His Salvation
by savagecry21
Summary: So maybe she didn't exactly save him; it was the other way around. But, hey, she's the closest thing he's got to salvation-that and a temporary pain reliever. Xanxus/OC/Dino.
1. another sun soaked season fades away

**Another sun-soaked season fades away.**

The children of the mafia are special, faces to be singled out in a multitude

of people. What else would they be? With everything handed to them on a silver platter, it's impossible not to get what they want.

Impossible for all, except one.

Mira stood on her balcony, fiddling with her camera. It was a beautiful day, but she didn't feel like leaving the premises of her room. And besides, she had a lovely birds' eye view of the Academy's courtyard beneath her. Below, people were walking on the cobblestone paths form one point to another. She called this "people-watching"; according to Dino, however, she just had nothing better to do. Her reason involved both; sure, it was often amusing but there were just those days when nothing happens at all.

Fortunately, this was not one of them.

From 15 feet up, she could hear the distinct clash of swords from the western part of the courtyard. Out of curiosity, she aimed her camera at that certain direction and zoomed in on the source of the sound—a group surrounding a white-haired guy.

_Squalo. _

She only knew him by name and face, but she'd never had the privilege of talking to him. Meanwhile, his opponents came at him in all directions, only to be defeated by the swordsman. Everyone talked about how he was gonna be a legend someday, and here she was actually getting him on video. Finally, the skirmish ended, and Squalo ended up as the overall victor. With camera still at hand, Mira twirled around and went back to watching him saunter off the area. _Superbi Squalo._

"Having fun there, Mira?"

She whirled around, only to find Dino standing before her. "You know, you really should develop a habit of locking your door", he said, standing next to her.

"What for? No one in the right mind would dare break in here".

"Why bother breaking in when they could just waltz in here?" he chuckled. Nodding towards the camera, he asked, "So who are you stalking now?"

"Stalking?" Mira shook her head. "No, it's more like observing. Here".

She replayed the latest footage, and he watched it with silent intent. Once it had ended, Mira turned it off and went back in with Dino behind her. "So what do you think?" she asked, setting the camera on the bedside table.

"I think you need to get a new hobby", he replied. "Either that, of some friends".

She giggled, and plopped herself onto her bed opposite to her laptop. "I've already got you", she replied, rattling on her keyboard. "And who knows? Maybe Squalo, if I ever talk to him, that is.".

"So what is this, a new obsession of yours?"

"I barely even know him!"

"Well, you might actually get to talk to him if you come to the party tonight".

Immediately, the rattling stopped. "What party?" she asked, closing her laptop.

He shrugged. "All I know is that you better be ready when I come up here at around 7", he said, heading for the door. "So are you coming?"

"Definitely".

Dino found himself walking back to Mira's room just five minutes before seven. "Mira, you done yet?" he said, poking his head into the room.

"Yeah, just a minute!" she yelled from the bathroom. "Just sit there and make yourself comfortable!"

He shook his head in amusement and went in. A minute ago, the place was a picture of cleanliness; now it looked like someone had actually broken in. CDs and other random items were strewn on the floor along with half her comforter dangling off the bed. _She must have taken a nap then, _he thought. He, of all people, should know; the last time she spent the night at his house, he found her sleeping on the floor. Apparently, she had a "dream" that time. That was when they were 12. _Guess some things just never change. _

"Okay, now I am DONE! Finally!"

She came out of the bathroom clad in a red cocktail dress. Dino did a double take before he actually realized that it was _her. _"You clean up nice".

"Why, thank you!" she grinned. "So do you; now let's go—I don't think we'd want to be late".

"Right".

Not a few seconds after they arrived, and they were already being swamped by people they both knew and didn't. It seemed as if everyone was curious about the "new girl" and if she was dating the soon-to-be Cavallone boss. Countless items Mira had to explain herself, and her patience was wearing thin; thank goodness Dino was there to drag her away from the heavily populated areas. "You really should get out more often", he said, as they both sat on a bench out on the courtyard.

"I still prefer my room over any place in the whole world", she replied. "I doubt tonight will change that".

He chuckled. "No, I guess not".

They talked for what seemed like ages until Dino managed to get a glimpse of Mira's favorite swordsman. "Still want to talk to him?"

Mira nodded. "You'll stay with me, won't you?"

"Of course", he said, offering her his arm as they both headed back in.

"Squalo, there's someone I'd like you to meet".

He looked up from his drink and raised his eyebrow in a perfect arch at the pair in front of him. Nodding towards the girl, he asked, "Who's this?"

"My name's Mira", she said, smiling at him. "Pleased to meet you".

He nodded, but skepticism never left his eyes as he appraised her. She was the picture of frailty, but something about her seemed to belie that; he wasn't sure if it was those blue eyes, or the face framed by silver hair—there was just _something _that he couldn't put his finger on. _Oh well—this should be interesting. _"Are you new here or something?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I just barely go out", she replied. "So do you usually spar with other people in the morning?"

"What made you ask me that?"

"Oh, nothing really; it's just that I caught you on video from your match this morning".

"Che", he said, waving a hand in dismissal. "That wasn't much of a match; they were weak anyway".

"Ah, I see".

They fell silent for a while when Mira said, "So you wouldn't mind telling me where you're going to be fighting next? I mean, it makes it so much easier for me to film it when I'm actually there, and it's going to give me a good view, too".

"You filmed the last one?"

She nodded. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing; so how was it?"

Mira smiled; she was glad that he was taking interest in what she had done. "It came out great; I shot it from my balcony, but I think it would have been better if I was actually down there. So will you tell me next time?"

"Sure, why not".

_She's definitely something else. _

_-TBC_


	2. Put a ring on it

**2) Put a ring on it**

Their relationship was mutual—not quite friends, and most definitely not enemies. They got along, but that was because Mira tagged along wherever he went, much like a trained dog. Since that night, she had filmed every single one of Squalo's fights, including the ones when he didn't even know of her presence. She thought, _oh well, I'll tell him later. He'll understand. _

_Where the hell is she? _He wondered as he waited under an archway for her. She was supposed to be there a few minutes ago and…nothing. He was just about to go on without her until—

"Hey!"

He turned around and saw Mira running towards him. She skidded into a halt in front of him, and he noticed that she ran barefoot. "Where the hell were you?" he asked. "You were supposed to be here years ago!"

"I'm sorry, okay?" she said, putting her hands on her knees as she doubled over to catch her breath. The light caught on something on her hand and it sparkled.

Squalo had to blink twice before he realized what he was seeing.

She caught him looking at it, and she emitted a nervous laugh as she brought the hand to her face. _Just eighteen and—_ "So, um, yeah…I, uh, I'm engaged".

Before he could ask, she ran ahead of him, anxious to catch this match on video and dodge further questions. He stared, dumbstruck, at her receding figure. _She didn't even stop to get some shoes, _he thought. Reluctantly, he followed her, eager to finish this duel and know exactly what the hell is going on.

As expected, he won; the other guy didn't stand a chance against the shark. The whole time, Mira stayed up in the trees to get a good view of the fight. The video was priceless; it was the best one out of the entire collection she had. While she sat under a tree replaying the latest footage, Squalo asked, "So who is it?"

"Who's what?" she replied, not looking at him.

"Your new fiancée, damn it".

"You know, just cuz we're engaged doesn't necessarily mean that we're going to go get married".

His eyebrow shot up in disbelief. "Last time I checked, that was what the ring was for".

"Yeah, well, this is just for show; this thing's bound to end up on someone else's hand, or better yet, the dumpster".

"So who was it?"

"Look, don't even worry about it, okay?" she said, dusting off her jeans as she got up off the grass. "I'm staying with you no matter what".

He grunted in reply and walked off. _No matter what, huh?_

Mira lay in bed, one arm thrown over her face to dim the bright lights. A lone tear trickled down her cheek, followed by a series of sobs. She rolled over and buried her face in her pillow as she desperately tried to muffle the pathetic sound of her crying. Then she rolled on her back and gazed at the ring on her finger. _Why now? Why couldn't it have been later?_ She thought. The simple sparkle in those diamonds infuriated her, and she chucked her ring at the door with a _thud. _"Anybody home?"

She recognized the voice to be Dino's, so she didn't even bother getting up. "Come in!" she yelled.

She heard his footsteps as he padded towards the bed and sat down beside her. Then she rolled to her side to prevent him from seeing her tear-stained face. _I am not going to break now, _she thought. "So…congratulations; when's the wedding?"

_Never. _"Don't get your hopes up; it's just an engagement".

"Ah, I see".

_No, you fucking don't! _She wanted to scream her heart out, beat the life out of someone, or both. "_It's for your own good, Mira"…"take one for the family, Mira"…you know what, fuck the family! I barely even know them, and they sure as hell don't know shit about me! So why the fuck do I have to do this?!_

She could feel her tears welling up again. Before they could make themselves visible, she said, "Dino, don't you have somewhere else you ought to be? I'm tired; it's been a long day, and I want to sleep".

"Alright, you do that", he replied. He got up and was just about to leave, when he stopped, turned back, and kissed the top of her head. Then he left.

Mira stared at the open door when he was gone. _"You really should develop a habit of locking your door…". _She smiled, got up, and closed the door but she didn't lock it; no, she wanted it to be open for anyone who wanted to come in—wanted or unwanted didn't matter to her. After all, there were very few people she wanted to see at this point; she already had a plan for those she didn't like and made the mistake of even coming anywhere close to her door, so she didn't have to worry about them.

No, that was the least of her problems. She bent down to pick up the ring and she slid it back on her finger. _Let the games begin. _


	3. If I never see your face again

**3) If I never see your face again, I won't mind. **

The only people who knew about her engagement were Squalo, if you could count him, and himself. Other than that, nobody else did. Dino knew that she'd want it to stay that way, so he kept his mouth shut—that was, until Squalo himself asked him who her fiancée was. All he did was shrug, because he didn't know who it was himself. Then the swordsman left unsatisfied, but he knew that he'd find out one way or another. _Good luck to you on that_.

There was going to be another party tonight, but would she be interested in going? It was getting dark, and he walked the courtyard alone, pondering this question. He stopped, and then looked up at the single light that stayed on in the whole dormitory. _Mira_, he thought. _I hope you get through this_.

With a bowl of caramel popcorn at hand, Mira lay on her bed watching Squalo's videos on her laptop. It became a game to her to find out if he had any sort of weakness at all, so she reviewed everything, looking for the slightest waver of his sword or hesitation. So far, she's found none—not even a twitch or tell that signifies his relentless attacks. _This guy's foolproof_, she thought.

Just then, someone knocked on her door. "Come in!" she yelled, cramming popcorn into her mouth. _Dino must have forgotten something_.

But it wasn't Dino. The door swung open, revealing the white-haired swordsman. "Squalo!" she coughed, desperately forcing the popcorn down her throat. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, and let himself in. "Just thought I'd stop by".

"For what?" she replied, sitting up.

"Do I have to have a reason to be here?" he scowled.

"Well, no, but..."

He stared at her long enough to make her fidget. Finally, Mira gave up, picked up the popcorn bowl and held it out to him. "Want some?"

He wrinkled his nose in disgust and shook his head. "That's not what I'm here for", he said. "There's going to be a party tonight; are you going?"

"Are you asking?"

"I never said anything".

"Well then, I guess I'm not going", she replied.

He shrugged and turned to leave, but before he put one foot out the door, he looked over his shoulder at her and smirked. "Funny, I'd thought maybe your fiancée might have mentioned this to you", he said.

Mira frowned, and put the bowl down on the bedside table. "Squalo", she said, standing up. "Will you please get back in here? And shut the door; I have to tell you something".

He went back in, hiding the smile that threatened to break over his face. Then he turned around and leaned on the door, barricading it. "So? Who is it?" he asked.

Mira stood across from him, twisting the ring on her finger nervously. "Look, I just don't see why--"

"Get to the point already".

_Great. What have I done?_ She thought. "His name's Nikolai and he's from a Russian Mafia", she replied.

Squalo scoffed. "That douchebag?" he said as a mocking smile spread across his face. "You're seriously gonna marry that pathetic weakling?"

She squinted at him, confused. "Wait, you know him?"

He shrugged, and spoke in a nonchalant tone. "He's the only one stupid enough to bet against me; last week, he got his guy to fight me and I wiped his ass all over the floor--I'm guessing the Russian lost about ten grand that day".

"You cost him ten grand?!" _And this is how he knows my fiancée_, she thought.

"It was his call", he replied. "Too bad it was a bad one".

Mira sank back onto the bed, processing the newfound information. _Great. My future husband has a gambling problem_, she thought. She recognized the urge to throw the ring out the window. What were they thinking?

She was too preoccupied in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Squalo leaving until the door creaked open. Her head snapped up and she noticed that he was almost halfway out the room. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To the party--where else?"

She met Squalo at a party two years ago, and look where it's gotten them--not quite friends, definitely not enemies. Who's to say that she wasn't going to find the solution to her problem tonight? _Screw this_, she thought. _I don't care if Nikolai's going to be there._

"Give me at least 20 minutes", she said. "I'm coming, too".

Squalo waited for her on the balcony. Seventeen minutes had already passed, and he kept track or every second of it. If she wasn't out after twenty, he was determined to leave her. _What's taking her so long? You'd think she'd be out by now_, he thought.

"Hey, I'm done".

He turned around and found Mira out of her pajamas and in a turquoise dress that made her ivory skin look paler than usual. Her silver hair was bound under a net, leaving only a collection of strands to frame her face. Overall, she looked like a porcelain doll—easily breakable. "It's about time you got out", he said. "Let's go".

It was almost the same as the night they had first met, only that there were more people tonight, and this time, Mira didn't have Dino. Squalo had already left her a few minutes ago to get something to drink, and she doubted that he'd come back for her. Thus, she tried to stay out of sight, and she was close to success until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She froze for a minute, then relaxed when she recognized the voice she's been so used to hearing say her name.

"Dino!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck. She breathed in his familiar scent, and just like that, all her anxiety disappeared into thin air.

Anyone could see that the Cavallone tried to keep his cool composure, but to no avail since she had caught him off guard. Nevertheless, he hugged her back, grateful for the fact that she was here. Finally, she pulled away from him and grinned. "Didn't think I'd be here tonight, did you?" she said.

"No, I guess not", he said, smiling down at her. "So who brought you here?"

"That'd be me", said a voice behind him.

He turned around and saw Squalo, vodka at hand. Mira sighed with relief. _He actually came back for me, _she thought. "I thought you already left me".

He shrugged, and took a sip of his drink. Dino remained rooted on his spot, looking back from Squalo to Mira and back again. He opened his mouth to ask her something when the quartet began playing. After the first few notes, couples had stepped into the dance floor and waltzed across the room. Now it was Mira's turn to look back and forth from Dino to Squalo. She didn't want to have to choose between them, but she wanted to dance—just for the hell of it. She almost let go of the idea when she spotted a familiar face across the room; he was standing there, drinking and laughing obnoxiously with his friends. _Nikolai. _

_Let the games begin, _she thought.

To Dino, she asked, "Will you dance with me?"

He chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair. "I'd love to, but—"

"Please?"

A pair of silvery blue eyes looked up at him, pleading. _She knows I can't dance, _he thought. Even his tutor, Reborn, had agreed with him on that. Any attempts on teaching him were thwarted due to his incompetence. If Romario had been there, he probably could have done it; seeing as he wasn't, he was not willing to take the risk. "Mira, I'll probably step on your foot, or trip, or something!"

"I won't let that happen", she said, taking his hand. "Trust me, okay?"

All protests drowned in his throat as she led him to the dance floor. By then, the quartet had already begun another piece, one that he actually knew. As they grazed the floor, Mira was aware of all the eyes watching them as a couple, but only one mattered. _Nikolai, you do not own me. _

He chuckled darkly, finishing the last of his drink. At first, he thought she just wanted to dance—just for the fun of it, right? But no—once he saw what she had been looking at, he _knew_. She never struck him to be the spiteful type, but now her true colors were showing. _Smart girl, _he thought. He watched the scenes unfold before him—Mira and Dino, who both looked happy, and her fiancée with a scowl plastered on his face as he saw his wife-to-be dancing with someone else—until he remembered to refill his drink. The bar was located near the entrance, and he traipsed past the groups clustered around the dance floor to get there. Once he had refilled his drink, he left and planted himself on the same spot he had been before. People came to parties to socialize or get some business done, while he stood there, drinking his vodka. He was about to leave when a certain Vongola plodded into the room. _Xanxus. _

It was true; he had a commanding presence. Even as the quartet kept playing, people turned to look at him. Squalo recognized that look—it was the same look he had seen in his opponents' eyes when he defeated them. Slowly, couples have stopped dancing to be rejoined with the crowd. _Weaklings, _he thought. It wasn't long till Mira and Dino were the only ones left on the dance floor; once they had stopped, so did the quartet, regardless the fact that they didn't finish the piece. Meanwhile, Xanxus made his way to the bar and started talking to the bartender. Whatever he said was inaudible, since Squalo was a good 5 feet away from him; either way, he knew it wasn't going to end well when he saw that familiar scowl deepen. It only got worse when the bartender offered him a drink, which he swatted away with the back of his hand. "Hey, what's going on?"

He tore his eyes away from the scene, only to find Mira standing next to him. "Where's Dino?" he asked.

"He said he had to go somewhere; Romario came to get him", she replied. "So what's up?"

He nodded towards the bar, where a group of people—including her fiancée—had flocked over. "Just watch".

One of Nikolai's friends went behind Xanxus and tapped him on the shoulder. At first, he didn't seem to react to it. _Idiot, _he thought. Finally, Xanxus turned around and glared at the man, then pushed him so hard that he landed on the buffet table behind him. From where they stood, it looked as if there was no effort behind that simple shove. _ That's because there wasn't. This guy runs on pure anger, _Squalo thought.

Mira couldn't believe what she was seeing; she had studied Squalo's videos long enough to recognize weakness a mile away—apparently, Xanxus didn't have any; just sheer power that made him a menacing character. It didn't surprise her that Nikolai was there in the midst of it all—what made her disgust for him grow deeper was that he _ran_ after his so-called friend had been humiliated. He ran, and never looked back. _And they thought that he was going to help the family, _she thought.

After muttering something under his breath, Xanxus left the party. A ghost of a smile crept over her face as she watched him leave. "You do know who that was, right?" Squalo asked.

"Well, it seems that I do now".


	4. How You Remind Me

**4) How You Remind Me. **

The next day, Mira woke up to the insistent ringing of her phone. _Who in the right mind would call anyone at this time?_ She thought. Groggily, she picked it up and flipped it open, bathing her face in the neon blue light that made her squint in the dark. That call would have made her happy, but considering that it was 3 a.m. in the morning, it made her irritable instead. "Hello?"

"Hey, sunshine!" he replied. "What's up?"

_Sunshine? _No doubt it was Dino. She knew no one else who would call her that, much less call her at all. She loved him like a brother, but she often wondered if he had any common sense at all. "You're asking me, what's up? Dino, it's 3 a.m. and the sun hasn't even come up yet—that's what's up".

"Oh, well…I'm sorry".

Guilt washed over her when she recognized the harsh tone in her voice. She knew he only meant well for her. "No, no…it's alright", she said, sitting on one side of the bed. "By the way, where are you now?"

"Definitely not Italy, considering the time difference. I think I'm in Japan".

Mira stifled a chuckle as she walked out to the balcony. There she sat on the railing, and leaned against the wall behind her, phone still at hand. "You think?"

He sighed. "It's a long story, but I think Reborn knocked me out and chucked me on a plane. I'll tall you one thing, thought—this place looks like a forest".

"Considering that it's Reborn, I wouldn't be surprised if you're in Japan right this minute", she said, breaking into peals of laughter. "Either that, or you're probably in some Vongola training facility or something".

"I think it's the second one, but these plants look too real for that".

"Did you expect them to be fake or something?

"I guess not", he replied. "The animals in here look real, too. Hey, I see a bear!"

"Honey, I don't think it's there to say hello", she said, worry coloring her voice. Even through the phone, she could hear the distinct growling of the animal. "Dino, run!"

"Oh, crap, it's looking at me! Listen, I have to go—"

He didn't even have time to finish after the growling came closer and closer. Mira ended the call, looking dumbfounded at her phone. _My best friend's being chased down by a bear in the middle of nowhere._ Before her, the sun cast its first rays of light down on the bleak earth with a promise of a beautiful new day. Everything looked so peaceful she wanted to stay there. Not even the burden on her finger could ruin the moment she currently relished. _Take a good long look at this, Mira. You will not let him take this away from you. Not if you can help it._

She breathed in deeply, letting dawn's air flood into her lungs. Finally, she went back in with hope that she can get through her predicament, only to have it shattered when she saw the man leaning against her doorway.

_ So much for hope, _she thought.

"Hello, princess", he said, smiling at her. She was only 10 the last time he saw her—just a ten-year-old girl who loved her mother's garden and took care of it. Eight years ago, it had all burned down—the garden, her mother, and everything else that she loved. The few fortunate ones who managed to live were the ones who set her past ablaze. In the midst of it all, he had saved her. With her, he hoped that the things he loved would rise from the ashes. She was his hope. She was his pawn. _It's all you'll ever be good for, brat._

Now they stood opposite of each other like fire and ice. "Renn", she said, breathing his name like a curse. "What are you doing here?"

His smile merely widened when he heard her speak. _Just like her father, _he thought_. _"I came to see you, darling", he replied. "How's the fiancée doing?"

"He's doing fine—thanks for asking". _By the way, did you know the guy's got a gambling problem?! _She thought.

"And how are you? Are you excited for the wedding?"

"Ecstatic", she replied, faking a grin. _If there's going to be one, that is. _

"That's my girl", he said, opening his arms up for a hug. Mira obliged, only because she wanted to get him out of there as soon as possible. "This is going to help all of us, Mira. Trust me on this", he whispered.

"I'm sure it will".

Finally, she pulled away from him, but he held her in place by her shoulders. "It's a good thing the wedding is in two weeks".

"Wait, what?!" she said, tearing away from his grip. "I thought it was going to be on my birthday! My _20__th_ birthday!"

"Oh, dear, did you really think we'd wait that long?" he smirked, clearly relishing her discomfort. "Let's face it; you're not getting any younger, and I've heard Nikolai tires easily of his women—though I doubt he'd get tired of you that fast".

"Then I'll get him a hooker, or something!"She yelled. "I'm not getting married just so he can get laid!"

"Of course you're not…you're getting married to have _children_, silly—someone's going to have to take over the family when you're gone, right?"

She never said anything— just stood there with her fists clenched, seething with anger. _How dare you…how could you! _Her only consolation was that fear had flashed before his eyes when the room got colder. She looked down at her fists, which glowed with the same white light flecked with fragments of blue just like her father's had. "I think you should go now, Ren", she said, wrestling the urge to put her hands around his neck.

"Yes, I think should", he replied, making his way around her and her flaming fists as he headed for the door. Before he could step foot outside, he stopped and said, "Guess I'll see you at the wedding then".

And with that, he left. Mira walked to the kitchen for a glass of scotch, but as soon as her hand made contact with the decanter, everything below its neck froze into nothing but pure ice. She didn't let go of it; instead, she drank straight from the bottle. Then she flopped herself back onto bed, drinking until she fell into a deep slumber.


	5. Blame it on the alchohol

**5) Blame it on the alcohol.**

He had to admit, not having her around made the day seem a little off. He'd gotten so used to her presence that he longed for the sight of another camera aimed at him. It was already 5 p.m. and the sun was close to setting—and yet he hasn't seen her anywhere. She usually came to find him, but now—nothing. _What is she up to now?_ He thought as he came up to the dormitory. The French doors to her balcony were wide open as they always were, and he was willing to bet that the door to her room was, too. If someone decided to kill her, she'd be completely helpless. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to pay her a visit then. _

* * *

He came in quietly with only the creaking of the door to announce his arrival. The room was oddly cold, considering that it was already spring. He half expected to find her buried under another bowl of caramel popcorn; instead he found her lying on the bed where her feet should have been and the neck of a decanter plastered to her open palm. Her hand was dangling off the bed, and beneath it was the rest of the broken decanter—that and a small puddle of the scotch she hadn't finished. _I didn't even know that she drank. _He knelt beside her and took her wrist; along with it came the glass form the decanter. Puzzled, he examined her palm and found that the glass had been frozen onto her skin. _What the hell happened in here? _"Hey! Hey, Mira, wake up!" he said, shaking her.

She started thrashing around, saying, "Don't wanna get married…get off me!"

At that point, she moved just enough for her free hand to make contact with his face, resulting in a resounding slap. "What the fuck was that for?"

Finally, her eyes opened and focused themselves on his face. "Oh, hey…it'ssshhhh you! Sssshhhhorry if I ssshhhlapped you", she slurred.

"Yeah, you're sorry, alright", he said, rubbing his cheek. _That stings!_

Meanwhile, Mira tried to sit up, but she fell off the bed with a thud. Looking up at him through bleary eyes, she asked, "What bringssshhh you herrr?"

_Lovely, she's totally shitfaced. _"It doesn't matter", he said, picking her up off the floor. "Alright, time to get up now".

At first, her feet dragged on until she had enough sense to stand on her own. If it weren't for Squalo acting as a crutch, she would have ended right back where she started. Suddenly, Mira doubled over holding onto her stomach while the other clapped over her mouth. Pushing herself away from him, she bolted to the kitchen and began retching on the sink. The acrid smell of her vomit would have made him gag if he hadn't pulled the neck of his shirt up to his nose when he went after her. She stood there coughing, crying, and gagging all at the same time, her hair obscuring her face. _Where the hell is Dino when you need him?!_

Rolling up his sleeves, he went over to her, gathered every single strand of silver hair away from her face and held it there while she threw up. Finally, when all the retching had ceased, he asked, "You done yet?"

She nodded silently as she cleaned out her mouth with water from the faucet. Then she splashed some on her face in a vain attempt to sober up, but to no avail; tremors ran through her as she began sobbing all over again. There was nothing in her that didn't hurt, and yet she felt so incredibly numb. She couldn't even think straight, but she knew for a fact that Squalo was there watching her in such a vulnerable state. Normally, she'd try to send him out but she was obviously too drunk to be normal. She turned around to look at him, tears streaming down her face as she sank onto the kitchen floor. Her hair has already escaped his grasp, and down he went with her as he desperately tried to keep her awake. "Mira, what the hell happened here? Where the fuck is Dino? And what are you doing here drinking?"

"Dino's being chased by bears at the moment", she replied, hiccupping. "I'm drinking because I feel like shit, but that didn't really help; as for your first question, it's a long story".

"Go ahead; I've got nothing but time", he said, sitting across from her.

Thus, Mira told him everything, excluding a couple details form her past and her upcoming wedding. When she finished, Squalo still had the same passive expression on his face, although it was those eyes that were once cold were now filled with rage and something else that imitated sympathy. "So how would you explain the glass frozen on your hand?" he asked.

"Oh, this?" she said, holding up her mutilated hand. "Watch".

In a matter of seconds, her pale hand began glowing and from its center came the white flame flecked with fragments of blue. Squalo felt his jaw drop in astonishment as he watched the spectacle in front of him. Her flame wasn't pure, and he wondered if it can be called a flame at all since it seemed a lot colder when it emerged. _So that's why it was so cold in here. _Finally, the frozen glass trickled from her palm, falling to the floor like snowflakes. "How did you do that?"

She laughed nervously, looking at the hand as the flame began to fade. "My dad used to do that, too; I guess I got it from him".

_Well, that makes sense. _He wanted to know more, but he doubted that he'd tell her anything else; she was already sober enough to keep her mouth shut when needed. He wondered how long they were going to sit there, until she asked, "Xanxus is the leader of Varia now, right?"

He nodded.

"And you're going to pledge yourself to him…right?"

Again he nodded. "What's it to you?"

She hugged her knees closer to her chest, making herself look smaller. "It means everything to me, Squalo", she whispered. "I need Varia, and I need Xanxus".


	6. Russian roulette and a gun

**6) Russian roulette is not the same without a gun.**

Mira scowled at her reflection in the mirror. Staring back at her was a distressed version of herself stuffed in a wedding dress—literally. If it had been any tighter, her cleavage would've spilled out at the top of the dress. She was basically halfway there. "I look like a friggin' whore", she mused, turning away from the mirror. "I thought this was supposed to be a wedding!"

"It is, _cherie_", replied Natasha as she checked her manicured nails. "What's wrong with showing a bit of meat?

_I don't know, you tell me! You're the one who screwed your way into the family! _She thought, clenching her fists till they turned whiter than the rest of her. "Well, are you done yet?" Natasha asked. "They're almost here".

"Let's just get this over with", she replied, tucking her phone into the strap of one of her heels.

* * *

She always thought churches, especially Italy's ancient-looking basilicas, were breathtakingly beautiful. Now they looked like something off a horror movie. True, they still took her breath away but this time it made her feel as if she was drowning. Everyone else thought it was just the "wedding nerves".

_Nerves, my ass. _It only got worse when she walked up the aisle; at its end was Nikolai, eyeing her like a hungry dog. It took all of her willpower not to hurl a bouquet of frozen roses at him. _Let's see how well he takes ice, _she thought.

Their priest had conducted a lot of mafia-related weddings, so it didn't surprise him to see another reluctant bride and a horny groom up at the altar. In fact, it was a sight he was used to seeing. "Nikolai Gladkowski, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the priest.

"I do".

"And you, Elmira Montecarlo, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

_Like I have a choice. _"I do".

After they exchanged vows and rings, the priest finally said, "You may kiss the bride".

This Nikolai drew back the veil and planted one on her lips. Mira was just about to pull away when he grabbed her by the waist and forcefully stuck his tongue in her mouth. She blushed furiously as she desperately tried not to kick her new husband in the groin so she did the only thing she could—she bit his tongue so hard she tasted blood. When Nikolai threatened to pull away, she let go of his tongue and smirked. Then, putting her hands on either side of his face, she leaned in and whispered, "You try something like that again and I won't let you live to see the night, you fucking bastard".

_Not that you'll live anyway. _Linking her arm through his, she smiled and waved at the crowd as they skipped out of the church.

* * *

The wedding reception was like one of those parties she usually skipped—slow, pointless, and boring. Red wine and champagne flowed like an endless river that emptied out to the sea—also known as the bride's gut. All the while, she kept eating nothing but pastries just to soak up the booze. Nikolai tapped her on the shoulder and asked, "Haven't you had enough to drink already? That's your fourth bottle now".

She was tipsy, but even then her mind was clearer than ever. "Honey, shut the fuck up", she replied, downing the contents of the champagne bottle till it was empty.

_Let the games begin. _

Wordlessly, she took Nikolai's hand and led him to the coat room. As soon as they got up, hoots and catcalls erupted form their guests. _Rejoice while you can, _she thought. _I'll make this as quick as possible. _

Closing the door behind her, she turned back to Nikolai, who was grinning wolfishly at her. "Ren always said you'd come around", he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. "He was right".

Mira touched the nape of his neck, almost gripping it. He would've pulled away, but the cold quickly paralyzed him; he couldn't even talk. Pulling him down to her, she whispered, "He was wrong".

Ivory flames engulfed both her hands as she screamed in agony. It was soon cut off when she twisted his neck, breaking it.

Blood splatters stained her immaculate white dress. Behind her, fists pounded against the door.

_Let the games begin. _

* * *

In a matter of seconds, she had laid waste to the entire room. Food was strewn all over the floor, along with the guests' corpses and their wedding presents. Barefoot she walked the cold, marble floor, careful not to trip over the bodies. From a corner, Ren watched her anxiously. "Mira, please", he begged, sinking down to his knees. "I promise you'll never hear from me again. Please…"

She knelt in front of him, her expression impassive. A lone revolver sat on the floor next to one of the bodies. She picked it up and spun the cylinder. There was only one bullet left. Holding a handful of Ren's hair, she said, "Open wide".

Tears streamed down face as he begged for his life. Then she stuck the muzzle under his chin and repeated her request:"Open".

Reluctantly, he obeyed. Mira stuffed the revolver into his mouth.

Then, she pulled the trigger.


	7. Photograph

**7) Photograph**

She hears nothing else but her own breathing and the patter of the rain on the ground beneath her. Mira was soaked to the bone, but she didn't care; if it was going to wash away the blood caked on her skin, it was worth risking pneumonia for. French couture or not, she couldn't care less about the dress, either. _It made me look like a whore anyway. _

The Cavallone mansion was only 20 minutes away—25, for her, if she ran. _I've got my own "bears" to run away from, _she thought. _But, now, clothes first. _

* * *

_Dino would seriously freak out if he saw me right now. _Just as the she thought, the mansion was loosely guarded except for the occasional recruits and servants who worked there. Mira knew for a fact that Dino's father was probably in a chateau somewhere in France. _They always told me to come visit them. Well, here I am. _

Drenched and dirty, she waited on a tree branch till the cars parked up front left. It was already dark when they did, and Mira quickly jumped out of her hiding place and dashed to the back of the house. _Second floor, balcony next to the second window. _Unlike her, Dino always kept his doors closed. She looked up to his balcony, estimating how high the climb would be. _About 15 to 20 feet up, _she thought, her flames emerging yet again. _Not bad…alright, I can do this. _

Taking a deep breath, she crouched and put her hands on the wall, freezing the spot she touched. She let the ice thicken till she was sure that it would hold under her weight. She did it again, but this time, she stood straight up. Testing the makeshift handholds with her foot, she started climbing till she was at least 5 feet up. _Don't look down now, girl. You can do this. _Finally, she finished the climb and leaped onto Dino's balcony. Looking down, she saw ice trailing all the way up to where she was now. _I'll take care of that later._

Touching the glass on the French doors, she froze it till they cracked and smashed her fist against it. As soon as it broke, she snaked her arm up and unlocked the door. _Mission accomplished. _

She hadn't been in his room since they were twelve—it was a sleepover back then, and it was one of the best nights of her life. In fact, every night she spent with him had been great. His room smelled like lavender; before, it had been vanilla. _Must be a new maid, _she thought. Walking over to his desk, she picked up a picture frame and smiled. She remembered taking it when they went to Spain last summer. Something ached in her chest as she looked at his grinning face. _You just have a way of making people feel guilty, don't you? _She thought, running a thumb across his face. Finally, she put it down and went over to his closet. After a few minutes of rummaging, she found a shirt and a pair of jeans that he'd already outgrown. While the shirt was a decent fit, the jeans were baggy and only stayed on her hips with the help of a belt. After pulling on pair of old sneakers, she grabbed a red jacket emblazoned with black scales. Dino liked it because of the "dragon" scales; she liked it for the same reason, but also because he liked it, too.

She was just about to leave when she turned back to the picture on his desk. Even from afar, his face still got to her. _Dino, you suck major ass, _she thought as she sat on his desk. After finding a pen and a piece of paper, she started writing. Then she folded the paper and tucked it under the picture frame. Contemplatively, she twisted the wedding band on her finger before putting it on top of her note.

She left the same way she came in, erasing any trace of her visit. Pulling on her hood, she ran and never looked back.


	8. New face of failure

**8) New face of failure **

Squalo sat on his bed cleaning his sword when his phone rang. He hadn't seen Mira all day, and he was curious to know where she'd been. _Who the fuck is this? _He thought as she picked up the phone. His eyes widened at the name illuminated by blue light. "Mira, where the fuck were you?"

"I'll tell you later", she replied. "Where are you now?"

"Home. It's almost ten; where else would I be?"

"Out drinking, maybe?" she chuckled. "So what have you been up to today?"

He was just about to tell her when she cut him off with another question. "You live in a condo, right? 318?"

_How the hell did she know that?! _"Are you fucking stalking me?!"

"Just open the dam door, Squalo. I promise I'll tell you everything".

* * *

If he hadn't seen her face, he would've thought she was a boy. "Since when did you turn into a fucking cross dresser?"

"This is temporary; don't get used to it", she replied. "Can I come in?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Might as well".

He moved aside as she made her way in and sat on the couch. "Nice place you got here", she said, looking around her. "Is it bought or rent?"

"Bought", he replied. "So what happened? Where were you?"

She bit her lip and asked, "Do you have any scotch around? Any liquor at all?"

"Mira, this isn't time for a fucking drink!"

"It's for you, idiot. You might need it".

She ran a hand through her damp hair as he stared relentlessly at her. "Just tell me what happened", he said, sitting on the coffee table.

And she did. She narrated her story all over again—no exclusions—while he listened intently and patiently. "So how would you explain the, uh…cross dressing?" he asked, nodding towards her clothes.

"Courtesy of Dino's closet. He's still in Japan anyway, and I wasn't going to walk around looking like the bride of Chucky".

She didn't tell him about the note she left for Dino. _He doesn't have to know. _"I can't go back to the Academy after what happened, and I need a place to crash", she said. "Can I stay here?"

"Make yourself comfortable on the couch. Looks like were in for a long day tomorrow".


	9. These words are my own

**9) These words are my own **

He expected to find her asleep on the couch; instead, Mira was already up and running. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked at the clock closest to him. It was 6 a.m. and she was already making breakfast. "What the fuck?!"

"Good morning to you, too", Mira replied from the kitchen. "How'd you sleep last night?"

Squalo didn't bother answering her. Dino's clothes were folded neatly on the couch next to a duffel bag and her laptop. Hair up and clad in a purple tank top and jeans, she bustled around the kitchen to get breakfast done. "When exactly did you get out of here?" he asked, sitting at the table.

"Around 3 a.m., I think. I couldn't sleep so I went back to the Academy and got my stuff".

"You said you couldn't—"

"Nobody saw me, okay?" she replied, putting a plate in front of him. "Hope you like omelet".

At first, he nudged it around with his fork before deciding to eat it. _Not bad…not bad at all, _he thought after his first forkful. Mira had already taken a seat in front of him and attacked her breakfast. "Where'd you lean how to cook?" he asked with his mouth full.

"I didn't train in Paris, if that's what you're thinking", she replied. "I used to hang out with the family chef when I was little".

_At least she can cook. _He continued to gorge his food till Mira said, "Save some space for the hash browns".

"You made hash browns, too?"

"Mm-hm".

"What, are you gonna start cooking for me now?"

"As long as I'm living with you", she replied. "Something tells me this isn't just a one-time thing. By the way, when can we go see Xanxus?"

He sighed and put his fork down. _She doesn't know him like I do. _"The guy's a real piece of work. Are you sure you want to go through this?"

"Why not? If you're pledging yourself to him, how bad can he be?"

_For someone who looks like a fucking porcelain doll, you're pretty damn stubborn, _he thought. She just massacred two families—one of them her own. _You'll fit in perfectly. _"Tomorrow. We'll go see him tomorrow, alright?"  
She nodded, grinning at him like a little kid. He kept eating, smirking as he did. _You'll fit in perfectly, alright. _

* * *

That night, Dino crashed face first onto his bed. _Damn you, Reborn! _He thought, cursing the baby hitman's existence. If his joints hadn't felt numb, he would've been screaming bloody murder. He was just about to call Mira when he noticed the gaping hole on the glass of the French doors. _What the heck? _He ran a finger around the jagged hole, careful not to cut himself. It was slightly cold. Shaking his head, he went over to his desk. It was dark, but something glittered at the corner of his eye. Right underneath the picture frame was a note topped with a ring. He turned the ring over on his hand, its diamonds glowing against the platinum band. Enclosing it in his palm, he unfolded the note.

_If you're reading this, then I'm probably gone already. _

_Don't be stupid and try to find me. _

_I'll be back someday. _

_You're the best big brother anyone could ever ask for. _

_I love you. _

_P.S. I took the red jacket. Hope you don't mind. _

Signed below was _Mira. _Quickly, he put the note down but kept the ring and went over to his closet. _It's gone…it's actually gone, _he thought, flipping through his clothes. He slid the ring into his pocket and picked up the picture frame as he sat on his bed. Then he put it on the bedside table and drifted off to sleep. _I hope you know what you're doing. _


	10. Ready, set, go!

**10) Ready, set, go!**

They drove to a mansion, just stopping close by the gate where the surveillance cameras couldn't see them. Killing the engine, Squalo twisted around to look at Mira who lay on the back seat. "Stay here till I tell you to come out", he said, "If anyone sees you, kill them. You can do that, right?"

Mira grinned at him. "You sound like my dad; don't worry about me, alright? Just go talk to him".

Finally, he drove in. As soon as he parked, he got out and slammed the door shut. _Here we go. _

* * *

The last of his drink—a mix of sherry and vodka—sloshed around in his glass as he shook it. Xanxus sat out on the veranda, scowling at everyone beneath him. _Damn pests, _he thought. Just then, a familiar head of white hair bobbed among the crowd as it made its way into the mansion. _What the fuck does he want now?_

He heard his footsteps as he crossed the veranda. Xanxus didn't bother turning around—yet. "I don't remember asking you to come here".

"I know, but there's someone here to see you", Squalo replied.

"Fuck that". In one smooth motion, he sent his glass flying toward Squalo's head.

Suddenly, an unknown force pulled the swordsman down, causing him to duck. Standing behind his was a silver-haired girl holding the glass he had thrown—now frozen contents and all in her flaming white hand.

Xanxus felt the sudden drop in temperature and smirked. _Maybe he isn't so useless after all. _

* * *

**_woah._**

**_short chapter. that is definitely a first._**

**_well, do me a favor and review, k?_**

**_:D_**


	11. Let's hear it for the boy

**11) Let's hear it for the boy**

Mira smiled nervously at Squalo. "Ah, haha…hey, how's it going?"

He was glaring bullets at her. Standing up, he said, "I told you to stay in the damn car".

"Yeah, but I…uh—I got bored waiting. My bad".

She held onto the frozen glass when she looked at the man standing across from them. Likewise, he stared back at her. Mira bit the inside of her cheek, unable to withstand the strength of his gaze. _He's even scarier in person, _she thought. "Squalo, leave", he said.

And on that note, Squalo walked out of the veranda.

Mira stared at him till he disappeared. Clenching the glass tight, she felt it crack under the pressure. _Oh. My. Fucking. Gosh. What the hell happened to 'together'? He said he wouldn't leave me!_

* * *

The girl in front of him was in a white and purple sundress, her feet bare as she held onto the frozen glass like her life depended on it. She watched Squalo leave with an expression that mimicked a little kid's who lost his mother—needy and vulnerable. Who the fuck are you?" he asked.

Quickly her attention snapped back to him. She tried to cover it up, but he knew she was scared. _As you should be_, he thought, smirking. "Elmira Montecarlo, sir", she replied, slightly bowing her head. "I go by Mira".

Xanxus looked at her impure flames and scowled. "Put the fucking glass down. You're a nervous wreck".

She did as she was told, and went back to her previous spot. By then, her flames have already died down to nothing, and she clasped her hands behind her back. "Look, sir, I—"

"Will you stop calling me 'sir'?" he snapped, glaring at her. "I've got a fucking name and it's Xanxus. Get it through your head".

"Right, Xanxus it is. But I can call you 'boss' someday, right?"

"Don't be so sure about that".

She bit her lip and looked away, giving him the opportunity to examine her. _Fuck, it looks like the wind can blow her away. _A single name rang through his ears. _Montecarlo. _"You're the one who married that Russian douchebag".

For the first time since they met, she looked at him full in the face and said, "He's dead and so is his family, including mine. That's why I came to you".

_I need a fucking drink. _"What do you want?"

"To be a part of Varia", she replied, her unblinking gaze plastered on his face. "I'll serve you till the day I die".

He scoffed. "That's hardly a promise to what that friend of yours told me. Said something about not cutting his hair".

"I've got nothing—no one's going to claim me after what I've done. By the time someone finds the remains, people will come after me".

She got down on her knees and avoided his gaze. "All I have is myself, and I know I can be of some use to you", she said. "Your elite squad isn't complete yet even if you've got Squalo. Please…let me be a part of it. I'll be more than happy to do anything you ask of me".

_You're right; I can use you. _"Get up. The first thing you need to know is that assassins don't go around begging. Ever".

* * *

Mira went back to the car with a triumphant smile on her face. Grinning at Squalo, she said, "C'mon, let's eat out tonight. I'm paying".

"If you say so".

Gunning the engine, they drove to an Italian restaurant. All around people thought they were related. "You should have seen it when Dino and I came here", she said, laughing. "If I wasn't his girlfriend, I was his wife. We even told this old lady that I was pregnant with his child".

Countless times Squalo had to tell her not to drink too much. "I'm not carrying you", he said.

By the end of the night, Mira was tipsy and Squalo remained completely sober. _One of us has to be, _he thought. Nevertheless, he still had to carry her home. After plopping her on the couch, she opened her eyes halfway and smiled at him. "Thanks. I owe you a lot".

He couldn't help but smile, too. "Don't mention it".

"Okie-dokie".

* * *

**So now you read it...**

**...now can you please review?**

**pwitty pwease?**

**:DDD**

**[btw, tnx to everyone else who did...for those who have yet to do that, well, yea, you aight, too...]**

* * *


	12. Cater to you

**12) Cater to you**

Joining Varia was probably the smartest thing she'd ever done. She had to beg for it, but so what? In the end, Mira got when she wanted and more—a family with the loudmouthed swordsman who took the title of 'best friend', the gay necrophiliac who came close to being a girl friend, the murderous prince whom she loved in a strange brotherly way, the adorable money-minded arcobaleno, the umbrella-obsessed hitman with the strange facial hair, the hunk of metal that stands in one corner, and to top it all off, the alcoholic boss with a knack for throwing whatever he could get his hands on. _Dearly beloved Xanxus. _

Mira walked the halls of her new home, also known as the Varia headquarters. She passed by the kitchen when the double doors flew open and would have hit her hadn't she moved. Out came the chef and his meager staff, cowering in fear as they tried to shield themselves with random cooking equipment. Mira watched the odd spectacle in front her, thinking, _What the hell?! _

Her question was answered when a lone knife whistled through the air and impaled itself on the wall, catching the chef's hat in the process. Mira exhaled sharply, rubbing her temples in sheer aggravation. _Note to self: get Bel a new hobby. _"Bel, get your royal ass out here right now!" she yelled, folding her arms across her chest, "and take those damn knives with you!"

At the sound the demented prince's signature cackling, he pranced out of the kitchen twirling one of his weapons around with a morbid grin on his face. "What does my favorite worthless commoner request of me?" he sneered.

She fought down the urge to slug him. _Chill out, girl, he's just a kid. A kid obsessed with knives. Must be the inbreeding in his blood. _"Honestly, can't you find someone else to use as a human dart board? "

"How about you?"

The prince cackled, brandishing a floating ring of knives. With a flick of his hand, he sent them flying towards her, only to be stopped at half and arm's length as she froze them.

With the sudden drop in temperature, the chef let out a girlish scream and threw down his hat. "That's it! I quit!"

"Now, hold on a second—"

The chef ran for dear life, his staff following in his footsteps. "Are you fucking happy now?" Mira yelled. "That was our seventh chef in two months, and you just made him leave! It's almost breakfast, dammit!"

The prince snickered as he turned his back on her. "Not my problem".

"Why, you little bas—"

She was just about to lunge for the prince's neck when a pair of string arms wrapped around her waist, swinging her around and away from her intended victim. "Cupcake, don't you think it's too early to start killing? We haven't even had breakfast yet!" chirped a ridiculously high-pitched voice.

Mira twisted around and found herself face to face with the gay assassin. "I didn't start anything!" she yelled, squirming out of his grasp. "Bel's dickheaded-self just made the chef AND his staff leave!"

"Oh, dear, that can't be good. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

"Yeah, no shit!" she retorted. "How the hell are we going to feed a group of insane assassins?"

Lussuria pursed his lips as he scratched his cheek absentmindedly. "Well, maybe I could just get breakfast started and…"

Mira's nose wrinkled at the idea. _Gay necrophiliac cooking? I don't think so. _"You know what, why don't you go stall for me? I'll make breakfast".

"You can cook?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised".

* * *

_Where the fuck is the food? And where the hell is Mira?_

Xanxus sat at the head of the table, glaring at the empty space in front of him. "Can any of you pieces of trash tell me where the fuck breakfast is?!"

"Our chef and his staff just quit this morning, Boss, but don't worry! Mira won't disappoint you!" chirped Lussuria.

His gaze darted to the empty seat next to Squalo. _She had better not. _As if on cue, the last of the recruits finally served breakfast. After the procession, Mira took her rightful place at the table. Other than her, Squalo, and Lussuria, nobody else touched their food. Xanxus glared venomously at the Panini in front of him. "Do you really expect me to eat this shit?" he asked.

Mira shrugged but kept on eating. "It's your gut, not mine".

Just then, Mammon started eating his blueberry pancakes. "I don't have to pay for this, do I?" he said, munching quietly on his food.

"Your choice, though I don't really care if you don't".

The arcobaleno shrugged his little shoulders and said, "Wasn't planning on it anyway".

Soon enough, everyone else ate—all except Xanxus. He gazed down at the panini in front of him and exhaled sharply. _Ah, what the hell, _he thought, taking a bite out of it. Mira rested her fork and watched him, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Xanxus kept on eating, looking everywhere else but her. _Smug little bitch…she's enjoying this! _"So do you plan on taking over the kitchen now?" he asked.

"That depends", she said, twirling her fork around. "Am I gonna get paid for it?"

"Since when did you need cash?" he growled, glaring at her. "I pay you enough, don't I?"

"Fine, I'll do it for free".

Mira was the first one to leave the table. "Where the hell are you going?" Xanxus asked.

She shrugged and said, "Out for a walk. Why, does leaving take some out of my paycheck, too?"

He scowled at her as he took a drink. In a blink of an eye, he chucked it at her. She ducked just in time, the glass narrowly missing her head by a centimeter. "Now _that _is coming out of your paycheck", he said.

Glaring at him, she turned on her stiletto heel and walked away, glass crunching under her boots as she left. _She gets cheekier by the day, _he thought, taking another bite out of his panini, _although she's not that bad a cook. _

* * *

Mira spent the last of the day drinking coffee and enjoying her favorite raspberry rhubarb pie as she watched the sun set. Just then, her phone vibrated in the pocket of her jacket. Pulling it out, she flipped it open. "Hey…what's up?"

"When are you coming home?" asked Squalo. "Where the hell are you, anyway?"

"I'm just chilling, don't worry. Why, do you miss me already?"

"No, dumbass, it's almost dinner and I'm fucking starving. Our dickhead of a boss is getting cranky, too".

Finishing the last of her pie, she replied, "We're his subordinates, not his babysitters. Did you see him chuck that glass at me this morning?"

"Trust me, that's nothing compared to the fucking bump on my head right now", he groaned. "It hurts like hell!"

"I bet. Did you ice it already?"

"Hell yeah, I did. But between the two of us, he doesn't throw those glasses at you as hard as he throws them at me".

"What's the difference? He still uses us for target practice, and the only reason I never get hit is because I always manage to duck, honey", she said, leaving the tip on the table. Taking her coffee with her, she set out for home. "So what do you want for dinner?"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to upload again. I was busy. :]**

**{penny} that sketch was pretty beast. too bad I can only do stick figures. :D**

**To all those who reviewed...Mira says Thank you! :D  
Penny  
God-Damned-Dog  
michiyorain  
ThreeWayDart  
AkaMizu-chan  
staryskies75  
HitsugayaAyazani  
PhoenixRage92  
thePeekaBoo  
malu kuku  
MOoOARrR MORE MORE  
:D**


	13. Better in Time

**13) Better in Time**

Varia didn't need a new chef, seeing as Mira already filled the position. But just like everybody else—with the exception of Lussuria—she tended to oversleep. Seeing as she was a heavy sleeper, creeping into her room wasn't a problem. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this", grumbled Squalo. "It's fucking retarded".

"Aw, don't be like that!" pouted Squalo. "It's her special day".

"Special, my ass. Do you even know if you've got the right date?"

"Do _you_?"

A vein popped on Squalo's head as he lunged for his colleague. "You bastard—"

Just then, a groan escaped Mira's lips as she stirred in her bed. The two assassins stopped dead in their tracks, watching her. Lussuria exhaled sharply, prying the swordsman's fingers off his neck. "Now aren't you glad she sleeps like a baby?"

Scoffing, he said, "Please, you should see her when she's drunk".

Carefully, they crawled across the room till they reached the bedside table. Squalo laid a wrapped box on the table, watching Mira's sleeping face. _Happy Birthday. _Likewise, Lussuria did the same, but his box was slender, black, and petite. The swordsman eyed it incredulously, and asked, "What the fuck is that?"

"You'll see", he replied, snickering as he crawled out of the room".

* * *

Yawning, she stretched like a cat till she was satisfied. _Damn it, I slept in, _she thought, throwing an arm on the bedside table for her phone. Strangely enough, her bare wrist grazed something. Rolling onto her side, she round a silver box tied with a white ribbon. Next to it was a plain black and petite one. _That was so not there last night. _Gingerly, she picked up the silver box and tugged at the ribbon. As it fell to her feet, she opened it, revealing a sleek silver camera. Puzzled, she put it on her pillow and opened the plain one. In it was a strand or pearls on a silver chain. _Oh my god, it's gorgeous! _

At the bottom of the box was a note. She picked it up and it read:

_Happy Birthday, Cupcake!_

_It's the big 2-1!_

Signed below was _Lussuria _in intricate cursive and a postscript that read:

_By the way, the camera was from Squalo, but don't tell him I told you!_

Chuckling, she put the necklace on, and took a picture of herself with it. _We may be dysfunctional, but we're family. _

* * *

_So it's the big two-one, huh? _He thought, pouring himself his daily dose of cognac in the morning. _About time she caught up. _

Breakfast was over, and even then he hadn't seen her. Putting a ring of keys next to the decanter, he downed the contents of his glass in one gulp. _Birthday girl needs to get her ass up if she wants to go for a drive. _

* * *

Clad in a red tank top and jeans, she ran around the mansion looking for Squalo and Lussuria. She would've missed her favorite swordsman hadn't she turned a corner and saw a head of white hair. "Squalo!" she yelled, running towards him.

"Mira, what the fu—"

Whatever he was saying had been cut off when she tackled him into a hug. Pulling away, she brandished her camera and said, "Smile!"

As soon as she pulled up the preview of the picture, she started laughing. "You look like something just got shoved up your ass", she said, handing him the camera.

Sure enough, she was right. While she was grinning happily, his face was contorted into an open-mouthed stare. _I shouldn't have gotten her this, _he thought, glaring at the absurd look on his face. "You better delete it", he said, handing it back to her.

"No way!" she replied. "You look so cute, and it's not everyday I get a picture of you looking like that".

"Cute, my ass! You had better not show that to anyone!"

Giggling, she said, "Don't worry, it's strictly confidential".

He glared at her till his gaze darted to her pearl necklace. _So that's what Gayness got her. Figures; she's a girl so he gets her jewelry. Typical. _

Just them, Levi's voice boomed in from the end of the hall. "Mira! Boss wants you!"

Mira exhaled sharply and shoved the camera in her pocket. "Do you think he wants to wish me a Happy Birthday?" she asked.

Squalo scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I doubt it".

* * *

"Hey, Boss, you wanted to see me?"

Xanxus looked up from his paperwork and saw Mira coming in. _Finally. _"Get in here and shut the fucking door", he said.

She did as she was told and walked over to him, staying at least an arm's length away from his desk. A smirk tugged at his lips at the sight of her distance. _Even after all these years, she's still scared. _"You going out tonight?"

"Well, I was, unless you want me to—"

Tapping the pile next to him, he said, "This is what you'll be working on tomorrow, but for now…" he tossed her the keys and went back to his work, "…get the hell out of here".

He could hear the ingle of the keys as she examined the key ring. His smirk merely widened at her hushed gasp. "These…these aren't the keys to that new Maserati, right?"

Fighting down the urge to chuckle, he said, "Get. Out. Of. Here".

* * *

He sat alone at her favorite restaurant for the first time since she left. Being the Cavallone boss, the manager himself made sure that he was seated. "Sir, I hope I'm not prying, but where's your fiancée?" he asked. "The, uh, fair-haired one?"

_Silver, _he thought. _Her hair was silver. _"She wasn't my fiancée, but we were friends", Dino replied. _Best friends. _

The manager nodded knowingly and left. He fished for the ring in his pocket and set it in front of him. _Happy 21__st__ birthday, Mira, _he thought, taking a sip from his wine glass.

* * *

**To all those whose birthday is on April 6, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! [belated or advanced...?]**

**{NOTE: Xanxus's birthday is on October 10. He's a year older than Mira.} **


	14. That's not lip service

**

* * *

**

14) That's not lip service

He had already ransacked the Ninth's office, but even that hadn't satiated his anger. _That son of a bitch! _He thought, gripping the wooden desk before smashing it to bits. _All these years…he never even told me that I wasn't his fucking son!_

Fuming, he continued on his mindless rage and laid waste to the entire room till everything that was once in pristine condition could barely be recognized among the debris. _I need a fucking drink, and pronto. _

* * *

Mira was lying on her stomach on her bed, tapping away at her laptop to get all the paperwork done. It's been a week since her birthday, and she had been working nonstop. _It's worth it, _she thought, _though I don't really understand why he gave me the Maserati. Oh well, now I have at least now I have my own car! _

She remembered it clearly how Xanxus flared up when she crashed the Ferrari. Glasses and other objects flew all over his study when she told him about the accident. Having dodged all that, she ran out and hid in Squalo's room for almost a week or so till he needed her to do more paperwork. After that, she wasn't allowed to drive anymore.

After finishing the last of the mound of papers he had given her after her birthday, she rolled onto her back and sighed contentedly. It was already 5 in the afternoon when she finished. _Time for dinner. _

* * *

"Where's Boss?" asked Levi as dinner was being served. Tonight's menu included steak as the main course, with spumoni for dessert. "He's never missed dinner before".

_The guy's a fucking carnivore, so he loves steak, right? _Squalo thought. _Where the hell is he anyway?_ Beside him, Mira still hadn't touched her food. Nudging her, he asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"He's not here", she whispered, "and Levi's right, he never misses dinner. Have you seen him today? I mean, it's just that…"

He stared at her distraught expression as she fidgeted with her fork. His eyes widened at the sudden realization. _Holy shit…_"You're worried about him!"

Apparently, she still hadn't caught on his little train of thought because she squinted at him and said, "So what if I am? He's our boss, and he signs our paychecks. Aren't you at least curious to know where the hell he is?"

"I am, but not in the same way that you are", he replied, smirking knowingly at her.

Quickly, blood rose to her ivory cheeks, painting them a rosy pink. "Wh—what the fuck are you talking about?!" she stammered. "I…you— arrrgh! Screw you, I'm gonna go find him!"

And with that, she left the table. Squalo watched her as she stormed off, smiling. _Paycheck, my ass. It's him she's worried about. _

"Squalo, where is she going?" asked Lussuria.

"Leave her alone. She's going for a drive".

* * *

Angrily, she shoved the keys into the ignition and gunned the engine. Lying back against the driver's seat, she sighed exasperatedly and gripped the steering wheel. Behind her closed lids, she could see Xanxus's face in all the times she'd seen him. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks just as it had when she was at the dinner table with Squalo. _Damn you! _she thought, cursing the swordsman's existence. _He's my boss and I'm his fucking subordinate! What the hell am I supposed to do?!_

She pulled out her phone and scanned through all her contacts. She didn't find the Boss's number so she threw her phone to the back seat. _Note to self: get his damn number! Does he even have a phone?_

Pulling out of the driveway, she sped down the road in search for her missing boss.

* * *

People who had been there before him had either left or stayed as far away from him as possible as soon as he stepped into the bar. _Scum bags. _Not a few minutes later, his table was littered with bourbon bottles and other alcoholic drinks, all drained to the final drop. Strangely enough, he was just tipsy. The drinks kept on coming as he conquered them by the each shot. Just then, someone pulled out the seat next to him. Quickly, he gripped said person by the wrist and she yelped. "Ow, let me go!"

His grip loosened but he didn't let go. Looking up, he found himself staring up at Mira. _Holy shit, I must be drunk. _Slowly, he released her hand and asked, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Rubbing her sore wrist, she sat down and replied, "Looking for you. They probably already finished dinner by now. Why are you drinking here, anyway?"

Everything around her seemed slightly blurry except her face. He didn't realize he'd been staring too long until she started shifting around in her seat. _She's been looking for…me. _"I had to get away. Did you finish your work?"

She nodded. "Well, about time you did", he said, pouring himself another shot of bourbon.

As soon as he let go of the bottle, she grabbed it and finished off the remaining liquid. She wrinkled her nose as she put it down. "Ugh, that's so gross. I can never drink bourbon straight", she said, clearing her throat. "I think it's time we went home".

"Since when did you become my fucking designated driver?" he asked.

"Since we became family. Now let's go home".

She got up and slung his arm around her shoulders as she helped him up. Grunting under his weight, she said, "I taken Squalo with me".

"He's fucking useless", Xanxus grumbled. "Nobody's asking you to do this, so fuck off".

Glaring up at him from under his arm, she said, "You're drunk, alright? And other than the fact that you're the guy who signs my fucking paychecks, you're also my boss, and I pledged myself to you. Don't you remember my promise?"

_As a matter of fact, I do. _"You were fucking desperate, that's what I remember", he replied.

She looked away from him and stood up straight, nudging him sharply in the ribs. He would have clobbered her right there and then, but the degree of his sobriety was too low for him to do that. _Cheeky little bitch. _After paying the bartender and punching him in the face with his free hand, they shuffled out of the bar and into her Maserati. Mira leaned against the car with his arm still around her, panting. "Seriously, you weigh, like 250 pounds, don't you?"

"That's none of your fucking business", he replied.

They stayed as they were since Xanxus was just too drunk to move and so was Mira. Without thinking, he leaned his chin atop Mira's head, breathing in the scent of jasmine. _Wait, what the fuck am I doing?! _He would've pulled away but he was obviously too drunk to do that. Beneath him, Mira opened the door to the passenger seat. "Um, Boss? Are you okay?" she asked, not looking up at him.

_No, I'm not. _"Why did you come here anyway?" he said, pinning her roughly against the car so she faced him.

"Like I said, I was loo—"

"Why would you come for me?!" he yelled, their faces only a hairsbreadth away from each other.

He could hear her hollow breathing and the faint but rapid beats of her heart. Looking down at her feet, she whispered in a quivering voice, "I got worried, okay? I mean, I know it's stupid, but you weren't there at dinner and you never…"

She went on and on, not even aware of the fact that he had already tuned out after the first sentence. _Yeah, it's stupid…you getting worried about me, _he thought. Without thinking, he tilted up her chin and crashed his lips onto hers. Her surprised gasp was muffled as soon as his tongue entered her mouth. He had expected her to fight him, at least do something to get away from him. _Fight, just like everybody else. _Instead, her rigid stance melted away as she coiled her arms around his neck as she wound her fingers in his hair. Instantly, his arms wound around her waist, relishing the moment. Suddenly, Mira pulled away, breathing hard. Her hands slid down from their previous position and rested on his chest, looking anywhere else but his face. He stared at the confused look of her face; he was just as confused as she was. "I think it's time we went home", she said.

* * *

Mira threw herself face first onto her bed as soon as she entered her room. Apparently, bourbon and vanilla make a nice mix; it's what he tasted like earlier. _Mira, he's your boss! _she thought, sinking her fingers into the pillow. _You do not make out with the guy who signs your paychecks!_

She could still feel the pressure of his lips on hers, and she had to admit, it felt great. _No more bourbon for you. You've had enough tonight. _


	15. You spin my head right round

**15) You spin my head right round**

He spent the rest of the night drinking bottle after bottle till he was drunk out of wits, but even that couldn't make him forget about Mira…how she'd complied for the first few minutes and later pulled away confused. The drive home had been strangely quiet, and she wouldn't even look him in the face. _Can't exactly blame her, _he thought. _I probably scared the living shit out of her. _

In those precious, surreal minutes when she was actually kissing him back, he'd almost forgotten about his blooming hatred for the man he called his father, also known as the Ninth. _First, she's a chef, now she'd a fucking pain reliever. What's next?_

* * *

Unlike last night's dinner, the Boss was actually eating breakfast with the rest of the family—all except Mira. Squalo couldn't help but wonder what had taken place after she left the headquarters. _Dumbass didn't even call me! How the hell did she get him home? Unless…_

At the head of the table, Xanxus asked, "Where the fuck is Mira? She has to turn in all her work to me today".

"Oh, that's right!" chirped Lussuria as he fished out a note from his pocket. "Here you go, Boss".

Glowering, Xanxus read the note, his ever present scowl deepening. He balled up the piece of paper and threw it at Squalo's head. "What the fuck was that for?!" growled the swordsman as he crushed the already-balled up paper in his fist.

"Trash, go talk to your fucking friend. She's got work to do". And with that, the Boss left.

_Oh, I'll talk to her, alright, _he thought, unraveling the crumpled note. The words were still fairly decipherable, and it read:

_Working. I'll be done as soon ass possible. _

Finishing the last of his breakfast, he left the table and headed for Mira's room. _She's got a lot of explaining to do. _

* * *

Her room was oddly cold, but that's just the way she liked it. Clad in Dino's jacket and white shirts, Mira reviewed her work for any mistakes at all. She skipped breakfast, and her stomach rumbled furiously but she couldn't care less. _I don't think I can look at him, not after last night, _she thought. _I'd rather starve my ass off. _

Just then, Squalo welcomed himself into her room carrying a pie plate. Looking up from her work, she smiled and beckoned him to come in. "Why is it so fucking cold in here?!" he asked, shivering.

She laughed and patted the empty spot on her bed. As soon as he sat down, she nodded towards the pie plate and asked, "Is that raspberry rhubarb?"

The swordsman nodded. "Gay bitch went out and bought it after breakfast. Thought you might be hungry, so here", he said, putting it on the bed.

Mira forked some of the pie into her mouth and sighed in sheer contentment. "Oh my god, thanks for feeding me. Do you want some?"

Squalo wrinkled his nose in distaste. "You know I hate that raspberry shit".

"Just like you hate caramel", she replied, chuckling. "So what are you doing here? Other than playing delivery boy, I mean".

"I'm not gonna fucking do this again, so don't get used to it", he growled. "Why weren't you at breakfast this morning anyway?"

"Well, I had to look over my work. Turns out, I missed some things—like the issue with the Castiliogne family. They need to chill out with the meth production and pay funds to rebuild the warehouse they blew up a month ago. Oh, and there's something about a treaty…"

She rambled on till he cut her off as he slammed a hand against the folders stacked on her bed. "What the fuck happened last night?!"

"Nothing, what are you—"

"Mira, don't you know that you suck at lying? Just drop it already".

She frowned, but the pinkish glow in her cheeks belied all the anger and annoyance that she wanted to show. _Gotcha, _he thought, smirking down at her. "Well?"

"That's none of your fucking business", she hissed, glaring up at him through the strands of silver hair that had grazed her eye. "I got him home, okay?"

_Liar. _"That's not all that happened, isn't it?" he said, leaning in close to her face with a sneer on his lips.

"Get the fuck out of my face, Squalo".

"Mira, Boss wants to—"

Just then, Levi's head poked in halfway through the open door. One look at the two of them in close proximity to each other made the assassin fidget uncharacteristically. "Um, am I interrupting something?" he asked.

Squalo still hadn't moved an inch, and Mira turned towards the door, shaking her head. "You were saying?"

"Oh ,that's right. Boss wants to talk to you, _now", _Levi replied, emphasizing the last word.

"Be right there".

As soon as he left, she turned to Squalo and said, "Get. Out. Of. My. Face".

Slowly, he backed away, keeping his eyes locked on hers. "Well, the Boss is waiting".

Growling, she hopped off the bed, swiping all the folders onto her arm. Just like Xanxus, she left. The swordsman snickered quietly. _Nothing, my ass. _

* * *

He knew he was sober for the most part, but that idea contradicted itself when she came in. Ever since she moved into the mansion, he'd never seen her in anything else other than her usual skirt or jeans that screamed professional. Right now, she was anything but—in her plaid shorts and oversized jacket, she looked like a tourist, save for the folders stacked on her arm. "I had to look over some stuff", she said, closing the door behind her. "We have yet to take care of the Castiglione family".

He knew for a fact that he would have gawked at her hadn't she mentioned the name of the family he considered a pain in the ass. A slight smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as a plan began to formulate itself. _Well, we'll have to fix that problem, won't we? _He thought. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about", he said, leaning against his chair. "It's time we paid Verona a visit".


	16. Head over feet

**16) Head over feet**

Mira shoved her belongings into the suitcase begrudgingly with the constant thought of Xanxus replaying itself in her head time and again. _"It's time we paid Verona a visit…" I mean, what does he think this is, a field trip? _She thought. _It's bad enough that we have to take care of the treaty together!_

Fuming, she continued to pack till a series of knocks erupted from her door. "What?!" she hissed, wheeling around only to find an amused Squalo leaning against the door frame.

Snickering, he said, "Wow, you really are taking this to heart, aren't you? Seriously, what's the big deal? This isn't the first time you'll be hanging out with our beloved Boss".

_That's the thing. We need to get away from each other, and this little business trip is not helping at all! _"Are you done packing?" she asked, focusing her gaze on anything other than him.

"No need to worry about me". Fishing something out of his pocket, he threw something on the bed. It was an ad about a hotel—_the _Due Torri Hotel Baglioni, to be exact. "You're gong to have to check yourself and the boss in. We all can't stay in the same place, so have fun".

And with that, he left Mira shocked and confused. _I'm going to check him in?!_

* * *

Dividing the group into two limos, Xanxus rode with Levi, Lussuria, and Mira. He was too busy barking orders at Squalo over the phone, but he kept a constant eye on Mira as she fixed the documents for the treaty. "So first stop is the hotel?" buzzed Squalo's voice in his ear.

"What the hell do you think?" he barked, and hung up.  
After taking a sip of his Chardonnay, he said, "Levi, have your subordinates

take their positions already".

The assassin nodded. "As for the rest of you", he continued, "go with the fucking program. Mira, you know what to do already?"

She looked at him, and nodded reluctantly. "We've got dinner with the Castiliogne representative in a few hours. Do you want me to go alone, or—"

"We'll talk when we get to the hotel". As relief washed over her features, he had to resist the urge to smirk. "Okay, let's get the hell out of here!" he yelled.

* * *

Her efforts in avoiding him were all in vain, since at every waking moment, it's his scowling face she sees. When she fell asleep in the limo, it was Xanxus who kept nudging her foot till she woke up. As soon as she was up, he got out of the limo wordlessly and had the concierge carry their luggage. _Note to self: grab some coffee and pronto! _She thought, stepping out of the limo. She was barely awake and that step alone could have sent her sprawling to the ground—hadn't Xanxus been there to support her weight. Mira blushed deeply as she landed within her Boss's arms, who stared down condescendingly at her. "Walk much?" he said, and with that, he shoved her back upright.

He walked away, and she followed close behind him like a trained dog, blushing madly. _He makes Squalo look like a fucking gentleman, _she thought, _and Dino a god!_

Fort he first time in many years, Dino's face once again plagued her memory. _Well, it was nice while it lasted. _

"What the fuck are you smiling about?"

Quickly, she snapped out of her trance only to be confronted by the Boss's undying glower. "N-nothing, I…" she stammered, "I already made a reservation! Back in the limo! Before I, er…fell asleep! Isn't that great?"

Biting her lip as she grinned, she went head to head with his fierce gaze with her own sheepishness. She knew for a fact that she'd lost from the get go. _Oh, screw it. _"I, uh…I'm gonna go tell em' we're here now".

"You do that".


	17. Do you remember the time

**17) Do you remember the time**

According to Shakespeare, Verona was the home of the famous star-crossed lovers, Romeo and Juliet. Xanxus couldn't care less about the trivial fact, but the damn concierge just wouldn't shut up about it. His hands itched and burned in the longing to wring the guy's neck. He knew for a fact that Mira felt the same way, only that she actually succeeded in steering him away from the topic. _Fuck Shakespeare, _he thought. _Fucking douchebag killed them off by suicide. What kind of death is that?_

As soon as the elevator was a floor closer to their destination, Xanxus quickly punched at the buttons and opened the door. After he roughly shoved the concierge out, he said, "Shove those fucking plays up your ass. Maybe then you might learn something".

Soon after the door closed, he found himself being looked up at by an aghast-looking Mira. "The guy carries luggage for a living! Now who's going to do this?"

Xanxus pit a hand on the luggage cart. With only two large suitcases, it didn't seem to be much at all. _Well, its got wheel anyway. _Walking past her, he said, "You are. Now get going".

* * *

There were those times when she felt like dying. Frankly, this was one of them. Mira was already dressed for dinner—a dark red one that mimicked the color of wine—but now she wrestled with her hair in a feeble attempt to put it up. _Wait, why the hell am I even doing this? _She thought, letting her silver locks cascade past her shoulders. _I don't even know the other guy and I'm sure as hell not going on a date!_

An ethereal figure stared back at her as she looked up, her eyes wide with wonder. The façade broke, only to be replaced by a ghost of a smile. _What's there to worry about?_

* * *

Dinner was an utter success. Other than the fact that the guy almost pissed himself at the sight of him, everything had gone as planned.

He had to admit, red suited Mira. Even the representative agreed to the idea since he just couldn't keep his beady eyes off her. Now that just made Xanxus want to shoot his face off. _Fucking pervert. He's desperate to get laid. _

As soon as dinner was over, Xanxus and Mira left the Castiglione representative with the check. Silently, they walked side by side till they got to the elevator. "So…we go home tomorrow, right?" asked Mira.

She looked so hopeful, almost like a little kid. Time and again, he had to remind himself that this was a cold-blooded assassin—literally—and that she was responsible for the massacre of two families. Nevertheless, she was nothing like the rest of Varia. _She's been hanging out with Squalo too long, _he thought. "Yeah we are, unless you'd rather go sight seeing".

Mira smiled ruefully, looking down at her feet. "I've seen all there is to see", she said in a quiet voice. "I used to live here".

_Now that I didn't know. _"How the hell did you wind up at the Academy, the?"

She shrugged, leaning against the walk behind her. "They thought it'd be easier to marry me off in a school setting?"

Chuckling darkly, he said, "And look where it got you".

"I'm not one to complain. I wouldn't trade this for the world".

As soon as the words hung in the air, she bit her lip and turned away, blushing. _I wouldn't either, _he thought, smirking to himself.

From then on, they went their own way after leaving the elevator. Xanxus tossed his jacket onto the bed as soon as he entered his suite, and slumped onto an armchair. Reaching for the decanter on the table next to him, he poured himself a drink. _This is her home, _he thought. _Might as well make the best out of it. _

* * *

The shower's hot, needle-like spray pounded on her skin, washing away whatever grime she acquired throughout the day. Turning it off, she wrapped herself in a towel and stepped out. The warmth of the bathroom held no contest against her naturally cold skin. After towel-drying her hair, she left—only to find Xanxus sitting on the armchair, and for the first time, without a drink in his hand. "Holy sh—", she gasped, jumping slightly from the shock. "What the hell are you doing in here?!"

Nodding towards the door, he said, "It was open, so I thought I'd left myself in".

His expression remained passive, as it she wasn't standing in front of him with only a towel on. _It was open, so he…dammit! Next time, I'm barricading the fucking door! _"What exactly are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk", he said, turning away from her for the first time. "You've got time, right?"

_Oh, what the hell. _"Sure". She sat on the far side of the bed, tugging at the towel that stopped right on her thighs. "So what's up?"

"Do you still remember when you took me home that night?"

"Um, as a matter of fact, I do". _Sadly, I do. It's not like I can ever forget about it. Can you? _"What about it?"

"What was I drinking that night?"

Mira thought back to the table littered with a variety of bottles. "Erm...there was Bourbon, Merlot, Cabernet Sauvignon, sherry...and, well, the list goes on and on. Does it really matter?"

"Of course. So what else did I do?"

She peered sideways at his face, but it betrayed no emotion at all. "Well, you punched the bartender in the face when we got out, and..." _Oh, and we also made out that night! Want me to recount that, too?"_

She knew for a fact that she was turning pink, and she wasn't going to let him sit there and enjoy the show. "Don't you have somewhere else you have to be?"

"No, I don't. Do you?"

Resting his elbows on his knees, he was leaning forward with a look that could withstand the flames of even hell itself. They sat there staring each other down till Xanxus asked, "Of all the people you could have gone to, why me?"

_And for the million dollar question, the answer is..."_For someone like Squalo to pledge his life to you, I thought you must have been a great person".

"So what about now? Even after that other night..."

"Why the hell are you asking me all this?!" she yelled exasperatedly. "Why now, huh? We've known each other for three years, dammit! All this time, I've put up with you and your crazy mood swings, and now you...arrrgh!" Hopping off the bed, she paced back and forth as if that could burn off all anger that had suddenly come up to surface. "And don't even get me started on that inconsolable rage of yours! All those fucking glasses you--"

If she hadn't been so preoccupied with her tirade, she would have seen him get up from the armchair and stand behind her. As she turned around at that moment, the only thing that caught her was Xanxus's arms as he folded her into a hug. "I never thought I'd ever say this but..."he whispered into her hair, "I'm sorry for being an ass".

Mira couldn't stop the smile that threatened to break across her face. _Oh, what the hell. _Squirming in his arms, she put her hands on his chest and craned her neck to look up at him. "You're right, you are an ass, but you're my boss and..." she wound her arms around his neck, and standing on her toes, she pressed her lips against his. _I love you_.

He smirked under the light pressure, craning his neck as he bent down for a better angle. Prying her mouth open with his tongue, he gained passage to the domain as he did before. The warmth of his mouth made her light-headed and dizzy; she would have fallen if it weren't for Xanxus holding her close to his own skin. Since then, his hands have already wandered from their previous spot past the towel and onto her bare skin. The two polar extremities have melded themselves into one as they sank down onto the bed with Mira pinned under his weight. They broke away from each other, breathing heavily. As Mira tried to catch her breath, he was trailing kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone. She sighed contentedly, curling her fingers around his hair. "Is it okay if I spend the night here?" he whispered, tugging at the towel. "I could stay if you want".

"Then stay", she said as she started to unbutton his shirt. "Welcome to Verona".

* * *

Time didn't matter to him when he woke up that night with Mira nestled comfortably in his chest. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he gazed down at her sleeping face. Burying his face into her hair, he inhaled the sweet scent of jasmine. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you killed Nikolai", he whispered. "I'm glad you're here with me".

A ghost of a smile appeared on her face as she sighed deeply. He kissed her on the forehead, and drifted off the sleep. _Sweet dreams, Mira. _


	18. Go the distance

**18) Go the distance**

If it weren't for the light shining directly on her face, she would have remained asleep. Beside her, Xanxus snored softly even as she squirmed out of his arms. She lay on her stomach, staring at him with the ever-present smile on her face. He was scowling, but the deep furrows on his brow have been smoothed out on his beautifully tanned face. _Damn, I should've brought my camera with me, _she thought. _It's like a friggin' solar eclipse. Who knows when I'll see it again?_

Just then, he stirred and Mira quickly dove for the pillow in a vain attempt to feign sleep. Stifling a giggle, she stayed as she was till his husky voice permeated the silence. "I know you're not asleep, so can you just drop it already?'

She propped herself up on her elbows, grinning sheepishly at him. "Che, you're such a kid, you know that?" he said, reaching out to pull her back to him.

His hand felt like a white-hot branding iron on her skin, threatening to incinerate the flesh clean off the bone. _I'm safe here, _she thought, leaning her head on his shoulder. _What's the worst that could happen?_

She felt like she belonged there, like she was made to be where she was now. But she just couldn't help but wonder: _why?_ "Um, Xan—erm, I mean, Boss?" she whispered reluctantly. "Was this just…business?"

"Is that what you think it is?"

His eyes held something that imitated warmth, but the same hard and condescending look was still there. Mira avoided his gaze as she pushed herself up. Her bare back was to him while the rest of her curled up into a protective ball. "It's just so damn confusing. I mean—"

She felt Xanxus shift behind her as he sat up and put his pants back on. "We'll talk when we get home, but for now…" he picked up his shirt from last night and tossed it on the bed, "…get dressed".

* * *

His shirt looked skimpy on her, but it covered what needed be covered. _At least it serves the purpose, _he thought. She was on the other side of the suite calling room service when her phone rang. Sitting on the armchair next to the bedside table, he made no motion to pick it up. As soon as she hung up, she finally picked up her phone. "Oh, it's Squalo", she said, flipping it open. "Hold on a minute".

And with that, she locked herself in the bathroom.

Xanxus glowered venomously at the closed door, as it the intensity of his stare could melt it down. _Damn shark. What the fuck is he calling her for?_

His leg bounced up and down impatiently till he crossed the room and leaned on the door frame, straining his ears for any sound. "Why the hell does it matter to you?" said Mira. "It went great, okay…god, why are you so damn nosy? No, I'm not hiding anything, you dumbass…I don't keep tabs on him!"

By _him, _he knew she meant him. _What the hell does that bastard want?_

Finally, after a few more minutes of hushed arguing, Mira hung up. Quickly, he went back to the armchair, sitting there as if he never moved an inch. Mira poked her head through a gap in the door and the rest of her soon followed out. "So what did he want?" he asked.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it", she replied, setting her phone back on the table.

She went back into the bathroom, and later came out with another towel wrapped around her and his shirt at hand. "Here", she said, handing him his shirt. "Maybe you should go back now".

Smirking, he took it back and put it on. As he buttoned it up, he said, "Why didn't you just take it off out here? It's not like I haven't seen anything before".

She glared at him, blushing as she did. He chuckled deeply, and headed for the door. _I could get used to this._

* * *

Through the ride back to the place they called home, Mira kept her eyes on the window. All the while, she was oblivious to the fact that Squalo eyed her like a hawk. _Why the hell is she so quiet? _He thought.

Just then, the window opened, blowing strands of silver hair from Mira's face and neck. She moved not an inch as she put it back up. As soon as the windy flurry was over, her hair settled back down, revealing a pale, slender neck. Squalo tried to bite back a guffaw when he focused in on the spot on her neck. "Rough night, huh?" he said, grinning knowingly at her.

Her brow furrowed in feigned confusion. "What makes you say so?"

_So says Little Miss Hicky. _"Like I said, you're a horrible liar. So how far did you guys go last night?"

He didn't expect to get a response other than her unnerving silence. All he needed to do was stare at her pale skin till it turned pink from the neck up. That was enough of an answer. _Guess they went pretty far than_, he thought, snickering at his own interrogative genius.


	19. Karma at its best

**19) Karma at its best**

As they got closer to the mansion, Mira felt herself relax. _Verona isn't my home, _she thought as she opened the car door, _this is. _

Far ahead, Xanxus was already making his way towards the door and the servants have just taken their luggage from the trunk. "Senorita!"

As soon as she stepped out of the car, a servant came running up to her bearing a parcel in her hands. "This came for you when you were away", said the servant, handing her the package.

After a slight bow, the servant went back to work, leaving Mira with the hefty package in her hands. Weighing it, she tried to guess what was in it. "Oi, Mira!" yelled Squalo. "What the hell is that?"

She shrugged, keeping her eyes on the parcel. Turning the object over, her brow furrowed in confusion. "It doesn't even have a return address".

"Well, aren't you going to find out what's in it?" he asked, standing next to her.

"Yep, right about now". She tore off the brown paper, exposing a glossy, obsidian box embedded with a carved ivory crest. No blood was visible anywhere, yet the scent haunted her, followed by pictures of death and gore flashing in her mind's eye. She knew only too well what the ivory crest symbolized. Ren's panicked expression came into focus with the gun shoved in his mouth…

Mira screwed her eyes shut, warding off the nausea that threatened to toppled her over. She could have sown that the ground beneath her was spinning uncontrollably, and she would have succumbed to the vertigo hadn't Squalo grasped her shoulder with one hand and tapped her cheek impatiently with the other. "Mira? Hey, stay with me…come on, damn it, I'm not carrying you and this time, I mean it!"

Her cheek began to sting from the repeated impact, and she swatted away his hand in annoyance. "I'm here, alright? Not going anywhere". Linking her arm through his, she said, "Come on, we're going up to your room. Now".

* * *

He's seen her in almost every single possible situation, and it's happening again. They snuck into the mansion and into his room, half her weight depending on his till she flopped herself on his bed. Squalo sat next to her, eyeing the box pensively. "Mira, just get it over with. If you won't open it, I will", he said, moving in to snatch the box.

Getting it out of his reach, she grumbled, "Gee, you're amazingly impatient". She exhaled deeply, popping the lid. Mira held her breath as it opened soundlessly. Gleaming inside was a gun—a revolver to be exact. She felt as if all the air had been punched out of her at the sight of the weapon. With trembling hands, her fingers closed in on the trigger as she drew it out of the box. "What the fuck? It's a gun!" said Squalo. "Who the hell sent you this?"

Suppressing all apprehension, she put the gun on her lap and picked up a card from the bottom of the box. In elegant calligraphy, it said:

_I'm coming after you. _

"Okay, who the fuck is coming after you?" he asked. "Mira, what the fuck did you do?"

"Don't worry about it", she replied, her voice quavering. "And don't you dare mention this to anyone".

He didn't say anything, just looked away from her. Shakily, she stood up, tucking the gun in the waistband of her jeans. Then she walked out of the room without uttering a single word.

Squalo didn't realize that he was holding his breath till the door shut behind her. The card still lay on the bed, the words inscribed clear as day. Deftly, he picked it up and tossed it into the trash can nearby. _Nobody's coming after her. Not if I can help it. _

* * *

She trudged back to her room, feeling as if lead weight were tethered to her ankles. It didn't help one bit that the cold metal of the gun pressed against the small of her back. She quickened her pace, eager to reach her sanctuary as she passed Xanxus's study. Just then, the door creaked open, and she stopped dead in her tracks, her heart hammering madly in her chest.

Xanxus emerged from the space holding a glass on one hand and the other held the door open. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Mira would have smiled at his, if not for the nudging presence on her back. "I was just on my way to my room".

"Hm".

Suddenly, the hand holding the door open grabbed her by the arm and jerked her into the study. Before she could even protest, Xanxus had already shut the door. He didn't spare her a second look as he walked over to his desk, letting go of her arm in the process. "I've got work for you", he said rather ominously as he sat on his desk. "There's trash to be taken out in Sicily. You leave tomorrow morning, at 7".

He flung a plane ticket at her, and she caught it, fumbling in the process. Mira looked up and met his stern gaze with her own curiosity. "I'm the only one leaving?"

He nodded. "You can go to bed now. You'll be up early tomorrow".

Her stomach lurched at the tone of his voice. In all the years that she'd known him, never has she heard that gentle tone until know. Then she remembered Verona, and heat quickly rushed to her cheeks. Turning on her heel, she made for the door when Xanxus said, "Don't disappoint me, Mira".

"I wouldn't dream of it".


	20. Hit me with your best shot

**20) Hit me with your best shot**

Since the arrival of the gun, Mira had been tossing and turning in her sleep. Thus she spent the rest of the night packing and pacing back and forth, brainstorming on how she might clear out the current problem. _Someone's coming after me. But who? _

She left the mansion soundlessly, running through her wedding guest list mentally, wondering if she had left anyone alive. By the time she was being ushered into the limo, she was already out of names. _Damn. All my possible suspects are dead. _

As soon as she boarded her plane, she tried to sleep after downing an adequate amount of liquor. Restless as she was, valuable sleep never came. Just then, her phone vibrated. Quickly, she snatched it and flipped it open. Apparently, Squalo had texted her. _Breakfast sucked big time. Where the fuck are you?_

For the first time that morning, she smiled. Her fingers padded on the wide keyboard, conjuring her reply. _On the way to Sicily. Trash to be taken out. You know how it is. _

Not a moment later came his message. _No shit. When are you coming home?_

_Is this about breakfast? _She asked. _It couldn't have been that bad. _

_Fuck breakfast. Are you okay?_

As callous as he might seem, he actually cared. He just had a weird way of showing it. _Definitely more than I can say for Xanxus, _she thought. The guy was as caring as a scarecrow, but after that night in Verona, he seemed…warmer. _Well, he just might surprise me in the end. After all, a one night stand can't just speak for itself—or him for that matter. _

Then she replied: _Don't worry; nobody pulled a gun on me—yet. Hope it never happens though. _

He must have been texting at lightning speed, since his message came in a second and a half. _Hoping isn't gonna get you home alive. What are you going to do if it does happen?_

_I'll do what I have to. Be back there in one piece, but I have to go now. Bye. _

She shut off her phone and took two aspirins; her head started to hurt with all the nonstop stressing. In 30 minutes or so, her plane would land. Now all she has to do is wait.

* * *

_Be back there in one piece. _

He stared at her last message, half of him hoping she was right. The other didn't quite agree. Nevertheless, he suppressed all doubts and told himself that she'll be alright. _If anything does happen, Boss better do something about it. If he doesn't, then I will. _

* * *

She stepped on Sicilian ground hours ago, and now it was already sunset. Dressed in dark shorts, white chiffon top, and gladiator sandals, she looked more like she was going sight seeing rather than hunting down her target. Hopping into a rented sports car, she drove off to a corporate building parking lot in downtown Sicily. She found it odd that it was empty save for the lone Ferrari, and parked right in front of it. After turning on her laptop, she tapped into the video feeds of the parking lot and got a full view of what surveillance was seeing. Her target, an elderly man named Diego Aquitano, had a thing for routines—not to mention young, available women. He had such a rigid schedule that tracking his down was as easy as taking a deep breath.

The elevator opened, revealing a suited figure. Because of the poor lighting, she couldn't see anything above the person's waist, but she knew that it was Aquitano. He always came into the building every Thursday. Mira waited for the perfect time to ambush him as he made his way into the car. He was a good few feet from the car when she finally got out. His shadowed face turned to her, and he stopped dead in his tracks. She was about to walked over to him when gun shots rang out. Instinctively, she flung herself flat on the ground. When she looked up, Aquitano was no longer there. Suddenly, an iron claw shot out of nowhere and clamped itself around her neck. Quickly, she grabbed onto the chain it connected to, and as soon as she did, she found herself being dragged across the floor. Again, the shots rang out. In her panic, she froze the chain and it broke, sending her into a screeching halt. Leaping to her feet, she ran to the nearest concrete pillar and hid behind it. Her heart hammered wildly in her chest as she racked her brains for a solution. _Screw Aquitano, _she thought, _I gotta get out of here alive!_


	21. Plastic Surgery

**21) Plastic surgery**

It was totally uncharacteristic of an assassin to fidget, since they were usually the ones to be the cause of that. Moreover, it was totally uncharacteristic for Squalo to fidget—and yet he was doing just that at the very moment. It had been hours since Mira's last message. _If she's gonna be back in one piece, then she should at least call, _he thought begrudgingly. _Damn, that bitch is gonna make me do all the work._

Scrolling down all his contacts, he called Mira. After a few rings, he was talking to her voicemail instead. "_You know what to do after the beep", _it said in her cheery voice. _"If you don't…well, sucks for you. Have a good day!"_

_Beep. _

He groaned in frustration. "Dammit, Mira!" he hissed. "Now's not the best time not to pick up the goddamn phone! I don't care if you're out on a fucking job, or if you're gutting your victim right now, but…" he found that he was at a loss for words, what with all his worrying, "…bitch, you better call me back. I don't fucking care what you're doing, just—"

In midsentence, he was cut off by another one of those annoying beeps. _Just call me back and let me know you're okay. _

* * *

They—pertaining to her unknown attackers—wouldn't dare break the concrete pillar even if it meant getting her. After all, she'd just move to another one and once all the pillars were broken a whole level of parking lot would come crashing down on them. Not exactly the kind of victory either of the opposing parties had in mind.

Meanwhile, Mira remained hidden behind her sanctuary of cement. She couldn't risk making a break of the elevator. No, that would be completely reckless of her. She had guessed that there might be two assailants and one of them could be Aquitano. Surely, one of the two would be stationed near the elevator, waiting just in case she was stupid enough to take the bait. On the other hand, she could run for the stairs but those iron claws would probably catch her, if bullets—or worse, her hunters—don't get to her first. She was clean out of options, unless you count suicide to be one of them. She could just kill the two scumbags, freeze the bodies, and then drop them at a heart-stopping height. By the time they hit the ground, they'll be beyond recognition. _Well, desperate times call for desperate measures. _

Carefully, she stepped out of her hiding place in a feigned act of surrender. Palms raised, she walked to the middle of the lot. "Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast", she yelled, hoping that someone was listening. "This is a once in a lifetime offer!"

Sadistic laughter erupted out of nowhere. "Good girl", taunted a female voice. "No wonder my brother fell for you".

_Brother? _She thought. Mira knew Ren all her life and there had been no mention of sighting of another sibling. Unless…

She started putting the pieces together, when as if on cue, two iron claws snapped out from the dark abyss, reaching out to claim her. In an instant, she ducked causing the two metal contraptions to collide and fall limp to the floor. They began to retreat back where they came from when Mira got a hold on them both, freezing them. Smashing the claws against the floor, she leapt up, looking around frantically for her other opponent. "Whoever you are, you'd better get your ass out here!" she called out. "I'm sick of your stupid game!"

"Are you?" the voice cackled. "What's the matter? Haven't been on any weddings lately?"

_Weddings. Of course. _Mira would have smacked herself on the forehead if her hands weren't engulfed in frozen flames. "Who the fuck are you?!"

Again, the voice giggled childishly. She sounded a lot closer that she was before. "We would have been sisters, you know? Sisters-in-law".

_In-laws. Oh my fucking god. _

Just then, Mira heard a gun cock behind her. Instinctively, she whirled around to face her enemy, only to find the gun's metal body smashing against her jaw. Her vision blurred as she buckled to the floor. With her down on her knees, she was practically vulnerable. A cruel hand reached out and grabbed a handful of her silver locks, yanking her head back just enough for a swift bitch slap to the face. Mira bit back any cries of agony, knowing that the bashing was far from over. The hand that held onto her hair pulled her forward and somewhere, a tapered foot landed a kick squarely to her stomach. Mira doubled over as a pained groan escaped her lips. _That's gonna leave a bruise, _she thought, hugging her stomach as she coughed up blood.

She kept her head down, running her tongue over each tooth as she checked for any that might have come loose. Meanwhile, her enemy ranted on. "I was in a boarding school at the time", she hissed. "I was so happy when I found out that my brother was getting married. Then I come home and find them all dead".

Mira was listening even as she checked for any dental injuries. _Okay, I'm good, _she thought, slightly relieved by the fact that every single tooth was still intact. Then: _Holy shit. Nikolai never told me he had a sister, and neither did Ren! _"Who…who the hell are you?" she asked weakly.

Once again, her head was yanked back sharply and Mira found herself staring up at a cold, cruel face imprinted with the same Russian features as her deceased fiancée. The face came closer till she were only a hairsbreadth away form each other. "Irina. Your sister-in-law. A pity Nikolai never mentioned me", she breathed.

_Sister-in-law, my ass. _Mira allowed her to gloat for a few seconds before grabbing her face with a flaming hand. In a blink of an eye, Irina dropped everything and clawed at Mira's hand, shrieking like a wounded animal as she did. Nevertheless, her feeble efforts were all in vain; Mira had her other hand scrunched at the back of her head, holding her in place despite her useless writhing.

Finally, when Mira decided that enough was enough, she let go of her newly mutilated face and punched her with an icy fist. The impact sent her sprawling to the floor, whimpering pathetically as she clutched her ruined face.

Mira looked down at her coldly as she got up, dusting herself free of dust, rubble, and grime. "Fuck you. I didn't even want to marry your brother!" she hissed, spitting out a glob of spit and blood.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she hobbled away from the scene and into her car. She wasted no time lingering and drove off at an alarming speed.

As she went down the Sicilian roads, Mira fumbled with her phone. Her voicemail contained one message and at the touch of a button, she heard Squalo's angry voice tinged with something that imitated worry. She allowed herself a little smile, knowing that she managed to make him worry, but somewhere deep in her heart, she couldn't help but wonder why Xanxus never called her—not even once. _So you slept together…so what?! _She scolded herself, the smile quickly leaving her face. _He's your boss and you're supposed to be Varia quality! Your ass just got kicked by a dead man's sister! She shouldn't even be alive at all!_

Mira took a deep breath, and struggled with the phone in her left hand as she drove with the right. Not after a single ring, Squalo had already picked up. "Hey, Mira! What took you so long?" he asked, then cut her off again before she could even answer. "Never mind…so how'd the job go?"

_Of all the things he could ask about. _"I'm fine, by the way, thanks for asking", she replied grimly. After a short pause, she said, "Look, I—it…it didn't go as planned…"

"What. The. Fuck. Happened".

When he spoke slowly and with emphasis, it only meant one thing: the guy's trying hard not to freak out. "Diego Aquitano was just a…a bait", she explained, licking her chapped lips. "I—god, it all happened so fast…"

"Spit. It. Out. Already".

"I just found out who's coming after me. I'll tell you more about it when I get home".


	22. Scream till the walls come down

**22) Scream till the walls come down**

It was only after Mira finished her little recap when Squalo made a unanimous decision: _no weddings are gonna happen in this lifetime. Women and their hormones are too damn crazy. _"Do you have a picture of her", he asked.

"Definitely! Ooh, I've got a wallet-sized one!" Her voice dripped with sarcasm it overflowed through the phone. "Why the hell are you asking for a picture? I don't even have one of Nikolai, so why should I keep one of her?"

"If you had a fucking picture, then we could out a bounty on her head, dumbass".

A short pause followed, and he only knew too well that she was mulling over the suggestion. Then she said, "It doesn't matter if we put a million on her head. She's beyond recognition by now".

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" When she didn't answer, he ran through a mental list of the horrifying acts she was capable of. "Dammit Mira, What the fuck did you do now?"

"I gave her a makeover, that's all", she replied innocently.

With her, innocence bordered around guilt, and is most identifiable by one word: _gotcha. _"Get your ass on the first plane back here".

And with that he hung up. He sat by a window, tapping his phone against his knee. _Boss isn't going to like this. _

Somewhere, he imagined her going, _"No shit, sharkie"._

* * *

Mira was back at the Varia headquarters just in time to make dinner. She was determined to make tonight extra special since she just got back, and sources say that good food can soothe even the worst tempers. She crossed her fingers and hoped they were right.

So tonight's special consisted of mushroom cups as appetizer and crown roast with the option of lamp chops. The new sous chef and staff helped her with the bottom half of the menu, and even offered that they take care of it. Now that was something that put a grateful smile on her face.

Soon, dinner was served and everyone gathered round the table—all but Xanxus. With everyone digging into the sumptuous feast, nobody noticed the stolen glimpses at the empty chair by Squalo and Mira. All she managed to have that night was two glasses of Merlot. She could feel the liquid burning acid holes in her empty stomach, but the gnawing pain was nothing compared to what she'll have to face later.

Before dessert came she left, earning curios looks from the colleagues she left at the table. "Ooh, shishishishi…" cackled Bel. "She looks mad. Or upset. Or maybe she just had to go. Shishishishishi…"

"Bel-chan, be considerate!" piped Lussuria. "Mira could be pms-ing, you know".

"As long as she keeps cooking like this, then there's no problem at all", squeaked Mammon.

Levi said not a single word, just grunted, and kept on eating.

"All of you need to shut the fuck up!" roared Squalo as he forked his pie angrily. "Stuff your fucking faces and go to sleep!"

* * *

She had offered to take a tray up to Xanxus's study with a sickening feeling brewing in her gut. All the while her heart threatened to beat right through her rib cage. _He should be happy that I'm alive, right? _

She couldn't help but pull up a mental picture of his sleeping face—calm, yet stern at the same time; she wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning. _Right now, the least you can do is hope for the best._

Carefully, she knocked on the door three times and counted to ten before opening it. There he was sitting on an armchair with his usual glass of scotch at hand. His blank gaze darted to her for a while, then back to the liquid sloshing around in his glass. "Boss?" said Mira, inching her way towards him. "I brought you dinner".

"Put the fucking tray down", he ordered without even looking at her.

Mira complied, and then he barked, "Get over here".

She treaded on the crimson carpet as if nails were scattered upon it. She stood in front of him and stayed at arm's length, waiting. "I thought you weren't gonna disappoint me", he stated. "What the fuck did you do?"

She was tempted to lie, but she knew too well what he did with liars. Swallowing an uncomfortable lump in her throat, she began to explain. "Aquitano was nothing but bait. The pictures—"

"—were all fake", he finished. "I know that much. If it wasn't that piece of trash, then who the fuck was it?"

If looks could kill, she would have been long dead. _Might as well tell him. _"Irina. She's my…my dead fiancée's sister".

"Husband".

"Well, yeah, but…"

In a blink of an eye, a scotch glass came hurtling towards her. She didn't even have time to duck and she felt it brush by her neck and crash against the wall. She turned around, looking at the liquor puddle with a stunned expression on her face. _He…he didn't want to hit me, _she thought. As she turned back to him, she found out she was terribly wrong. Looming over her was Xanxus and before she could even utter a peep, he had already backhanded her across the room. Her cheek stung madly, but she couldn't care less; he just _hit_ her. Never, in all the years she's known him, had he laid a hand on her—until now.

Hot tears threatened to make themselves known, but she blinked them away. Gritting her teeth, she stood back up and shuffled towards the door. She was only a few strides away from it when Xanxus jumped from right behind her and reappeared before the door, keeping it closed with a bright, flaming hand. "You're not going anywhere", he growled, taking menacing steps towards her.

Mira felt herself back up until she was against his desk. He was a burning spectacle in front of her. She used to think his flames were more beautiful than her own; now they were just plain scary. Every fiber of her being screamed, telling her to get the fuck out of there; instead, she remained where she was, gripping the edge of his desk till her knuckles turned stark white.

She avoided his gaze as he looked down at her with a hard look on his face. In her peripheral view, she saw a slight movement of his hand and flinched, anticipating another blow to the face. It seemed to be everyone's favorite spot lately. Instead, he slammed his hand against her shoulder, burning right through the fabric of her shirt and to her skin.

She screamed in agony and attempted to free herself, but his weight pinned her in place. Tears ran down her face as she tried to push him away. Finally, in an act of desperation, she willed every ounce of power to make an outlet at her palms, freezing his chest. He arched away from her as he stepped back while she staggered as far away from him as possible.

Her shoulder stung like a bitch, and she put a hand against it. It was warm and slick with blood. All the while they glared venomously at each other.

Mira didn't realize that she'd lost a substantial amount of blood till her vision started blurring. She leaned against the table where he kept bottles of expensive liquor, panting. Elegant decanters of every make gleamed mockingly at her, and she gazed disdainfully at every single one of them. _Fuck you and your goddamn booze, _she thought. With one swipe of a hand, 5000 lire's worth of alcohol stained the crimson carpet, making it twice darker its natural hue.

The pissed-off look on his face was enough of a consolation for her.

She didn't stick around to see sparks fly all over the study. _I'm done here, _she decided, and left.

* * *

Squalo waited anxiously in front of her room, grinding his teeth with sheer impatience. _God, I hope she didn't die_, he thought fervently.

Soon enough, he heard feet dragging towards him. There she was, swaying back and forth, clutching at her bleeding shoulder. She stopped in front of him, leaned against the wall and uttered a weak, "Hey".

_Holy shit, she's bleeding buckets! _"What happened?" he asked.

A dark chuckle escaped her lips, the kind that made the hairs on his neck stand up. Then she fell forward, hitting her head on his shoulder in the process. "Squalo", she breathed, "will you take me to the hospital?"

Finally, her legs gave way to fatigue and she was completely unconscious. "Sure, no problem", he replied, scooping her up in his arms as he had done countless times before.

* * *

**penny {or should I say...Consuelo-touch?}-**I'm loving your drawings more and more everytime I look at them!

**To all those who reviewed:**  
**ita-chan01  
CookieMonster525  
penny {...and I dub thee my personal artist...:D}  
HitsugayaAyazani {soo...is Xanxus still OOC? please let me know...}  
Crimson Tsukiyomi  
PhoenixRage92**

OMG....the list goes on and on and on...  
so if you reviewed, then yes you have my thanks...  
...Mira's too!  
XD


	23. Just spit me out

**23) Just spit me out**

Mira woke up to the blinding hospital lights and the monotonous rhythm of the IV drip. It took a while for her to get used to the brightness of but once she did, Lussuria was the first one she saw. "Hey, Cupcake you look like shit. How are you feeling?" he chimed.

She laughed wryly. "Sore, but I'll live. How long have I been out?"

The green-haired assassin pursed his lips for a moment. "I'd say about a day and a half. That's at least four meals you owe us!"

"Yeah, I know, but I take it that Chef Ricardo is taking care of you guys, right?"

"Oh, he gets by", he said, waving a hand in dismissal of the topic. "We miss you—the others don't know it yet, though".

She couldn't help but smile at him. This was one of those times when she believes that he's a girl trapped in a man's body.

"I'll tell you one thing, though", he lowered his voice and leaned in closer, as if parting with a secret. "Besides me, you're the only motherly figure in the mansion".

She chuckled, thinking of what it would be like to be Mammon's mother. _Well, first off, I don't want a smartass for a baby, _she thought. _He can do that when he's old enough to walk around without a diaper. _"So what does that make Boss?"

"Our husband, of course!"

She smiled, masking the slight ache in her chest. _We'd be the most dysfunctional couple in the history of couples. _"Well, you can have him. I think I'll be a single mom".

"Suit yourself", he said, beaming at her with a naughty glint in his eye. "Would you rather have Squalo then?"

She curled her lip in mock disgust. "Dude, that is total incest!"

"Yea, you're right. You two do look alike. Well, I have to go now". He pecked her on the check, and made his way to the door. "There's some pie on the table. I bought it with Levi's money", he said, winking at her.

"Thanks".

As soon as he left, Mira reached for the pie plate next to her. Raspberry rhubarb was her favorite and that's exactly what he got her. Chewing each forkful slowly, her thoughts wandered to Xanxus. Her shoulder had already been bandaged, but she could still feel his fire burning right through her. She was halfway through the pie when she stopped and hugged her knees to her chest. Leaning her head against the makeshift pedestal of knees, tears trickled down her face. Every sob brought painful jabs to her chest. She recognized the feeling almost instantly; she felt the same way when a boy she liked when she was younger was killed by a stray bullet. Angry. Frustrated. Broken.

Last of all, betrayed.

* * *

The scent of her blood lingered on his hand. It didn't matter how many times he washed it; he could still smell the sweet, coppery scent and feel its warmth.

After she'd been carted off to the hospital, he had almost finished every single bottle of alcohol to the last drop. And yet he s till wasn't drunk enough to forget.

Everything about her had already imprinted on his, and the just realized that for the first time. Every sight, feeling, sound, and scent seemed to go back to her somehow. _She wasn't going to stay , _he thought. _We're just going to fuck each other up . _

* * *

**I gotta say, writing this was a bit depressing...**

**...so how about those reviews?**

**:D**


	24. Cat and mouse

**

* * *

**

24) Cat and mouse

He knew for a fact that she was a heavy sleeper, but he stayed by her side anyway, waiting for her to wake up. Squalo gazed down at her sleeping face, counting the times he's seen her in that state. She didn't look any different, except for the fact that she was grimacing in her sleep. For what, he'll never know; he just shook her awake.

She looked blearily at him, stifling a yaw. "You're here early", she said, sitting up. "What's up?"

"You still bleeding?" he asked.

Mira shook her head. "Doc says I'm doing great. Isn't that wonderful?"

"And you've only been here for, what, three days? Damn".

"Ice mends fast", she shrugged nonchalantly. "All I need is good old subzero cold and I'm good to go".

He nodded knowingly, pursing his lips in thought. They fell into an awkward silence, looking everywhere else but each other. "So…" he started breaking the ice, "what are you gonna do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you coming home?"

"It's not like I have a choice", she smiled ruefully. "I still need a refund for the stupid medic bill".

He scowled at her and propped his feet up on her bed. She looked at him with amusement in her eyes, and asked, "What's with the face, man?"

"What face?"

"The one you have right now. You look constipated", she emphasized the fact by giggling.

His scowl deepened, looking away from her as two red spots colored his pallid cheeks. "Fuck off. I'm not the one in the fucking hospital bed".

He could feel her eyes boring into him. Almost instantly, he turned back to her just in time for her to look away. "What the fuck was that all about?" he snapped.

"What was what all about?"

"The staring. Don't tell me Boss gave you a fucking sight impediment".

"Hell no. He wouldn't have any use for me if I'm partially blind, right?" she said, tucking a stray lock of silver hair behind her ear. Then she started fiddling with her blanket. "You know, you've been with him for so long, you're starting to act like him".

In other occasions, he would have said, _"No I fucking don't". _Instead, he asked, "What makes you say that?"

A ghost of a smile played upon her lips. "That face you made a minute ago. It reminded me of him, except he looks like that all the damn time".

_And then you fell for the asshole, _he thought. _You could have a pick of any guy you want and you choose him. _"What are you gonna do about Irina?" he said, changing the subject. "This is all her damn fault; you know that, right?"

"I know it's her fault".

Almost immediately, her chill disposition was replaced by slow-brewing anger. "Doc says I'll be out in three days", she said, her voice devoid of all emotion. "I'm gonna hunt the bitch down".

* * *

With the span of three days and a laptop, she dug up all the dirt she could on Irina. Mira had to admit she was rather impressed with her credit report, and even more with her list of purchases. _Well, at least she'd got good taste in shoes_, she thought. _I bet she was wearing one of those Louis Vuitton heels when she kicked the hell out of me. _

Recently, or so her hospital record says, she had facial surgery and is currently recovering since the past week. It also says that she is to be discharged today—the same time Mira leaves. _Looks like she's gonna have to enjoy that face while she can._

As soon as she closed off everything pertaining Irina, the doctor came knocking on her door. "How are we doing today, Madame?" he asked.

"Wonderful". She swung her legs to the side of the bed and let the doctor check her shoulder. "I can't wait to leave".

"Good news is that you're leaving us today", he said, smiling at her. "Now let's take a look at that nasty burn, shall we?"

He peeled off the bandage ever so slowly. Mira had to fight off the urge to swat his hand away and rip it out herself. As soon as it was done, the doctor let out a whistle. "Well, you certainly heal beautifully, Madame".

"Healing is a naturally beautiful thing".

Hopping off the bed, she walked over to the mirror across the room. Her reflection stared back at her, clad in a black tank top and jeans, all of which contrast her natural color. What stood out the most was the star on her right shoulder that looked like stardust against her ashy complexion. She marveled at it, wondering how something so strangely beautiful could come from something horrific. Grimly, she thought: _At least he's given me something that will last a whole fucking lifetime. Thanks, Boss. _

* * *

Irina went back to the hotel as soon as she got out of the hospital. On the way to the elevator, she pushed an old couple out of her way and shut the door on them, hogging the space all to herself. _Worthless bags of bones aren't supposed to live, _she thought venomously.

She got off the 23rd floor and stormed into a luxury suite, tossing her belongings onto the nearest couch. _I need a bubble bath. _

Taking her heels off, she padded into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. She got out to strip off the rest of her clothes when the lights started blinking rapidly. Almost at once, every single one of them turned off except for the eerie dim light coming from the bathroom.

She looked around the room frantically: from the glass panes behind her to the wide expanse of the living room; from the bare kitchen to the closed door. She shivered unconsciously and treaded back to the bathroom, rubbing the goose bumps on her arms. _What the hell is going on here?_

She found out when she reached the tub. Dipping a toe in the water, she yelped and leapt back. She knew she turned on the heat, but the water was freezing cold. Slowly, she backed away from the tub until her back pressed against something—round, hard, and deadly.

Quickly, she turned around just in time for a kick to the stomach, falling against to edge of the tub in the process. There was only one thing between her and life, and it was her would-be-sister-in-law.

_Mira. _

With the revolver at hand, she stared coldly at her. "You should have stayed in that boarding school".

Irina didn't know she was crying till she tasted the salt of her tears. "Oh, God, Mira please!" she begged, leaning away from her till her back ached. "You'll never hear from me again, I swear!"

Mira dropped to a crouch and pressed the cold barrel against her forehead. "I never shot your brother, if that makes you feel better".

She whimpered, repeating her pleas over and over again.

"You should have never come for me".

* * *

With a bullet buried in her skull, Mira hauled her corpse into the tub. The water almost overflowed with her in it. What remained in the tub was tainted in crimson. Dismantling the revolver, she dropped its parts into the water. Finally, she touched the surface of the bloody water and froze it into a tub-sized chunk of ice.

She left the way she came back in and went straight for the rooftop. Sunsets seem to have a peaceful effect on her, and she sat on the parapet just to watch it. _This is how I'm supposed to live, _she thought, breathing in deeply.

Looking down, everything seemed smaller. Even from above, she could see the dark shop awnings jutting out from below her. _Well, not there's my insurance policy guaranteed to catch me if I fall. _

Suddenly, the overwhelming sense of vertigo flooded through her. She got up cautiously, hugging the parapet for support. Try as she might, she couldn't keep her eyes off the ground; it seemed like a million feet away from her. Naturally, she tried not to panic; instead, she focused on the irony of it all: _I just killed someone so I can live and now I'm gonna die myself. Honestly, God, is this your version of humor? It ain't funny!_

Her head began to spin as she pressed herself against the parapet. _This is such a sucky way to die, _she thought, screwing her eyes shut as she shuffled one foot in front of the other. She wasn't even inches away from where she was when she lost her footing when she fell. Off the 23rd floor of a hotel.

The last thing that coursed her mind was, _oh shit. _After that, everything else faded away.

* * *

Due to his job description, he rarely had time to go out nowadays. Today was a special day, of course. The Cavallone Boss and his subordinates walked from shop to shop to find the perfect bottle of wine for dinner with a mafia family tonight. "Boss, why didn't you just get that nice bottle of champagne?" asked Romario. "It's a classic".

"I was thinking Madeira for tonight, you know? I mean, it's different and…"

As soon as he stepped out from under the awning, something crashed against him, knocking him down to the concrete. Quickly, his subordinates gathered around him; some were snickering quietly as they offered help, some shaking their heads at his sheer clumsiness. "But it wasn't even me this time!" he whined, still lying on his stomach.

Meanwhile, the object behind him felt like a body. _Who in the right mind would throw a dummy out onto the street? _He thought."Little help here, please?"

He felt the weight roll off of him as he got up. He was dusting himself off when one of his subordinates said, "Boss? You might want to see what fell on you".

Looking down, he saw a silver-haired girl unconscious on the ground. Crouching down, he started sweeping off the strands that obscured her face. _Oh my god…_

"Mira?"

* * *

**So yeah...now I guess I've totally established the fact that Mira has a bit of a psycho factor to her. [t-hee]**

**Review please?**

**:D**


	25. Reunited

**25) Reunited**

Of all the people that could fall out of the sky, it just had to be her. What are the odds?

Everything that day was cancelled, including the dinner, as they drove to the nearest hospital. Dino couldn't help but smile; he hasn't seen Mira in years and they meet again at odd circumstances. Only she doesn't know it yet. _Well, this ought to be fun. _

* * *

She woke up strangely relaxed. _Well, that do you know, _she thought, _I'm not dead. What a lucky bitch you are, yes you are. _

Mira found herself gazing up at a while ceiling dotted with a single fluorescent light. Only one word fit the scene perfectly: hospital. "Aw, not again…" she groaned, shifting to her side.

"Hey there, sunshine", said a cheery voice.

Almost immediately, she sat up and found herself face to face with the blonde she grew up with. "Woah, easy there, spaz", he rose out of his chair and put a supportive arm around her shoulders, "you just fell out of a building. Wanna guess who broke your fall?"

_I can only imagine. _Wrapping her arms around his waist, she laughed and cried at the same time as she hugged him. Chuckling, he returned the hug. "You know, you still haven't guessed".

Mira pulled away from him, wiping her tears hastily with a smile on her face. "Small world, huh?"

"You're telling me!" he said, plopping himself next to her. "You're the one who fell on me!"

She laughed, running a keen eye on her friend. _He used to be nothing more than a weak little twig, _she thought, smiling fondly at the distant memory. _Now he's the freaking Bucking Bronco. _

Dino peered at her face and asked, "What are you smiling about?"

Just then, Mira broke out in uncontrollable fits of laughter. "Dude, you're so cute!" she said, pinching his cheek. "I can't believe I missed all this!"

"Yeah, yeah, you don't look so bad yourself", he swatted her hand away. "The doctor told us you fainted. Wanna tell me what happened?"

She wanted to say no, but his puppy dog eyes were pleasing mercilessly. This, she resorted to lying through her teeth. "I was watching the sunset from the rooftop and I fell. Thank God there was that awning down there. Otherwise, I'd have been screwed".

"No kidding", he ran a hand through his unruly blond hair with a twinkle in his eye. "Than again, you could have fallen on anyone else, but I just happened to be there".

"You didn't break anything, did you?"

Dino shook his head. "It's a good thing neither did you. We just had the doctor run some tests to see why you fainted. Once he gets back, we can get out of here and catch up".

As id on cue, the doctor strode into the room, looking at them with a pensive look on his face. "So, Doc, what's do we got?"

He hesitated for a moment, leafing through the papers at hand. "Well…" he cleared his throat and began, "…how about a baby?"

Dino looked at her quizzically, and Mira managed to mirror the expression. But in the back of her mind and in her gut, she had an inkling of what was going on. "What are you talking about?" asked Dino. "You don't mean…"

It seemed as if the doctor weren't paying attention to her; he was looking straight at Mira. "What you were doing on that building, I'll never know, but you're lucky not to have broken anything", he drew a deep breath and continued. "You should take care of yourself. You're pregnant".

* * *

**She's preggers!!! .gee...**

**this ought to interesting, right?**

**so....Review?**

**:DDD**


	26. get down to business

**26) Get down to business**

The ride back to the Cavallone mansion was excruciatingly silent—not to mention awkward. Mira found herself slouching in her seat with her hands on her stomach, feeling for the telltale bump. Sure enough, there was the slightest bulge to it. She gulped and though: _That is so no lunch. _

From the corner of her eye, she looked at Dino; he stared straight ahead, driving oh-so slowly. _And to think he failed the test twice for speeding. _Sitting up, she dug around the glove compartment and finally fished out a CD pouch. Obviously, since she had disappeared, he hasn't updated the CD's much less the whole thing itself. Audio burning had been her thing; Dino was just there to give her ideas. Selecting a purple CD from the lot of them, she popped it in and hit play. Then, Smoke on Water started playing.

Dino cast her a puzzled look. "What?" she said indignantly. "It's totally classic".

"Right".

A smile played upon his lips, but something in his eyes seemed to counter that. Out of nowhere, he asked, "You wanna play 20 questions?"

"Uh, sure, why not?"

"Alright then, I'll go first. Let's see…" he drummer on the steering wheel, "oh, do you have any idea who the father of your baby is?"

_Actually, I do, _she thought. _Unfortunately, he doesn't. _"Yep. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you, right?"

He shrugged. "Fair enough. Your turn".

"Did you miss me?"

He scoffed, shaking his head in amusement. "You're silly. Of course I did. Did you miss me?"

She nodded vigorously. As he was about to ask his question, she help up a hand to silence him. "Still my turn. You already used your second question".

"Fine, I'll let you and your hormones have that one".

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Any special ladies in your life I should know about?"

"Nah, you already know all of them", he answered. "What about you? Any special guys—other than me, of course—I should know about?"

_You've no idea. _"Maybe".

It was her turn to ask, but so many things came to mind. Nevertheless, Mira decided not to tell him about Xanxus. _He doesn't have to know it's his child._

_My child. _

"Hey, Dino?"

"Hmm?"

She slumped back and folded her hand over her stomach. "Can I stay with you until, you know, I start showing?" she bit her lip, waiting for an answer.

For the first time since they into his car, he actually smiled at her like a father who's just found his lost child. "You didn't have to ask, you know", he said, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "You can stay for as long as you want".

She grinned, rubbing a thumb on her stomach. _You're one lucky baby, _she thought. _You can survive anything life throws at you, just like your daddy. _

On one hand, Daddy is a hotheaded elite assassin. On the other, she was currently breathing the same air as the man who'd accepted her in his home. She began toying with the idea of him filling in the paternal spot. _He's perfect…_she thought, _but no. He needs to know his real father. _"How'd you like to be called uncle?" piped Mira. "Uncle Dino…that doesn't sound too bad, does it?"

"No, not at all".

She beamed at him. "He's gonna love you".

"He? How do you know it's a boy?" he asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow at her.

"Mother's intuition", she said, relishing her newfound role. "I'm gonna name him Angelo. My little angel".

* * *

Multiple screams tore through the kitchen and out into the hallway. Soon enough, the chef and staff ran for dear life as Bel's knives pursued them. Cackling madly, he continued on his rampage until they were out of sight. Lussuria, who'd just appeared when they were gone, scolded the psychotic prince. "Shishishishi…", he giggled, "…did you see them scatter like the rats they are? Mira never did that".

"Aw, do you miss her?" queried Lussuria.

"Shishishishi, I miss throwing my knives at her. She was more of a challenge than those weaklings".

The doors flew open and in came a cranky Levi. He looked around, noting the absence of the people who were supposed to be there. "When's dinner gonna get ready? I'm starving".

As soon as the words left hi mouth, Squalo stormed into the kitchen and yelled, "Alright, if anyone in here known how to cook, get started on dinner already!"

"What about Mira?" asked Lussuria. "Isn't she coming home?"

His face turned grim by the second. He had gone to the hospital to pick her up, only to find out that she'd already left. _Not anymore. _"What the fuck are you waiting for?" he roared. "Make something so we can all fucking eat!"

* * *

He knew that once that last bottle was empty, he'd have to snap back to reality. _Nothing lasts, _he thought. _Obviously she didn't. _

The Maserati parked in the driveway would never be driven again. Her room would remain as she left it—untouched, unchanging, and collecting dust. Nobody's going to be bustling around in the kitchen and 6 in the morning, either. And no longer can he expect to hear her calm breathing as he slept. _Should've known that it wasn't gonna work, _he thought. _Should've seen that coming. We're so fucking different. How the hell did I miss that?_

Grabbing the bottle by the neck, he down its contents and flung the bottle across the study. _Time to get back to business. _

* * *

**whaddya think? too much angst? too little? none at all?**

**omg, I think I'm growing a conscience! but then again, I've never been angstyy as a person myself...**

**review?**


	27. It goes on and on

**27) It goes on and on **

She came into the Cavallone mansion with only the clothes on her back and her unborn child. In a matter of months and with the help of a computer, Mira erased all traces of the Montecarlo family and everything else that related to it. _It's time to start a new life. _

Since then, she's been working as a photographer, despite Dino's protests. "Mira, you're pregnant!" he argued with her one day. "You're supposed to be getting plenty of rest, and eating right and…"

"—depending on you for everything?" she finished. "I'm pregnant, not a dying old lady. I've still got two working arms and legs and I wanna use them!"

Finally, after countless times debating, he gave in—but not till she accepted a check of half a million lire form him. "Just for starters", he said, "and I don't want any payback".

Mira raised a skeptical eyebrow at him, arms folded over her protruding stomach. "Alright, what's the catch?"

Dino tried to look genuinely hurt, but failed due to his sheepishness. "Can you stay here, till, you know, you're due? I mean, considering it's my nephew, or, um…niece…"

"Boy, you really are milking this whole uncle thing aren't you?" she smiled knowingly.

As soon as he grinned at her, they both knew a decision has been made.

Eight and a half months pregnant and working a law-abiding job, she was pretty much content. However, she couldn't help but miss Varia HQ. She missed Squalo's loudness, Lussuria's off-beat woman's intuition, Levi's sullen looks, and Mammon's snide comments. Hell, she even missed Bel the psychotic prince.

As if on cue, the baby kicked in her stomach. She was driving and she stopped at a red light, rubbing a hand on her belly. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry…" she whispered, "…Mommy's being a masochist. You don't have to know what that word means just yet. But you have to know this—no matter how crazy those people are, they were my family at one point. I love them as much as I love your Uncle Dino and I still do".

As soon as the light flashed green, she drove on but kept her hand where it was. She whispered about her beloved assassins and their ups and downs.

Last of all, she whispered about Xanxus.

"He's strong, smart, handsome, and his flames are prettier than mine…" she said, "…and he's your father".

_Your daddy hurt me, _she thought. _But I loved him. I still do. _

* * *

Before, dinner was a time when they would just eat. Now business was being continued over the table and in front of the food—something Mira would have never allowed.

Over the past eight months, nine chefs have grazed the mansion's hallowed halls; thanks to the very nature of Varia, none of them ever stayed. Chef number 10 and his staff, however, are still hanging on.

The assassins were gathered around the table discussing the upcoming coup. "You know what to do. Kill anyone who gets in your fucking way", said Xanxus, his eyes feral and savage. "With the rest of those scumbags, you can do whatever the hell you want".

"What about the ninth boss?" asked Levi.

"Leave him to me", he growled. "It's about time somebody put that fucking old coot to sleep".

* * *

**now that is short. **

**but you'll still review, right?**

**:D**


	28. Final countdown

**28) Final Countdown**

"So when exactly is the baby coming?" asked Dino as they ate breakfast out on the terrace.

Mira sat across from his, stabbing randomly at the fruit on her plate. "In a week", she replied with a smile on her face, "God, can you believe it! I'm gonna be a mom in a week!"

She basically glowing with joy; Dino, however, had other things in his mind. Mira peered sideways at his face and said, "Dude, you look like you're sucking on a lemon. What's wrong?"

Breathing deeply, he ran fingers through his hair. For some reason, he couldn't meet her steady blue gaze; he just sat there blushing and hoping she can't see it. "Well?" she pressed on, arching an eyebrow at him. "You know I won't stop till you tell me".

"I wouldn't know what to do when it's time!" he blurted. "I'd be completely useless, and I'm the one who's supposed to be helping you and…"

He ranted on nervously, and Mira had to control herself form barking out a laugh. "Alright, calm down, will you? I'm the one giving birth, not you", she saw him retreat and smiled. _He's totally freaking out. _"Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll check in at the hospital three days earlier, okay?"

Satisfied with her answer, he smiled and got up, snagging his knee against the edge of the table in the process. Mira shook her head with amusement. "Well, I gotta go now", he said, leaning over to give her a hug.

She complied, and watched him leave the terrace. The baby wriggled around in her stomach, and she rubbed a hand on her belly. _Xanxus doesn't even know, _she thought, tears blurring her vision. Before she knew it, there were running down her face. She wiped them away hastily. _Get a hold of yourself, dammit! _She scolded herself. _Be strong…for Angelo and yourself. _

Meanwhile, the baby moved around relentlessly. "I know, sweetie, I know…" she whispered, "…I think daddy should be here, too".

* * *

She did as she told him; a few days later—3 days before her due date—she checked into the hospital. Now she lay on her bed organizing her photos in her laptop. Finally satisfied with her work, she shut it off and put it away. The days went by excruciatingly slow, what with the baby all anxious to get out, or so the doctor puts it.

Day in a day out the baby, thought ill unborn, kept her up. With the lack of valued sleep, she became increasingly cranky and even Dino's subordinates—who often came to visit—dared not go near her. The only one who had the balls to stay was Romario, but it was mostly because he knows her almost as well as he knew his beloved boss. "So how's our future mom doing today?" he said, standing at the foot of her bed.

If it had been anybody else, she would have glared at them; instead, the corners of her mouth turned up into a nervous smile. "Okay, I guess…" she bit her lip, then shook her head in disbelief. "You know what? No, I'm not fucking okay! I'll be giving birth sometime in the next 24 hours!"

"Please don't strain yourself", he hurried to her side and stood there. "Boss wouldn't like it if anything happened to you or the baby".

Mira craned her neck to see if Dino was standing in the doorway but found no one instead. "Where is he anyway?" she asked.

He breathed deeply, his lined face unreadable. For him to sigh so pensively was never a good thing. "Romario?" she peered at him, hoping for an answer. "What's going on?"

Again, he sighed deeply. "We believe Varia is planning something", he stated, "and the orders might not be coming from Vongola".

She gulped. A single name slapped her in the face.

_Xanxus. _

* * *

They wasted no time scoping out the place. The whole mission was basically "crash and trash", what with the rabid assassins on a murderous rampage and the panicking Vongola recruits who only had one thing in mind: _protect the Ninth. _

Xanxus strode into the Ninth Boss's study with sheer contempt written all over his face. The highly, revered old man rose from his seat, his eyes pleading. "My son…"

"Don't fucking call me that!" he roared, throwing the desk that was planted between them aside. "I'm not you're fucking son, and you know it!"

The Ninth took a few steps back, and Xanxus advanced. "You've always known, haven't you? That I was never going to take over the family…"

His silence was an answer enough.

* * *

The painful hours seemed like years, with each scream tearing through her like a blade. "Just a little bit more…" urged a voice.

_God, is that you?_

Blindly she obeyed. All the while, so many things coursed through her mind. _I'm getting through this. If I don't…if I don't, then my baby won't know who his father is. Holy shit, I can't let that happen…_

She was probably drenched in sweat, but she couldn't care less. At long last, it was all over. "It's a boy!"

After hearing those words, she finally let herself smile despite the gnawing pain in her limbs. _Angelo, _she thought. _My baby boy_

* * *

**For some reason, I've always been in love with the name Angelo. omg, I've even picked out the names of my future kidz and one of them is Angelo!**

**XD**

**think the story's too long? if it is, let me know. **

**Review!**


	29. Anywhere you want it

**29) Anywhere you want it**

She had to stay at the hospital for a few more days to recover. At first, the doctor was afraid to tell her in fear that she might throw a major tantrum; everyone who worked in that floor knew she was a feisty one. Instead, she did the one thing that caught everyone off guard—she smiled and said, "I understand. After, I gave birth to a healthy baby boy, right?"

The doctor, including the nurses clustered around him, nodded dumbly and left without another word amongst themselves or their seemingly-bipolar patient.

Dino watched them depart with a sly smile on his face. "I don't know how you do it", he mused, turning to her. "One minute you're ready to murder the whole staff and the next you're all bright and peachy. Does it come with being pregnant or is it just you?"

Her actions answered for her, but it was quite understandable. Being a new mother, she constantly cooed over her infant son. "Oh, you're so cute! Look at him—isn't he adorable? Angelo definitely suits him. He looks just a little angel!"

Dino rolled his eyes and thought, _good lord, when am I gonna hear the end of this? _However, she was right; the kid was painfully cute, just like his mommy. "Can I hold him?" he asked. "I mean, if that's okay…"

Carefully, Mira scooped him up in her arms and gently handed him to Dino. Little Angelo yawned, exposing a tine, toothless mouth. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open, revealing the trademark sapphire orbs replicated on his mother's face. His skin was creamy, slightly darker than Mira's, and the small patch of dark hair…_looks like you got the rest of you from Daddy, _thought Dino. "Wow, I don't remember you being this cute", eh mused. "I wonder where he gets it…"

She chuckled, caressing the baby's velvety cheek with her forefinger. "Well, certainly not me…" she admitted, smiling warmly down at her newborn son. Then she looked up at Dino, her face apologetic and sincere. "So…I guess you'd want to know who the father is, right?"

Dino nodded almost too eagerly; any more and his head would have snapped clean off his neck.

She breathed deeply, taking Angelo back into her arms. "Does he remind you of anybody?" she asked. "Anybody at all?"

Pursing his lips, he though for a moment. Sure, the kid had her eyes, but that was just about it. The rest of it, though…it just had to belong to somebody else unless Mira really was a caramel-skinned brunette in disguise. All synapses were firing like crazy as he racked his brains for an answer; he found none. He groaned exasperatedly and rubbed the nape of his neck. "Mira, you're making my head hurt!" he wailed. "Do I have to beg for an answer? Cause I'd rather do that, you know".

"Can you say Varia?" she drawled.

If his eyes could grow any wider, they would have resembled platters. Realization hit him like a high speed truck as he ran through all the faces and stopped at a particular one—tanned with the ever-present scowl imprinted on his face. _Holy shit…_it just fit in too damn well.

He looked at Mira for confirmation; his answer was written all over her face in red. _Oh my god…_"Mira!" he gasped, stammering uncontrollably. "That's his…you did…he was your Boss! You guys were family!"

"Is that intended to be a pun?"

He fell silent for a while. Only one question remained to be asked. "Does he know?"

To his dismay, she shook her head. "I left before I even knew", she replied.

It all came back to him…the doctor, the fall, the building.

_The building. _At this point, nothing can surprise him. "You weren't trying to kill yourself by jumping…" he said hopefully, "…were you?"

"I did not jump off the building!" she snapped. "I fell, alright? I think it's called morning sickness or something like that except…"

"—it was 6 in the afternoon", he interjected flatly.

She poured her attention to the bundle in her arms, her cheeks glowing slightly pink. No matter how he pictured it, he couldn't see her with him, or vice versa. Even with the baby in the picture, it still looked a little…off.

_Poor kid, _he thought. Just yesterday, Varia staged a coup and failed miserably. _His dad's in a hunk of ice and she doesn't even know. _Or so he thought.

"So what exactly happened yesterday/" she asked.

He'd rather lie to her than tell her, but the defiance in her eyes screamed that she wasn't going to take any crap form him. Here was a woman who gave birth alone and survived completely sane, and he didn't plan to mess with that. His expression turned grave as he looked on ahead, avoiding her gaze completely. "Varia…broke into Vongola HQ", he chose his words carefully and continued, "the Ninth…"

"Spare me, please", she whispered, screwing her eyes hut. "Let me guess; he lost against the old man, didn't he?"

_This is why kids should come after marriage, not before. _

"Well, did he?"

"Yes".

"Knew it". Slowly, she opened her eyes. "Damn, I should've seen that coming".

Her downcast lashes began to glisten with tears, and he started panicking. Stroking her hair, he said, "He's not dead, Mira".

"Might as well be", she choked as a lone tear trickled down her cheek. "Please don't say I told you so".

Pulling her into his arms, he laid his chin on top of her head. "Look, I'll say whatever you want me to say, alright? Just…please stop…"

She continued to stop quietly, and after a while she said, "Can you say yes, then?"

Puzzled, he pulled away from her and looked into her wide, tear-glazed blue eyes. "What am I saying yes for?" he asked.

Mira adjusted the wraps on the sleeping baby, thinking as she did. Countless times he'd see her put her "contemplative" face on…and countless times totally whacked-out ideas came from them not a few minutes later. Like the one time she talked him into chucking eggs at a drunken stranger, who they later found out was Dr. Shamal. Getting their shots the next day had been a breeze for him since the perverted doctor didn't treat males, but it had been a trauma for Mira. Up to this day she's still scared of needles, which is why she wouldn't let them stick one in her spine to numb the pain while giving birth. Nevertheless, after that day, someone had mysteriously egged the doctor's car. Though no evidence pointed to her, he just had that gut feeling that it was her.

The same gut feeling he had now when she looked up at him from her son's face. "Dino", she started, her voice strained, "I can't stay here anymore. I want Angelo to grow up to be normal. I want him to get away from all…this".

_What exactly is normal? _He thought, _his temperamental dad is a popsicle at the moment and his mom can run a temperature as low as subzero. Chances are the kid can take after either of them, or both if he's lucky. _"What do you have in mind?"

"As soon as I get out of here, I'm leaving. I don't care where I go—Spain, France, Japan, Russia, America…it doesn't matter. I want a good life for my son".

* * *

**idk if you've noticed, but most of the chapter titles were lyrics, or even the song titles themselves. **

**t-hee...just thought I'd point that out. :D**

**Review?**


	30. Never the right time

**30) Never the right time **

She was a pro when it came to packing; after all, she'd done it so many times, and most of them came by at a moment's notice. It was leaving that made it all so hard. When she found Varia, she thought she'd finally settle, which meant no more running. All it took was a one night stand and the product of her actions lay sleeping in his crib—courtesy of his doting uncle. Nevertheless, she regretted nothing. _I can give him the life I never had, _she thought as she zipped up the luggage.

She had taken up the name Falcone for both of them. As soon as they stepped on Parisian ground, they will both be known as Miranda and Angelo Falcone. Elmira Montecarlo would be dead as soon as she boarded her plane.

Mira was just about to pack up Angelo's stuff when someone came knocking on her door. "It's open for a reason", she said without even bothering to turn around. "Come in".

Dino waltzed into the room, his eyes quickly darting to the Louis Vuitton luggage at the foot of her bed. Nodding towards them, he asked, "Do you always keep those things packed, just in case?"

She laughed ruefully, cradling the baby in her arms. "Well, you never know when you're gonna have to make a run for it".

"Try not to think of it as running", he suggested as he sat on her bed, "but more like…a sudden need for a change of scenery".

It's hard to pretend you're not impressed when the kid you used to play with grows up to be the guy in front of you. "Since when did you get so damn smart?"

As Dino was just about to answer, a cheeky voice from behind her said, "Oh, he's not. He's just quoting".

"Reborn!"

Mira whirled around and found the baby hitman perched on the door handle. Hopping off, he made his way to the bed and sat next to Dino. He gazed up at him with his beady black eyes, as if expecting something. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

In a blink of an eye, the arcobaleno landed and swift kick to his gut, landing back on the bed with the poise and precision of a pro. "Grab her luggage and put them in the car", he ordered. "You don't want her to miss her plane, do you?"

Begrudgingly, Dino obeyed without another word and left the room.

"I could have gotten them myself, you know", she muttered as soon as he was out of hearing range.

Reborn shrugged his little shoulders. "You could, but you should be focusing on your son. It's what his father would have wanted".

Her eyes widened and the floor started to spin beneath her. Before she could jump to any conclusions, Reborn said, "Dino never told me, if that's what you're thinking. No, I found out myself".

"Don't tell me…" she mused, "…the room was bugged, wasn't it?"

"Well, people don't just fall out of the sky and land on old friends now, do they?" he countered. "That's the kind of thing I'd expect from Dino, not you".

"We've been going through a bit of a role reversal lately", she said with a nervous chuckle, but one look at his expressionless face made her stop. She clutched at Angelo, as if she might lose him. "Look, I can explain…"

"—no need for that. But please tell me something…" he stared intently at her, waiting for her answer, "…is this what really you wanted?"

Mira looked down at the sleeping infant in her arms; give him a few years and he'd look just like his dad, only with blue eyes and a different personality. Xanxus may not be with her, but at least she had a piece of him right there in her arms. She sat down and laid him on the bed. "Yes", she whispered, tracing the bridge of his nose with a perfectly shaped nail. "He's everything I wanted and more".

Reborn looked at him with a knowing smile on his face. As Mira bent down to pick him up, he latched on to her pearl necklace—the same one Lussuria had given her on her 21st birthday. It seemed ages ago, when only a few months had passed. Mira smiled warmly down at him. Clever kid, he already found himself something to play with. _Well, I'm sure Uncle Lussuria wouldn't mind, _she thought as she took the necklace off. Angelo closed his fists around the pristine white pearls, careful not to break his mother's favorite piece of jewelry.

With the preoccupied baby in her arms, Mira made her way out of the room when she looked back at Reborn; he was already perched at the window. "Hey", she called. "You'll keep in touch, right?"

The arcobaleno turned around, a ghost of a smile hovering on his lips. "Of course".

* * *

Lying on the hospital bed, Xanxus stared up at the white ceiling burning with silent contempt. Despite his scars, he wanted nothing more than to get out of the damn shithole, although the doctor said he needed to recover. _Recover, my ass, _he thought. _That old fucker got lucky. _

Just then, the door swung open. He didn't have to crane his neck to see who it was; he only knew too well that it was Squalo, visiting for the umpteenth time. _Doesn't this guy have anything better to do? _"Trash, what the fuck are you doing here?" he growled, his voice dripping with hostility.

However, the idea of hostility seemed lost to Squalo—just for the time being, at least. "Doc says you're getting out in three days", he said, sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Tell me something I don't know".

For the split second Xanxus looked at him, his face was grave with some untold news. Probably something he doesn't want to hear. _What the fuck?! _"Boss…" Squalo started, avoiding his incinerating gaze, "…one of the recruits thought they saw Mira boarding a plane on one of the video feeds".

Mira, better known as Elmira Montecarlo. Now there's a name he hasn't heard in a while. Her absence was highlighted by the fact that she wasn't the one sitting on the foot of his bed instead of Squalo. Now that he thought about it, Squalo came pretty damn close to her, what with his white hair a close relative to her silver mane. It was those haunting blue eyes that seemed to be the unfilled void, the missing piece in the puzzle. "What makes you think I fucking care? She's been gone for months". _Almost a fucking year, _he thought.

"…recruit said she had a bundle in her arms. Looked like a baby to him".

Almost instantly, his head rose a fraction of an inch from the pillow as he glared venomously at Squalo. The swordsman shrugged nonchalantly. "Bet you didn't know that didn't you?"

_Dumbass. _"Get the fuck out of here", he ordered. As soon as Squalo got up, he said, "Don't bother coming back if you don't have any booze on you".

The white-haired swordsman stopped at the door for some reason Xanxus will never know. With the light hitting his hair at an angle, it looked more silver than white. Xanxus blinked and ran a hand over his face. _Fucking morphine, _he thought. _Now I'm seeing things._ Then finally, he left.

Xanxus fell back on to his pillow with a dozen questions coursing through his mind: Where the fuck was she going? Was that baby even hers, if it was a baby at all? Moreover, why the fuck did he even care? Answering his own question, he thought, _I don't. Fuck her. She left. I'm not going after her. _

Somewhere, he didn't believe half of what he thought about her. All he knew was that this could all be resolved with a healthy dose of liquor. Lots of it.

* * *

**Crappy way to end? Don't worry...still a few more chapters to go!!!**

**I'm itching to skip the Ring Battles and have Xanxus know that he has a son! Then again, I'd be skipping a lot...**

**so review? **


	31. Three Years later

**31) Three Years Later**

Going to Japan was one thing; he's yet to get used to authentic Japanese cooking. Chasing someone down when he should be asleep was completely different. Surprisingly, though, Squalo wasn't the least bit grouchy about it. Nothing like a midnight chase to lighten an assassin's murderous heart. Jumping from one roof to another, he searched for his prey. Like many of his past victims, he found him cowering behind a post. Squalo allowed himself a little smirk. "VOOOIIIII!!!!" he jumped from his previous spot, startling the boy he was after. "Just hand the fucking rings over!"

The boy—Basil—looked defiantly at him, the blue flame on his forehead burning brighter than it did before. The white-haired swordsman smiled; obviously, the kid wasn't going to make this easy. Had Mira been there, she could have snuffed out his flame in a heartbeat. Squalo smiled ruefully at the idea. Had she been there, she'd probably be the one chasing the kid all over Namimori—just to get away from their dearly beloved boss. Then again, had she been there, Xanxus probably won't be so irritable all the damn time. She embodied all the characteristics of a pain reliever without the hassle of actually taking one.

_Well, damn, _he thought, _she's not here. _

* * *

Elsewhere, Mira was playing on her oriental rug with 3-year-old Angelo. Recently, she'd turned 24; there was no Maserati to be driven other than her 3-year-old Lexus, and 24 shots of Long Island that put her to sleep the next day at work, leaving her assistant to take care Angelo. That was one week ago.

Now she watched her son take pictures of her making a screwed –up face with a Polaroid camera. Angelo peered over the camera, giggling as he held out an outstretched hand to his mother's face. Mira, who was lying on her stomach on the rug, smiled when his small fingers touched her lips and gently caught one of them between her teeth. The baby gave an excited squeal, and snatched his hand back, resuming his interest on the camera.

Just then, the phone rang. With an exasperated sigh, Mira got up; she had taken the day off to be with her son, and clients have been calling non-stop, telling her to go to this gala and that conference to snap some pictures. _French people are so high maintenance, _she thought as she picked up the phone. Remembering her French, she said, "You've reached Falcon Photography, Miranda Falcone speaking. How may I help you?"

"_In Italiano, per favore,"_ chided the other person on the line. "I'd hate to get a translator here".

Like fingerprints, the voice could belong to only one person. "Reborn?!"

"Belated Happy Birthday, by the way", he said. "How's the baby?"

Mira plopped down on the couch and smiled warmly at her son. After taking a picture of her on the phone, he abandoned the camera for a red fire truck. "He's great. Just turned three a few weeks ago".

"Well, belated Happy Birthday to him, too".

She laughed. "Right. I'll let him know. Where are you anyway?"

"Namimori".

"Where's that?"

"Why don't you go check your mail and see?"

_What?! _Mira held the phone away from her ear, staring at it incredulously as if it were Reborn himself. On the other line, he said, "I know you're giving me the look. Honestly, why don't you just get up and go?"

She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. _Oh, what the hell. _"Alright, baby, I'll be right back", she said to Angelo, and he looked at his mama as she went downstairs to the mailbox.

Key at hand, she opened the mail box, and there it was—a big fat envelope sitting alone in the small space. Quickly, she snatched it and sprinted upstairs with the phone tucked between her ear and her shoulder. "Reborn, what the hell is this?" she asked as she ripped the white envelope.

Her answer lay within—two tickets to Japan. "Leave as soon as possible", instructed Reborn. "I'll have someone pick you up at the airport, and no, it's not Dino, so don't get your hopes up. Have a nice flight!"

And with that, he hung up. Mira groaned and fell onto the couch. Angelo crawled next to her with the camera and took a picture of his mother in distress. _Here we go again. _

* * *

**if I'm leaving you hanging, I'm sorry. I just can't quite decide who's gonna pick Mira up at the airport. XD**

**top choices are:**

**Hayato, Yamamoto, Bianchi, Lambo, Shamal, and Tsuna. If you have anyone else in mind, then please do suggest. [Dino is excluded!]**

**and guess what? it's all up to you. **

**so vote!!! top two choices are off to the airport in the next chapter!!! {{limit: 3 days!!!}}**

**XDDD**


	32. Girls just wanna have fun

**32) Girls just wanna have fun**

Since Reborn's arrival, life at the Sawada household has never been the same. That's why Tsuna is now grateful for school days; he didn't have to see his new housemates that often, although there wasn't much of a guarantee for that considering their job descriptions.

As soon as Tsuna left for school, Reborn glanced pensively at the clock in the kitchen. It's been two days since he's spoken to Mira. _She should be here soon. _

Bianchi, noting his brief silence, asked, "Reborn, is there something wrong?"

Quickly, the baby hitman reverted back to his natural self, fixing a nonchalant look to appease her. "Well, there is something…"

"Darling, what is it? Just say the word and it shall be done", she said, her green eyes burning with fierce determination.

Reborn sighed inwardly, a ghost of a smile dawning on his face. Above all things, it was her devotion to him that amazed him. Creepy, at times, since the whole wedding incident, but amazing nonetheless. "Someone is flying in from Paris, and they're to be picked up", he intoned in a business-like manner, whipping out a picture of Mira from his pocket and gave it to her. "I've already arranged for a car to take you there".

Bianchi examined the picture with a keen eye. The silver-haired girl smiled genuinely at the camera, laughter clearly evident in her blue eyes. She was as pale as Hayato, belying her pure Italian heritage. She stared harder at the picture. Sure, she was really pretty, but looks alone couldn't have made her important in the mafia world—important enough for Reborn's attention. Could it be that…_does he love this girl? _she thought, jealousy brewing in her gut. If he did, then there'd be hell to pay. Reborn was hers, and she wasn't going to let some porcelain-skinned tramp take him away from her.

"Bianchi?"

Reborn's voice brought her back to reality. "What?"

"You're burning".

She couldn't help but smile sheepishly; obviously, her criminal intents have already made themselves known, but it wasn't her fault now, was it? _Control yourself, Bianchi, and wait. _"What's so special about her anyway?" she asked.

"She's family…and very useful, too/ I believe it would be good for Tsuna to meet her".

She nodded knowingly and made her way to the door. Just as she was about to open it, Reborn called, "Get Shamal to go with you! It's been a while since those two have seen each other. A good dose of nostalgia should do her good".

At the sound of the persistent doctor's name, Bianchi gripped the door knob tightly, turning it into metallic mush as it melted under her corrosive skin. Getting the damn doctor to go with her would be a piece of cake; getting his _away _from her would be the real chore.

Finally, she left the house with only one thing in mind: _she had better be worth it…_

* * *

Shamal sat in his clinic, gazing out the window. Since classes have started, there was no sight of any girl around. Crestfallen, he opened a can of beer and lay on one of the beds, staring up at the ceiling. Without warning the door, sprung—no, _flew _open—revealing the intimidating form the Bianchi Gokudera holding a hot plate of her poison cooking. A lopsided grin appeared on the lecherous doctor's face as he sat up to greet her. "Why, Bianchi-chan! Great to see—"

The said plate slapped one side of his face, eroding half of it. The doctor spent at least half an hour writhing in his place till he finally got a hold of himself. Whereas any sane man would've run for their life, he regained composure and sat there staring at her. Obviously, she was in a foul mood, but that made her even hotter. Before he could say anything else, Bianchi flung a picture at him, the object landing neatly on his lap face down. "Look familiar?" she asked as he flipped it over.

_Well, well…if it isn't my favorite patient, _he thought, taking in the doll-like face. The last time he saw her, she was an aggressive, little brat who egged his car. He smiled fondly at the memory, wondering if she was still afraid of needles. "That's Elmira Montecarlo. Mira, for short. Why are you showing me her picture, anyway?"

"She's flying in from Paris today, and Reborn asked me to pick her up", she said, settling on the other side of the room as far away from him as possible. "For some reason, he asked me to take you with me. I don't know why, but you'd better work with me here…" she emphasized work with a harsh tone "…or I'm gonna kill you".

He shrugged nonchalantly, masking the fact that he was clearly relishing this. "Lead the way, Bianchi-chan".

Wordlessly, she got up and headed for the door. Shamal followed, casually draping an arm across her shoulders when he caught up with her. In the blink of an eye, one of her poison dishes had found its way to his face, toppling him over.

Bianchi looked coldly down at him. "Told you to work with me".

* * *

The airport bustles with activity whilst Bianchi and Shamal waited patiently for Mira. Naturally, the two stayed the hell away from each other, since the last 30 minutes of their hour-long wait consisted of the doctor's relentless attempts to grope or kiss her countered by a few poisonous pies to the face. As soon as he got tired of the mindless pursuit, he spent the latter half chasing every other piece of ass that walked by.

She watched him disdainfully, lip curled in disgust. _Where the hell is this girl anyway?_, she thought, growing impatient by the minute. "Is she usually this late?" she asked, sitting on the hood of the car. _Whatever the hell happened to punctuality anyway?_

Shamal, who took his post near the trunk, surveyed the vast crowd. The girl stuck out like a sore thumb, so it would be easy to spot her, right? A lazy smile crept on his face at the sight of a silver head bobbing among the multitude. "There she is", he announced, starting towards her.

Bianchi swiveled and saw the girl from the picture. She was just as she expected—silver hair, blue eyes, luggage cart, and…_a baby? _She thought, blinking as if to clarify the image of the dark-haired little boy with his arms wound her neck as she carried him. _Obviously_, _Reborn forgot to mention him. _

She came closer, eyes fixed squarely on Shamal with his arms wide open of a hug. "Mira-chan!" he exclaimed advancing towards his prey.

"He-hey, Shamal", she replied, chuckling nervously. Before he could come any closer, Mira wedged the cart between then, trapping Shamal against the car. "Great to see you. From over there, I mean", she added, smiling triumphantly.

_Yeah, I'll bet. _Sidestepping the cart, Bianchi was about to introduce herself to when two pairs of sapphire eyes wandered to the scorpion on her arm. "You're Bianchi Gokudera", she mused, smiling knowingly at her. "I don't believe it…Reborn sent you? Along with that pervert?"

Both women and the little boy looked dubiously at Shamal, who blew a kiss at them Bianchi turned away in disgust. "Sadly, yes. You used to be a patient of his, right?"

Mira scoffed, putting the boy down but kept hold of his hand. "Don't remind me".

The child stared unblinkingly up at her, undaunted by the fact that he was deliberately being ignored. "What's your name?" she asked, crouching down to the kid's eye level.

"Angelo Montecarlo…since we're not in Paris anymore", he looked up at Mira and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Mademoiselle Gokudera".

Impressed, she stood back up. He looked to be about 4 years old; 5, at most. "How old is he?" she asked Mira.

She held up three fingers, smiling warmly at her son. "Trust me, even I forget, too", she chuckled. "He's growing so fast…and cuter everyday, too!".

Bianchi smirked knowingly. _Mothers, _she thought.

"Mama!" groaned Angelo, burying his face to his mother's side.

"Oh, you poor darling, raising a child all on your own!" said Shamal as he reappeared beside her, arm draped around her shoulders.

His hot breath raked her cheek, and Mira wrinkled her nose in distaste. Noting her obvious discomfort, Angelo let go of her hand and wedged himself between them. "Excuse me, mister!" he yelled, his little hands igniting in rich red flames as he shoved him away".

At the scent of burning skin and denim, Shamal screamed bloody murder and jumped leagues away from the boy, howling in pain. Bianchi blinked dubiously at the child; _Does Reborn know about this? _she thought, staring at him.

Unaware, Angelo smirked triumphantly. "Mama, did you see that?" he exclaimed, turning back at her.

Whereas any parent would admonish their child's actions, Mira laughed despite herself. "Alright, big guy, get in the car now. I don't want you burning down the whole airport".

Angelo did as he was told. As soon as the door slammed shut after him, Shamal recomposed himself and stood ever so close to Mira. "Cheeky little kid, though I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering he's yours…" he looked sideways at Mira and asked, "He is yours, isn't he?"

"Yep".

"Well, clearly, you've been busy", he said, putting his arm around her yet again.

"Oh, the lecherous man-whore speaks!"

Bianchi snorted in amusement. Obviously these two knew each other long enough insult each other without causing any bodily harm. Just then, Shamal leaned in to kiss Mira when she balled up a flaming blue fist and punched him squarely in the jaw, knocking him out. "Ewww…." She wrinkled her nose in disgust as the flame subsided, revealing frost-covered knuckles. The tiny ice fragments fell away as the flexed her hand like snowflakes.

The two women loomed over his unconscious figure. "I don't believe it…" Mira mused, gently nudging his ribs with her foot, "…after all these years, he's still a goddamn pervert?!"

"Some things just never change", Bianchi replied coolly.

Suddenly, Mira grinned contagiously at her. "Should we leave him out here?" she suggested, an evil glint glowing malevolently in her eyes.

Instantly, she decided she liked her already; after all, they did share an aversion to Shamal and are both willing to do something about it. Nevertheless, she shook her head. "Reborn will look for him".

Something silver glittered from the doctor's pocket—car keys. Bianchi fished them out and popped the trunk open. "Shall we?"

Mira looked nervously form the back seat to the Shamal and back again. Grabbing him by the arms, she began to haul him away while Bianchi got his legs. "C'mon, I don't want Angelo to see this!" she whispered, hurriedly dragging him away.

"Well, aren't you the poster child for good parenting?" she snickered quietly. "Does he know what you do for a living?"

Her eyes were grim as she laughed ruefully. "I was a photographer in Paris. What's there to know?"

They heaved Shamal into the trunk and stepped back, examining their handiwork. Suddenly, the doctor stirred, opening one eye. Taking no chances, Bianchi hurled a bowl of corrosive pudding at his face, returning him to his unconscious state.

Mira chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. "You really hate him that much?"

"With a passion".

Still grinning from their latest prank, they went back into the car with Mira at the wheel. "Mama, what took you so long?" asked Angelo.

"Darling, Aunt Bianchi and I had to take care of something", she replied, looked at his curious expression through the rear view mirror as she adjusted it. At three, the child already had an inkling of suspicion. _Too smart for your own damn good, _she thought, fixing her eyes up on the road ahead.

"Huh. What happened to that weird mister anyway?"

"We took care of him", Bianchi answered for her, earning herself a glare she chose to ignore. She turned around, smirking conspiratorially at the child. "If you hear any rattling from the back, it's just the luggage, okay?"

He shrugged, and strapped himself in. After all, what use is there to argue when you're in a car with two deadly women, one of them your mother?"

Angelo sighed, looking out the window as they drove away. That weird man wouldn't have been flirting with his mom had his father been there. In moments such this, he often wondered, _who is he anyway? _

* * *

**Obviously our overall winners were Bianchi and Shamal. Now I don't know what possessed the lot of you to put those two together, but it was a lot of fun!  
**

**God-Damned-Dog, thank you for all your wonderful observations. no, I'm not into research, and I wouldn't have found about the 3-year-old ability to speak if it weren't for you!  
and the rest of you dears who reviewed:  
THANNKS.  
**


	33. We are family

33) We are family

Squalo returned to where the rest of Varia was staying while in Japan. He came to an elongated table, standing at one end while the rest of his colleagues sat around the sides. Xanxus was at its head, waiting to hear the words 'mission accomplished' come out of his mouth and brandish the Vongola rings from wherever the hell he was hiding them. "Well?" he asked expectantly, sloshing around the whiskey in his glass.

The swordsman smirked triumphantly and revealed the box, sliding it across the length of the table till it was stopped by Xanxus's awaiting hand. Finishing the last of his whiskey, he put the glass down, and traced the Vongola crest on the box with a fingertip. He'd waited too long, and now they were right in front of him—his for the taking, and for the first time he needn't struggle. Fate had finally taken his side.

* * *

"What do you mean you gave him a fake?!" yelled Tsuna, but he was silenced as soon as Reborn's foot came in contact with the back of his head.

Dino cringed out of habit, silently thankful that it wasn't his head to receive the blow. He stayed at a seemingly safe distance—beside Basil, that is—while Reborn perched at the foot of the bed. "He meant just as he said, or can't you understand that?" the arcobaleno replied, his expression calculating.

Nevertheless, Tsuna remained undaunted; he was still shaken up by the recent attack, what with Gokudera and Yamamoto beaten by that long-haired assassin. Swallowing uncomfortably, he asked, "How long till they realize what they have is a fake?"

"A week to ten days", Dino crossed to room till he reached the door. "When they do, they'll come for you, so I suggest you start preparing".

With that, he left, leaving the young Tenth to his own dilemma. Tsuna sank against the wall behind him, his breath coming out in short rasps. A million things coursed through his mind, forming a mental cacophony that made his head hurt. _Vongola rings…a group of elite assassins…Dad back in town…will we live through this? Will we have enough time? Will we…_

His thoughts were interrupted by a series of blows to the face, and Reborn yelled with each strike, "Pull. Yourself. Together!"

Instantly, Tsuna snapped back into reality, cradling his aching jaw. Reborn stood on his knee, looking at him full in the face. "Now listen. We have to go home now. Mama is making us dinner, and we have a guest tonight".

Puzzled, he stood up, and dusted himself off. "What guest?"

A flash of malevolence flickered on the baby hitman's face as he headed for the door. "You'll see".

* * *

Nana Sawada was all smiles that night, happy to receive yet another guest in their home. What made it even better was that she was a mother—like herself—and her 3-year-old son was running around with Lambo.

The two women seated themselves in the living room, quietly sipping their tea as they watched the children play. Bianchi, who was assigned to be the babysitter that night, scooped up a rambunctious Lambo and proceeded to carry him upstairs. Angelo dogged at her footsteps. "Aunt Bianchi, where are we going?"

"WAAAAHHH!!!! Lambo wants to stay here!" protested the young Bovino.

"I don't think so", she stated firmly. "Why don't you two play in Tsuna's room and leave the grown-ups to talk?"

Angelo looked back at his mother, then Bianchi and back again. Mira nodded her approval and smiled; all the while, Nana watched the bond between mother and son. The child's supposed independence reminded her of a boy desperately trying to be a man. Turning on his heel, he bounded up the stairs yelling, "C'mon, Lambo! Last one's a rotten egg!"

Lambo squealed in delight and hopped out of Bianchi's arms, running after the dark-haired boy. "Well, guess I'll go watch over the little ones", she followed them with as much relish as an underpaid worker.

Thus she left. The women were awkwardly silent till Nana asked, "So…you're a friend of Reborn's, right?"

Mira nodded. "We…used to work together".

"Oh, so you're a tutor, too?

She probably had the most honest face in the whole world, and Mira loathed lying to the likes of her. "Something like that", she forced a little smile on her face. "Now I'm a photographer".

Nana smiled knowingly, and was about to say something when the doorbell rang. "Excuse me", she hopped up, heading to open the door. "That must be Tsu-kun and his friends".

She heard the door open and Nana say, "Ah, Dino-san! Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, you're here, too! Goodness, are you all staying for dinner tonight?"

Mira perked up at the sound of his name, almost spilled her tea. _What the hell is he doing in Japan? _

Dino stepped into the house, his back to her, followed by the two other boys who came with him—one dark-haired and one silver. The pieces seemed to come together, starting with that call from Reborn. _What the hell is this, an emergency reunion? _She loathed to think it so; if it was, there'd be hell to pay and she just wasn't quite ready for that—not when her son was hanging around to watch it all.

"Oh, my god, Mira? Is that you?"

She snapped out her trance, and found herself looking up at his puppy dog face, grinning at her. Three years have passed and he just kept on getting cuter—she used to have a bit of a crush on him, but she hasn't told him, and probably never will. "Well, well, Cavallone", she smiled, stalking over to him. She noted to curious looks the boys were giving her, but she didn't care; a dear friend was here. She smiled sheepishly at him. "Long time no see".

"You got that right! Come here, you!" he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

Mira gratefully returned the embrace, breathing in the scent of his jacket on her face. Like the smell of liquor and vanilla, it was something she'd always take with her. The distant memory brought unannounced tears but the blinked them away. _This is Dino, not Xanxus, _she thought breaking away from him.

"Mira?" he cupped his hand gently under her chin, tilting her head just enough so she can look up at him. "Awww, don't cry!"

"I'm not crying, dumbass", she replied, swatting his hand away.

Just then, Nana came into view. "You two know each other?" she asked, smiling rather knowingly.

Dino couldn't wipe the grin of his face, arm still around her as he pulled her closer. "We go way back", he declared, much to Mira's utter embarrassment. Then, leaving her side, he began looking around the living room. "Where's Angelo? I haven't seen him since he was a baby!"

Mira couldn't help but smile. _So he still hasn't forgotten. _As if on cue, Angelo came down. "Mama? What's going on?"

"Um, sweetie—"

"Hey there, kid!" Dino scooped him up in his arms, and swung him around. Then he put him down with a goofy smile on his face. "I don't know if you remember me, but my name is Dino. You were so small when I met you! Your mama and I are pretty close friends".

He looked to his mother for support, who was snickering behind Dino. She gave him a thumbs up, and mouthed, _"Uncle. In the pictures"._

Recognition dawned on his face when he remembered the stacks of photo albums in Paris. He remembered the blond-haired man from a picture with his mom taken in Spain. It seems as if he only knows his distant 'uncles' and 'aunts' through pictures. Often he wondered when he would actually meet them face to face. "There's a chess set upstairs, Uncle Dino. I'm still learning, but will you play with me?"

"Of course, but I'll tell you right away that I'm not that good. Bear with me?"

Angelo nodded and proceeded upstairs, with Dino right behind him and Lambo at his heels. Before he lost a view of Mira, he mouthed, _"Chess? Seriously?"_

Mira laughed and waved her hand for them to go. Then she turned around, facing the boys who had accompanied Dino in. The silver-haired one glared suspiciously at her, while the other one wore a warm smile on his face. "Who the hell are you and how do you know that clumsy fool, anyway?" barked the silver-haired one.

"Gokudera-kun, don't be rude!" scolded the other boy. Then to her, he said, "Don't mind him. He's like that to everyone. I'm Takeshi Yamamoto, and this is Hayato Gokudera", he gestured to his companion, who scowled openly at him in turn. "What's your name?"

"Mira. The little boy who just kidnapped Dino is my son, Angelo". She smirked coolly at Hayato, and he raised an eyebrow in silent question. "That _clumsy fool _happens to be one of my dearest friends. Who are _you, _anyway?" she said, implying that she meant more than just names.

"Che", he turned away from her, color slightly rising to his pallid cheeks. Somehow, this reminded her of Squalo when he got mad. "I'm the Tenth's right hand man!"

"I'll bet you are", she replied condescendingly, earning herself a mighty filthy glare.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" he bristled, taking what she supposed to be a menacing step towards her. He was a good few inches shorter than her, and she was pretty sure she can take him. Being an ex-member of an elite assassin group was not without its perks.

"Hayato, will you stop being so rude? It's very unbecoming", came the undeniable voice of Bianchi Gokudera from behind her.

Hayato looked over his shoulder, and at the sight of his sister, he clutched at his stomach, and fainted. Quickly, Yamamoto attended to him, grinning sheepishly up at her. "Eh, this happens quite often when they're in the same room", he explained, and Mira crouched down, examining him.

He was out, but a little cold was sure to wake him up. She let her hand be engulfed in her blue flames, and waited, watching the obvious fascination on Yamamoto's face. Then, as she willed the flames to fade, it left a rather thick coating of ice on her hand, crackling every time she wiggled her fingers. She smiled comfortingly at the dark-haired boy. "Don't worry, I won't hurt him".

Carefully, she lifted his head with her other hand and slid the frosted one to the nape of his neck. As expected, he jolted awake. "What the hell was that for?!" he demanded, rubbing at his neck in a feeble attempt to warm it again.

"You passed out, and I woke you up. You can thank me later".

"Useful on you first day already? That's just so you".

Mira looked up at the all-too familiar voice. Standing on the doorway was a spiky haired boy, and on his shoulder perched Reborn. "Ciaosu", he greeted, and hopped down from his spot. "Mira, this is the Tenth Vongola Boss. Tsuna, this is Mira, a former member of the Varia".

If she could go any paler, she would have just so she can match the same absurd look on the boy's face. All eyes from the vicinity of the doorway to the living room seem to be focused on her. She laughed nervously. "Uh…nice to meet you?"

* * *

**Forgive me for the two-fer. Next time, I'll try to upload three at once!**

**goodness gracious, has anyone seen Dino ten years later? gorgeus, absolutely gorgeus...**

**reviews are much appreciated. **

**:D**


	34. How did we get here

**34) How did we get here**

Up until now, he didn't know anything about Varia. Now every time he heard the word, his mind drifted to the deadly white-haired assassin—the very same one the woman in front of him used to call comrade.

Tsuna zeroed in on her nervous, apologetic expression. She was a far cry from Bianchi, with her seemingly normal demeanor (she was the first one he'd met from the mafia world who didn't try to kill him), and porcelain-like delicacy. Something about her whispered breakable, but dominance laid over the part that screamed 'lethal' and 'designed to kill'.

"You're Varia?!" Hayato glared venomously at her as he stood up.

Mira followed suit. "There's a reason why he said former member". She needn't explain herself to him; instead, she turned and bowed deeply to Tsuna. "I didn't mean to intrude. Reborn asked me to come and I thought it was urgent, so…"

"No, it's fine! Really! Can you…um…"

She smiled, standing up straight when Hayato stood protectively in front of him, brandishing his signature dynamites. "She used to be one of them…who knows if she's lying?"

Mira narrowed her eyes at him. Here she was, trying to be civil, and this boy was clearly pushing her. _So be it. _"You'd better put your toys away before someone gets hurt", she warned, using the tone she'd picked up from years of killing.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes". Her flames flared into existence, making themselves known as they spread far out her wrists. She saw his eyes widen, and everyone else in the room, save for the two in the kitchen, took a small step back. Only Reborn seemed undaunted by it.

"Mama?"

At the sound of his voice, she extinguished the flames and spun around, meeting her son's curious gaze. "Hey, baby. How did chess go?"

"We played checkers cuz some of the chess pieces were missing", he replied, running to her.

Dino came down after him, noting the fragments of tension that still hung in the air. Nevertheless, he stood by Mira, hand upon her shoulder as if to say, _it's gonna be okay. _Mira held her son ever so close, staring levelly at Hayato who'd put his dynamites away but still stood in front of Tsuna like a barricade.

Angelo shifted uncomfortably, looking up at her. "Mama, what's going on?"

"Nothing, sweetie". She kept her eyes on Hayato the whole time, tracking the slightest movement for any sign of a threat. "Listen, honey, why don't you go to the kitchen and talk to Mrs. Sawada? I'm sure she'd love to hear about Paris".

Reluctantly, he left his mother's side. "Eh, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna peered over his shoulder. "Can you please move?"

"Of course, Tenth!" and with that, he stepped aside, giving him a full view of Dino and Mira.

She looked at him full in the face, staring at him unblinkingly. "I promise you, I'd never hurt anyone as long as my son's around".

Tsuna's lips curved into an understanding smile. "I know you won't".

She grinned even as Dino nudged her playfully in the ribs. "And you were so worried, too. You should've seen your face!" he chuckled, poking at her cheek. "So serious, you could break mirrors with that look!"

The space dissolved in trills of laughter. Just then, Nana came out of the kitchen and said, "Dinner's ready!"

All at once, everyone headed for the dining room. Dino and Mira lagged as he offered his arm to her. "Shall we?"

Mira linked her arm through his, grateful for him being there. Hayato was at the end of the crowd, and she reached out, tapping him on the shoulder. "I'm not very good with first impressions, and I'm sorry if I've made a bad one on you", she smiled apologetically, and held out a hand, hoping he'll take it. "So…truce?"

He glanced at her hand, and smirked, but didn't take it. "Yeah, we're cool…for now". Then he walked away, leaving Mira to pull her hand back, biting her lip in confusion.

"Think that went well?" she whispered to Dino, who chuckled incessantly.

"You've dealt with the likes of Squalo, and you're asking me?" he shook his head in sheer amusement. "Yes, you're gonna be okay. Stop worrying, alright?"

_Because there are more important thing to worry about. _

* * *

After dinner, everyone seemed to be in better spirits. Mira had offered to help with the dishes, but since Nana declined, she remained seated between Angelo and Dino. "So do you know where you guys are staying tonight?" Dino had already whipped out hi phone just in case. "I could call Romario and ask him to get a room for you".

"That's be great". She tilted her head to one side, looking at him quizzically. "Since when did you learn to plan ahead?"

"Never".

Soon, the dining area began to clear out, what with Gokudera and Yamamoto headed home, Nana ready for bed, and Bianchi still on babysitting duty in the living room. Angelo joined the other kids in play, leaving Mira with Dino, Reborn and Tsuna. "There's a reason why you're here, Mira", said the arcobaleno, staring at her calculatingly. "Have you heard of the Vongola rings?"

She nodded, noting Tsuna's tense expression. _What's with him?_ "There's seven of them, one for each member of the family with the matching attribute", she explained, hands clenching into fists on her lap. "That's all I know about them…why?"

Beside her, Dino reached into his jacket and pulled out a box. He laid it out in front of her, finger tapping the crest embedded upon it. "One of your…old friends came after this. He managed to injure Tsuna's family and the one who delivered the rings".

Her pulse quickened. Yamamoto and Gokudera—those boys seemed fine a few minutes ago, although Gokudera was a bit hostile towards her. She turned to Tsuna whose face was awash with obvious worry. "May I?" she reached for the box and he nodded.

She opened it and there they were, gleaming obscenely under the fluorescent light. Her fingertips hovered over the Sky ring—she knew exactly who its wearer would be, and it wasn't gonna be the scrawny-ass Vongola candidate in front of her. Waves of nostalgia swept over her as she identified the rings' would-be owners. _Rain…Squalo. Storm…Bel. Sun…Lussuria. Mist…Mammon. Thunder…Levi. _No one came to mind when she got to the cloud ring.

_Sky…Xanxus. _

"What they have right now are fakes", said Dino.

Mira looked around in shock. "Whose stupid-ass idea was it to do that?!" Her nails dug into her palms, drawing blood. "You do realize you're declaring war against them?" _And you don't stand a chance!_

"We do", Reborn replied levelly. "That's exactly why you're here".

Her face contorted in confused outrage. "No!" she yelled defiantly. "I'm sorry, but I can't…I'm not fighting for you!"

"Mira…" Dino put a hand on her fist in an attempt to soothe her, "…no one's asking you to".

"That's the thing". Her voice broke at the last word. "Someone from either side is going to expect me to fight anyway".

Silence as cold as her flames settled over them like a frost. She remembered the carefree smile on Yamamoto's face—most likely, he'll be pitted against Squalo, and he's be nothing more than minced meat.

She shuddered at the thought; she considered Squalo to be the most decent one out of the group, but she was sure as hell that he'd cut that lovely grin clean off the kid's face in a heartbeat. Tsuna had it even worse. Weak-looking as he was, he didn't stand a chance against Xanxus. _Hell, even Angelo can take him out, _she though grimly, _and he's just three!_

Carefully, she got up, unsure of her footing. Dino stood up with her, lending his support as if she could fall over any second now. Mira was aware of the concern etched on Tsuna's face, but she didn't look up to meet it. "I'll come back tomorrow to talk to Iemitsu", she said, her eyes shadowed by her hair. "Goodnight".

They hobbled out of the dining room, with Mira slightly leaning against Dino. Almost immediately, Angelo came running to her, latching his arms around her waist. "Are we leaving now, Mama?" he asked, looking earnestly up at her.

She gave him a pained smile and bent down to kiss his forehead. "Romario should be waiting for us outside", said Dino as he winked down at the boy. "Think you can beat us there?"

He grinned wickedly, sprinting as fast as his little legs can carry him. Dino let out a whistle. "Now tell me, is that you or Xanxus I'm seeing?" he whispered.

_Xanxus, running? Yeah, that'll be the day. _Mira laughed wryly, willing her legs to move. "Definitely me".

* * *

They arrived at a condominium, their unit located all the way to the topmost floor. While Dino's subordinates occupied most of the surrounding rooms, he and Mira shared a 2-bedroom condo.

With Angelo already asleep, she was now on the balcony overlooking Namimori from 32 stories above. Not a single thing stirred—that was, until a bedroom-slipper clad foot padded out to her. She turned around, taking in the sight of Dino in his pajamas and fluffy slippers. "Mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest".

He made his way next to her, looking out the horizon as she did. Chuckling, he ran a hand through his hair. "What?" asked Mira.

"Nothing. It's just that…" he smiled warmly at her, and she wondered, _why didn't I take him to Paris with me? _"…I can't believe you still have that fixation with balconies and stuff".

"Fixation?" Looking straight at him, all she could see was the creamy line of his jaw, so she had to look up at him. _Damn, when did he get so tall? _"Big word right there. Way to move up in society, my friend!"

He scoffed, looking off into the distance as if contemplating something. "Looks like things hardly changed, huh?"

"Wish I could say the same", she nodded towards the room where Angelo was. "Don't get me wrong, he's the best thing that ever happened to me. I mean, who would've thought I'd be able to raise a kid?"

"But?"

She exhaled sharply; if anyone could hear the unspoken words in her voice, it'd be him. "The ambush…the upcoming battle of whatever the hell it is…" she pushed back the silver strands that blew in her face, "…I wish this wasn't happening".

"Yeah, me too". He bumped his shoulder against hers, earning himself a sad little smile. _It's better than nothing at all. _"I was planning to drop by Paris for a bit. Now I'll never get to see France!"

Mira laughed, leaning her head against this shoulder. As the wind whistled softly past them, it tossed her hair out of her face, revealing a pale cheek. "What am I gonna do without you?" she murmured.

Dino looked at her through the corner of his eye. She reminded him of a child who's seen too much. Laying his cheek atop her head, he took in the scent of her hair—jasmine and lavender. Every time she exhaled, her breath warmed his exposed neck. Suddenly, he had the urge to wrap his arms around her. Dino reddened at the though. _What the hell are you doing? She's you're best friend, for goodness' sake! This is incest!_

Somewhere in his head, a voice contradicted his thoughts. _You two aren't blood-related. And those dates you've been on? They never really amounted to the nights you spent with her, and you know it. _

_They were sleepovers! _He argued with The Voice. _We were just kids!_

_Don't tell me you've never even considered…I mean, look at her! She doesn't even look like she had a kid!_

_Yeah, a kid who's not mine._

_He might as well be…you were there when she found out she was pregnant AND when her son spent his first day in the world. Where, pray tell, was his real dad, hmm?_

He loathed to admit it, but The Voice was right. She looked comfortable, peaceful even, and that was more than the encouragement he needed. Leaning over slightly, he brushed his lips against her cheek. She lifted her head, looking at him through bleary eyes. _Uh-oh. _

"Hey, Dino?"

"Hm?" His heart thumped ridiculously fast in his chest.

"I think you missed".

Fingers curled on his shirt, she gently pulled him to her till his mouth covered hers. His arms found their way found her waist as his fingers were lost in tangles in her hair. Mira was the first one to pull away, leaving just a hairsbreadth of space between their faces. "I just ruined the moment, didn't I?" she muttered, looking up at him.

A smile tugged at his lips as brought her closer to his chest and kissed the top of her head. "Maybe you should go to bed now".

"Yeah". She went inside, feeling the imprint of his lips on hers. Even when she was drunk, she didn't go around making out with other people, so she knew exactly how many people she'd kissed. _Damn, that makes three. _

She changed into a camisole and pajama bottoms in front of the mirror, noting the scar on her shoulder—a constant reminder of the last time she saw him. Through the years, she'd dealt with his mind-blowing tantrums, being the ever-faithful subordinate that could make any boss proud—anyone, but him. _Well, no more._ Surely, he'd already replaced her with some tramp he picked up off the streets?

She loved him—still did, because he gave her son—but he never quite returned it. _Your own damn loss. _She smiled wickedly at her reflection. _I've got a new boss now. _

* * *

**omg.  
I think I just diagnosed Dino with schizophrenia.  
whoopsie.  
XD**


	35. Some kind of monster

**

* * *

**

35) Some Kind of Monster

She woke up the next morning alone, patting the space next to her in blind search for her son. Stuck to his pillow was a note, and it read:

_Took Angelo to park after breakfast. _

Signed underneath it was _Dino, _then a postscript that said:

_P.S. Pizza in the microwave! Have a good day!_

A smile tugged at her lips as she blushed profusely. Mira had the sudden urge to call Lussuria; she was in great need of a serious girl talk. She fell back onto her pillow, staring up at the ceiling as if some kind of divine force would enlighten her. _Screw girl talk, _she thought, hopping out of bed. _I need to talk to Iemitsu. _

* * *

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Mira set out for the Sawada residence. She was greeted by the sight of Iemitsu passed out on the yard, a bottle of sake clutched in one hand. Carefully, she nudged at his side with her tow, muttering, "You're supposed to be an advisor to the Ninth! Wake up, damn it!"

Her attempts were in vain. Frustrated, she looked around for any bystanders or spectators. Finding none, she stood as if ready to kick a soccer ball—in this case, his head. "Son of a bitch, WAKE—"

A hand grabbed at her ankle, and the next thing she knew was that she was falling, landing hard on her backside. Having heels on that day didn't really help that much. Iemitsu woke up, laughing his ass off. "You…ahahahahaha….SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE!" he rolled around on the ground, clutching his stomach.

Mira groaned in pain as she lay in her side, rubbing her aching rump. _You are a sad excuse for an assassin, _she sulked. _A forty-something year old got you…and that's gonna leave a fucking bruise!_

"What's going on here? Mira-san, are you okay?"

She looked up and found Nana hovering over her, concern clearly etched on her face. Iemitsu had already stood up, arm around his wife as he tried to conceal fits of laughter. Nana crouched down next to her and asked, "What happened?"

_Ask your dumbass husband. _Mustering the most charming smile amidst her pain, she said, "I tripped. Hehehe…silly me".

"Yep. Silly you", agreed Iemitsu.

She glared venomously at him, dousing it with all the colorful words she'd very much like to say, but couldn't—not with his innocent wife around. _How the hell did she end up with him anyway? _With the help of Nana, she got up and dusted herself off. "So, Mira, what brings you here?" asked the external advisor.

"We need to talk", she said carefully, looking from him to his oblivious wife, "…about business".

"Ah". Then he turned to Nana and said, "Do we have anymore of that sake? I'm sure she'd love to have some".

"Of course. Come on, I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about".

Mira held his gaze. _You've no idea._

* * *

Somehow, it amazed her how much the man drank. At his age, she half-expected him to keel over and die, not that she hated him. She just didn't have any affection reserved for the external advisor, a man whose authority Xanxus clearly opposed.

He pushed the half-empty bottle towards her. "You're welcome to it, you know".

"I, uh…already quit drinking".

"What'd you do, Alcoholics Anonymous?" he snickered quietly. "Don't tell me—Xanxus got you there, huh?"

She snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, that'll be the day. He'll stop drinking when he's dead".

"Oh, come on", he rolled his eyes dramatically, smiling knowingly at her. "You really don't want that now, do you?"

She turned away from him as heat crept up her cheeks. It was awfully quiet, and she remembered it was a school day. Lambo seemed to be nowhere in sight. "If you put your boy's family against Varia, they'll die".

"Have you no faith in them?"

"You're asking me?" she scoffed, meeting his steady gaze. "I know what they're capable of—I was one of them! We are born to kill".

"Made".

"What?" she stared at like he'd just lost his mind.

"People are made to kill, not born", he stated, putting his drink down. "Your son hasn't killed anyone, has he?"—when she didn't say anything—"That's what I thought".

Mira had a newfound respect for the man; after all, they were pretty much in the same boat. A dead silence hung over them till she said, "You do know they're just kids, right? I mean, you don't even have a Thunder, Mist, Sun, or Cloud Guardian".

"And I'll say it again—so little faith…"

"What's there to have faith in?" she demanded. "You're missing four out of seven!"

Iemitsu pursed his lips in thought. Technically, we're only missing one. And I believe you've already met out Thunder Guardian. Ah, here he is now".

As if on cue, Lambo came down the stairs looking rather bored. At the sight of her, his green eyes sparked with newfound interest. "Hey, Mira! Wanna play with me?"

She wouldn't have been surprised if her eyeballs popped out of their socket. _You cannot be fucking serious…_

Lambo ran to her and grabbed her hand, desperately trying to pull her to her feet. "Come play with me! Where's Angelo, anyway?"

Mira looked at Iemitsu as if she could strangle him right there and then. _What the fuck is wrong with you?! Your Guardian's asking me to play with him! _Tearing her eyes off him, she picked up Lambo and held him up. "Are we gonna play now?" he asked, his green eyes wide and pleading.

"No, sweetheart, I've gotta be somewhere else", she shot Iemitsu a dirty look before setting him down. "I'll be back son, alright? With Angelo". _Real soon. _

Right now, she needed to talk to the other kids. _Next stop: Namimori Middle. _

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, the students began to brandish their lunches. Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were on their way to the rooftop, discussing last night's dinner. "She seems really nice, you know", said Yamamoto. "Very pretty, too".

"She has a son, you moron", Hayato grumbled as he pushed the door open for Tsuna. "Maybe a husband hidden somewhere, too, if she hadn't killed him yet".

"Goodness, and I thought I was a skeptic".

All three heads turned to the source of the voice. Mira was perched on top of the fence like some fallen-angel-turned-gargoyle. She jumped down from her spot and started walked towards Hayato, showing the back of her hands as she held them up. "Do you see any wedding rings, my friend?" She turned them over in mock examination. "It's either that or I pawned it off for a new gun".

Tsuna paled almost instantly. "So you mean you still…"

_I'm not even the shot Xanxus is! _"No! What the—honey, I've got a three-year-old son, and I won't go home to him drenched in someone else's blood". As quickly as he'd paled, he blushed and Mira smiled sadly. "This isn't the life I want for my little boy".

Yamamoto nudged Hayato playfully in the ribs. "Told you she was nice".

"Get off me, baseball idiot!"

Mira quirked an eyebrow at the dark-haired boy. "You play baseball?"

"Yep", he swung at an imaginary ball and watched it go. "It's the best game ever".

The idea of Angelo in a baseball outfit swinging a bat appealed to her. _He's gonna look so cute! _"Think you can teach Angelo? Kid needs a hobby, and I don't think photography does him justice at all".

Hayato muttered something under his breath and she asked, "What was that?"

"You're not a student here", said a bored voice that was clearly not Hayato's.

Mira turned to the source and found herself looking up at a cruel-looking boy with tonfas in hand. She stared incredulously at them. "What's he gonna do, beat me with them?" she stage whispered.

He jumped down from where he was, landing on his feet with all the grace of a predator. Form the corner of her eye, the boys turned white as ghosts. "You're not a teacher, either", he stated, taking what she supposed to be menacing steps towards her, judging by the boys' faces.

"Really that obvious, huh?: she smiled, trying to make light of things, but he continued to stare coldly at her.

"Leave, or I'll bite you to death".

_Bite me? What the—_"Are you fucking kidding me?" she eyes him up and down. "Okay what are you, like, 13 or something? You certainly don't look like—"she ducked from a tonfa he's swiped at her head"—woah, dude!"

Carefully, they fell into circling each other like cobras ready to strike. From where she was standing, she could see the fear in their faces. Tsuna looked like he was about to piss himself. _And this is the future of Vongola? _She thought, barely paying attention to her newfound opponent. _Damn. _

All of a sudden, he was in her face, driving his tonfa to her neck. She blocked it and aimed a kick to his stomach, which he narrowly avoided. He continued to strike her every which way, and she kept dodging. He rarely left openings, and when he did, it was one those vital points; truth be told, she didn't want to hurt him—he was giving her a serious workout, after all. _He can keep up, _she thought, dancing away from the deadly tonfas.

Tsuna gaped openly at them. The whole fight looked like a flurry of tonafs, flames and feet. Suddenly, he heard a phone ring. Hayao had already whipped out his. "Wasn't me".

The minute Mira stopped, she drew her phone from her back pocket and tossed it at Tsuna, fumbling before he got a sure grip on it.

He stared as it vibrates in his hand, its blue light illuminating a single name. "Uh…it's Dino".

"For the love of God, answer it!" Mira shrieked.

Gingerly, Tsuna flipped it open and held it up to his ear. "He-hello?"

"Tsuna?" came Dino's voice tinged with curiosity. "What are you doing with Mira's phone".

"She's, uh…she's busy right now".

"Fighting Hibari-san!" said Yamamoto as he leaned in, earning himself a glare form Gokudera.

"Wait a minute—she's what?!"

Hayato held out a hand for permission and Tsuna gave him the phone. "She's fighting out school prefect, but she won't even hurt him".

"Oh my god, is she okay?"

"Peachy as hell. What kind of an assassin is she anyway?" he stared incredulously at her. "She's just dodging him!"

"Tell her now's not the time to be motherly"/

He rolled his eyes and held the phone away from his ear. "Stop being so damn motherly!" he yelled, earning a bit of her attention. "Your son isn't here, so hurt him already, goddamn it!"

At that point, Hibari stopped just to glare at him.

Seeing an opening, Mira poised a flaming fist to his face. "With pleasure!"

"No", The answer was simple, straight, and defiant. With a blow downwards, his tonfa collided with her forearm, and she screamed in pain.

"Was that her?" Dino asked frantically.

"The hell do you think?!" retorted Gokudera.

As the other tonfa went for her head, she caught his wrist, freezing it to the bone. She grabbed him by the shoulder and did the same till both her hands were locked in place. He threatened to pull away, but her knee had already connected with his ribs, snapping them as they toppled over. Just before they hit the ground, he kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying backwards.

She bent over with her hands on her gut, noting the stinging in her palms. When she pulled them away, one hand—the one she held Hibair's wrist with—was bleeding profusely where the skin had peeled off. _Oh, god, I can't go home to Angelo like this, _she thought, glancing up at her opponent.

He was clutching at the ribs she'd broken, his face betraying nothing. "We'll finish this some other day", he said, and walked away.

Mira strode over to the trio and grabbed the phone from Gokudrea with her uninjured hand, much to his protest. "Hey", she huffed, pressing her bloody hand against her shirt. "How's it going?"

"Mira, are you okay?"

She laughed wryly. "I'll live. How's my baby doing?"

"Which one?" he chuckled, much to his embarrassment. Quickly he added, "Uh, I was kidding…er, yeah, he's great. Listen, are you coming home soon? Do you have to swing by the hospital for a bit?"

Her blood dampened her shirt, but she smiled anyway. "I think Shamal can patch me up. See you guys soon?"

"Definitely".

She almost said I Love You, but decided against it. These were the kind of conversations she longed to have with Xnaxus, even the last part of it. _Not that he'd ever return it. _To Tsuna, she asked, "Who was that guy anyway?"

"Hibari Kyouya".

_And what a fucking sweetheart he is. _

* * *

**whew!**

**that was looooooong. **

**so, review?**

**:D**


	36. Marco Polo

**36) Marco Polo**

After visiting Shamal's clinic, Mira set out to meet Dino and Angelo. Despite its oddities, she had to admit, Namimori was such a cute little place. She was downtown on her way to the park when something caught her eye on one of the rooftops. She blinked again and a flash of black and white jumped from one roof to another. At first, Mira thought she was seeing things after getting beaten by some pale-ass kid, though she discarded the idea soon enough when she saw it again. Her heart thumped rapidly as she cut into an alley and climbed the nearest ladder to the roof. _Move fast, girl._

Fear and excitement gripped her when she got closer. The image became as clear as day—a white-haired figure clad in black. _Long, _white hair.

* * *

After all these years, he didn't expect to find her here, of all places.

Knowing she'd seen him and that she'll follow, Squalo led her away, stopping behind a storage closet on some unknown rooftop. He peered from where he stood, waiting for her to turn up at any moment.

"Marco", came a familiar singsong voice.

"Wherever the hell you are, you need to get your ass somewhere I can see you", he barked, circling the perimeter of the closet in search for her.

At the sound of feet dropping behind him, he whirled around and found himself quickly in her embrace. Mira buried her face in his chest. "Jerk wad. Why didn't you say 'Polo'?" she whispered.

"I don't do hide-and-seek", he peeled her arms off him and looked at her straight in the face. "You should know that".

Squalo ran a full scan of her. He noted the bandages, but other than that, she seemed to be unchanged. Mira touched his face the way a mother would to her long-lost son. "I missed you", she said, resorting to pinching his sallow cheeks and gripping what she can of his bony shoulders. "Since when were you so damn skinny? Are they feeding you?"

"That's not the point right now". Impulsively, he grabbed her wrists and stared gravely at her. "Where the fuck have you been?"

Mira winced. "Look, I can explain…"

"Then do it now".

"Get your fucking hands off me first".

He released her, and she laughed ruefully. "Un-fucking-believable", she mused, walking over to the edge of the rooftop. Squalo followed. "I haven't seen you in forever, and this is the kind of welcome I get? What the hell is up with that?"

"You said you were gonna explain", he reminded.

"And I am", she gestured at the playground below them. "See any familiar faces?"

The Cavallone Boss stood out like a sore thumb in a sea of Japanese people. He quirked an eyebrow at the sight of Dino helping some dark-haired kid across the monkey bars. Even from the distance, the boy was clearly of European descent. Something about him seemed oddly familiar, though the swordsman couldn't put a finger on it. "Who's the kid?" he asked.

"That kid is my son".

He felt his jaw drop as he turned to look at her with a flabbergasted look on his face. "You—you're not fucking serious, are you?" He tried to imagine Mira pregnant, wearing maternity clothes, and then breast-feeding her newborn baby. The conjured picture was anything but motherly…it pretty much bordered around pornographic. He kept himself form blushing, thinking the whole time, _you can't be, you can't be, you can't be…_

Mira wasn't even looking at him as she continued. "His name is Angelo, and he's three. Finally she tore her gaze away from the playground and looked at him levelly. "And there's absolutely no way anyone will hear about this. Not even Xanxus. Do you understand?"

_Of course. Like I can actually go up to that temperamental bastard and tell him that you have a fucking three-year-old son whose father is—_The thought ended immediately and asked, "Who's the kid's father?"

Mira shook her head. "Not now, Squalo".

"What do you mean—"

Grabbing his arm, she towed him away from the edge. "You will not repeat this to anyone, alright? God knows how many secrets you've kept for Xanxus. Please, keep this one for me".

As it was before, it was hard saying no to that face. _She's got someone else to live for, _he thought. _Not a bunch of crazy assassins or their angry boss. _Grimly, he nodded, and she smiled gratefully at him, pulling him into yet another hug. "I trust you, Squalo. Please don't prove me wrong".

He smirked as he pulled away from her. "As long as you get your ass back to Varia, your secret's safe with me".

"You know I can't promise you anything". Again her gaze darted towards the playground.

"Then don't", he nodded towards the same direction. "Go. Take care of your little boy".

She turned on her heel and walked away, hopping down the back of the building.

Squlao stole a peek down at the playground. She probably ran since she got there so fast; now she held her son's hand. Dino was right next to her, looking rather worried at the sight of her bandages. He said something, and she laughed, laying her head on his shoulder. He then slung an arm around her, pulling her into his chest for a brief hug. Casting a quick glance at Angelo who was clearly spacing out, she turned back to Dino and brushed her lips against his.

_Holy shit, _the white-haired swordsman thought. _I think I just found Daddy._

* * *

**OMG, sorry it took so long to update...**

**...yes, I am trying to wrap this up.**

**so to all those who have kept on reading...THANK YOU!**


	37. Ultimatum

**37) Ultimatum**

"Mama, I'm tired!" whined Angelo as they stepped into the condo. "Can I go to bed now?"

"What happened to taking a shower?"

In a split second, Angelo's face fell into a pout as he batted his big blue eyes at her. "Please, can I skip? Just for tonight?"

Mira collapsed in a fit of giggles. "Look at you, working that charm!" she snorted, falling onto the couch. "You're even better than I am! Isn't he, Dino?"

The Cavallone Boss shook his head in amusement as he perched on her armrest at her feet. "Looks like you've got competition".

"Maaa…I'm serious!" he pleaded, scrunching up his face.

"Oh, that was a good one!" Mira was laughing so hard, she had to cover her face with the pillow she'd been lying on she wouldn't have to look at him. "I should've taken a picture".

"Uncle Dino?" he turned to the Cavallone Boss with the same pleading look on his angelic face. "Can I? _Pleeeeeease_?"

"I, uh…I don't know", he grimaced, and tapped frantically her Mira's leg. "Hey, Mira!"

Slowly, the pillow lowered, revealing half her face. "Yes?"

"Can he skip the shower tonight?"

Throwing the pillow aside, she pursed her lips in thought. "Alright", she sat up next to Dino, beckoning her son to sit on the coffee table across her. "We'll do this the rock-paper-scissors way. Ready?"

Angelo nodded gleefully, making a fist.

"Rock, paper, scissors—"they chanted"—SHOOT!"

Instantly, Angelo's paper covered his mother's rock. He grinned triumphantly and ran to their room, yelling, "No showers tonight!"

"Honey, at least put some clean PJ's on!" Mira called after him. She propped her elbow against Dino's leg and sighed deeply. "I hope to God he changes. It's already one thing that he didn't clean up after sweating so much. I mean, what is it with boys and dirt?"

Dino snorted in disbelief. "Since when were you such a clean freak? If I remember correctly, your room was always a mess".

"Was not!"

"Was too!" he gathered her in his arms and laughed in her hair. "It was only clean when you weren't too busy filming Squalo".

Mira swallowed hard, remembering the encounter a few minutes ago. Though it felt good being in someone's arms—in this case, Dino's—the thought of her murderous old friend back in her life put a cramp in the mood. It was guaranteed that the whole squad was with him. _Especially Xanxus. _

She groaned at the idea as she laid her head on Dino's lap, pillowed by her arms. "I saw him today", she declared in a muffled tone.

Fingers stroked her hair and when they got to the ends, they traced patterns on her back. _Xanxus never did this, _she thought, oddly missing the flying glasses she'd so expertly dodged. _Stop being such a masochist. You're ruining the atmosphere._

"Who?" Dino asked soothingly.

"Squalo". She replied bluntly. He stopped stroking her hair and she couldn't really blame him. "Before I met up with you guys".

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you now, aren't I?"

She leaned away from him and sat on the far end of the couch, hugging her knees to her chest. He occupied the space she'd left, staring at her in anticipation. He wanted to hold her, reassure her in some way that everything will be okay. Mira wanted to believe the same thing, but deep down, neither of them really did.

"I told him about Angelo", she said, by way of breaking the ice.

"You WHAT?!" came his flabbergasted response. "I thought you didn't want Varia to know about him?"

"And they won't, I trust Squalo with my life". She peered at him from behind the wall of her arms. "Dino, are you mad at me?" she whispered.

He exhaled sharply as he ran a hand through his hair, looking more confused than ever. "I don't know. Should I be?"

"I don't know. You tell me".

Only her big blue eyes peered over her makeshift barricade, but that was enough for him. He wondered how Xanxus could've let her go. _I wouldn't have, _he thought. Gently, he took hold of her forearm and pulled her into his chest, resting his chin on top of her head.

"So, I take it you're not mad at me?"

"Nope". _I'm not mad but…_He pulled away from her ever so slightly just so he can look at her full in the face. "Mira what do you want?"

"What's that supposed to mean", she drew away from him completely.

_This isn't going to be easy, _he thought, taking a deep breath as he held her hand. "You're my best friend, and I've always loved you, but I'm tired of sharing you with everyone—"at the sight of her bemused expression, he added, "—not that I'm trying to keep you away from everyone. God, no…I just—it's either me or him".

Mira laughed mirthlessly, almost yanking her hand away from him, but he held on tighter. "Is this your subtle way of asking me to leave?"

"No!" he almost shouted. "By all means, stay. I just want you to figure what"—_or who—"_it is you want. When you have…you know where to find me".

Suddenly, Mira felt rotten beyond compare. "What if…" she croaked, almost unable to finish the thought. _What if it's not you?_

"Just"—Dino forced a smile on his face, however pained it might look—"be happy".

Mira nodded and went to her room.

Between the two of them, she'd always been the more selfish one, always going for the option that fits her best.

Mira stood in front of the bathroom sink, her face still wet from washing. _One or the other, Mira, _she thought. _Choose one, choose wisely. _

* * *

**So this was pretty hard to write...**

**...but I made it anyway!**

**review, pretty please?**


	38. Guardian Angel

**38) Guardian Angel**

Though her son was dozing peacefully next to her, it was a sleepless night for Mira. _I need to for a walk, _she thought, leaving the bed. Quietly, she slipped out of the condo and into the open night air.

Walking around in Japan with nothing but her PJ's on was quite liberating. For once, she wasn't gallivanting about with a concealed weapon and stilettos. _I could get used to this. _Even coming to a dimly lit street didn't intimidate her in the least.

It was then when she saw a shadowy figure closing a mailbox.

Mira looked around frantically. This may not be France or Italy, but she knew for a fact that strangers didn't check their mail at night, especially if it wasn't their own damn mailbox. _What the hell? _She decided to pursue the stranger. Whoever it was, they certainly knew they were being followed, thus quickening their pace. She smiled at her newfound game, her suppressed blood thirst bubbling up to surface. _Guess some things just never change. _

As she rounded a corner, she found herself alone on yet another street. She treaded the ground carefully, looking this way and that for her prey.

"What are you doing?"

Mira screamed, turning around so fast she almost gave herself whiplash. She found herself looking at the gloating expression on Iemitsu's face, "What am _I_ doing?" she demanded angrily despite her fright. "What are _you _doing?! You're prowling around the neighborhood like a damn stalking rapist-freak!"

"Sshh! Not so loud! People might hear you".

"I don't give a damn!" she yelled hysterically. "Let the whole world know to keep their kids away from you, you pedophile!"

Iemitsu shook his head, clicking his tongue. "You're totally blowing this out of proportion, you know", he said bluntly.

Mira took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It was one of those things she did to relax when Lussuria's homosexuality got into her nerves. "What the fuck are you doing out here?"

He gestured to her pajamas, chuckling. "I could say the same to you".

"Just answer the damn question".

"Fair enough", he shrugged, walking on ahead of her. "Come on. I'll tell you on the way home".

Mira complied and the external advisor proceeded to tell her how he gave everyone in Tsuna's family a half of the seven Vongola rings. The whole time, Mira found frowning at every uttered work. "So where's the rest of them?" she asked.

Iemitsu glanced at her gravely. "Where do you think?"

_Holy shit. _"You can be serious"

"Strangely enough, I am. Isn't that weird?"

"You DUMBASS!" She whirled to the concrete wall next to her and punched it leaving a frost-bitten crater on the dented surface.

The idea of these youngsters being pitted against a deadly, elite assassin squad sickened her sinking to the ground. Iemitsu's feet came into view, and she growled at him. "You stay the hell away from me".

"What are you so worried about?" he asked.

"Why aren't you?" she barked out a mirthless laugh. "You're sending your son to his grave!"

"I know what I'm doing, Mira".

"No, you don't you heartless bastard".

"Well, do _you_?" his cutting tone made her look up at him. "Does your son know who his father is?" he continued. "Better yet, does the father know he has a son?"

_Ah, the million-dollar question. _Mira refused to meet his penetrating gaze. "She looked away form him, pouting. "He doesn't have to".

"Why not?"

"I'm trying to give him a chance of a better life", she snapped at his face. "No blood, no violence. Isn't that what every parent wants for their child?" She stood up and stared levelly at him. "Don't you dare lecture me on my parenting skills, Iemitsu. I'm doing a helluva lot better than you are".

Thus she turned to leave, her knuckles stinging from the recent impact.

"You care so much, not because you already have a son", the advisor called after her.

Mira stopped in her tracks. _Let's hear it, old man._

"You care so much because you see yourself in them".

All her animosity faded as she sighed in resignation, turning to look at him again. "What do you want me to do?" she asked desperately. _What can I do?_

"Be the family's guardian angel. Watch over them. Offer advise, you've been there. Protect them, if the need arises".

_And it's as simple as that. _"What am I supposed to do if Varia sees me?"

He nonchalantly, and his answer came as simple as the previous gesture. "Then they see you. You can't run. You can't hide forever, Mira".

She nodded silently, obediently, and went on her way. Watching over seven kids ain't going to be easy.

* * *

**Soooo.....**

**....would I be correct to believe that I am due for a vicious flogging?**

**O.O**

**ENJOY!**


	39. Hell's Bells

**39) Hell's Bells.**

Exhausted from her activities, Mira crashed at the condo's rooftop for the night. Come morning, Angelo woke up alone, wondering where his mother was. There was no note on her pillow, nothing—just the empty space where his mother should've been. She'd never left him before. _Maybe Uncle Dino knows where she is._

The three-year-old tiptoed to his room and found the Cavallone Boss still snoring peacefully in his bed. He sat on a space unoccupied by Dino and tapped his face gently. "Pssst….Uncle Dino…"

Sleep-glazed eyes focused themselves on his face. "Angelo? What is it?"

"Do you know where Mama is?"

"What?"

"I said, do you know where Mama is?" Angelo repeated. "I woke up and she wasn't there anymore. She wasn't in the bathroom, either. Where is she?"

Quickly, Dino sat up, dizzy from the sudden movement. He held his head in his hands, thinking. Mira, where are you?

And then it hit him like a speeding train—what he said last night. Did she choose them? He wondered, and then decided against it. She wouldn't have left Angelo. So where'd you go?

He looked at her son. His eyes were a carbon copy of hers, though the face belonged to his biological father. Dino could see it now—the dark hair and tanned skin. The makings of a hard and powerful appearance were softened by his eyes._ Her eyes_.

Dino slid off the bed and proceeded to shower and change._ It's going to be a long day_.

* * *

For the first time in many years, Hayato Gokudera was actually excited. Giddy, he rushed over to Dino's with the ring clutched in his hand. Even the sight of the baseball idiot going in with him didn't sink his spirits one bit. He had been chosen! And that was all that mattered.

They entered the condo without as much as a knock, seeing as the door was left wide open. Hayato poked around in the living room and the other open bedroom. He could hear the steady pour of water from one of them. "Huh. Guess he's taking a shower then".

From the kitchen, Yamamoto yelled, "Oi, Gokudera-kun! Look who's here?"

Hayato sprinted to the kitchen and the sight of a syrup-stained boy hit him. "You're that brat from the other night!"

The boy grinned at him in reply. "My name's Angelo".

"Uh-huh. And I'm the Tenth's right hand man and--what the hell is that?!" Hayato pointed an accusing finger at the crumbled confection in Angelo's hand.

"What? It's just a waffle. I was hungry and I found it. There's a whole box of it over there", he pointed at an even bigger mess on the counter, now including a crumb-encrusted toaster. "Do you want some?"

"Want some? OF that contaminated crap? Hell NO!"

Angelo shrank back from him. "Fine, then. I was just asking".

Yamamoto squatted next to the child. "Don't worry about him; he's always grumpy".

Angelo giggled, and Hayato scowled openly at the two of them. He looked around for a head of silver-hair, and found none. "Hey kid, where's your mom?" he asked.

HE shrugged. "I don't know. I woke up this morning and she was gone. Have you seen her?"

Hesitantly, Hayato shook his head. _Is that irresponsible woman planning to dump her kid with the Tenth?_

"Ah, I'm sure she'll turn up". Yamamoto picked him up and put him on a clean spot on the counter. "When she does, I don't think she'd want to see you like this".

Angelo looked thoughtfully at his unfinished waffle, soggy with syrup, and frowned. "I guess so", he said, dumping it into the sink.

Just then, Dino came out of his room, smiling at the sight of the Vongola guardians dealing with a 3-year-old. "Well, aren't we off to a promising start", he said, ruffling Angelo's hair. "How are these guys treating you?"

The child gave him a messy grin and raised a thumbs-up. "Uncle Dino, when's my mommy coming home?"

"Yeah, when's she coming home?" demanded Hayato. "Hell if she's gonna leave her kid with the Tenth".

"Skepticism already? I think it's a little too early for that. Besides..." Dino glanced at Angelo, who looked back and forth between him and the Storm guardian. "...Mira's always been a sucker for kids".

Just then, the door creaked and a silver head poked in. Dino let out a sigh of relief. She's here. "Mama!" Angelo squealed, jumping skillfully off the counter and into his mother's arms. "Where have you been?"

"Sleepwalking", Mira replied with a smile, turning her son's face this way and that. "What about you? Did you dive into a pool of syrup or something?"

"Or something". Dino walked up to her, and she slid past the door, revealing the pajamas she'd worn the night before. "So sleepwalking, huh?"

Mira smiled, holding Angelo close as she mouthed, "tell you later".

She glanced at Yamamoto and Gokudera and smiled. "Well, hello boys. You're up and early today. Anything special going on?"

Her forced peachiness irked Gokudera. He scowled openly at her. "Che. What do you care? And what's up with that attitude?"

"I'm just happy, dear. That's what happy people do--be happy, right, Takeshi?"

Just as he opened his mouth to reply, Reborn and Tsuna appeared at the door. While the three new Vongola guardians and Tsuna discussed their rings in the living room, Mira drew back into the kitchen with Reborn. "You can cut the act now, Mira", he said, jumping on the counter.

She chuckled nervously and set Angelo down. "Honey, why don't you go ahead take a bath? I'll be there as soon as possible, okay?"

He nodded and left, leaving his mother with the baby hitman. "So Iemitsu told me about last night".

Mira busied herself with preparing breakfast so she wouldn't have to look at those beady black eyes. "Yeah, so?"

"I'm surprised the accepted the job so easily, that's all".

"Okay then".

"So why did you?"

She scoffed and turned to look at him with a wooden spoon in her hand. "Are you saying that I shouldn't have?"

Reborn walked the length of the marble counter and sat next to her mixing bowl. "I'm saying that there are things at stake here. Like your son, perhaps".

"I'm fine with being a single mom, Reborn", she said, and jokingly added, "unless I'm about to hear a proposal here? Because if that's the case, then I damn well need a husband if I'm gonna have to take care of two babies".

"At least I'm toilet-trained. If you want a husband, I strongly recommend the Angelo's biological father".

Mira started mixing the pancake batter furiously. "And what? Have them bond over a burnt corpse? Play catch with fire? Thanks but I'm trying to keep by baby boy in one piece".

"And yet the other half is elsewhere".

With those words left hanging in the air, Mira stopped and looked squarely at him. He was right. In all the absurdity of it, he was right. Things hadn't always been this tense with her and Xanxus. _Hell, he gave me a fucking Maserati for my birthday, and I still drive that today_. She sighed deeply and dropped the spoon into the batter. "Look, I don't know if you genuinely give a crap, but thanks for acting like you do. Just let me worry about my other half, okay?"

"Point taken". Reborn leapt off the counter and made his way out. "By the way, you're hanging out with the Rain guardian!"

Mira nodded. "Uh-huh, sure I'll--whoa, hold on one fucking minute, captain!"

Reborn stopped, smirking ever so slightly. "Yes?"

"Hanging out? What the hell does that mean? I thought I was babysitting all the 7 kids?"

The baby Mafioso seemed to look pensive for a moment. "So watch over all of them, if you can, but tell me this: who's the Rain guardian for Varia?"

He didn't await her reply and just walked out, leaving Mira speechless. _Squalo. My best friend, the shark. The Rain guardian._

"Dammit!" she hissed, slamming a hand down on the counter top, leaving a thin coating of ice. _Baseball's not going to cut it this time, Takeshi._

* * *

**Why, hello there!**

**Thanks for being so patient with me.**

**If you read the spin-off to this one, then yes, it's true. After all, everything must come to an end.**

**I'm thinking of doing a sequel. Should I?**

**btw, review if you want me to continue!**

**THANK YOU AWESOME READERS!**


	40. Knowing me, knowing you

**40) Knowing me, knowing you**

Mira has just finished her lunch at a particular sushi restaurant, her back to the rest of the world as she sipped at her tea. She left Angelo with Romario, apparently the only responsible person in the current situation. Other than the owner, there was nobody else there--no customers, no employees. A set of footsteps announced her target's arrival.

Thanks to Reborn, she knows quite a bit about Yamamoto Takeshi. She knew that the kid wasn't very bright, but what he lacked in academics he made up for his talent in sports. He pretty much can excel in almost every sport there is, but his all-time favorite is baseball. Mira found herself looking up facts about random baseball players, like an American named Babe Ruth. She knew nothing about baseball in the first place, and the numbers next to his name only frustrated her even further._ Damn American sport. Why can't the boy like soccer? He's in a fucking Italian mafia!_

She loathed eavesdropping, but she had to do it anyway.

"Daddy's struggling to cut scallions!" said Takeshi's father. "What's wrong Takeshi? Did you forget something?"

_Struggling, my ass_. She knew the sound of a swift blade well enough from so many years of being around someone who wielded one like a part of his being.

"Hey, Dad?" He sounded hesitant, unlike his usual self.

_C'mon spit it out already!_ Mira tapped impatiently at her cup. _Get on with it!_

"Will you teach me Kendo?" asked Takeshi.

She smiled to herself. _Oh, so that's what it's called_. She'd heard the term before from Squalo, but she hadn't really thought of the whole idea including a baseball-fanatic schoolboy. _Here goes nothing_, she thought, rising from her seat.

She grinned at Yamamoto Sr. and held out her teacup. "That was a delicious meal. Guess I should've brought my son here with me. Oh, hello, Takeshi. I've been meaning to talk to you".

"Really? About what?"

"Just stuff". To his father, she said, "You don't mind if I borrow your son for a while, do you? I promise I'll bring him back before curfew".

The father looked gravely at his son, and nodded. "Of course you can. A nice lady like you, er..." he laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Er...I'm afraid I don't know your name".

"Mira. Falcone. My name's Mira Falcone". She held out a friendly hand, wondering if she should still be using her fake name. _Oh, to hell with it._

"I'll take care of your boy, I promise". Because I've got one, too.

And with that she left with the young swordsman in tow.

"So what were you going to talk to me about?" asked Takeshi.

Those big brown eyes were just so open and honest, they almost made her cringe. _Dammit, Mira, get yourself together, or this boy will be Squalo's next dinner!_ "Why don't we go someplace you like? Then we'll talk there".

His tanned face lit up like the glowing end of a cigarette. "Alright! C'mon follow me!"

Angelo sat in front of the television, munching on cookies and whatever Romario brought him. He decided that he liked to old man--he was so nice, since he worked for Uncle Dino and he seemed to know a great deal about his mother, like what kind of fruits she liked, what type of music he listened to..."Hey, Romario?"he asked. "How long have you known my mommy?"

"Hmmm....well, I guess about as long as Dino has known her".

"And how long was that?"

"Since they were 8". Romario chuckled. "Those two used to get in so much trouble together, but your mother always bailed him out of it. They were inseparable".

Angelo stopped at midbite, his mouth left open in the presence of a cookie. "What's that mean?"

"Oh, inseparable?" The boy nodded, and Romario proceeded to explain. "Well, they could barely be separated. Kinda like brother and sister".

The child nodded as if he understood. He knew that his mother loved him more than anything, and he knew that she was good at taking pictures, but other than that, he didn't really know much about the woman who gave him life. Or the man who should've been a part of it. If Romario knows so much about her..."Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Well..." Angelo took a deep breath. "You said you know my mommy pretty well, right?"

"Yes".

"And you knew her when I was still in her tummy?"

"Yes".

"So...do you know my daddy too?"

Romario looked at the kid as if he was a fully-grown adult. "Well, erm..." he cleared his throat loudly, "...you see..."

"Mama never talks about him. Back in France, I used to see all these kids with daddies and I thought...I wanted one, too".

Romario swallowed painfully. _Does she know?_ he thought. This child, at 3 years of age, has already started to question things. A boy needs his father, everybody knows that. _Oh no, Mira, look what you've done._

He turned off the TV and looked squarely at the boy. "You do know that your mama loves you, right?"

"Uh-huh. She says so all the time".

"And she means it. You know what else?"

"What?" Angelo leaned in eagerly.

"One day, when the time is right, she'll tell you about your daddy. Because she loves you that much, you'll get to meet him someday. You just have to be patient. Do you understand?"

The boy nodded slowly, and a hopeful smile began to spread across his face.


	41. Someday We'll Know

**41) Someday We'll Know**

_Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!_

Mira observed Takeshi from a safe distance, away from the lethal swing of his bat. _Well, there goes ball number 50._

She'd paid for his batting cage expenses, and she could see that it was well worth it. She applauded loudly as he came out. "Great job! Now I see why your school named you MVP".

Takeshi grinned sheepishly. "Thank you. And thanks for paying. I guess I was running up the tab here".

"No problem. Hey, you want a juice box? Vitamin C's good for you".

He shrugged and smiled. "Mothers know best".

They went out and grabbed some food, and began to walk home. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Takeshi.

_Damn. I knew this was coming_. She'd been stalling for quite a while since they got out of his father's restaurant. _How the hell do I tell him that my best friend's gonna skewer his ass?_ She cleared her throat loudly. "How'd you like your juice? It's grape, right? I love grape juice".

Takeshi stopped in his footsteps and looked her in the face. "Look, I know you're older than me, but don't think I don't know what stalling looks like. What is it?"

_Well, folks, he's not as dumb as he looks._ "Did Reborn tell you all about that ring you got this morning?"

"Oh, this ring?" he held up the hand wearing it. "Yes. And I actually listened. He sounds a lot better than my algebra teacher".

Mira sighed exasperatedly. "Do you understand the situation you're in?"

"Well...not entirely", he replied, scratching his cheek. "All I know is that I need to be better and defeat that long-haired guy".

"Squalo".

"What?"

"His name's Squalo. Superbi Squalo. Stop calling him the long-haired guy". _Squalo_ needs to cut his damn hair.

"Oh, alright. Squalo it is. Are we talking about him?"

Mira barked out a harsh laugh. "Oh, boy, don't you catch on fast?" Hands on her hips, she looked around her. "Tell me, where's the nearest dojo from here?"

"Umm....not far from here".

"Good. Let's go talk there".

* * *

It was a rather dark, confined space, free from clutter and perfect for the kid's first lesson. She took her shoes off and walked into the center of the room. Takeshi followed her hesitantly. "What are we doing here?" he asked.

"We're gonna talk", she replied. "Now go get your bamboo stick or whatever it is you fight with".

He sprinted away and came back in a couple of minutes, wooden sword in hand.

"I still don't understand what we're doing here".

"You will".

She moved swiftly, hands and feet aglow with her frozen flame. Mira struck at him, hitting his forearm, torso, and gut in a few quick movements as he backed away from her. "You expect to defeat Squalo like this?" she yelled, sending icicles flying towards him. "Fight back, Takeshi!"

The boy snarled and moved in for an offence, aiming his weapon at her middle. Mira leapt into the air and jumped on him, knocking him flat on his back. She tried--and with some difficulty--to get off him without crushing his ribs. _Shit, I'm getting flabby_, she thought, flipping past his head and away from him. "Just because you're a kid doesn't mean Squalo would show you mercy". In fact, none of them would.

Mira looked back at him as he struggled to his feet. "Believe me, I know what I'm talking about".

"Alright", he panted. "I believe you".

_So damn trusting. _With a sharp growl, Mira struck the wooden floor and frozen stalagmites paved their way towards Takeshi. He dodged them, and Mira repeated the process over and over till she had him trapped in a corner. Ice coated her right hand, ending in a sharp point that she pressed vindictively against his neck. "Do you think I won't hurt you?" she hissed at his face.

"Yes".

Mira swatted him aside with a strong backhand blow. The ice cracked and fell away upon impact, leaving her pale hand visible once more. "Wrong!" she screamed, rushing over to drag him roughly by the collar. "Learn to doubt! You can't just trust the whole fucking world, dammit! That's how people get killed!"

She shoved him hard, and stood there, staring him down. "C'mon, again. Attack".

He stood there, motionless, with a massive bruise on one side of his face.

"Attack, Takeshi, or I will".

He looked down, staring at the weapon in his hand. "I'm sorry".

Damn you. "Fine. Be like that".

She came running towards him, icicles trapped between her fingers like frozen cigarettes. Just as she aimed a lethal blow to his other cheek, he swatted her arm away with the sword. She smirked ever so slightly. _Progress at last._

The two parried blows back and forth till Mira decided to go for a pretend kill. As Takeshi brought the sword down on her, she caught his hand and froze it in place, then drove him hard against the wall. Laughing maniacally, she crushed one side of his face against the wall, willing frost to creep over his skin. With a savage growl, his knee connected with her gut, and she bounced upward, only to be brought down by a blow to the shoulder.

She now lay, writhing on the floor with pain. A barking cough and she spat out blood.

"Mira!" Takeshi knelt beside her, helping her sit up. Half his face was still covered with frost. "Jeez! What were you trying to do, kill me?"

She laughed weakly. "Yeah, something like that. Help me up?"

"Of course!"

The boy was tense under her shoulders, and she burst out laughing. "Calm down, Takeshi. I've gone through worse, believe me".

"Hey, I heard something crack. Was that your ribs?"

"It's not my ribs you need to worry about, boy", she snarled. "Go on, keep walking. Don't mind the old lady on your shoulder".

They half-walked, half-limped towards the condo, talking along the way. "You know, if I'd actually tried, I probably could've killed you", she stated matter-of-factly.

He chuckled knowingly. "Sure you could".

"No, seriously, kiddo. I don't just take pictures for a living, you know".

"Well, with that stamina of yours, you probably could've raised a child, which you successfully did".

"Correction. I'm still doing exactly that". After a short pause, she scoffed. "Yeah, my stamina's been like shit lately, but, hey, in my defense, pregnancy wasn't exactly a cake walk".

Takeshi fell silent, and Mira suddenly felt awkward. "Hey, uh, if I said anything stupid or some such, I'm sorry. I, uh...I didn't mean it".

He smiled a little, and said, "its okay. Don't worry about it".

In a vain attempt to redeem herself, she blurted, "It's just that I've only met your dad, you know, and I don't want your parents to think that I'm some kind of sick cougar pedophile...you know? I mean, man, I've got a 3-year-old and..." _Oh, shit._

The boy just stared up ahead through blank, expressionless eyes. "It's been just me and my dad for...well, for quite a while. My mom died when I was little--wait, Mira, please don't look at me like that". He chuckled wryly, "I barely even knew her".

Mira stopped hobbling and leaned against post away from him. No mother? She couldn't imagine this kid growing up without both parents..._damn, this kid turned out pretty good_. "So, your dad...he pretty much raised you single-handedly?"

"Well...yes". HE looked out of place under the mediocre light of the light post. "He taught me a lot of things".

Mira clapped a hand over her mouth and sighed deeply. _My Angelo's never going to have that. My poor baby_...Of all the things she feared, it was that her kid would turn out to be a broken mess, worse than his parents. That future seemed rather close and it frightened her,

"Mira?" She felt Takeshi's hand on her shoulder. "Why are you crying?"

Her hand touched her cheek--and there it was, moist and a sure sign of weakness. _Get yourself together girl!_

"Don't worry about me", she croaked weakly. "Squalo is your number one priority right now. He's vicious, cunning, and a brilliant swordsman..."she sighed deeply. "...and he's also my best friend". _There, I said it._

The hand on her shoulder tensed. "Wait a minute, so you..."

"yes, yes. I didn't exactly go on the delivery service as my first job you know, although the one thing I did deliver were death certificates and ashes. No, kid, I'm not a fucking embalmer. Do you see what I'm saying here?"

"So what are you doing here?"

She laughed darkly. Running away from my kid's murderous daddy, that's what. "Tell you what; I'll spill out my life story if you promise me one thing".

His large brown eyes glittered with anticipation. "Alright, shoot".

"Promise that...you'll stay alive. And...that you'll stand in as Angelo's big brother". She looked up at him expectantly, and found a small smile on his tanned face. "Can you do that for me?"

"Of course".

They walked some more till they reached the gates. Just then, Romario was on his way out with Angelo right at his heels. At the sight of his limping mother, he quickly rushed to her. "Mama! What happened to you?"

"Don't worry, little man, she's fine".

"That's right". Mira bent down and scooped him up. "Oh, honey, I missed you! So what did you do today?"

Angelo looked straight at Romario, and smiled, hiding behind his mother's hair. "Well, someone's tired today".

She began to walk in raising a hand in acknowledgement of the people behind her. "G'night, boys. Sleep tight".

* * *

Angelo woke up as soon as she put him on the bed, and Mira smiled fondly down at him, pushing away a stray lock of dark hair away from his eyes. His hair grew so fast, and he was due for another haircut. "Mama?" he asked.

"What's wrong, baby? Can't sleep?"

"No it's just that..." Angelo sat up and climbed onto his mother's lap. "Mama, can we talk?"

Mira chuckled, holding her baby close. The last time they had one of these talks resulted in a mad shopping spree for new toys."Alright darling, shoot".

"When can I meet Papa?"

Mira stiffened. "You want to meet your Papa?" she asked, keeping the iciness from her voice.

"Uh-huh. Remember Philippe? His took him skating during winter. He said so himself. And I was wondering if...if I could do that too. You, me and Papa".

_Oh, darling_. Mira rested her chin stop his head. "Someday, darling. Someday".

* * *

**OMG**

**I'm totally drained. Semeseter Exams should be boycotted. Who's with me! RIOT! XD**

**Well, please review. {{This is me begging: PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE}}**

**I feel in need a huge SHOVE right now. XD **


	42. It's all coming back to me now

**42) It's all coming back to me now**

_Now, this_, Mira thought, smiling as she stood by, watching the Tenth's training. _This is entertainment_.

She'd left Angelo with Fuuta and the other kids, hoping to oversee Takashi's and Tsuna's training. And so far, things had been great. "You can do it, Tsuna!" she cheered.

"Why are there so many mines?!" he yelled, trying to keep his balance on a slab of rock among hundreds of land mines.

Mira bust out laughing from her spot on a larger rock nearby. "Reborn, you're too harsh!" she said between giggles. "You too, Basil, even if you did reduce the firepower some!"

Even from afar, she could still feel the baby's sly glance. "I wouldn't be laughing, Mira. If Tsuna falls, those mines will blow up on you, too".

She smirked to herself and waited till the two other kids were preoccupied before she raised a middle-finger salute to the baby mafioso.

After Tsuna's harsh training, they all trudged back to the Sawada residence with Reborn nestled safely in Mira's arms. She laughed slightly as she looked down at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You", she replied, quickly adding, "It's just that I can't hold Angelo like this as much as I used to . Can't believe my little boy's growing up so fast".

Reborn nodded knowingly. "Well, don't get used to it. I'm still older than you".

"Uh-huh, sure you are, dear".

As usual, the identity of Basil's master came up in the boys' conversation. _And yet our beloved Tenth still doesn't know who that is_, Mira thought, smiling down at the kids. She thought the boy was too dense to be the leader of the Vongola, but she had to admit..._if anything, he's got heart. Probably more than you can say for most people_.

Finally, they reached home, and as soon as Tsuna opened the door, he found his father, Iemitsu, kneeling down in front of the doorway as he tied his shoelaces.

"Dad?" he asked. "You're finally awake!"

Mira rolled her eyes as she set Reborn down. "Yeah, Iemitsu, mind explaining the change of heart to us? Or are you just hungry?"

The man let out a deep, troubles sigh. _Shit_, Mira thought. "I wish that were the case", he replied. "We've got unwelcome guests".

Almost everyone present understood what that meant, except Tsuna. Mira felt the compulsion to slap the boy arise within her. She cleared her throat loudly and asked, "So what now?"

Iemitsu rose to full height. Mira hated that; now she had to look up while talking to him, and the only person she ever had to do that with..._is here. In Japan. In Namimori. Fucking hell_.

"Now I've got to go warn the other guardians", said Iemitsu before he left. To his son he said, "Tsuna, it's your responsibility to take charge of your family and protect the rings".

_Uh-huh. And it's my responsibility that my son never sees the face of Varia_.

With that, Mira ran outside at full speed.

* * *

It took her at least a mile of pointless running to figure out that she didn't know where to go. Frustrated, she let out a yell, managing to take down a light post while she was at it. "Goddammit", she whispered, her knees buckling as she went down.

She wondered which dog Xanxus sent this time. _Mammon? Bel? Squalo already screwed up the first time, so he's definitely off the list. What about Lussuria? Or Levi? That damn suck-up..._

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a glimmer of movement. She looked up and there it was: an electric cord suspended by two light posts, and it was _moving. Bingo_.

Quickly, she got up and followed whoever it was, leading her to yet another quiet Namimori rooftop. She was careful not to get too close, but she was close enough to recognize that the one she pursued was Varia. She wasn't familiar with the lower branches of Varia, but she knew some the members of Levi's lightning squad when she saw them. The man poised himself to shoot a volt down at his target when Mira came running full speed towards him. "Bitch, no you don't!"

She threw her weight forcefully at him, sending them both skittering off the roof. By the time she opened her eyes again, they were on the ground surrounded by bushes and she lay right on top of him. She sat up, and carefully peeled off his mask. "Damn, it's you Trea", she blinked rapidly. NOw this one she knew, and he couldn't have been more than 18 years old. "You should have gone back to college, kid".

Dusting herself off, she ran towards the kids, who had gotten there before her. Relief surged within her when she saw the kids' grubby faces. Among all of them, however, one beamed with an angelic smile. "Mama!" cried Angelo, running towards her.

"Oh, thank God", she breathed, dropping to her knees to hug him. "You okay, hon?"

"Mm-hm".

"Oi, Mira!" barked Hayato. "What the hell are you doing here".

"I've never been so happy to see you, you little punk. Ah, c'mere!" She rushed over to him, trapping him in a hug.

"Hey--get off me, lady!"

Mira giggled, pulling the rest of them into her arms and holding as much of them as she can. "Just because you're kids doesn't mean you can get away with being reckless. All of you, promise me you'll be careful, alright?"

"Yes, Mommy!" squealed Fuuta, who had his arms wrapped around her waist.

Angelo pouted, holding onto her even tighter. "Hey, she's my Mom!"

Takashi laughed. "Ah, we'll share".

Mira chuckled nervously._ Getting in too deep here. Just remember...you only gave birth to one out of the entire litter._

As soon as the group hug was broken, Ryohei said, "Well, they were certainly weaker than I expected".

"Now that's just being naive", said Reborn. He was about to say something else, when he tensed.

_Oh, what now?_ "Reborn, what is it?" she asked.

"He's coming".

_Shit_. As she held her son closer to her, she pulled on her hood with her free hand, careful that most of her face was concealed. "Stay still, baby", she whispered, moving to the back of the cluster.

"Mommy, I'm scared".

"Shh. Don't be. Everything's gonna be okay. I won't let anything happen to you".

She kept her head down, and she heard a thud, then a pause._ Must be examining the casualities._

A deep voice then rumbled, "Did you do this?"

_Levi._

"Is it that curly-haired brat? Is he the Thunder Guardian" he asked.

She heard Lambo gasp, and then Tsuna stuttering an explanation out. "No, i-it's all a misunderstanding!"

_Yeah, you'll have to lie a little better than that, kid._

"If you get in the way, I'll kill you".

Mira was quick to put Angelo down, rushing over in front of Tsuna. "Get back, all of you", she whispered to him. "You can't take him, Tsuna. Not now".

"Now, hold on a second, Levi", said Lussuria, appearing out of nowhere. You can't just hunt all of them by yourself".

A series of thuds announced the others' arrival, but one sounded just a tad bit unfamiliar to her. Carefully, Mira peered from under her hood and saw the hulking mass of metal stuffed in Varia uniform. She forced herself not to laugh. _They replaced me with a fucking robot?_

"It's a different situation, though", squeaked Mammon. "All the other guardians are here".

"VOOOIII! How dare you trash trick me?!" Squalo roared.

Mira felt herself die a little inside. _When you became such a fucking loudmouth, I'll never know_.

"Which one of you has the Rain Ring?" the swordsman asked.

_Dammit, Takashi, just shut the--_

"I do".

"So it's you. Great". Mira could hear the cruel grin in his voice. "Three seconds, I'll cut you to pieces in three seconds".

_Oh, God, no, please, no_. As panic rose in her throat, Mira clenched her fists till her knuckles turned alabaster white. _Please don't, not while he's still here, please not now, please--_

"Out of the way".

She tensed at the sound of that familiar voice.

"He's here", said Reborn. "I never thought I'd see him again".

_Lovely, I never thought I'd hear him again_. She couldn't look up--didn't want to either. If she did, she might just fall apart. _No, his son's here_. She felt the urge to rush to Angelo. From the corner of her eye, she saw him standing behind Takashi. _Please, Takashi. Please shield my son_.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi", he growled. "Die".

_You bastard, sounding all ominous like that_..."IF YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM, WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AHEAD?!?"

Mira bit her lip till it bled out. _Oh, shit_.

"Hold on, Xanxus". Judging for his voice, Mira figured it was Iemitsu. "I'll take charge from here".

"Why are you here?" demanded Squalo.

"Xanxus, are you gonna let your subordinates point their swords at the external advisor?"

Squalo's incessant bitcing irked Mira now more than ever._ Damn you, shark. Takashi's dad should've made sushi out of you_.

The opposing parties we're going at it, and then Iemitsu said something about a direct order from the 9th. Not a second later, Basil held out a piece of rolled up parchment to Tsuna. "This is it, Sawada-dono".

Mira heard the paper unfurl, and Tsuna cry out, "I can't read Italian!"

Iemitsu only laughed at his son. As he translated and summarized, Mira hung onto his every word. THe 9th had originally chosen Tsuna, but in the end, he switched favor to Xanxus, calling him, his "son, who was truly worthy of becoming the 10th.

She ground her teeth, but said nothing, knowing only too well what might happen._ What the hell did you do?_

"Thus we will begin to battle to decide on the official successor, a method we all agree on", announced Iemitsu.

_And thus the bloodbath begins._

* * *

**Ah, thank you so much for your limitless patience! *dodges flying objects***

**SO my semester exams went great, but I'm rather sure that I lost at least a while pint of blood stressing over that crap. Anyone up for a schoolboard assassination? *laughs maniacally***

**btw, if you're just going to read and not leave me a nice little review,then you might as well visit this link: /items/1695173-heres-to-you**

**~enjoy!**


	43. Closing Time

**43) Closing Time**

Scaring everyone out of the Udon place was easy; all they had to do as walk in. Before the owner himself could run out on them, Bel had already pinned him down with his knives. "Shishishishi....not so fast, old man. We're hungry".

"Aw, Bel-chan, don't kill him! If he dies, then he can't make any udon", pouted Lussuria. "And I'm very hungry, too!"

Mammon sighed deeply, floating onto one of the stools. "I suppose no one ever taught that idiot prince to never bite the hand that feeds him".

"VOOOOIIIII!" roared Squalo, kicking down a couple of tables and chairs. "Bel, sit your royal ass down before I do it for you! Now, dammit!"

Bel plopped himself onto a chair, propping his feet up. "Shishishishishi....Squalo, you're pretty cranky, aren't you? Is it just hunger, or something else, I wonder?"

Squalo growled, banging a hand on the counter. "Hey, old man! Yeah, flap face, I'm talking to you! I want two orders of Tempura!"

"Kitsune for me!" chirped Lussuria.

"I'll have the Wakame udon", said Mammon.

"Two orders of Wakame for me", said Bel. "Oh, and take out that disgusting seaweed".

"I'll have two of the Zaru", Levi rumbled. He looked over at Xanxus, who had a table all to himself. "What about you, Boss? What would you like".

"Meat cooked medium rare", he replied. "And while you're at it, get me some sake or whatever it is you trash drink around here".

Squalo turned back to the terrified old man. "You got all that? NOW GET TO IT! Bring us something to drink, dammit! Don't you know how to treat customers?"

Terrified, he scampered off to the kitchen and got busy, coming out for only a minute or two to replenish their empty sake bottles, mostly for Squalo who downed one after the other continuously.

On the last refill, the old man asked, "H-hey, young man, shouldn't you slow up on the sake?" He lowered his voice, and looked around at the others, who devoured their food without a second glance. "Y-your friends don't look like they-re gonna--"

Squalo glared venomously at him. "Hey, old man, if I want your fucking opinion, I would have asked for it. Now shut the fuck up!"

He couldn't help but think of the confrontation earlier. _Mira, what the hell were you doing there?_ he thought. _With them?_

* * *

Xanxus ate steadily, hungry as he was. _That bitch from earlier had some balls to yell at me like that_, he thought.

He was fighting a bunch of kids, which was pretty damn pathetic. _Heh. An easy win_. Those snot-faced brats don't stand a fighting chance.


	44. You Decide

**44) You decide**

Angelo attached himself tightly around her waist, refusing to let go. "Mama, why are you leaving me again?" he cried. "Can't we just go sleep over at Uncle Dino's? At least we're together there".

"I'm sorry, darling, but Mommy won't be sleeping tonight".

It hurt her to see him like this, but what could she do. _I need to figure all this shit out_. "It's just for tonight, baby. Please understand. Anyway, you like Tsuna, don't you?"

"Yeah, but--"

"Alright, listen to me", she said, gently tilting his head up. "Those men we saw tonight--they're dangerous. That's why you need to be brave. For me, sweetheart. Can you do that for me?"

He nodded. "But what about you? If you won't sleep, then what are you gonna do?"

She sighed deeply, stroking his dark hair. "I just need to figure things out".

"To make everybody safe, right?"

"Yes, baby. To make everybody safe. We don't want our new friends to get hurt, right?" He shook his head and Mira smiled down at him. "That's my little trooper. Here, I got something for you".

She reached up to her neck and unclasped her pearl necklace. Since Lussuria had given to her, there had never been a day that she didn't have it on. She pressed the pearls into her son's hand. "A very good friend of mine gave it to me, so I want you to take good care of it, okay?".

"Okay. I'll go to bed now". He kissed her on the cheek and curled up on Tsuna's bed. "Hey, Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll come back for me in the morning, right?"

Mira tucked him in and kissed his forehead. "Of course I will. I love you".

* * *

Dino waited in the living room downstairs with Romario and his other subordinates. When he saw Mira coming down, he got up and asked Romario to get the car started. As they cleared out, he turned back to Mira. She looked more distraught that ever. _Damn_.

"Hey, it's just for the night. Think about it as a sleepover", he said in an effort to reassure her.

"I know, I know", she replied, running a hand over her face. "God, I'm overreacting. This is fucked up beyond compare".

He wasn't sure whether to hold her or not, since the night she disappeared. _Ah, to hell with it_.

Hesitantly, he pulled her into his arms. "Look, everything's gonna be fine. We'll see this one through, alright?"

She stayed there for what seemed like forever, and he felt just a tad bit guilty for liking it. _With me but never mine_.

She looked up at him, arms still wrapped around his waist. "I'd be pretty lost without you. Do you know that?"

"You've been doing fine without me". Without thinking, he leaned down and kissed her.

Surprisingly, she kissed him back, thought it was sudden and unsure.

"Okay, so the kids are asleep and--oh, my".

Dino was the first one to pull away, and found himself looking at Nana Sawada. "Mama! I, uh--see, we...I mean-it just--"

Mira cleared her throat loudly, rocking back and forth on her heels as she concentrated on the floor.

When she looked up, her face was cherry red. She smiled sheepishly at her. "Well, I guess we should be going now, right?"

Just then Romario came through the door. "Sir, the--"

"Alright, car's ready!" Dino exclaimed. "It's getting late, so...good night! C'mon".

Grabbing her hand, they dashed out of the house and piled quickly into the car waiting for them. Romario stood at the doorway, confused. "Um...may I ask what that was all about?"

Nana chuckled and headed upstairs. "Nothing. Just kids being kids".

* * *

They hadn't said a word to each other since the awkward walk-in incident. Now they sat at a coffee shop downing espressos, looking anywhere but each other. At least Dino was. Mira wore an expressionless look on her face, bordering around cold though it hid her amusement. "You really weren't that bad you know", she said nonchalantly.

Dino almost choked on his drink. "What?"

"I mean, it's not our first time is it? Kissing, I mean".

He had to stare at her for about a minute till he burst out laughing. "You're really weird, you know that?"

"We wouldn't have been friends if I wasn't".

"Yeah, I guess so".

_She just said friends_. Why did that irk him so much? _I need to know_. "Listen, Mira, I--"

"Look, I--"

They both shut up immediately, knowing that the other person had something to say. "You first", said Dino.

Mira sighed deeply, putting her unfinished drink down. "With the Ring Battles coming up, it's gonna be dangerous for my son be stay around here".

"So, what? You're leaving again?"

Mira shook her head, much to his surprise. "Not exactly. There's a convent in Italy. I know the Abbess and I'm sure she'd take Angelo under her wing even for just a bit. I promise I'll come back as soon as I drop him off there".

Dino ran a hand through his hair, thinking. "You do know that that convent is in Varia territory, right? It can't be more than 5 miles away from headquarters!".

"I know that. Used to live there remember?"

"They're not going to stay in Japan forever. Mira, what are you planning to do?"

She got up and tossed her drink out to the nearest trash bin. "Whether Xanxus likes it or not, he's got a kid. I'm not about to let my baby grow up without his father".

Dino exhaled sharply. She can't be serious. "Have you even thought this through?"

"Yes, I have. Believe me, I have. And there's no way you're talking me out of it".

He threw his hands up in the air in surrender. "Fine, I lose".

Her lips quirked into a sad smile. "You've always been good to me, Dino. I owe you a hell of a lot".

He forced himself to smile despite the fact that his stomach felt like it was sinking. Wow. She's breaking up with me when we're not even together. "Just...take care of yourself and Angelo".

"Thanks, I will. Now", she got her phone out of her pocket and looked at him expectantly. "...you wouldn't happen to have any contact with Squalo, would you?"

* * *

**anyone experience any weird flashbacks while reading this? Hell, I know I did. XD**

**that's just so odd.**

**anywayz, reviews please!**


	45. February 14

**Okay, I know I owe EVERYONE an apology.**

So here it is.

**February 14: Expect a 5-chapter upload!!!**

**:D**


	46. Do you know?

**45) Do you know?**

Upon her request, Dino's subordinates began a search for Varia's contacts, preferrably Squalo's cellphone. Mira herself had joined the search with Dino by her side, supplying her with coffee and cookies alike. While others stood guard, the rest of them worked swiftly on the Namimori library's computers, not even resting to flex their fingers for a minute.

It was 1 a.m in the morning, and Dino was already slumped over Mira's desk. She didn't look up from her work when she said, "If you're not careful, you're gonna get coffee all over the computer".

He ran a hand across his tired face, trying to rub the sleep off it. "I just don't understand why you need to get in contact with that guy".

"Didn't I tell you before? He knows. About Angelo, I mean".

"So? I don't know him as well as you do, but I know he won't blab about it to Xanxus".

"You're right", sighed Mira. "But the fact that he still knows changes everything".

Dino slumped back in his seat, unable to understand her. _Just what are you planning, Mira?_

_C'mon, Squalo, where are you?_ She knew this was as good as looking for a needle in a haystack; Varia's contact numbers were strictly kept under lock and key, and only an experienced hacker can glean the kind of information she searched for now. _Thank God I've had enough practice with this shit._

Soon enough, she pulled up the headquarter's directory and she found what she was looking for. Quickly, she scribbled the number on her palm with a marker and jumped out of her chair, startling Dino awake.

"Oi, Mira!"

"Go to sleep, Dino!" she yelled over her shoulder, disappearing out of his sight.

* * *

She went to the nearest phone booth, knocking impatiently at the glass door that kept her away from the young, obviously-drunk couple making out inside. _Damn childish hormones_. Finally, she punched through the glass and grabbed the girl's hair despite her boyfriend's excessing swearing.

_I have no time for this!_ She reduced the phone booth into a single standing glass pane and sent the young couple scampering onto the streets. "Hey, you little cheapskates! Next time, get a room, 'kay?" she yelled, tucking the receiver between here shoulder and her ear.

Her fingers worked nimbly, dialing the number as fast as she could. _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon_, she thought, willing for him to pick up after three rings._ Please, Squalo, Get your pale ass out of bed, just this once._

* * *

It just had to be the weirdest dream of them all. There he was, in the middle on some unnamed hallway, lights flickering on and off, on and off. He kept walking because he heard a familiar scream at its end. Next thing he knew, he was running. And then the screaming stopped. There was a fire blazing at the end of the hallway. The flames looked familiar. Instead of running away like a normal person, he edged closer to them and found himself face-to-face with a child. Clad only in a pair of worn pants, his frail-looking body was etched with scars and burn marks. An ugly sneer crossed his face and a single word passed his mouth: "Trash".

And then his phone rang.

He felt blindly around for his phone. Upon feeling its cold form, he held it to his ear. "The fuck is this?" he growled.

A joyful squeal erupted from the other line, causing him to hold the phone away from his ear. "Hey, Squalo, it's me!"

Swalling all the profanity clogged in his throat, he said, "Mira? How'd you get this number?"

"Reasearch, honey", she replied. "Listen, can you meet me at the playground? Please it's really important".

He rubbed the sleep out of his face as he sat up. "You called me for a fucking playdate?"

"No, dumbass. Look, can you please just get here? It's fucking cold and I'm freezing my ass off".

"Alright, alright, I'm coming".

As soon as he hung up, he got dressed in his usual balck attire. He was about to leave when he saw another Varia leather jacket lying at the foot of his bed. He could just imagine what Mira's wardrobe looked like--hardly sufficient for the cold. _Damn, she needs to learn how to dress. Does she want to get pneumonia in her ass now?_

Begrudgingly, he picked it the jacket and headed out.


	47. But it's better if you do

**46) But it's better if you do**

Instantly, she'd regretted wearing a white racer back tanktop as she sat at the foot of the slide. Goosebumps coursed down her arms, and she could barely feel her backside. Teeth chattering, she curled up into a ball, all the while cursing the fact that she even wanted to meet there._ Dammit, Squalo. Where the hell are you?_

Out of nowhere, a jacket landed on top of her head. It smelled awfully familiar to her, so familiar that she just couldn't help but slide her arms through the smooth leather. _Oh my god..._

"What the hell is wrong with you? It's like 50 fucking degrees out here and you're wearing that?"

_Squalo._ She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks for coming, dear".

* * *

Standing at arm's length, he could see it on her skin, clear as day. It didn't help that she wore something white, since the color only accentuated the scar on her shoulder. He remembered the massive amounts of blood when the wound was still fresh. But it all disappeared when he threw the jacket over her. Now that she was looking up at him, smiling, he thought she looked more like her old self.

He scowled at her. "Wipe that fucking grin off your face. Now what the hell is so important that you had to call me down here? I was sleeping, goddammit!"

She scooted over to one side of the slide. "Come sit down. We need to talk".

He eyed its glassy surface with disdain. "Hell no. Look, just get to the point already, will you? I mean--"

"Squalo, I'm leaving".

_Oh, you mean again? What the fuck?!?_

She stood and and stared at him levelly, unblinking. "The Ring Battles are starting and I don't want my son caught in the crossfire. Do you understand?"

_Point taken, Mira_. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because..."She shoved her hands deep into the jacket's pockets. It hung loosely on her shoulders, making her look small, though she was anything but. "...I don't want you to say anything to Xanxus about this".

"That's it?" He felt like smacking her across the face. "I'm here because you need a fucking guarantee that I won't rat out on you? Do you know who you're talking to?"

"I'm well aware. His father shouldn't know about him, at least not yet".

Wait a second..."Dino doesn't know about his son?"

Her eyebrow arched perfectly in confusion. "Wha--Dino? He's not...what are you talking about?"

Reality hit him like a speeding truck. Now he was fully awake. _Oh my fucking god_..."That brat of yours?! That's Xanxus's?!?"

"I thought you knew".

"NO, I DIDN'T FUCKING KNOW!" he yelled, his head spinning as he tried to make sense of it. "I just saw that Cavallone with you and I thought..."

Mira clapped a hand over her mouth, muffling the laughter bubbling beneath. "Are you shitting me? Oh my god, I can't believe you...Angelo looks NOTHING like Dino!"

She dipped a hand into her back pocket and drew out a folded photograph. "Look", she said, holding it out to him. "Really look at him".

He snatched it from her. It was a photo of her and her son, both grinning at the camera. His gaze rested upon the boy. Blue eyes set in a tan face framed with unruly black hair. He didn't need to squint at the image. The resemblance was just too close, all but one thing...

_Eyes from Mommy. The rest is Dad's._

He was at a loss for words. "Holy shit...you..."

"Yeah, we did it, alright", said Mira, sounding sarcastic and happy at the same time.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

A smirk crossed her face. "Honestly? You don't wanna know".

"NO, I DON'T MEAN--GAHHHH!!!!" His hand landed on his hair as if to tear it out. "Of all the men in the world..."

"UGH! Why does everybody say that? Don't you think I've already figured that part out?" She ran a hand through her hair, her eyes unable to meet Squalo's probing ones.

"When the time comes, I'll tell him, okay?" she whispered. "It's a risk, I know, but...I don't want my child to grow up without a father. Even if it is Xanxus".

In an effort to recompose himself, he said, "That man doesn't have a paternal bone in his body. Your kid could end up being so screwed up, we'd have another Bel on our hands!"

She smiled a peaceful smile, and he was taken aback by it. He'd never seen that kind before while she was at the Varia mansion.

"My boy's no psycho-prince", said Mira. "He may not look it now, but he's s trong kid. Besides, if he's anything like Xanxus, he'll probably start scaring the Varia cadets by the time he's ten".

"You want him to end up like Daddy?" He could see it now: a mini-Xanxus, hell bent on wreaking havoc to the world.

"No, of course not. He's..." she laughed a little, finally meeting his steady gaze. "He's half me, half Xanxus. Get it?"

_Two opposites, merged into one. Hell, this kid's in for an identity crisis_. "Alright", he said as he turned to leave. "You have my word".

* * *

She loved Squalo before, and she loved him even more now. She smiled at his back as he left. Her fingers felt the cold leather once more, and she slipped off the jacket. "Hey, you forgot something!" she yelled after him.

"Keep it. It's yours".

The jacket rested in her hands, with the Varia insigna turned towards her. _You're right. It is mine_.

Without another word, she slipped it back on and went home.


	48. Case of you

**47) Case of you**

Dino was sleeping peacefully on the couch when he heard a knock at the door. Quickly, he jumped to his feet to open it. He blinked spasmodically at the sight of the insigna blazing on Mira's arm. "So...I take it you've met with Squalo?"

"Yep", she skipped in and headed straight for her room. "And it went better than I'd thought".

"Really?"

He was extremely skeptical as he followed her. She was already dragging her and her son's luggage out of the closet. "So what did he tell you?" he asked, hoping that the frown on his face hadn't projected onto his voice.

She answered simply, without even looking up at him as she packed. "He told me what I wanted to hear".

Silence created an invisible barricade between them. Dino knew he couldn't make her stay. She was too stubborn, always been since they were kids. But now...now..._we've grown apart_. He turned to leave to go back to the couch when Mira said, "Dino? Where you going?"

He glanced briefly over his shoulder at her. I thought you didn't need me anymore. "Just gonna go finish my nap".

"Oh, okay then. Hey, Dino?"

"Yes?"

"I never really got to thank you".

He heard her put the luggage down as she sat on the bed. She looked vulnerable, and he just couldn't help but look at her. He'd remembered the summer when they went to Greece. They sat at some random dock and stared at the unmoving fishing boats for most of the day. He remembered her saying, "Those anchors have a hell of a responsibility on their hands. You know why? Because they're the only things keeping those boats from floating away".

That was how he felt at the moment. Anchored. He knew he couldn't cut ties with her, so..._why do I even try?_

He walked over to her and knelt at her feet, resting his hands on her lap. Mira exhaled sharply, bowing her head. "God, I feel like I've been using you", she whispered. "I have been, haven't I?"

"Only because I let you", he replied. "I've always let you".

She smiled sadly and pressed her forehead against his. "How long do you think this has been going on?"

"How should I know?" he replied, swallowing the rest of the words he wanted to say. _I'm just going along for the ride._

"Do you think things could've been different?"

He pretended to think for a minute, but he already knew the answer. _Only if you'd fallen in love with me first_. Instead, he said, "Maybe. If I'd been Angelo's Dad".

Mira laughed slightly, her warm breath caressing his face. Dino held her hands in his. "I can't thank you enough. You know that, right?"

He forced himself to smile and move away from her. "Why don't you try finding me a girlfriend? I'm sure that'll be interesting".

"Sure". She grinned at him, as if the conversation from a minute ago never happened. "I'll do my best".

He left her room and plopped himself on the couch, pretending to sleep. All the while, he stayed there listening to her pack till she finally finished.

* * *

She hated packing her son's clothes separately from hers. It made her feel detached from him, so she decided to keep one of his jackets with her. Finally, she was done--clothes were piled in neatly in two different places, because that's exactly where they were going. Mira dragged them out and found Dino sitting is silently on the couch. She looked at him curiously. "I thought you were going to sleep?"she asked. "Aren't you tired?"

He shook his head at her and chuckled. A set of keys rested on the coffee table, and he picked them up and tossed them to her. "Take it", he said. "It's unmarked, so no one could follow you".

Immediately, she recognized the animal hanging on the keyring. "You...you're giving me the Jaguar?"

"You don't like American cars?"

"No, it's not that", she said quickly. _What is up with you men and cars, anyway?_

"Alright, then. It's yours". He cut her off immediately as she opened her mouth to speak. "I don't want any buts. Consider it a going-away present. I mean, who knows when I'll see you again?"

She wanted to cry and tell him that he will always be dear to her, but she knows it'll hurt him. _You'll get over me, I promise you that_.

Without another word, she headed for the door and never looked back.

* * *

He tried not to go after her. Once he heard the revving of the engine, he knew she was gone. He willed himself to sleep, but his efforts were in vain. _That lucky bastard_, he thought. _Please, Xanxus, take care of her._

_

* * *

_

**Okay, so it is EXTREMELY important that you lovely readers tell me your birthdays. Don't worry, all I need is the day and the month. **

Mine's August 19. What's yours?

:)


	49. Sweet child of mine

**48) Sweet child of Mine**

Her first stop was the Sawada residence. It was already 8 a.m. when she got there, the sun just barely peeking over the horizon. _Sweet. Just in time for breakfast._

Sure enough, she was greeted by Nana's smiling face. _Iemitsu, you lucky bastard_, she thought as she hugged the woman. "Hi, Mama".

At the simple utterance of the word, she bit her tongue and pulled away from her. "Um...I'm sorry. I didn't even ask permission. Is it alright if I call you that?"

She laughed, a sound that imitated the peal of bells. "Mama? Of course. Come on in".

Mira smiled as she slipped off her shoes. "Did Angelo give you any trouble?" she asked. "He can be quite stubborn sometimes".

"I find that rather hard to believe", chuckled Nana. "He's a good boy, your son is".

She smiled her thanks, and looked up at the stairs just in time to see her son sliding down its banister. Arms outstretched, she was ready to catch him.

"Mama!" he said, landing perfectly into her arms. "We're eating breakfast here, right? Right? Because Lambo told me that she makes the beeeeeeest rice omelet in all of Namimori!"

Nana blushed and cooed at the little boy in Mira's arms. "Would you like a rice omelet for breakfast too, Mira-chan?" she asked.

"Yes, please". As soon as she left, she pinched her son's cheek playfully. "Since when were you such a smooth talker, little man?"

Angelo giggled and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Mama, I'm glad you came back for me".

She held onto him tighter. "I'll always come back to you".

"Promise?"

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "I promise. Whatever happens, we'll always be together".

"You, me and Papa". He pulled away from her and looked her straight in the eye. His gaze was so intense for someone so young, and Mira found herself blinking beneath it. "The three of us. We'll all be together one day, right?"

"Yes". _And it's closer than you think._

* * *

Breakfast at the Sawada household was loud, rowdy, and...full of objects flying across the dining area, mainly Bianchi's poison dishes. Mira flinched every once in a while, while her son just laughed and put his small hand on hers. "It's okay, Mama. Aunt Bianchi has great aim. Look!" he pointed towards an unknown dish that just flew past his head and crashed into the wall behind him. "See? She hasn't hit me yet!"

She forced herself to smile, all the while thinking, _that's because she wasn't aiming for you, kiddo._

Poor Lambo was running for his life around the Sawada dining room. Carefully, Mira scooped Angelo into her arms. "We'll be going now!" she announced, hurriedly leaving the scene.

"Aw, but Mama!"

"Hey, you wanna go say hi to Takeshi? I'm sure he'd love to see you", she said, hoping to distract him.

Her plan worked as she saw the glint of excitement in her son's eyes. "Yeah! Let's go!"

"Oh, thank God".

* * *

Yamamoto was always an early riser, but today was quite different. Fatigue allowed him to sleep in as late as 9 a.m. After taking a quick shower, he went downstairs for breakfast. "Hey, look who decided to join us!" he heard his father say.

Upon turning a corner, he finally saw who 'us' referred to. Angelo stood up on a chair and waved both arms frantically at him. "Takeshiiiii!!! What took you so long?"

Mira laughed, tugging lightly at her son's shirt. "Sit down, kid. I'm pretty sure he can see you".

He couldn't help but grin as he pulled up a chair across from them. "What brings you guys here?" he asked

Eager to tell the story, Angelo crawled on top of the table despite his mother's protests. "Well, you see, Aunt Bianchi was throwing a fit this morning". Lowering his voice, he whispered, "I think Mama got scared of her".

"Alright, that's enough out of you, young man. Get back over here", said Mira, pulling her son off the table. To Takeshi's father, she apologized. "For some reason, someone's just a little too hyper today".

Mr. Yamamoto waved a hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about it. Takeshi was probably worse when he was his age".

"Aw, Dad!" he groaned. "Don't tell her that!".

"Ah, well it's true". Sipping the last of his tea, Mr. Yamamoto made his way to the door. "You'll have to excuse me, we're supposed to be catering today. Takeshi, you'll take care of our guests, won't you?"

Takeshi raised his hand in salute and off his father went. Turning back to Mira, he asked, "Are we training today?"

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, since the Ring Battles are coming up and you're here pretty early, I thought..."

"Oh, right, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. And, uh, no we're not training".

Quickly, her gaze flickered towards her son and Takeshi quickly took the gesture as a hint. "Hey, Angelo, you wanna see something cool?"

"Yeah! What is it?"

"Go up to my room and open up the closet. There's a huge trunk in there, and in that trunk is a glove and a baseball. Get those two things out, okay?"

"Gotcha!" And then off he went, disappearing from their sight.

Mira stared at Takeshi dubiously. "You think that's gonna keep him for a while?"

"oh, it will", he grinned at her in reassurance. "My closet's really messy. Now, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I'm taking Angelo to a convent in Italy. He'll be safe there while the Ring Battles are going on".

Her bluntness suprised her. She spoke like she didn't have that much time left. And then it dawned on him. "Wait. When are you guys leaving?"

"Now, as soon as we walk out of your door".

"That soon?"

Mira nodded. "I have some arrangements to make".

Takeshi nodded thoughtfully, trying to soak it all in. _Must be hard for her, raising her child on her own_, he thought. Then he remembered that this was the same woman who had almost beaten the crap out of him. _What a lucky kid_. "What about you?" he asked. "Where are you gonna be?"

"That depends", she replied. "I'd be helping you, at the same time keeping my eye on Varia. Things are gonna get much more complicated from here on out, Takeshi".

"I know".

Mira smiled weakly at him. "It's weird when you think about it. You're fighting my best friend".

"Huh, you're right. That is weird".

Just then, Angelo came down the stairs with the glove and the baseball in hand. Plopping the items on the table, he let out a huge sigh. "Takeshi, you need to learn how to clean up".

The Rain Guardian burst out laughing, ruffling the little boy's hair. "Looks like one of the things I've yet to learn".

"So what were you going to show me?" Angelo asked.

Takeshi picked up the glove and turned its wrist inside out. "Look here", he said.

Angelo looked up quizically at him, and then down at the glove. "Hey, someone wrote on your glove!"

"What does it say?"

"Uh--Babe? Babe....something. Wow, her handwriting looks like a bunch of squiggles".

"Not she", said Takeshi. "It's a he. It say's Babe Ruth. He's a great American baseball player. And he's super famous".

"Woah", said Angelo, his eyes widening at the signature. "He's super famous...and you got him to write his name on your glove?"

"Well, actually, this was someone else's glove. He just signed it". Taking the boy's hand, he slipped the glove right on it. "Well, whaddya know? It's a perfect fit".

As Angelo gazed at the glove in amazement, Mira said, "That's worth a lot of money, Takeshi".

He grinned at her as he always did. "I know. But who knows when I'll see my little brother again?" To Angelo, he gave the baseball. "You might want this, too. You're gonna need to practice if you wanna be good at baseball, you know".

* * *

Mira couldn't keep herself from smiling, watching her son stare at Takeshi like he was a god._ You're a good big brother_.

The time finally came that they had to leave. Mira told Angelo to wait in the car, while she stayed for a minute with the Rain Guardian. "He looks up to you, you know".

"Yeah". He scratched the side of his face, as if unsure of himself. "You know, for a while there, I actually felt like I had a mother".

Before Mira could even look at him, he kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Thank you", he whispered.

"Aw, c'mere", she said, pulling him in for a hug. "I really wouldn't mind having you as a son. Honestly".

Finally, she let go of him and went into the Jaguar. Trying to avoid the faces she saw in the rear view mirror, she drove away and never looked back.


	50. Build god, then we'll talk

**49) Build god, then we'll talk**

When it came to plane rides, Angelo was definitely in his most agreeable state. Nevetheless, he wouldn't stop asking her questions for the past 5 hours that they'd been on the plane. Where we going, Mommy? Are we visiting more of your friends? You're not working right now, are you? Are we going to go see Papa now?

Her answers for all the other rarely varied; it was always the last one she dodged with treats or movies or music. Now he was totally absorbed in Disney's Hercules, his eyes glued to the screen in front of him. Without looking at her, he'd randomly said, "You know, Mommy, you kind of remind me of Meg".

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"Hmmm..." He pursed his lips in deep thought, looking as if he was straining every neuron in his brain. Mira smiled at the effort. "Ahhh, I know there's a word for it...what was it again, Ma? Fiery? Feasty?"

"You mean feisty?"

"Yeah!"

Mira laughed and ruffled his hair. "You know what that word means?"

He nodded and smiled angelically at her. "It's you. You know what else, Mom?"

"What?"

"Hercules...you already have one. And it's Papa".

She sighed deeply, gathering her son into her arms. "You really wanna meet him, don't you?" she whispered into his hair.

"Of course! He wants to meet me too, right? I mean, he does love us, doesn't he?"

_You're so naive_, she thought, holding him as if the plane could crash at any minute. _So naive...just like me at one point_. "That's for him to decide, baby".

* * *

As they neared the old convent, Angelo stared in awe at the tall spires that seemed to reach all the way to the sky. "Mommy, why are we going to church?" he asked. "It's not a Sunday".

"I have some friends here. They can help us".

"Help us with what?"

They stopped at the massive wooden doors and she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "You'll see, hon. You'll see", she said, lifting the metal door knocker.

* * *

The abbess was an old woman, about 75 years of age. She hobbled along the hallways, her withered hand perched on the grandchild's shoulder as they walked towards the door. She opened the door at the abbess's signal, and she let out a surprised gasp. "No way..."

"Hi, Kitty".

* * *

"No way..."

It's been years since the last time she saw her--5 years to be exact. And yet, she could still recognize her, the saint who'd saved her from the fire that turned her into an orphan. Wordlessly, Kitty rushed to hug her, coming up below Mira's chin. Only one arm returned the embrace, and she pulled away from her, looking down at the little boy who'd kept her other hand hostage within his. Without blinking, he looked up at her. "Mama, who's this?" he asked, his blue gaze captivating Kitty.

Wait, Mama?!? Quickly, she scanned Mira's fingers for a ring. Oh no...no...

Mira picked the boy up in her arms and smiled. "Angelo, this is my friend, Kitty".

Angelo stuck out a small hand in front of her. "Please to meet you, Kitty".

She didn't know whether to shake his hand or not, but by the time she'd come to a decision, the abbess had already caught up with her at the doorway. "My, what a polite young man you are. Why don't you two come in? It's almost time for lunch. Kitty, dear, would you please shut the door?"

Wordlessly, she did as she was told while mother and son entered the convent. As they walked towards the dining hall, Kitty couldn't help but stare at Angelo. All his attributes belonged to some paternal figure; only his eyes belonged to his mother.

Kitty clutched at the rosary around her neck, holding onto the ivory cross as if it were a lifeline. _Good Lord, how did this happen?_


	51. Hush now, my baby

50) Hush now, my baby.

She did what she's always done since the day she went into the convent. Kitty, as the abbess's assistant, only sat back and watched scenes unfold in front of her, whether it be a weeping novice or otherwise. Now, over lunch, she watched Mira and her son laugh with the abbess. _What are you doing here?_ she thought. _You don't belong here._

Soon the meal ended and the abbess rose to leave. Quickly, Kitty jumped to her feet to assist her but the abbess only waved her away. "No need to fuss over me. I want to see if I can make these old bones work today. Come, Mira".

Obediently, she followed, with her son at her heels. But he didn't get very far. Kneeling down, Mira placed her hand on top of his head. "Why don't you stay here with Kitty? I'm sure she'd love your company. Don't worry, I won't be long".

"Okay", he replied, sounding a little sad to be left out. Then Mira kissed him on the cheek and left with the abbess.

Angelo walked back to his seat next to Kitty. Neither of them said a word to each other, and Kitty started to feel awkward. _Kids are supposed to be hyper...and loud_. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, feeling more and more self-concious by the second. _He's just sitting there...can't you at least say something? Anything?_

"Miss Kitty?"

"Wha--uh, I mean, yes?"

"How do you know my mom?" he asked, staring up at her with his unblinking blue eyes.

"Uh..." She took to fidgeting with the hem of the tablecloth, unsure of whether she should tell him about her connection with his mother or not. "Well...your mom...she's, uh--your mama helped me".

"Really?" he replied, eyes widening into perfect little circles. "How'd she do that?"

"Well, uh..." she laughed nervously, fiddlign with the hem of the table cloth. "She's your mom! Like wonderwoman, or something like that".

"Huh. That's weird".

"How?"

He looked up at her earnestly, no emotion betraying his young face. "Well, I've never really seen my mom is spandex. Have you?"

When she couldn't hold it in any longer, Kitty burst out laughing. You're something else, kid, she thought. "Say, how old are you?"

He held up three fingers. "How old are you?"

"18". _I think we'll get along just fine._

* * *

Angelo decided that he liked Kitty. She was funny and she had a pretty smile. She also knew his mom. However, some part of him felt sad for her. Everytime he looked down at her hands, they were curled into fists on her lap. Finally, he asked, reached over to her and gently took her hands. Turning her hand over, he saw the reason why: starting from the wrists, two ugly burn marks seem to go all the way down to her elbow. _Poor Kitty_, he thought. "What happened no you?" he asked.

Slowly, she pulled her hands away from the child. "Something bad", she replied. Then a sad smile crept onto her face. "It could have been worse if your mom hadn't helped me".

Just then, his mother's familiar footsteps entered the room. Quickly, he jumped off his seat and ran towards her. He wanted to ask her about Kitty, but then the look on her face made him think twice. "Mama, what's wrong?"

"The garden here is beautiful", she said, smiling, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Wanna go look at it?"

Wordlessly, he followed her, gripping her hand tight in his own little ones. Her hands were cold, and he desperately wanted them to be as they were: warm and familiar.

They came to a swing set and she sat him down on one of them. Worry was written all over her face, and he didn't like it. "Mom!" he raised his voice, holding her face in his hands. "What's going on?"

Carefully, Mira pulled his hands away form her and placed them on his lap, but she didn't let go of them. "You're going to stay here. With the abbess and Kitty".

"Why?" He began to sob, tears blurring the sigh of his mother. "I thought we were gonna go see Papa. Mom, don't you love me anymore?"

"Of course I love you", she replied, but she didn't hug him like he thought she would. "But I have to keep you safe first".

"Safe from what?" Tears began to fall down his face. "Mom, what aren't you telling me?"

"I'm so sorry, Angelo". She wiped her tears away as best she could. Then he realized that she was crying too. "I'll come back for you, I promise. And when I do, I'll take your dad with me. Okay?"

"Why can't I come with you?"

"Because". She didn't look at him, only at their hands. "Your dad...he isn't like other dads. He's different. Listen to me. I need you to be strong. I need you to be like Hercules. Do you remember him?"

He was too busy crying, but he nodded anyway. He knew Hercules. His mom lost him and he didn't see her for a long time. Mommy, I don't want you to leave.

"Just this once, baby. For me. Can you do it?"

Again, he nodded.

"I have to go now", she said, her hands slipping away from his.

"Wait, Mom!" he yelled, throwing his arms around her neck. "You'll be back soon, right?"

He felt her nod. He also felt her move away from him. The next thing he knew, he was all alone on the swing. He didn't even have a picture of her, just the scent she left clinging to his clothes and her blood flowing in his veins.

* * *

Mira didn't move for a couple of minutes, just sat in the car and willed herself to stop crying. _Dammit, Xanxus...Damn you!_ she thought, gripping the steering wheel till her fingers turned pure white. _You made me do this!_

Then she turned on the engine. As she drove, only one thought dominated her mind: _Varia boss or not, you'll meet your son, whether you like it or not._

_

* * *

_

**So hope you enjoyed it...**

**....because it's gonna end soon!**

**:D**


	52. Heads will roll

**51) Heads Will Roll**

_First stop: Varia Headquarters._

Mira felt confident parking in the driveway, knowing that the squad is still in Japan. However, she knew couldn't stop the new recruits from frantically dialing on their phones to announce the arrival of an ex-assassin. So before she entered the mansion, she cut off all the phone lines, smirking to herself in satisfaction. "There. I just reduced your phone bill".

She was aware of the presence behind her, and she turned around, smiling at the poor cadet who stood there, legs shaking uncontrollably. "You can thank me later", she said to him. "Hey, you work at the tech section, don't you?"

"Uh, y-yes ma'am", he stammered.

She nodded, walking towards him. "So you're a brainiac, I take it? You know, people like you are very hard to find these days. Who recruited you?"

"M-my cousin, ma'am. He-he works for Levi".

"Is that so? Well, I'm sure he's in good hands. Levi's very reliable", she said, draping her arm around his shoulders. "And you know what? So are you".

He shook underneath her arm, barely meeting her steady gaze. "Please don't kill me. I-I know who you are".

"Of course you do, dear. The only ones who don't are already dead. Don't worry, I won't kill you. I need you. Because you're gonna patch me through to the squad's communication. I want to know their numbers, all of them. I want to be able to hear them even if they can't hear me. I want you to do as I tell you. Okay?"

"Y-you m-ma..massacred your husband and his family during your w-wedding", he blurted, flinching from some anticipated blow that never came. "H-how do I know you won't do the same to me?"

Coated in ice, a single nail extended towards his neck, ending in a dangerously sharp point. "You just have to trust me", she said, drawing just enough blood to make him shiver again. "Now, let's go, shall we?"

* * *

She breathed in deeply the scent of the mansion, a mix of stale cigarettes, overcooked meat and booze. _This is it_, she thought. _Home sweet home._

From the corner of her eye, she could see her new friend looking around frantically at his surroundings. Lowering her lips to his ear, she whispered, "You said you knew who I am, didn't you?"

"Y-yes, I b-believe I did".

"Well, then you must know that I was Varia too. One of the best. Do you know what that means?" When he didn't answer, she bared her canines at him in a malicious grin. "Don't try to run or I will seriously tear your ass up. _Comprende_?"

She didn't wait for him to reply. Instead, she steered him towards the heart of the mansion, where all communication was regulated. As soon as they walked through the door, all heads turned and stared.

She threw him onto an empty desk, but she didn't let go of him. "Start working". To the rest of the, she said, "That goes for the rest of you too!"

Even as all activity resumed, there was always one person who was stupid enough to keep staring at her. Naturally, Mira focused her attention on him as she sat on his desk. "There's really nothing to stare at over there, don't you think?"

"Master Xanxus is gonna come back!" he yelled, forcing himself not to quaver beneath her cold gaze. "And when he does, he'll--"

"He'll do what?" she growled, a frozen hand immediately clamping around his neck. She squeezed harder, challenging him to say another word. "Xanxus will do what to me? Tell me!"

As her victim struggled to speak, she had frozen his neck completely. Grabbing his head with both hands, she twisted it off and threw it to the front of the room. Cries of fear were heard from every corner as Mira strode towards the front. Picking up the detached head by its hair, she turned the whole thing into a chunk of ice and drop kicked it towards the wall, shattering upon impact. Blood and brain matter dripped onto the floor into a neat little puddle of death.

"You", she said, pointing at a random person. "Get this trash cleaned up".

She watched him scamper into obedience. Raising her voice to address the lot of them, she said, "Know your place, all of you. Otherwise I wouldn't mind decapitating another one of you lowlifes. Now get to work!"

No one dared to look at her as she walked down the aisle towards the door. _That's good_, she thought, walking just a little bit faster._ Nothing to see here_.

* * *

She could've walked the mansion's empty hallways blindfolded and still made it to her room without running into a wall. Dropping her luggage in a corner, she went straight for the bathroom. At the sight of her reflection, her lip curled in disgust. Blood dotted from her hairline down to her left cheek, and she wiped it off with her forearm. Still the stain remained, coloring her skin crimson. She tried to wash it off frantically, trying to keep her hands from shaking at the same time. _Buck up, Mira. You're the one who decided to come back to this_.

* * *

**Alright, the significance of birthdays:**

**I figured that if I start setting dates, I could actually finish the story and MAYBE even work on a sequel.  
So this is how it's gonna go:**

**Updates for March:  
(7)For ookawa, a 3-chapter update.  
(17)For Saint Patty's--2 chapters.  
(25)PhoenixRage92--3 chapters.  
(28) Namikaze Hatake--2 chapters, because 25 and 28 are just TOO CLOSE.**

**Updates for April:  
(19) Saku-chan0, Juno Tartini--5 chapters, because it just so happened that two ppl have the same birthday.  
(28) Thorch Phoenix--3 chapters.**

**Hana Izuru, p3nny, and leaping-leeches : I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU. :)**

**Okay, so this may not be final. I could finish before the due dates above.  
Thanks for reading!**


	53. perfect stranger

**For Hana Izuru, p3nny, leaping-leeches, Lovelykitten2093**

like I said, I haven't forgotten about you.

:D

**

* * *

**

**52) Perfect Stranger**

She'd realized--and maybe a little too soon--than sleep just wasn't for her. While the rest of Varia toiled away in the communication room, she paced the hallways restlessly, slipping in and out of each room that caught her attention. The maids scampered away at the sight of her, disappearing into their chambers. Mira raised an eyebrow as she saw one literally trip over her own feet while trying to run away from her. She smiled ruefully, shaking her head in amusement. _News travels fast_.

She'd already visited Mammon's and Levi's rooms, so she moved on to Lussuria's. His room looked like a freak show carnival, and she couldn't help but stare at the eye-popping colors on his walls. The place reeked of potpourri and formaldehyde, making her wrinkle her nose and frown. Nevertheless, she ignored it, making her way to his closet. While clothes dominated one side, his grotesque collection dominated the other--male bodies, all naked save for a few strips of cloth that were utilized as underwear. Mira fought the urge to throw up as she ran out of the room.

_That sick little fucker_, she thought, entering Bel's room. She'd barely been there before, even when she used to be a resident of the house. The Prince's room was bathed in purple, and everything was so coordinated that any stranger who'd walk in there would think a girl owned the place. Mira fought the urge to laugh as she flung herself onto the massive King-sized bed. _Bel, you're such a fruit_, she thought, hugging one of the velvet throw pillows on his bed. As she was about to throw it aside, something sharp dug into her palm, making her yelp.

She was off the bed in a heartbeat, staring down at her bleeding hand. _What the fuck?_ Snatching the pillow once again, she ripped up the velvet fabric, feathers spilling from its interior. In its core was a bundle of knives, one of them its tip shining with her blood. _Okay, seriously-- what the fuck?_

She cleaned up before she left the room, making sure that there was no sign of her ever being in there. Then she went into Squalo's room to find some bandages. She knew exactly where he kept them in his closet, and she just helped herself to a single strip. Wrapping her injured hand, she sat on the window sill, marveling at how the moon shined perfectly from that spot. She smiled, tracing a finger on the dust that had accumulated on the glass pane. She remembered when Squalo used to visit her in her room back at the academy. _Ah, the good old days._

She decided to move on before she started reminiscing about their time together. Consequently, this brought her to Xanxus's door. Almost instantly, her hands went cold and clammy. _Holy shit_, she thought, willing herself to push the door open. _Calm down, Mira. It's empty. The fucking room is empty. He's not there because he's in Japan. _

His absence made the room smell nicer that it usually is when he's home. The decanters on the table next to his favorite armchair were well-stocked with his favorite liquor. Sitting down on the armchair, she helped herself to some vodka, drinking out of the glass that he might have thrown at her or Squalo had he been there to do it. She smiled to herself, sloshing her drink around in the glass. _Damn, he's got everything here to make his own bar. _

A flashback occurred out of nowhere, back towards the night when she first kissed him. Immediately, she felt her blood rise to her cheeks. In an effort to keep it down, she finished her drink in one gulp, preparing to pour herself another one. "Alla salute", she whispered, chugging it down for another refill.

She'd already finished off at least three of his decanters, going halfway onto the fourth one. By then, she was already seeing two of everything. Swaying, she struggled to walk a straight line towards the door. _Huh. So this is what it happens when you get too shitfaced and you're not asleep._

Her stomach burned like crazy,and she knew what came next. _Oh shit_. Mustering up the remains of her sobriety, she ran straight for her room and puked in the bathroom sink. She retched and retched, acid burning her mouth and making her gut feel like a used hacky sack. The last time she threw up like this, Squalo was there, holding her hair away from her face.

By the time she was done, she smelled like God-knows-what, with chunks of gross matter hanging from the ends of her hair. _Fuck_, she thought, holding up a strand in front of her eyes. _That shit's disgusting. _

With one free hand, she rummaged the medicine cabinet and found a pair of scissors. Taking a deep breath, she snipped off the vomit-stained ends. She kept going till her waist length hair came up to a mere inch below her shoulders. Adding the final touch, she gathered her hair in front of her face and cut bangs long enough that she somehow looked like Bel's older sister. _Needs a little bit more_, she thought, as she saw a changed face in the mirror.

Mira ran to her chest drawer, reaching into the very last one and pulling out a box of black temporary hair dye. Quickly, she got to work, moving faster than she'd expected, being as drunk as she was. By the time she finished, a pale, brunette stared back at her with a satisfied smirk on her lips. Her eyes, however, were still piercing and extremely noticeable. _Just a little but more._

She ran back to Lussuria's room, going straight into his closet. She didn't mind the corpses anymore; the vodka made her feel invincible. Rummaging his shelves, she finally found what she needed.

She sprinted like never before, her feet barely touching the floor as she ran back to her room. Holding the small plastic case in her hand, she tried to remember how to put on contact lenses, having seen people put them on TV. _Okay, here we go_, she thought, sticking the first one in her eye. Then the second. Her eyes stung, but she didn't care; she blinked the tears away as fast as they manifested themselves.

From the mirror, a stranger stared back at her. Her hair was dark, contrasting greatly with her pale skin. Her eyes, though partially hidden by her dark hair, were an odd shade of muddy green. _Mira's dead. For now_, she thought, a finger tracing an icy path down the length of the mirror. "Isn't that right, Sarah?"

* * *

**The more I think about it, the more it looks like I just diagnosed Mira with a personality disorder.**

**XD**

**K, so I can't find a picture of how she might look now. So feel free to let your imaginations run wild!**


	54. Deal with the Devil

**53) Deal with the Devil**

Lucien hadn't slept a wink since Mira's arrival. Ever since she sat him down on that desk, he hasn't stopped working, not even to eat or go to the bathroom. And now, he needed to go really bad. _No!_ he thought, remembering the poor soul who'd gotten his head literally smashed into a pulp. _Just a little bit longer. Oh God, please don't make me piss all over myself. Please, please, please..._

Suddenly, his phone vibrated, scaring him so bad that whatever he'd been holding in for the past hour just gushed down his pants. _Ah, fuck it._ Holding the phone to his ear, he said, "Hello?"

"Nice job putting your number on the fridge", said the voice on the other line, making his blood run cold in his veins. "What, were you expecting one of the cute maids to call you?"

"M-Mira".

"Yes, dear?" she replied cheerfully. "Can you come to the kitchen? I want to talk to you".

"Al-alright".

Just as he was about to hang up, she said, "Don't make me wait. I want you here in 5 minutes".

Quickly, he threw the phone onto his desk as if it were a hot coal and ran for all he was worth. That damn bitch.

He approached the kitchen's double doors with great precaution, wondering if they were booby-trapped_. Nah, she won't bother_, he thought, putting a hand against the door. _Why would she when she can kill me with her eyes closed?_

As soon as he pushed it open, the smell of bacon quickly invaded his senses. Seeing the source brought a smile to his face; at the stove, a brunette was making scrambled eggs for breakfast. Looking around, he saw no sign of the silver-haired assassin so he decided to creep up behind the brunette. Before he could even put his arms around her waist, she turned around, grinning a familiarly creepy grin.

_Ho-holy shit.."_Mi-Mira!" he yelped, wheeling backwards till he flipped over the table behind him. She was still there, grinning maliciously down at him as he pulled himself up onto a seat. "Uh...um..."he swallowed hard, tugging at his collar nervously. "Y-you look different".

She laughed, setting down breakfast in front of him. "Way to state the obvious. So, you hungry?"

Lucien stared at the scrambled eggs in front of him, and his stomach started rumbling. He looked up at Mira, who was still smiling down at him. "I'll take that as a yes", she said, setting the table for two.

Mira helped herself to breakfast, and ate steadily while he just stared at the food, wondering if it had been poisoned. _It can't be though...it looks too damn good._

He felt a pair of eyes on him, and he looked up to find that Mira had stopped eating to stare at him. He stared back for all he was worth, and after a while, he found that he wasn't all that intimidated by her anymore. With the silver hair hidden under dye and those creepy blue eyes covered with contacts, she looked just like a normal person.

"Well what are you waiting for? An invitation?"she said, pushing the skillet towards him. "Eat up, or I will".

Immediately, Lucien scooped up a heap onto his plate and shoved a little too much into his mouth, almost choking himself to death. _Shit, I'm dying! I'm--_

From behind him, a hard blow crashed onto his back, making him spew out everything all over the table.

"Okay, now that's just disgusting", said Mira, hitting him upside the head. "Didn't your Mom ever teach you to chew? Damn".

As Lucien gulped down his water, Mira had already made her way back to her seat. "I used to cook for the whole squad, you know", she said, randomly flicking off bits of egg off the table. "And none, and I mean absolutely none of them complained about my cooking. Not even Xanxus. So what the hell makes you so fucking special that you're just gonna puke it all out?"

"I'm sorry!" he blurted, his glass shaking in his hands. "I swear, I didn't mean to! It was--it was good, really it was! And you didn't poi--" Oops, he thought, immediately clapping a hand to his mouth. _Better shut up before--_

"Of course I didn't poison it, you dumbass", she said, rolling her eyes at him. "You know, you're pretty damn stupid for a computer genius".

He was about to speak, when she leaned over the table, smiling like the Cheshire cat. "I've heard about you. Lucien Dominador, son of Concezio Domidanor and well...you never really knew Mommy, did you?"

He was speechless. _She knows..._

"Ah, that's right", she continued. "Mommy got around, didn't she? So after she gave birth to you, she left you on Daddy's doorstep and disappeared forever. Well, she didn't really disappear, no...she just shacked up with a lowlife drug lord in Sicily. Is that right?"

"That was a long time ago", he replied, putting as much conviction in his voice as he could. "I've forgotten about it".

"Oh, is that right?" Her voice dripped with condescension. He hated the way she smiled when she knew she was right--scratch that, he hated the way she smiled, period. "So tell me: Why did you join Varia?"

Lucien remembered his father's corpse, rotting in the basement of his workshop. He was nothing more but a humble woodworker, and he was killed by that waste of space, that man his mother decided to call her husband.

He wanted her to pay, her and her lousy husband. He wanted them to pay in blood.

He looked up at Mira's face, and the smile was gone, replaced by an impenetrable poker face. "I can finish those maggots off for you. It'll be easy, just like turning off a light". Her hand traced the rim of his glass, freezing and crackling instantly against her touch. "I can make their deaths as painless as possible. I can make them hurt if you want them to".

"W-why would you want to do that?"

Mira chuckled lightly, a sound that came bubbling up from her throat. "Because I can. Because they deserve it. And because they made you suffer". She smiled as she saw his wide eyes. "That's more than enough of a reason, don't you think?"

For the first time since he'd met her, he didn't stutter when he asked, "What the catch?"

"Think of my...extermination services as an early paycheck. That and your life", she replied. "That's more than what I usually offer to people. So what do you say?" she extended a hand out to him. "Can I trust you?"

Looking down at it, her hand was as smooth and as unassuming as any woman's, but knowing what power lay behind him scared the hell out of him. _There's no turning back_, he thought, taking her hand in a firm grip. "So what do you want me to do now?"

Mira grinned, surprising him by how it wasn't at all like the maniacal grin she'd given him when they first met. "You're eager. I like that. But no....now, I'd like you to take a shower".

Lucien was only too eager to get out of her sight. Take a shower, got it. Before his body completely left the door, Mira called after him, saying, "And change those damn pants, would you?!"

Begrudgingly, he nodded. _Whatever you say, Boss._

_

* * *

_

**I make her seem like such a bully...T_T**

**ahhh, I may have corrupted a perfectly good character....**


	55. Proverbs

**54) Proverbs**

The next day, Mira spent the entire day with Lucien, poring over every single contact associated with the main squad. Though he still kept a safe distance from her, he no longer stuttered when speaking to her.

They worked in Xanxus's study away from eavesdroppers, with Mira perched on the desk while Lucien sat on the armchair, tapping away at his laptop. After a while, he asked, "Why do you want to get in touch with the squad so bad?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, it's just that you left, you know, and..."

Mira let out a wry laugh. "You know a lot, don't you? What, do the guys talk about me all that much?"

"Not exactly. But that's the thing, though. Nobody talked about you at all...kinda like they were pretty much dodging the topic of you".

She wasn't looking at him a minute ago, but now he had her full attention. "Is that so?" she replied, keeping as much curiosity out of her voice as possible. "What else do you know?"

"Quite enough, I guess", he replied, his voice flat and passive. "But that's only because they mentioned you every now and then. Like Mammon...he misses your cooking".

"That's only because he gets fed for free", she replied sullenly. _Fucking cheapskate_.

"Uh-huh. And Levi, too. Bel said that target practice isn't as good now as it was before".

Mira chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. "But of course! All his other targets were good as dead. Anything else?"

"Nope. I think that's just about it".

Somehow, Mira felt just a tad bit disappointed. Just then, Lucien said, "Do you know, what's weird though?"

"What?" Surprise me, kid. Anything else I need to know about this psycho family?

"Boss and Squalo....they never talked about you. At all. Then again, I wasn't sure if they should've, being them, you know?"

Squalo, she understood why he never did. _Guess he probably had it with those damn glasses_. Xanxus, however..._well, what the hell is that asshole gonna say about me? How he almost burnt off all the skin on my shoulder? Yeah, that's fucking likely. That douchebag..._

"Well, that's not at all surprising", she replied flatly.

"Sure, but....hey, Mira?"

"Yeah?"

"You still haven't answered my question".

And then she remembered. Why do you want to get in touch with the squad so bad? Finally, she replied, "I'm still a part of this family, whether I like it or not. It just so happens that there's something I'd like to discuss with them".

Lucien turned to her, opening his mouth to ask her why when Mira cut him off with an ice-cold glare. "That was the first and last question you'll ever ask me. If you ever deviate from your work again, I'll plaster your eyeballs onto the screen. 'Kay?" _Yeah, I can get real creative if I want to_.

Instantly, he got back to work, typing like a maniac.

A satisfied smile crossed her lips. "Now that's more like it".

The nuns at the convent clustered around the door of a single room, unmoving and afraid. One clutched at her rosary muttering prayers to the being above, while the other chatted quietly among themselves. "What are we going to do? That child..."

"That's no child, that's a demon", hissed a nun called Sister Agatha. "Did...did you see his hands?"

"I never thought infernal fire was so...bright", said a novice, stepping closer to the door.

"Appearances are deceiving", intoned the rosary-clutching nun. "This child is unlike others. He's been tainted with the filth of this world, and therefore, we must purge him of it".

Kitty, back from running errands, stared at the nuns in disbelief. _Dear Lord, it's the Pharisees_. "How dare you speak of a child like that!" she said, staring bullets at every one of them. "Whatever happened to 'the children will inherit the Kingdom of Heaven'?"

"Children, yes. But not that one, no..."

Together, the nuns nodded like mechanical dolls in agreement. "What do you suggest we do?" asked the novice.

"Oh dear, I don't know if Father Matteo still does exorcisms. But we could probably have someone look at him first...a psychologist, perhaps?"

Kitty fixed her glare at the ringleader, her face contorted in disgust of all of them. "You sanctimonious bitch...

"I beg your pardon?"

You know you heard me, lard ass. "You touch a single hair on that boy's head, and I swear you'll meet your maker faster than you can say Ave Maria!" _And it'll happen too_, she thought, conjuring an image of Mira trashing the convent to oblivion.

The elderly nun gasped, staring her down like she was the scum of the earth. "How dare you! How dare you speak to me like that!"

"I'll take it up with the Abbess if I have to. I'll get your hypocritical ass out of here before the vespers start". _Or better yet, we'll see how his mother takes this, yeah?_

The crowd left in an angry huff, casting dirty looks at her from behind their shoulders. Kitty let out a deep breath, leaning her forehead against the wooden door. _God, please...please just make them stay away, please..._

She pushed the door open with much difficulty, feeling something was propped up heavily against it. From the tiny gap she'd made, she said, "Angelo? It's me, Kitty. It's okay, they're gone now. Can I come in?"

It was silent for a while, and then the object budged off the door, giving her passage into the room. She looked at the state of it in utter disbelief. Shards of wood and strips of cloth were strewn everywhere, along with other debris that may have been a whole piece of furniture once. The bed was the only thing that survived, along with the open luggage piled on top of it.

Kitty inched her way into the room, peering at the corners for any sign of Angelo. Finally, she found him, sitting in a corner, legs drawn up to his chin. "Hey, what happened?" she asked, sititng across from him. "Looks like an elephant came in here".

"It was worse", he mumbled, hiding his face from her.

"Yeah? How so?"

He extended a hand to her and the thing ignited in rich red flames. Kitty felt herself back away from him until he said, "It's okay. I won't burn you, I promise".

She relaxed and peered closer at his burning little hand. "How'd you do that?"

"I don't really know. Mama never told me", he replied sadly, his sapphire eyes glowing purple in the red light. "Mama can do it, too, but hers is...well, cold".

Kitty nodded knowingly. "You know, you still haven't told me what happened here".

Quickly, he put the flame out and went back to his hunched position. "A nun came here and brought me food", he mumbled, avoiding her gaze. "She talked to me and she seemed nice and everything. Then I showed her what I can do".

Oh no..."Why'd you do that?"

"Because!" he raised his voice, taking on a defensive tone as he stood up. "Mom's not here to tell me not to! And that lady...she called me the son of the devil! She was crossing herself and everything...and..."he took a deep breath in an effort to restrain himself, "...she was really afraid of me".

Well, your mom can be pretty scary, too, dear_. Must be hereditary_. "C'mere, kid", she said, hugging him.

"Kitty?" he mumbled, moving just a little to look up at her.

"Yes?"

"I want to see my Dad".

_Well, I can't do anything about that_. "Maybe you can call him?" she suggested.

She felt him shake his head and draw away from her. For someone so young, his eyes were clouded with confusion. _Mira, what the hell did you do to this kid? _

"I don't know him. Mom never told me who he is", said Angelo. "I think he can answer all my questions. Why I look nothing like Mom, why she never talks about her life before she had me..."

He trailed off at the last word, and then asked, "Does it count as lying?"

"Does what count as lying?"

"My mom not telling me these things".

Kitty tried to overlook the seemingly ancient look in his eyes. Just staring into them made him look older than 3 years old. "You shouldn't worry about these things yet, kid. Besides, your mom must have her own reasons for keeping you in the dark".

He was silent for a minute, surveying the damage he'd dealt to the room. "She says she loves me, all the time. If she really meant it, then why didn't she tell me what I needed to know? And now she left me here, and I don't even know where she is or why she even left in the first place!" Emitting a savage growl, he punched at the floor with a flaming hand, creating a sizable crater on its surface. "She makes me so mad!"

Kitty jumped back unintentionally, her heart thumping like crazy in her chest. "A fool gives full vent to his spirit, but a wise man quietly holds it back. Do you know what that means?"

His eyebrows furrowed in a perfect picture of annoyance. "Are you calling me a fool?"

The look on his face reminded her of the rabid wolf-pup that wandered into the convent. After a while, he had to be put down, because the little thing was just about ready to chew off the sexton's foot. Down, boy... "What? Ah--no! Heavens no! It's...it's a bible verse...Proverbs 29:11".

Quickly, his features smoothed back to normal. "Oh, okay".

They sat amidst the mess in his room, talking about the most trivial things. Kitty was amazed by how much the kid knew, being his age. All the while, she thought, _Mira, you have a helluvva lot of explaining to do._


	56. The Joys of Morphine

**55) The Joys of Morphine**

While the Namimori brats rejoiced in their victory of the Sun battle, the Varia squad was back at their hotel, with Gola Mosca in tow carrying a limp form of Lussuria. The hunk of metal hadn't been gentle when he set the green-haired assassin down; instead, it threw him halfway across the room upon entering, the body slamming straight into a wall and dropping onto the floor like dead weight.

Which was pretty much what he was. With his knee shattered, he was useless--expendable, like bullets embedded in him.

Xanxus, in a foul mood, plopped down on the armchair and reached for his whiskey.

The room was mostly silent, until he chucked his unfinished drink at Squalo's head with great force. "VOOOOIIIII! What the fuck was that for?!" demanded the white-haired swordsman.

But the Varia boss paid him no mind. Addressing the rest of the squad, he said, "If any of you trash fuck up like this again, I'll send your worthless asses back to Italy...in boxes. Are we clear?"

"Don't worry, Boss", intoned Levi. "The Lightning Ring will be mine".

"Make sure of it. Hey, trash!" he yelled at Squalo, waving a hand at Lussuria's direction. "Clean this worthless fucker up. And the rest of you, get the hell out of here!"

Grumbling obscenities under his breath, Squalo complied, dragging Lussuria's limp form and later, into the hospital. A few minutes later, the green-haired assassin woke up, overjoyed to see his colleague athis side. "Ah, Squalo-chan! How sweet of you to--"

"VOOOIIII SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he yelled, silencing Lussuria with a punch to the head.

"Aw, but Squalo!" he whined, pouting like a disgruntled child. "Ah, I wish cupcake was still here".

Again, he was acquainted with Squalo's fist. "Voi, don't go asking around for the fucking impossible! And for fuck's sake, stop calling her that?"

"Why?"

_Why? Because she's Mommy to a fucking 3-year-old now, you dumb faggot!_ "Fucking sleep already, and SHUT UP! VOI, that morphine should be working right about now, dammit! NURSE! Get over here and bring the fucking morphine!"

Despite Lussuria's greatest efforts, the drug was pumped into his system until he was totally knocked out. _That's better_, Squalo thought, leaving the hospital. He felt something in his pocket as he stuck his hand in there, drawing out a photo of Mira and her son. _Whatever you do, make sure you don't fuck anything up_, he thought, sticking the photo back in his pocket. _With that kid, hell's about to fucking break loose. _


	57. Call it a favor

**56) Call it a favor**

It's been a week since Mira had left Angelo at the convent, a week since she had scared the communications staff shitless. In that week alone, she's monitored Varia's standing in the Ring Battles. _So Lussuria and Bel are down, Xanxus has the Sky Ring, and Levi took the Lightning Ring_...she thought, staring up at the ceiling as she lay in bed. She held up a hand, noticing for the first time how bare her fingers were.

In that span of that week, she'd found out about her replacement, the holder of the Cloud Ring--Gola Mosca. _Fucking bastard replaced me with a hunk of metal. That ring should've been mine, dammit! Piece of shit won't win against Hibari, I'm sure._

She smiled in satisfaction at the imminent demise of the object in the prefect's hands. The next match was between the Rain Guardians. At the thought of the upcoming battle, Mira felt a stomach sink just a bit. In her mind, she saw Squalo's face--the face she'd been filming since the first day they met. And then she saw Takeshi--the cheerful Japanese kid who might as well be her son. The more she thought about it, the more she felt sick. _This is just fucking grand._

In an effort to get her mind off things, she visited communications again, not at all surprised when all the employees there scattered upon the sight of her. _Ugh, this shit's getting old_, she thought, pulling up a chair next to Lucien. "So what are you doing now?"

"Um...I just pulled up the bill from the hotel where the squad's staying", he replied, looking at her rather quizzically. "Would you like to see it?"

She didn't bother to answer; instead, she just kicked his chair aside and occupied the space he'd left. It wasn't anything new that the expenses were mostly for food and booze, and maybe a few things for their weapons, here and there. She also saw the medical bills, staring at the jaw-dropping number that the squad managed to run up. _Shit. Bel and Lussuria must have had the ass-whooping of a lifetime_.

Finally, she moved aside for him to reclaim his rightful place at the computer once again. "So?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "What are we going to do now?"

"Now", she stood up and made her way to the door, "now, you book us a flight to Sicily, and then to Japan. Oh, and we're flying first class. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am". Quickly, he carried out her orders.

Mira smiled at the back of his head. "Hey, Lucien?"

He turned around, his face quite passive. "Is there anything else you want?"

"Why don't you give yourself a nice paycheck? From the Varia account?" _Make their pockets bleed, okay?_

"Um...why should I do that?"

"Because as soon as we leave, you won't be coming back here anymore".

With his jaw dropped open, he didn't question her, and Mira left the room with a triumphant smile on her face. _You're too good for this place, kid. Time for your new life_.


	58. Being Invincible

57) Being Invincible

Mira could understand the fears of a first-time flier-sure, they were paranoid that the plane was gonna crash, that they were gonna get hijacked, blah blah blah...But...

_This is just fucking ridiculous_, she thought, staring at Lucien from the corner of her eye. Of course, he just had to have the window seat, and he stared at it fearfully, holding onto the armrests as if he was expecting the plane to drop out of the sky. "Hey", she whispered, and he jumped, almost elbowing her in the face. "You wanna switch?"

Mutely, he nodded got up as she planted herself in his seat. "Oh God, Oh god, thank you", he gasped, clutching at his heart. "Thank you so much".

"You're fucking pathetic, do you know that?"

"Yes. Yes, I do".

"Good". Mira put the blindfold over her eyes and the headphone over her ears. "At least you know what you have to get rid of before we land".

* * *

Ah, Sicily.

Lucien hadn't been there since his father's funeral. A few buildings were addded here and there, but to him it still looked the same, especially in the slums. After all, it was nothing he hadn't seen before: the fucked-up picture of the city's underbelly, tainted by drugs and his stepfather's name spoken as a curse at every corner.

He saw Mira wrinkle her nose in disgust, and he smiled. "What?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing". Looks like your not so invincible, after all. "Have you been here before?"

She shook her head. "Varia must have overlooked this shithole, surprisingly. You say your dad runs this place?"

"Stepdad. He's my stepdad", he cringed as he explained it to her. "And yes, he does. Is it that obvious?"

"You know, you don't have to acknowledge him if you don't want to. You don't owe him anything".

You're right. I don't. He shrugged nonchalantly and said, "It's just to show respect".

Mira scoffed. "Yeah right. Respect, my ass".

* * *

It was already dark when they checked in to the hotel. After dumping their luggage in separate rooms, Mira didn't wait till Lucien was fully settled-in. "Don't get too comfortable yet", she said, banging on his door. "We have work to do".

He opened it and stared at her in disbelief. "You don't mean we're..."

"Oh yes we are". She yanked him out of the room and nudged him to the elevator. "No time like the present".

He looked back at her in an attempt to protest, but Mira silenced him wtih a smack to the back of his head. "Don't you dare chicken out on me", she warned, pointing a threatning finger at him. "This right here, this builds manly character. That which you don't have. So you better buck up and get on with it!"

Sullenly, he nodded. He kept quiet till they got into the rental car. With him at the wheel, Mira instructed him to drive, but he just sat there , staring solemnly at his hands. "I don't have what it takes", he murmured. "I can't, I'm too weak, I'm-"

Mira threw her weight on him, pinning him against the window. "You and your pathetic complaining! I'm fucking sick of it!" she yelled in his face, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "If any of Varia saw you whining like this, do you think they'd spare you? Do you?"

To prove her point, she slammed the back of his head against the glass, making him groan in pain. "FOR ONCE IN YOUR WORTHLESS EXISTENCE, MAN UP! STOP ACTING LIKE THE FUCKING VICTIM, JUST THIS ONCE!"

The more she looked into his eyes, the more she saw of the storm brewing behind them. And then, she just knew. _He's gonna snap_.

Sure enough, he did, as he shoved her back in her seat in full force. "Damn bitch...you don't know what kind of hell I've been through", he growled. "I've had to put up with the likes of you assholes for most of my life. Well, no more".

With that, he started the engine and drove away at a dangerous speed.

Mira sat back in her seat, not saying a single word. _Let him think he's invincible. Let him think he's won_, she thought, smiling to herself. _You're doing great, Lucien. You'll make that son of a bitch bow down to you._

* * *

**For the sake of finishing this story, I will keep writing. I'm soooo, uber sorry for those who had to wait long. *dodges killer glares***

**reviews are still very much accepted tho. So far, this has been one of my best pieces and I'm glad you guys loved it enough to make the review reach 272! ;D**


	59. Angel of Death

58) Angel of Death

Lucien pulled up to the large iron gate. At the immediate sight of him, the guards opened it without question. Mira smirked at the lot of them scattering away from the car. "Looks like they've been expecting you", she said, glancing casually at him.

"Maybe", he replied. "So what do I tell them? About you, I mean."

"What you normally would". She grinned wolfishly at him. "That I'm Varia".

* * *

As soon as the cheap little introductions were made, Mira and Lucien were admitted into the Boss's study. Lucien's stepfather was a whale of a man, composed mostly of fat than muscle. He was easily two of Mira put together. The smell of cheap cigars permeated the room, almost making her gag. Lucien, on the other hand, was doing a wonderful job being "civil" with the man. He even allowed himself to be enveloped in what's supposed to look like a manly hug. "You should have called first, Lucien", said the Boss. "We could have gotten someone to come by and pick you up".

"That's quite alright", he replied stiffly. "Where's my mother?"

The Boss wheezed out a laugh and staggered back to his chair. "That whore should be back anytime soon. She's on cigar-duty, you know?"

Mira kept a close eye on Lucien. He hadn't blinked since he entered the room, and she feared that he might snap and put their plan to ruin.

Letting the comment slide, he smiled and said, "I came to talk to both of you. So can we please just wait?"

"Suit yourself, kid", he replied, taking another drag from his cigar. As the man blew smoke rings into the air, his eyes settled on Mira as he looked her up and down. A sleazy smile spread across his lips when he addressed Lucien. "I don't believe you've introduced me to your...lovely friend over here", he said, not taking his eyes off her for one minute.

Lucien despised the whole charade, but as he opened his mouth to speak, Mira lay a firm hand on his shoulder. To the stepfather, she graced him with the cruelest of smiles. "My name is Mira, and you'll do well to remember that, trash. I'm with Varia".

It was the second name she had given that had caused the predictable reaction-widened eyes and momentary shock. She could only guess what he was thinking, and he was probably already wetting his pants as the thoughts coursed through his head.

"Well", the man managed to choke out, wiping a bead of sweat that had formed on his brow. "Such wonderful company we have here, eh, boy?"

For the first time since they met, Lucien was glad that she was there. "Wonderful, indeed".

At that moment, the door swung open and the sound of clicking heels of approached them. Lucien didn't need to turn around to know it was his mother. As she made her way towards the boss, Mira wrinkled her nose at the smell of perfume mixed with sweat. When she looked at the woman, she figured she had made a detour on her cigar run-her hair was a mess and her tight blouse was missing two buttons at the top. Mira couldn't help but squint at the tiny sliver of white stuck in her tousled hair. Is that a cigarette butt? she thought. _Yep, this lady definitely gets around._

The two of them had to watch as Lucien's mother opened a case of cigars and stuck one of them onto the boss's awaiting mouth. She even lit it herself. Lucien just couldn't help but cringe when she patted the man's face lovingly and asked, "Better, baby?"

_Time to cut the crap_, he thought, rising from his seat. Mira took the signal and strode towards the door, locking it from the inside. Behind her, Lucien asked his mother, "So, Mom", he emphasized the word, feeling empowered with each passing second. He was finally going to gain the one thing that he thought was out of his reach-revenge. "You planning on visiting Dad's grave anytime soon?"

She scoffed, wrapping her arms around what she can of her husband's ample waist. "What's there to visit? A bag of bones and some dust?" The boss snickered at this, placing a meaty hand on her skinny ass. "Who cares? The man is history".

Lucien just smiled, fully expecting that kind of answer from her. He found that he couldn't he angry anymore, since he knows what's coming to her-to them both. Mira walked back to them and rounded the desk, sitting on the other side of the boss. She clicked her tongue sadly and shook her head. "That's a damn shame", she said, looking directly at the woman. "And you two managed to make someone like Lucien, too. Do you know how brilliant your son is?"

"Of course, I-"

"Shut up, slut, and spare me your bullshit", Mira said coldly. "Your boy deserves so much better than a sorry-ass mother like you".

Finally, the boss spoke up, breaking out in a nervous laugh. "Is that what your here for Miss Mira? To lecture is on parenting? This boy ain't even mine!" As he spoke, his disgusting breath wafted over to Mira.

Still breathing, and he's already rotting inside. "Gems don't come from piles of shit, you moron", she said coolly. "If that was the case, Lucien here wouldn't prove to be so useful to me. He'd end up dead, like you". With that, Mira lunged at him, her knee bearing down on his belly as they both fell onto his chair. His wife baked away with a frightened squeal, and Lucien was there to grab her and hold her still.

Immediately, Mira's hands found the man's throat, and with one snap, she broke his neck. Another blood-curdling scream tore through Lucien's mother. Rolling her eyes, Mira got off the dead body and slapped her across the face. "Shut up, will you? If you love him so much, don't worry". She took him from Lucien and steered her towards the balcony. With her hair bunched in her fist, she only had the woman's hands to worry about and so she froze them together. "You'll follow him soon".

The balcony towered over the driveway they had entered. As soon as she kicked the French doors open, eye from below quickly shot up to meet hers. Mira grinned down at the few panicking individuals and yelled at Lucien. "Make yourself useful and grab a gun! And watch the door!"

As Lucien scrambled to carry out her orders, Mira spun her hostage around sharply so she was facing her. Tears and snot ran down her face as she begged for her life. "Please, please, don't kill me. Have mercy on me, please..."

Mira placed her lips to her ear and whispered, "Did your husband show mercy to Lucien's father when he died?"

There was no answer but a defeated whimper. "That's what I thought". And with that, Mira flipped her over, sending her straight down to the concrete below. She looked behind her momentarily just to check on Lucien. The doors were already open, and two bodies littered the floor. He had been shooting whoever came into the room. Good job, kiddo, she thought, hopping down from the balcony.

She landed perfectly on the shoulders a rather massive guard, her momentum taking his head straight down. Upon hearing the skull's sickening crack, she turned to the other faces looking at her in astonisment. From beneath of fringes of her dark hair, she examined them carefully, a crazed, Bel-esque smile materializing on her lips. "Play time's over, boys".


	60. Time for a new life

59) Time for a new life

Picking them off had been child's play for Mira. However, the real challenge came when she tried to make Lucien stop from adding any more bullet holes on an already-dead corpse. Apparently, he had gotten way caught up on the killing high. So, in order to bring him back to sanity, Mira had to wrestle him to the ground and land a good, hard slap on his face. "Hey! Fucking quit it!" she growled, snatching his gun and throwing it away. "He's not getting up, buddy. So it's okay".

When she finally got off him, Lucien was free to finally survey the damage he caused. Bullet holes and blood riddled the walls, along with the five other men he killed. His breath was caught in his throat, choking his speech. Slowly, the high that had taken over him earlier vanished. "This is...this is..." Not what I expected, he wanted to say. Instead, he let out a savage cry and burst into tears. He curled into a ball, rocking back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. With every pull of the trigger, he killed those who did him no wrong other than following his stepfather. What have I done?

Much to his surprise, he felt a pair of arms envelope him. He felt Mira's chin resting on top of his head. "It's all over now, Lucien". She whispered the words to him over and over again like a lullaby. Somehow it actually soothed him. When he was just sniffling, Mira pulled her away from him and wiped his tear-stained cheeks with her thumbs. "Let's get out of here, shall we?"

Obediently, he nodded. She helped him up and they left the estate, even closing the gates behind them. Lucien didn't dare look back. It didn't feel the way he thought it would. Then again, maybe it was going to sink in much later, that he had finally won. _This was for you, Dad._

* * *

Lucien staggered to his bed drunkenly and collapsed there. Every muscle in his body ached for rest, and yet only his eyelids managed to close themselves off to the world. Mira, on the other hand, was used to this kind of strain. Thinking he was asleep, she pulled the covers around him like a mother tucking her child into bed. "I'll go get use some coffee, okay?" she whispered, and with that, she left for the vending machines at the lobby.

Iced for her, hot for him, she decided. As she waited for the styrofoam cup to fill to the top with scalding coffee, Mira drew out a canister of sleeping pills from the inside of her jacket. She had swiped them from Levi's room back at the mansion, fully aware of their potency. They were in the form of capsules, and she broke three of them open, pouring their powdery white contents into the brew. Normally, Levi would only have to take one to ensure a good night's sleep. FOr Lucien, however, he needed more than just sleep. After what he'd been through, he needed to hibernate. And Mira needed to get away.

She went back to their room and found him the same way she left him, still out of it like a zombie. Mira put her drink down on the bedside tablet they shared and sat beside him, styrofoam cup at hand. "Hey, wake up. I got something for you", she said, tapping him awake.

As his eyes struggled open, he sat up and took the cup from her hand. After croaking out a weak, "Thanks", he downed the contents, relishing how the warmth sat in his stomach. "So what now?" he asked, handing her the cup. "We're done here. Where do we go next?"

His expression was open, though a little bit sad. _Such a good boy_, she thought, ruffling his hair. "You're not going anywhere, kiddo".

Lucien's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about? You needed my help".

"And I did. You've done your part. Now..." Gently, she pushed him back down onto the bed, with no protest on his part. The pills were taking effect. "...now, it's time for you to go to sleep".

He could feel his limbs becoming weaker and weaker by the minute. Strangely enough, his body succumbed to it, yet his mind was still struggling to stay awake. "I don't understand", he said drowsily. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Of course not, dear". Mira stayed by his side, stroking his forehead the way she would if it were her son. "Like I said, you've done your part. A good boy like you deserves a big reward". She put a hand back into her jacket and pulled out her ATM card. Folding it into his hand, she whispered, "Drain it, okay? You deserve every penny. You've earned it".

As he finally descended into slumber, Mira left his side and gathered her luggage. She hoped, for his sake, that he was smart enough to do as she said. There was at least half a million of savings in that account, and she was ready to part with it. With that money, he could start anew, away from Sicily, maybe even Italy altogether.

As for her, she made her way to the airport. Japan awaits.


	61. Unveiling

60) Unveiling

For a frequent flyer such as herself, Mira never found it hard for sleep to come by. It was a habit, snoozing during the whole flight to calm her nerves for whatever is to come. This time, however, she wasn't so blessed. And so she sat the hours away with a bottle of champagne, hoping she'd get drunk enough to fall asleep. Even that didn't work. Mira banged her head against the soft headboard, groaning rather loudly. "Why?" she shouted to the heavens. "Why me, huh? You couldn't just pick some other sorry-ass mofo on the face of this earth".

Almost instantly, she was shushed by a passing stewardess. With her sobriety so low, she merely shot the woman a cocky grin and flicked her off. She stalked off in a huff, and not a minute later, the plane began to land. While the other passengers were up getting their luggage from the overhead compartments, Mira spent her last few minutes slapping the mess out of herself till her ivory cheeks were pink. A half-empty bottle of champagne sat in front of her, and she checked her reflection there. She looked like a whole new person, with her new hair and eyes. Hell, she didn't even look at herself anymore. A smirk formed on her lips as she wondered what the others might think when they see her. They're in for a real surprise.

* * *

Upon reaching Namimori's airport, Mira wasted no time calling a cab. She was never one to justify auto theft, but how could she possibly pass up the chance to drive a brand new Audi? The car didn't even have a license plate, and its owner was a prick anyway. She had come to this conclusion when the guy didn't even help a passing old lady with her cat, who was obviously taking a piss on the fine tiled floor of the airport. And so, when that was done with, she just walked up him without a single word and clocked him with her luggage. When he hit the ground unconscious, Mira yelled out a quick apology and peeled out of the area.

She kept close track of time, knowing just who she wanted to run into. She parked, and from the driver's side mirror, she could see him coming her way, sipping on a juicebox after his daily session at the batting cage. Smiling, Mira fixed her bangs in front of the rear view mirror. _Wonder how he's gonna take it._


	62. Calm Before the Storm

61) Calm Before the Storm

Takeshi was on his way home, whistling the tune that played during baseball games. His visit to the batting cages that day was just a little something to help him relax, though he knew he would have to train before his match. After all, he was up against a menacing swordsman-an "emperor" one at that.

It's been weeks since Mira and Angelo left Namimori. She promised she'd be here, he thought, slightly pouting to himself. He wanted to talk to her before the battle stars. I hope she turns up soon.

He was well aware of the car parked behind him. It hadn't moved an inch since he had started walking down that particular street. However, as soon as he was well over a couple of feet away from it, its engine started revving and he began to expect the worst. He turned around, only to confirm that he was right.

Because, going straight for him, was the car.

As it made no attempt to stop, Takeshi prepared to launch himself into the air. However, before he could even get a good footing on the car's hood, it veered sharply to his left and screeched into a halt. The front passenger door opened, revealing a pale brunette woman on the driver's seat. He couldn't see her eyes, but the familiar cheeky grin plastered on her face kept him rooted to the spot. Now way...

"Get in", she barked.

And without further questions, Takeshi stepped in obediently and put his seatbelt on. All the while, he found it impossible to keep his eyes off of the lady who just picked him up.

* * *

She could only see him through the fringes of her bang, but she could clearly make out the puzzled look on his face. Mira tore her eyes off the road for one moment to look at him. "Could you please say something?" she said, smirking rather knowingly. "I'd expect this kind of behavior from Hayato, not you".

And then came the shocked reply: "What happened to you?"

Mira threw her head back and laughed, twirling a strand of dark hair around her fingers. "Like it? I did it myself. Cut it, too, but only cause I threw up on it". Seeing the horrified expression on his face, she quickly added, "Don't ask. I was having a party of one".

She turned back her attention onto the open road, just in time for her to hear him chuckle. "Well, this is going to take some getting used to. Does Angelo know all about your new look?"

At the mention of her son's name, her heart began to ache all over again. She missed having someone call her Mommy. "Um, no. I, uh...haven't contacted him since I left him at the convent". I hope my baby's doing okay.

As if reading her mind, she felt Takeshi's hand on her shoulder. "He's doing fine, I'm sure of it. He's a good kid".

They stopped at a red light, and Mira took the time to bow her head, muttering a quick prayer for her beloved son. She patted Takeshi's hand but didn't say anything, afraid that her voice might break if she did. Hell, if this kid is gonna have to be strong, then so do I.

* * *

Night had steadily fallen when they reached the Yamamoto household. As expected, Senior Yamamoto welcomed her in with open arms-literally. Mira didn't mind it at all; the man was like family to her already.

As intructed by Mira, Takeshi went straight for his room and got into bed. However, as he got ready to sleep, Mira stood by the door frame, watching him the way only a mother would. He couldn't help but blush; surely, she realized he was too old to be babied like this, right? "Um, Mira?" he said rather cautiously, hoping he wouldn't offend her. "I'm going to sleep now".

She was about to leave, but when she smiled at him, he thought she looked a bit sad. Wow, she must miss her son a lot. Suppressing a sigh, he forced the question out of his throat. "Will you, er...tuck me in?"

In a matter of second, she knelt at his side, making sure that his blanket was snug around him. As soon as she finished fussing, she looked at him with her oddly-hued green eyes. Takeshi thought they looked rather...unnerving. Gotta get used to it.

"You didn't have to, you know". Briefly, she patted his hand. "But thank you. You don't know what this means to me". With that, she placed her lips on his forehead and left.

Takeshi stared after her, his hand flying up to where it tingled with cold. He knew what it was like to grow up without a mother. Before he closed his eye, he thought about Angelo. His mother was all he had. Don't worry, kid, he thought. She'll be tucking you in again once this is all over.


	63. Make this perfect

**63) Make this perfect**

For a while, Mira lingered around the Yamamoto household until everyone was sound asleep. Then she saw herself out, checking all doors and windows to see if they were locked. She knew Varia wouldn't stoop so low as to carry out a home assassination, but she could never be too sure. Nowadays, their movements were just too unpredicatable. It didn't help at all that she'd already lost Lucien, her eyes and ears. She was going in blind with the meager information that she had at hand. Even so, it had better work-otherwise, Xanxus just might makes minced meat out of her before her she even delivered the wonderful news to him.

She walked around the neighborhood, racking her brains for any ideas on how she was going to break that to him. _But the real question is could I even pull something like that off? _She wasn't sure anymore. Hell, she wasn't sure of anything. All she knew was that her best friend was fighting a kid who was almost like a son to her. As much as she would have wanted, she could save neither of them; otherwise, she'd run the risk of revealing her identity or getting killed before that even happened. She took a deep breath, her chest getting tighter by the minute. In an attempt to shake of the dreadful feeling, she started running. First it was just a light jog, but it broke into a full sprint until she reached a grocery store and bought a pack of cigarettes as well as a lighter. She'd only smoked once before in her reckless teenage days, but that was because everyone told her nicotine had a calming effect on people. More than anything, that's what she needed. Calmness. Security. And she knew just the person who can provide her with that.

* * *

It was close to midnight already and Dino and the ever-faithful Romario were walking out of their hotel and into the parking lot. With the intent to drive, Dino walked ahead of his subordinate but stopped in his tracks when he saw a hooded figure sitting on his car. It was female, judging by the long dark hair that escaped from underneath her hood. In her hands was a cup of coffee, obviously freshly brewed since it still had smoke coming from it. Or was that from the cigarette she had stuck in her mouth? Dino didn't care; his senses were already being filled by the tantalizing aroma of the hot drink in the girl's hands. That definitely had to be French roast coffee with…nutmeg? At least that's what it smelled like. Everyone close to him knew of his weird preference in coffee so…who the hell was this woman? **"Um, excuse me, miss?" **he said, standing right beside her as he attempted to peer at her face. **"I hate to be rude, but you're sitting on my car. There's somewhere else I have to be."**

"**Well, what a coincidence. So am I," **she said, looking up at him with a smile on her face. The dark-haired girl held the coffee out to him, looking very much like a child giving a present to a long-lost friend. **"Coffee, just the way you like it. I would've gotten you flowers but that probably would've been too ironic."**

Dino's eyes widened for a moment, assessing her appearance. _No, it can't be, but…it is. _As if in a daze, he took the coffee from her and set it aside, then proceeded to snatch the cigarette from her lips. As soon as he crushed it underneath his shoe, he hugged her close to his chest, holding her so tightly as if his life depended on it. **"You're back…I can't believe it."**

* * *

Mira returned the embrace, almost tearing up but she covered it up with a shaky laugh. She missed his warmth, the smell of clothes and the strength that seemed to radiate from him and seep right into her bones. She could've just sat there and let herself be held by him, but then she remembered that they were still in Romario's presence. After a while, the Cavallone's Right-hand man cleared his throat and coughed loudly. Mira couldn't help but smile at his slight awkwardness. **"Alright, alright, sorry. Hello, Romario, how are doing?," **she said, pulling away from him, but not completely.

Dino kept his arms around her as he pushed back her hood, revealing her newly dyed hair. **"So what's this?" **he asked, twirling a lock of it around his fingers. **"An identity crisis? I hardly recognized you. And…are you wearing contacts?"**

"**Hardly? Not at all, you mean. Don't lie, Dino. You know you just started talking to me 'cause you smelled the nutmeg." **She grinned mischievously up at him, just like she would've done back when they were little. **"Don't worry, you weren't the only one. I gave Takeshi quite the scare when I saw him today too."**

"**So you're telling me I'm the last one to know about this? That's not fair."**

Mira smiled at him a bit sadly. She'd never been fair to him, and yet he accepted her anyway. It was his loyalty that made him so precious and irreplaceable to her. Deep inside her heart, she was glad that he didn't have to participate in the Ring Battles, even if he was the one who stole them in the first place. Speaking of which, she fished out her phone from her pocket to look at the time. **"We've got about ten minutes. You mind if I ride with you?"**

At that point, Romario already made himself scarce, figuring the two would need some time alone to catch up. Dino, on the other hand, was already grinning from ear to ear. **"With pleasure".**

* * *

Dino kept one hand on the wheel while the other held Mira's hand. She didn't protest, but she stiffened at first, then relaxed. He knew in his heart that he was being awfully selfish, holding on to her as if she didn't already belong to someone else, but he indulged himself while he listened to her story about the new nodded, unable to say anything mostly because he wanted to focus on the moment and just be there with her. He might never be truly hers but for now, he had her, and he wasn't going to let that go to waste. They were silent after a while. From the corner of his eye, Mira stared blankly ahead, her artificial green eyes unblinking. A couple minutes later, they arrived at Namimori Middle. Dino put the car in park, wondering when Mira was going to let go of his hand and get out when she gave his hand a fearful squeeze instead. **"Dino, will you promise me one thing?"**

_Anything. Whatever you want. _He kept these thoughts to himself as his lips formed completely different words. **"What is it?"**

"**No matter what the outcome, promise me that you'll save the loser." **

Those eyes of hers were pleading at him, no matter how creepy they looked behind those colored contacts. The battle was a fight to the death. What if the bodies are completely obliterated? There'd be nothing left to salvage. There's a chance they could be burying an empty coffin that would preserve a mere memory. But of course he couldn't tell her that. Mira has her limits; she, too, can break. And he'll be damned if he would be the one to cause the damage. _I'll leave that to someone else. _He smiled at her and gave her hands a reassuring squeeze. **"I promise. Now, shall we?"**

* * *

Criticisms are more than welcome! It's been a while since I've written anything, after all, and I'm really trying to get back into it. Things have been pretty rough, but I'm getting back on my feet now thanks to the help of some friends and other loves ones :)

I owe you all a BIG apology for the tremendous wait. Thank you for reading my story and I hope I can appease you guys with this


	64. Devil's Water ain't so sweet

**64) Devil's water ain't so sweet**

When they got out of the car, Mira chose to stick her hands in her pockets instead of holding on to Dino. She knew she shouldn't be dependent on him considering everything he's done for her. And so they walked into the school grounds and Mira marveled at how a simple building could be transformed into an instant battle ground. If anything, that was probably the one thing that impressed her: the organization of it all. It was as if Xanxus had been planning it for a long time now. The more she thought about it, the more he seemed like a different person altogether. What was going on inside that thick head of his, she just couldn't be sure of at this point. Mira simply operated on one thought alone: she needed to be there for her two favorite people, no matter what the outcome of the battle.

Alone inside her head, she didn't even realize that they'd already entered the battlefield itself. Dino, who had actually been paying attention to the voices ahead of them, slid in with the ease. **"Don't scare them too much, Reborn."**

Mira stayed a couple steps behind him, smirking ever so slightly. _That's some way to announce your presence, Cavallone_, she thought. He was filling out his father's shoes pretty well. She as determined to make herself as insignificant as possible to the point that no one would ask about her, but of course, Reborn was the first one to glance her way. The ex-Varia nodded at him in acknowledgement. She knew she couldn't get her disguise past Reborn, perceptive little bastard that he was. But for the others, she hoped that Takeshi kept her secret for her, just for the time being. Sure enough, he did. The kid barely even glanced her way. In fact, it was Tsuna who first noticed her arrival, his face was awash with confusion. Mira met his gaze and watched him unblinkingly, making herself look like an inanimate doll. A few seconds later and the young Vongola crumbled and finally turned to look at Dino. **"Um, Dino-san…who is that?" **

Dino looked back at her, his face calm and composed, but she knew for a fact that he wanted her to answer for herself lest he make any mistakes. **"Just a humble spectator, sir. Please, don't mind me," **she said, bowing to the young Boss-in-the-making.

Tsuna, who was overwhelmed by the bowing gesture alone, seemed satisfied by her response. However, that didn't cut it for his self-proclaimed right-hand man. **"Oi, woman, answer him properly. He asked **_**who**_ **you are, not **_**what**_** you're doing here."**

_Rude as ever, I see_. **"Forgive me, I must have misunderstood. My name is Sarah. It's a pleasure to be within your company". **Being overly polite left a horrid taste in her mouth, but she knew she had better swallow it all down. Mira gritted her teeth in an attempt to stop herself from knocking some manners into the Storm Guardian's head. His manners—what little he had anyway—must have all dissipated when he got his ass handed to him, judging by his injuries. She guessed it was all Bel's work, which was just fine with her. The knife-throwing brat was just doing his job, perhaps a little too enthusiastically for her taste. Mira glanced up to where her former comrades were standing and noted Lussuria's glaring absence. She missed the flamboyant Sun Guardian. If he were around, the place would be a riot. Instead, all she could feel were bundles of nerves—mostly her own.

Reborn began to speak and apparently, the Vongola had only one ring while Varia had three. Upon hearing this, the Vongola Sun Guardian came up with the most ludicrous idea: to pull Hibari into their circle. Almost instantly, they all turned the idea down, even Dino. Mira couldn't help but smile a bit. _That kid will flip shit and attack you if you so much as hand him a sandwich. _

She stood back with Romario and Dino and observed the Tenth's family encourage their friend. It was almost adorable; they looked like a bunch of kids getting ready before a game. But she knew this wasn't just a game; they were playing with their lives. _All or nothing, _she thought as the Cervello finally called the Rain Guardians front and center and told the spectators that they were going to watch the fight on a screen outside because the arena was going to be filled with water. At this, she snarled and curled her hand into a fist. _That damn Cervello… _What the hell did they have against water that they'd waste it anyway? Just then, she felt Dino's hand atop her head. **"Down, girl. You have to be good, remember? **

Mira clicked her tongue in annoyance. **"Damn, I know." **No matter how big the screen was, it still couldn't compare to watching the fight happen right in front of her face. Nevertheless, she and the rest of Tsuna's crew walked out, save for Takeshi. Even as Dino nudged her forward, she couldn't help but look back at the young swordsman. Takeshi, in turn, grinned at her and walked on forward. The door then closed behind them and they screen outside came to life, showing one of the Cervello. Mira couldn't give a rat's ass about them. She just wanted to see their faces—either one will do because she knows she can't have both—in one piece. _Let's just get this over with already._

* * *

Right from the beginning, Hayato knew there was something fishy about the dark-haired woman who introduced herself as Sarah. The Cavallone Boss seemed pretty chummy with her, and she'd already seemed to have the Tenth's approval. Still, his gut told him there was something weird going on. No one _that _polite can be genuine, so she must be hiding something. Whatever it is, he'll find out later. Now, he had a fight to focus on.

Yamamoto looked like he could hold his own against Varia's bid, that damn long-haired swordsman. Shigure Souen proved to be a powerful asset in his hands, but of course the Storm Guardian refused to fully stomach it. _The baseball idiot's just getting lucky. That's all there is to it. _

Much to his dismay, he'd was proven right when Squalo managed to hit him. Unlike his own failed attack, Squalo's resulted in a spray of blood coming from his chest to his shoulder. He was still standing but…

"**...he doesn't stand a chance. Squalo can see right through him."**

The voice belonged to Sarah. Almost instantly, Hayato bristled and glared at the woman. **"What the hell are you talking about? He's still standing, isn't he?"**

She shook her head but kept her eyes peeled on the giant screen. **"He won't be for long. They've been matched unfairly since the beginning. Squalo's strength and experience…Takeshi can't compete with that. He just can't."**

_Why the hell does she sound sad about it? _Hayato couldn't care less about her feelings on the matter. All he knew was that she was badmouthing his team mate and as far as he was concerned, he was the only one allowed to do that. **"If you believe so much in that long-haired shithead, why don't you go over to their side?"**

Beside him, Tsuna already had a hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm him down. Giving her one last poisonous glare, Hayato decided to just watch the fight and shut up. _Prove her wrong, you damn baseball idiot! We need this ring._

* * *

_What…just happened?_

She was wrong. On all accounts. It wasn't that she didn't have faith in Takeshi, it was just that she knew of Squalo's capabilities. She thought she knew him like the back of her hand, but there was so much that he left out—for instance, his prosthetic hand. He'd never been the touchy-feely sort of friend. She couldn't help but wonder if that was the reason for that. Still, she felt cheated. Surely everyone in Varia knew about it. Xanxus, especially. Mira couldn't help but feel just a bit annoyed; that's one thing he had over her. Even that hot-headed asshole knew her own best friend better than she did. _Guess that doesn't really make him my best friend anymore, does it? _

She wanted to just close her eyes and pretend that Squalo wasn't already sentenced to death. She felt a small glimmer of hope when she saw Takeshi move to save him, but it was to no avail. That damn white-haired son of a bitch let his pride kick in and threw Takeshi away, letting the shark devour him in one bite. Mira bit her lip to avoid screaming his name, as if that would make him rise up from that watery grave.

She remembered Dino's promise, but what could he do? By now, there would be nothing left of her old friend. She exhaled deeply, covering her mouth to muffle a sob. Her chest hurt badly. Was that her heart breaking? Probably. And the only one with any hope of putting her back together was all the way in a convent in Italy. _I need to call him…gotta check up on my baby…_

Beside her, Dino beckoned Romario to come get her. **"Take her to the hotel. Give her something so she can sleep." **

His trusty right-hand man put an arm around her and led her away. Mira couldn't even see where she was going anymore. Tears had already clouded her vision, drowning her senses and numbing them to what had just taken place.

* * *

Dino was the last one to leave the arena. He wanted to at least try to keep his promise, but a part of him wondered if that was even possible. _Well, I wouldn't know unless I try, _he thought, opening the door of the South Tower and letting himself in. The interior was still a watery mess. There had to be at least half an ocean's worth left in there. He took comfort in the idea that the shark might have already gone, but it was quickly ruined by the fact that it might have taken its dinner along with it. The young Cavallone boss walked around, peering into the water when he saw tendrils of white hair floating close to the surface. **"Well now, would you look at that…", **he mused to himself. Smirking, he knelt down and looked closer. There just might be something he can do. Not for the defeated swordsman's sake, of course, but for the one who wanted to save him more than anyone on the planet.


	65. A Losing Fight

**65) A losing fight**

Poor thing. She was an undeniable wreck. Even at the safe distance he was holding her, Romario could smell the salt from her tears. She felt so small, her shoulders trembling as they shook with every heaving sob. That was probably why Dino asked him to take her; he'd never be able to stomach it. The silent ride home was torturous enough. She didn't speak at all—just stared out of her window and dug her nails into her skin until they made bloody little half-moons. Romario breathed deeply, pulling into the hotel's parking building. _It'll all be over soon. _

They walked into the hotel, past the nosy receptionist who made it her business to know everybody else's, and into the elevator. The crying had stopped but right now, Mira was barely blinking. She barely moved and the only indicator that she was alive was her breathing. Romario had never seen her like this before; it was depressing, but also, it was an eye-opener. So she wasn't completely numb to everything. There were still some things that could hurt her, and badly at that. _Good, _he couldn't help but think. _At least she's still human. _

"**Alright, come on now. It's okay, I've got you." **Carefully, he walked her out of the elevator and into Dino's room. As was the Cavallone habit, they rented out the most expensive suite for the boss while the subordinates stayed a couple floor down. With Mira in tow, he led her to the bed and made her sit down while he busied himself with sleeping pills at the far end of the room. He kept looking back at her, just to make sure she didn't go anywhere. Sure enough, she didn't move an inch. He walked back to her armed with a glass of water and two sleeping pills in his hand. **"You need to sleep so here, take this." **

She shook her head vigorously, biting back yet another sob. The Cavallone bodyguard sighed. _Now's not the time to be mourning like that. You're here for a reason, aren't you? _Instead of yelling at her right there and then, he pulled up a chair and sat in front of her, setting the glass down on the bedside table nearby. **"Mira, you know I've got orders to follow, right? Don't worry, Dino knows what he's doing. He's over there fixing everything right now."**

Mira looked at him with the most pained expression on her face. **"There's nothing to be fixed, Romario…he's dead." **

He didn't know what else to tell her. She was beyond consolation. However, there was one thing he could do. Taking her hand, he put the pills in her palm and moved it so it would be level with her mouth. **"Come on, just take it. You'll feel better if you do, not to mention Dino will be relieved, too." **

Her mouth opened a little, taking in the medicine. He then handed her the glass and used the same technique to get her to wash the pills down. As she swallowed, he bent down and took off her boots. He kept nudging here and there till she was tucked in and safe underneath the covers. **"Get some sleep. Dino should be back soon." **

Slowly he stepped back, waiting for those creepy eyes of hers to close. He would never get used to the green; it just looked too fake, too dull to be true. Eventually they did, and only then did Romario decide to leave the room and wait for his boss right outside the door.

* * *

By the time he got back to the hotel, it was already 3 a.m. It had been an awfully long day for Dino and all he wanted to do was sleep. Trudging down the carpeted hallway to his room, he was greeted by the sight of the faithful Romario. **"I'm guessing she's knocked out cold?" **The bodyguard nodded silently. _Must have been rough, _he thought, pursing his lips pensively. **"Alright, good work. I'll take it from here." **With that, the bodyguard stepped aside and allowed him to Boss passage into his room.

Dino took off his shoes, loosened his belt and was about to take his shirt off but stopped when he didn't see Mira on the couch. He was sure that Romario would put him there, but he guessed he was wrong. Pulling his shirt down properly over his head, he walked over to the bedroom and sure enough, she was there, deep in her slumber. As usual, she slept on the right side of the bed. He knelt beside her, pushing her hair away from her face. Even in the meager lamplight, he could see where the tears had made tracks on her cheeks. Even in her sleep, she was mumbling something, but only one word of it was comprehensible. **"Squalo…"**

It was one of the things that he'd always been afraid of—that one day, she was going to get hurt and there was nothing he could do to make it better. But he _could. _There was still a chance, even if it was in the slightest percentage. Right now, it was all in the hands of the doctors. All they could do is wait.

"**I kept my promise, you know," **he whispered as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. **"I deserve a reward for that, don't I?"**

He got up and walked around the bed so that he was on the left side. There he made himself comfortable, reaching out and pulling Mira close to him. The pills must have quickly taken effect because she didn't even move so much as twitch. Which was just fine with him. As long as he could still hold her, it was okay. He couldn't do much of anything else anyway.

Still, he couldn't help but think…_if she were with me, she wouldn't have to go through this. I'd do everything in my power to make and keep her happy. _But hadn't he already been doing that?

He held her tighter, feeling oddly territorial. Xanxus could never do what he does. He's a brute, and he'll break her over and over again, and the only reason she'll have for staying with him is because of her son. That man wasn't built to love; he was built to destroy and Mira would only be one of his many casualties. All this time, since she had chosen that man over him, he knew he was fighting an impossible battle all by himself.

_A losing fight is all this is. Nothing more, nothing less…_he thought, screwing his eyes shut and focusing on the warmth he held in his arms. Now wasn't the time to be picky. Pretty soon, he'd have to let her go altogether.

* * *

Erm...I might have overloaded a bit on Mira x Dino. Sorry, guys! .

so...reviews?


	66. Mr Brightside

**66) Mr. Brightside**

By the time she woke up, her head felt heavy and her mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. Light felt like pin pricks against her delicate eyeballs and so she screwed them shut again, pretending that it didn't exist at all. By far, it had to be the worst hangover-less morning ever. _Must be the sleep meds, _she thought, stretching until her hand accidentally smacked something hard, eliciting a painful groan from her first victim.

"**Ouch…I didn't know you felt that way about me."**

At that moment, her eyes practically flew open. **"Oh God, Dino, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" **Out of pure habit, she leaned over to him and cupped her hand underneath his jaw. It was at that time that she felt his arm snake around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"**No, really it's fine. It's, um…" **Those puppy-dog eyes of his were looking up at her, but this time they seemed to want something. Or was that just her imagination? Mira couldn't quite tell between the slight pounding in her head and the rising heat that flooded her cheeks. All she knew was that she'd been in the same situation before, and that was how she got Angelo. Now aware that they still had their clothes on, she just couldn't help but wonder…

"**Mira? You're blushing. Did I just make this awkward?"**

She let out a nervous laugh. **"What? No, of course not. Erm…" **Putting her hands on his chest, she pushed herself up off of him till she was in a sitting position. **"Awkward? Not at all. I mean, c'mon, we used to do this all the time when we were kids."**

"**Yeah, well that was before either of us hit puberty". **He put his hands behind his head and made a show out of sighing heavily, as if that whole phenomenon had been a problematic one. Nevertheless, the mischievous smile never left his face as he continued to stare at her. **"On the bright side, just look at how well we turned out. Must be all that lasagna and spaghetti* we've been eating since day one." **

Laughing, Mira picked up a nearby pillow and chucked it at him. **"Alright, Sophia Loren*, you've proven your point. You're just too darn cute."**

"**You and me both. We'd make some beautiful babies." **For a moment there, he sounded serious, his eyes maintaining the same intensity when he still held her. However, his face then gave way to a joking smile. Chuckling, he sat up and patted her leg. **"Oh come on, Mommy, I was just kidding. Besides, you've already got one beautiful kid of your own. I mean, unless you really want another one…?"**

Something inside her hurt, but she decided to ignore it. She simply wanted things to go back to the way they were before her situation made it all so complicated. And so she smiled, laughing along with him. **"You're too much, Cavallone. And speaking of babies…" **She reached over to the side table to pick up her phone. Beside it, an alarm clock glowed 10:00 a.m. Doing the math in her head, she did a quick calculation of the 7-hour difference and figured it would be okay. **"…I gotta go call mine."**

* * *

At a certain convent in Italy, the abbess's granddaughter, Kitty, was playing with Angelo in the garden—or rather, the boy was trying to teach her how to catch a baseball. And for someone like Kitty who had pathetic defensive reflexes, having a child pitch a baseball at her was rather terrifying. The fact that he was Mira's child didn't make it better and the young girl found herself reciting the rosary in her head as she stared at the resolute face of her little teacher.

"**Okay, Kitty, are you ready?" **said Angelo, adopting the stance of a Little League player. She nodded nervously, bracing herself for the onslaught. At this, Angelo couldn't help but giggle. **"Don't shut your eyes this time!"**

Throwing his arm back as far as he can, he launched the ball as hard as his small body could—which, in his case, could already rival the strength of an 8-year-old. Kitty learned that the hard way when they first started playing, thinking she could just take him lightly. But now, after learning her lesson, she was ready. She stood her ground and caught the ball, making Angelo whoop for joy. **"You did it! Good job!" **he said, running towards her at full speed and knocking her down.

They rough-housed all over the grass until Kitty's phone rang. Unlike all the other nuns, the abbess allowed her to keep one because of Angelo. Reaching inside her habit, she pulled it out and saw that it was from the only person listed as her contact. **"Hello, Mira?"**

The silver-haired woman on the other line answered. **"Hey, Kitty, how are things going over there?"**

"**Great. I'm great and so is everybody else. Your son has been teaching me how to play baseball. He's something, your little one is."**

A sigh of relief and she began to talk again. **"Oh, thank God. Well that's good, I'm glad you guys are bonding. And here I thought he'd cause you trouble."**

Kitty wasn't sure if she should tell her that the other nuns are afraid of him after that one incident. Looking at Angelo, he shook his hand and put a small finger to his lips, as if he knew what she was thinking. Taking the hint, she said, **"Don't worry, he's no trouble at all. In fact, he's the sweetest kid on this entire planet." **At this, the little boy grinned widely at her and laid his head on her lap. **"Would you like to talk to him?"**

"**Yes please, Kitty, thank you." **

She was just about to put the phone on Angelo's ear when he sat up abruptly, vigorously shaking his head as he pushed the phone away. Kitty was at a loss. _What now? _**"Oh, um…hold on a second, would you? I think he ran back inside." **Briefly, she held the phone at arm's length and covered it with her hand. To Angelo, she mouthed, _"Why not?" _However, all she got was more head-shaking. Kitty bit her lip as she hesitantly put the phone back against her ear. **"Um sorry, Mira, he ran off with one of the nuns. He's really excited about making candles with them, you know?"**

"**Oh, is that so…" **Even if they were miles apart, Kitty could still hear the disappointment in her voice. **"Well then, please tell him that I love him. And thank you so much for taking him in during this time."**

"**Yeah, no problem. I'll make sure to let him know." **Kitty glanced at Angelo who was sitting across from her on the grass, knees gathered up to his chin as he looked sadly at the ground. **"But listen, I gotta go now. I'm supposed to be on kitchen duty helping the others with dinner. So, bye?" **As soon as Mira hung up, the young girl turned her attention onto her son. **"Angelo, why won't you talk to your mommy?" **

The boy hugged his knees even tighter, his long, downcast lashes making shadows on his face underneath the setting sun. **"She'll miss me if I don't talk to her, right?"**

_So that's what this is about. _Sighing, she placed a hand on the boy's head. **"She already misses you enough, kid. Now the silent treatment is just gonna break her heart. You don't want that, do you?"**

Another head shake on his part. **"But I just want her to come back for me already. What's taking her so long?" **He looked up at her, his sapphire eyes brimming with tears, but he managed to blink them back.

Kitty then reached out and gave the child a hug. **"Patience, Angelo. Your mom's going through a tough time right now. The least we can do is pray that she gets back here safely."**

"**With my dad?"**

"**Yes, dear, with your dad. Then everything will be alright, and you guys will be one happy family again." **

It had such a nice ring to it that for a moment there, Kitty thought that she just might be filling the boy's head with more fanciful stories and not enough of the real possibilities. In her heart, she wished that they would actually come to that kind of happy ending. They deserved it, after all: Angelo and Mira, that is.

* * *

*"Everything you see, I owe to spaghetti"-Sophia Loren. She is an Italian silverscreen goddess and I just thought she deserved a spot here :)

So I was reading the past chapters (and reviews) the other day, and much to my dismay, I noticed that there are a lot of typos.  
For that guys, I am truly sorry. *grovel-mode  
I can't help it, I guess. I'm human and spell check, for me, just takes too damn long :P


	67. First and Last

**67) First and Last**

As soon as he heard the door close behind Mira, Dino let out a deep breath. It was such a weird morning, but most of it was probably his fault. But what could he do? With his subordinates out of range, his "lameness" kicked in, making him spout all that nonsense. _So much for being smooth, _he thought, throwing a forearm over his eyes. His other hand rested on his chest and he was well aware of his erratic heartbeat. Slowly, he breathed in and out in an attempt to get it back to the way it was. _This has gotta stop. Otherwise, I'm gonna end up popping an artery one of these days. _Then he remembered Mira. Wasn't she blushing too? Strange, because she'd never been one to do that but nowadays, he wasn't too sure anymore. They weren't together as much, so he could no longer predict what was going on inside that head of hers. _But wait…don't girls blush when they're embarrassed about something? Oh no, wait, this is Mira…does she even get embarrassed anymore? She's weird too, but still she's a girl and…_

Thoughts cascaded into his brain until he could no longer take it. He groaned, springing up to a sitting position. **"Damn it, this is worse than training with Reborn," **he mumbled, running his fingers through his unruly blonde hair. He was still a bit groggy, when suddenly, his phone began to ring obnoxiously. The sound itself was enough to startle him, making the Cavallone boss jump and fall off the bed. Landing face first on the carpeted floor, he turned and found himself looking at the glowing face of his phone. **"Romario, what's up?" **

On the other line, his trusty bodyguard chuckled. **"Rough morning, Boss?"**

Dino groaned loudly, flipping himself over so he was just sitting on the floor. **"In more ways than one, but I'll live," **he sighed, running a hand over his face. **"By the way, how's he doing?"**

"**Still unconscious, but the doctors have patched him up the best way they can. It's only been a day, but I'm sure he'll survive it."**

Relief flooded the Cavallone Boss's features. It wasn't that he had a soft spot for the white-haired swordsman, but rather, he just wanted to keep his promise. _All's well that ends well, I guess. _

"**Oh, and Dino? I've found where they're keeping Lussuria. Do you think it's time to let her know?" **

He pursed his lips for a moment. Would that endanger her assumed identity? After all, she already introduced herself as 'Sarah' to Tsuna's family. Besides himself, Takeshi—and he was guessing Reborn, too—knew about her makeover. But how would Varia take it? Would they recognize her? _But it's already been way too long. And with Mira's bullshitting skills, she might be able to pull it off. If not…_ Biting his lip, he replied a hesitant yes. **"She should be fine. But just in case, put a couple of the guys on the lookout for her. Call me if things look like they're going south." **He heard Romario sigh deeply on the other line and he knew he just had to address it. **"Oh, come on. What am I doing wrong this time?"**

"**As your subordinate, I'm completely under your orders without question. But as your friend, you can't keep stretching yourself out so much for her. Not only will you tire yourself out, but you'll also compromise your own safety and maybe hers, too."**

Dino pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned his head back against the bed. **"Then what do you suggest I do, Romario? She's my friend. I can't just let her go." **_Won't _was more like it, but he wasn't about to tell him that. He was already in enough pain without even admitting that the day she goes back to Varia will be the worst day of his life.

"**Have faith in her. You've known her decision for a long time and you know damn well what she's capable of. If she can get herself into this mess, she can get herself out."**

The Cavallone Boss smiled despite himself. If there was anyone who knew him well, it was Romario. _Leave it to him to sound so philosophical. _**"It sounds like your years are catching up to you, old man. But thank you."**

"**Always glad to be of help."**

As soon as the other line clicked off, Dino tossed his phone back on the bed. Springing to his feet, he walked outside briefly to see if Mira was still out there, but was only met with her absence. _She'll be back later, _he thought, knowing her well enough not to even question her whereabouts anymore. Stripping off the rest of his clothing, he entered the shower and stood under the hot water, all the while thinking about what Romario said. He breathed deeply, forehead resting against the tiled wall. _He's right. I can't keep going like this._

* * *

She stood at the counter of a coffee shop, waiting for order as she fiddled nervously with her phone. While she was pregnant with Angelo, she hadn't read any parenting books at all and at that moment, she thought her laziness was coming back to bite her in the ass. After all, why would her baby boy not want to talk to her? He loved her, didn't he? Three-year-olds love their moms. _Maternal bonds are supposed to be a strong…right?_ She bit her thumbnail, racking her brains for all the plausible reasons as to why her own child would refuse to speak to her. **"I mean, I'm not doing too much of a sucky job as a mom, am I?"**

She didn't realize that her mumblings have been heard and now everyone in the coffee shop looked at her as if they were about to call the nearest asylum. **"Um….miss? Your order's ready." **

Gulping rather audibly, she turned to the girl behind the counter and relieved her hands of the paper bag as well as the two cups of coffee. **"Ah, thank you." **

She walked out of there briskly and began to walk back to the hotel. While one arm cradled the food and beverages, the other had her hand deep inside her jacket pocket, playing around with a piece of paper. Prior to her awkward exit of the coffee shop, Romario called her and gave her Lussuria's location, thinking that maybe she'd like to go see an ex-comrade. She was grateful for the information, but when she asked about his whereabouts, he'd been extremely vague about it. "One of Dino's errands", he called it. She was skeptic, alright, but now wasn't the time for that. Now, she had to figure out how she was going to worm her way back into Varia and tell Xanxus about his child—without getting killed, of course. _But first things first: breakfast. _

She heard the shower going as soon as she walked in and, figuring that he would be done soon, took breakfast out of the paper bag and set it on the table. That was when she noticed a towel draped over the armchair nearby. By the time she realized what the mistake, it was too late; the shower had already stopped running. The sound of the door opening made her turn around and sure enough, there he was—blonde hair dripping wet, brown eyes wide as saucers, droplets of water cascading down his pale, defined chest and abdomen, and his…

"**Woah, God, DINO!" **Instinctively, she turned around to allow him some modesty while the other hand flailed about till it grabbed onto the towel. As soon as she got hold of it, she tossed it behind her, but kept her back to him anyways. _Of all the things that could happen, _she thought, blushing madly. But still, she couldn't help but think…obviously, Dino was an attractive guy and he clearly had the equipment to make any woman happy. If anything, he could have his pick of any woman on the planet. It pained her to admit it, but she knew she was being selfish. _Damn. I can't keep doing this. I can't keep turning up in front of him whenever shit goes down. I can't…_

Behind her, she could hear the sound of pants zipping up. **"Mira? It's okay, you can turn around now. I promise I won't bite." **She did as she was told, but her eyes were still trained at his feet. Dino chuckled nervously. **"Wow…some morning, huh? Can't say we've had weirder because this one has to take the cake." **

Mira leaned against the table behind her and crossed her arms over her chest, nodding mutely. Carefully, the blond walked towards her and reached out to grab a bagel. For a while, the two sat in silence as they worked through breakfast. Finally, when all that was left was the coffee, Mira decided to break the ice. **"So Romario gave me a call. He knows where Lussuria is being kept."**

"**Are you going?"**

She nodded. **"Tonight. Although, I'm leaving to check on Takeshi right after this."**

"**Ah, I see." **More silence. Neither of them wanted it, but for some reason, it was there. Now it was Dino's turn to spark some kind of conversation. **"Soo…how's the little squirt doing?" **

"**Oh, Angelo? Yeah, he's fine. He….he didn't want to talk to me." **

"**Well, don't worry so much about it. I'm sure he'll come around."**

"**I don't know, Dino. I—" **She looked up at him, noting that his hair was still wet and that he was shirtless save for the towel he draped around his shoulders. **"Okay, you know what, I can't talk to you while you're dripping wet. Here, sit down." **

As the young Cavallone complied with a smile, Mira took the towel from his shoulders and sat on the table in front of him. **"I just kind of feel like a failure, you know?" **she said as she began towel-drying his hair. **"I mean, I didn't expect that I'd be great at it, but I figured I wouldn't be this awful." **

"**You're still figuring things out. Give it time. Besides, he's only three, so there's no rush. Just take it easy."**

Mira couldn't help but smile down at him. Ever since they were little, he never ceased to amaze her. It was like he was always growing, evolving into something better than what he was yesterday. That was what drew her to him, his ability to change. Countless times, she felt stuck before and she thought that being around him would just make her a better person. _I can't be so dependent on him anymore. _Pulling the towel back, she kissed the top of his head. **"You know I'll always love you, right?" **_Just not the way you want me to. _

Dino didn't look up; instead, he just wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her lap. **"Finally, you admit to it. Hey, can I tell you something? But you have to promise you won't get mad at me."**

With his face buried in her lap, she really didn't have the heart to say no to him. **"Alright, what is it?"**

"**I wish I was the one who got you pregnant."**

Despite his voice being muffled, she heard him loud and clear. The statement startled her for a moment, but her face gradually gave way to a small smile. **"You would've made a great dad."**

He picked his head up from her lap and looked up at her, his hands still around her waist, never letting her go. **"Would it be cheating if I proposed to you now?" **

"**Yep," **she said, though a part of her wished he would. With him, she can be happy; there wouldn't be any pain or tears, just the two of them working things out the best way they can. But if she chose that route, she would deprive Angelo of embracing his own blood, even if his own father might not feel the same way. Still, she had to take that chance. And if things turn out for the worse, she didn't mind the idea of being a single mom. As long as her little boy was happy, that was more than enough for her. Upon the realization of her latest epiphany, she couldn't help but smile just a bit. _For once, I actually know what I'm doing._

"**It's a shame, really. 'Mira Cavallone' was starting to sound good, too." **Dino gave her a rueful smile as he stood up. **"Well, I guess I can't get everything I want in this life. Or maybe…" **

Without warning, he bent down and covered her lips with his, fingers getting lost as they tangled in her hair. Mira was shocked at first, but she let herself relax and let him take control. Unlike _some _people, he was passionate without being rough and he didn't need to establish his dominance over her; he fully well knew that they reached the desired effect. By the time he pulled away from her, their faces were flushed and they knew that if neither of them moved in the next minute, they'd be doing more than what had just taken place.

Dino, with what looked like a bit of effort, was the first one to step back. **"I, uh…might have overdone myself just a little bit."**

"**No, not at all. That was, um…great. Yeah." **Mira slid off the table and began inching her way towards the door. **"I guess I'll see you around." **

"**Yeah."**

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind her, Dino finally sank down on the bed, his strength practically sapped out of him. His fingers flew to tap at his mouth where he could still taste Mira. Nevertheless, he couldn't deny the fact that he wanted more. That stunt he just pulled didn't exactly one-up the father of her child, but it was enough for him. _Not bad for a first and last. _

Just then, he heard the door open and in walked Romario. The old bodyguard looked from shirtless boss to the door and back again with a puzzled look on his face. **"I just saw Mira walking out. Did something happen?" **

_I wish something did, _he thought, but he merely shook his head. Dino sighed, running a hand over his face as if to wipe off anything that had previously been there. **"That was it, Romario. I let her go."**

Romario knew he could say nothing else. Instead, he just walked over to the blonde and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. **"It was for the best." **


	68. You know you gotta help me out

**68) You know you gotta help me out**

Mira lurked just around the hospital, waiting patiently as the day shift nurses finished their rounds. Her entrance had to be timed perfectly; in order to blend in seamlessly with everybody else, she had to go in with night shift nurses. Otherwise, the only other non-violent point of entry would be to go in through the emergency room and she'd rather save that option for last. For the time being, she was patient, calculating when exactly to leave her spot—a stolen car parked right across the street from the hospital. Chewing on her lip, she tried not to remember what just occurred between her and Dino. Still, she couldn't help but think that there was a sort of finality to it, kind of like when one shuts the door on something. So was that it then? Dino made his intentions perfectly clear. Had the circumstances been different, she never would've left the hotel. But in the end, it was all a matter of timing. They simply had a bad case of it.

Soon the day shift was over and the night shift nurses began showing up for work. As the uniformed ladies began to walk in and out of the hospital, Mira knew she had to move quickly. Flexing a hand, she let her cold flame engulf her fingertips until they frosted over, leaving a sharp claw of ice in place of her short, clean nails. Carefully, she lifted her bangs and held a curved ice claw just above her hairline, preparing to make a cut—her ticket into the hospital. Slowly and deliberately, the claw grazed her hairline, creating a thin line but deep enough to have blood dripping on one side of her face. All the while, she kept wincing, which was strange considering how this particular tactic was used often back when she was in Varia. Back then, it helped a lot with infiltration purposes. After all, who would turn down a sweet, bloody-faced girl who obviously looked like she was injured? Still, it was apparent that her hitman skills have gotten a bit rust. That and the blood loss she was now experiencing made her a bit light-headed that for a minute there, she had to grip the steering wheel in order to keep herself from passing out right on the horn. _Holy crap, I suck…if Reborn could see me now… _

Thinking of the arcobaleno seeing her in that state with that smug-bastard look on his little face somehow gave her just enough of a push to blink away the dizziness. **"I got this…" **she whispered, heaving herself out of the car. Swaying from side to side, she staggered around a corner till she reached the back of the hospital, home of the nurse's parking lot. She made her way towards a uniformed nurse who was just about get out of her car, her act already planned out in her head. With her hood on and head down, no one could really see the result of her crude work. That was until she purposefully leaned forward and plastered her bloody face against the window just as the nurse was about to open her door. Alarmed by her presence, the nurse shrieked and retreated back into her car while Mira slid her face down the window, leaving a sick, bloody trail. **"Help…help me…" **

Her descent down to the pavement was weak and perfectly pathetic. Finally, she was completely sprawled on the ground, eyes half-closed as she almost "passed out". Bound by her Hippocratic oath, the nurse hopped out of her car in order to aid the "victim" that just stained her window. **"Miss! Please, hold on. I'll call for help. Ex—" **

Her voice had already risen to draw attention, but Mira stopped her short. With one quick motion, she made a grab for the nurse's neck and pressed on her carotid arteries. It was only a matter of time before she was out cold, slumped over Mira who still lay on the ground, hugging her and patting her back in an apologetic manner. **"I'm really sorry about this. I just need your clothes. But if I just took them from you, you might've screamed rape. I'm not Shamal, you know." **

Rolling the limp body off her, she put the nurse on her back and began taking her clothes off. With the parking lot fairly empty, she knew she had to work quickly. The car wasn't going to provide her with much of a cover for long. Thankfully, Mira had absolutely no qualms about stripping a woman of her clothes and leaving her in her car naked so the whole process took her just a few minutes. For added precaution, she put the unconscious woman in her own trunk, locked the car and threw her keys into a small gap in the window. Now dressed in the nurse's uniform, Mira cleaned off the blood with her own clothes, folded them neatly and tucked them under her arm.

She strode briskly towards the closest entrance like a woman who's about to be late for work. On her way, she dropped her clothes into a trash can, subtly so as not to draw attention. A decent pickpocket, she picked up a few things along the way—a clipboard from the nurse's station, someone's newly-brewed cup of coffee, and finally, a food cart that didn't seem to have anyone attending to it. Wheeling towards the critical care wing, she headed straight for the Sun Guardian's room. Lussuria certainly wasn't hard to find. Despite being in a fairly quiet hallway, he was the only one making quite a ruckus, whining for food, or morphine, or loudly expressing his desire to be released from his restricting bed. Mira couldn't help but chuckle. The years definitely haven't tarnished her favorite green-haired assassin.

**"Now, now, sir…you shouldn't be so rowdy. The other patients are trying to rest too, you know," **she said as she entered his room, food cart in tow. With the lights dimmed low, her disguise was still intact; however, Lussuria showed a flash of recognition at the sound of her voice.

**"Oh, nurse, what took you so long? I was getting bored here all by my lonesome because no one would visit me anymore. Come closer and give me my medicine, would you?" **

Same lilting, cheerful tone, same stupid smile plastered on his face. Even with his body shattered, the green-haired idiot could still afford some enthusiasm. Mira nodded, walking towards her old friend. Turning on the lamp beside him, she stood back and smiled at him, letting him examine her new features. It wasn't long before a gasp of recognition escaped his lips, followed by a rueful smile. **"Aw, cupcake…what have you done to yourself?"**

Mira's face gave way to a full-blown grin. She wasn't sure why, but when she chuckled, it ended up sounding like a strained sob. That was when her hand flew up to her face and she felt the moisture around her eyes. She was simply, utterly too happy. **"Hey, Luss…it's really great to see you," **she said, hurriedly wiping her face.

**"Oh no…please tell me this isn't one of those things you just do when you look different," **he said, smiling jokingly at her. **"Can you knock it off, cupcake? It's starting to freak me out." **

She laughed, and nodded, almost afraid that if she started talking, she would do nothing but blubber like a baby while holding onto Lussuria. **"Shut up…it's the contacts' fault. Here, I'll take them off." **Mira tilted her head back to remove to green-tinted contacts and dispose of them. **"Swiped those from your room back at Headquarters. Don't get too mad, okay?"**

The Sun Guardian scoffed and whipped his green mohawk to the side so the dangling part was out of his eyes. **"Mad? Please. You've done yourself a favor. They looked like shit on you anyway. This…" **Even through his trademark glasses, he looked at the familiar sapphire orbs and nodded approvingly. **"…is much better. Although, I am curious. What on earth were you thinking?" **

Mira pulled up a chair beside him and sat down. Should she just come out and say it? Delicacy had never been a Varia custom; they were all usually so blunt, if not harshly subtle. So why was she even thinking about it? She shook her head and took a deep breath. **"I was thinking that…I want to come back."**

* * *

He knew he was badly injured during his fight with Ryohei, but he never thought the damage went as far as hindering his hearing capabilities. Did he hear her right or was it the morphine talking? He would've pressed her about it, but one look from her eyes said it all. She meant it. And by God, she was going to get what she wants, or heaven help the idiot who would try to block her path. **"Cupcake…you're serious?"**

** "As serious as I'll ever be." **

He pursed his lips and nodded. **"If you really think you can handle it…because last time I say you, you weren't doing so hot."**

It was his last memory of her before she disappeared. From what he recalled, that was after Xanxus severely injured her. They were at a hospital too because Squalo had taken her there the moment she saw her emerging out of the Boss's study with bleeding short, smelling of burnt skin and fabric. His gaze fell briefly to her shoulder, wondering if the scar was still there.

**"You know what's weird? Now it kind of looks like the shape of Brazil," **she said, chuckling ruefully, her other hand clutching her shoulder.

So it was there, after all. He wasn't quite sure what went on the Boss's head when he decided to maim Mira, but he figured it must have been pretty serious considering how things turned out. He sighed deeply, and had he been unrestrained, he would've been running a hand through his verdant locks. **"Well, alright…if that's what you want. But we are a bit tied up at the moment. No pun intended, of course," **he said, looking down at the bandages and belts that crisscrossed his body, keeping him in his bed.

Mira's lips tightened into a grim line, eyes full of something like pain and guilt. **"I'm aware of that. I've been on the Vongola side this entire time, keeping up with the whole thing." **She paused for a moment, looking at her folded hands that now rested on a small portion of his bed. **"Have you heard? Squalo…"**

It was tragic indeed, the end of that long-haired swordsman. But the most who was broken up about it was the person who they'd thought walked out on all of them. That shark just meant that much to her, more than any of them probably ever will. But now that he was gone, what was the point of going back to Varia? It couldn't be that she had nowhere else to go because now Vongola would mostly likely be glad to take her under their wing. Not to mention she could've always ran to her Cavallone. From what he knew, those two go way back. Still, he resisted the urge to start prying. That wasn't what she needed now. Instead, he just shut up and let her rest her head on the side of the bed.

Then her phone rang.

She picked up on the third ring, answering to the voice on the other line. After a series of questions, mostly pertaining to where she was, her mood began to improve. Whoever was talking to her was a miracle worker. However, the man on the other line did more than that. Something made the sobbing stop, replaced by a glimmer of hope.

Then she ran out of the room.

** "Mira! Hey, where are you going? Oi, don't leave me here!" **

He craned his neck this way and that, desperate to have a companion. Sun Guardians crave companionship, after all. But more importantly, who was the jerk who made his cupcake leave his side once again?

* * *

okay, so now that school's finally out (and I'm officially a high school graduate!), it looks like I can finally finish this story :D

I understand that there are some discrepancies in terms of time here, but that's just me tweaking the ever-so-wonderful work of the great Amano Akira xD Think of it as a...erm...edited version or something?

Ga...ma...un O.O

Yes, I am currently re-watching ALL of the KHR episodes. Ring Battles FTW!


	69. A Promise Kept

**69) A Promise Kept**

She hadn't been expecting a call from that number ever since she left the hotel earlier that day. How could she, when they were clearly at one of those awkward stages between them when something that had never even started just stopped? But still, Mira was thankful for it. However, the voice that answered on the other line wasn't Dino's, but rather, Romario's. As the Cavallone Boss's right-hand man, it only made sense that he would have access to Dino's phone; still, she did miss the comforting sound of her friend's voice. _Might as well get used to it, _she thought. _We might not be talking for a while even when this whole thing is over with. _

She answered on the third ring, entertaining all of Romario's questions. There was no reason to hide where she was; after all, she already told them all about finding where the Varia Sun Guardian was kept anyway. **"Well, if you're done with your little reunion over there, I believe there's someone else you have to see," **said the Cavallone bodyguard.

Mira's brow furrowed in confusion. Someone else? What the hell was he talking about? She sighed, wondering if this was his way of lobbying for his own boss. **"Romario, if this is about Dino…"**

** "It's not, I promise. And he's okay, if that's what you're wondering about." **

Somehow, that stung a little bit. Mira wasn't sure why, but she'd much rather hear it from Dino's mouth rather than his subordinate. Still, she couldn't exactly be too picky. Their long-standing friendship had its disadvantages, what with Dino barely asking for anything in return. Nevertheless, she knew she had to live with it. Shaking her head, she decided to focus on the question at hand. **"That's great, really. But who are you talking about?"**

** "Room 1080. Someone's waiting for you there." **

Then he hung up. Mira stared at the phone as she pulled it away from her ear, swallowing the strange lump in her throat. For some reason, she felt nervous. It wasn't that she was anticipating something bad to be in that room, but not knowing what lay ahead of her made her stomach churn. And so without another word, she ran out of Lussuria's room, totally ignoring as he called out to her. _Sorry, Luss, but this takes first priority now._

* * *

Room 1080 was in the same wing as Lussuria's room, but it was deeper into the critical care unit. The way the hospital wing was set up was that patients in need of more attention were put in private rooms that were individually attended to by the patient's personal doctor or medical team—courtesy of the person paying for the room, of course. It was a perk exclusive to those who could afford it, and Mira could only guess that the person in that particular room must be filthy rich. _Or maybe someone rich just loves him. _

She wasn't sure what to expect as she made her way down the hallway. However, she wasn't the only one there. Emerging from the room was a doctor in a white lab coat perusing over the data on his clipboard. Mira froze for a moment—there was nowhere to run. At the same time, the doctor looked up and saw her, squinting with suspicion as he tried to get a better look at her face. **"Are you a temp? I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you sure you're in the right wing?" **

Mira smiled at him nervously, running a hand through her dark locks as if to smooth them out. That was when her hand snagged something on the chest area of her uniform. It was a nametag pinned to the fabric with the name of the nurse she stole the uniform from etched upon it. Quickly and subtly, she took it off and caught a glimpse of the name just before she bunched it up in her fist. **"Yes, sir, I'm the replacement for Ms. Sumire. I was sent here to clean the patient's room. Can't recover with dirt everywhere, am I right?" **she said, grinning sheepishly at the doctor.

He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, wondering whether to buy her story or not. Conveniently enough, that was when his pager went off and he fumbled around his pockets to fish the thing out. A busy man he was, indeed, because one look at the device already had him walking briskly away from the hallway. **"Just go ahead," **he said, waving her inside. **"But don't disturb him, though. He's slowly regaining consciousness so don't burden him too much." **

Mira would've loved to ask the doctor about the patient's vital signs and whatnot, but alas, the man was already speeding away from the critical care unit to attend to another matter. Thus she turned her attention towards the door and slowly pushed it open. Carefully, she locked it again so as not to disturb the sleeping patient. Whoever he was, this had better be good…

A heavily bandaged figure was hooked up to so many machines that he almost looked like an alien hatchling being sustained solely through technology. At one corner stood a defibrillator—obviously, someone was anticipating that the patient would die and therefore, it was best to keep such a handy device nearby. Mira took a step closer, finally seeing a pair of black boots near the bed and a black jacket folded neatly on the bedside table. Her breath caught in her throat as she recognized a familiar crest peeking out of the jacket's fold. _No way…_

She kept getting closer and closer until she was finally standing beside the bed. Breathing feebly through an oxygen mask, he was bandaged from head to toe, save for his eyes, nose and a bit of his mouth. Once he wakes up, he'd be so angry, thinking that the doctors probably tried to gag him in his sleep.

Mira chuckled, relieved sobs threatening to rise in her throat as she reached out to touch his white hair. He always had insanely silky and soft hair, but she knew he'd never let her touch it—not unless he was awake anyway, which wasn't the case now. Even in his sleep, his brows were knitted together, as if he was expecting a fight any moment now. Still, that face…being able to see it was more than enough for her. _So he did keep his promise after all…_

She smiled down at his sleeping face, wondering when he'll open his eyes. Pulling up a nearby chair, she sat beside him and brushed the hair away from his forehead because she knows she wouldn't be able to do that once he regains consciousness. **"Hurry and wake up already. We owe someone a thank you for keeping his promise."**

That night, she stayed beside her friend, undisturbed by the world outside. _Thank you, Dino, _she thought, the last thing to course through her mind before she drifted off to blissful sleep for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Author's note:

_Hmm...somehow, I feel like I should've made this the chapter with Xanxus in it. _

_Ahaha...69. Everyone's favorite number ^^_

_oh well, wrong timing, I guess :P_


	70. Mutuality

**70) Mutuality **

The last thing he remembered was throwing that katana-wielding brat away from harm's way. It wasn't that he was feeling particularly heroic, but rather, it was pride. If he couldn't be the best of the best, he would damn well be second best. Even if death was the only way to retain that status, he would gladly choose that over a shameful fall from grace—or worse, indebting his life to his opponent.

But therein lies the problem—he wasn't dead.

He wasn't sure when that happened, or why, but someone pulled him out of that watery hell. The shark had half-eaten him already and he probably would've gone deeper into its digestive tract had it not been for his savior. The word left a bad taste in his mouth; Squalo hated owing anything to anyone. But still, who would be crazy enough to save him?

Slowly, he opened his eyes, the fluorescent lights attacking his pupils almost immediately. Eventually, he got accustomed to it. It became bearable, but the same thing couldn't be said for the rest of him. First of all, he was breathing through a mask and with his bandaged body, movement was also impossible. He couldn't take it off even if he wanted to. Someone stuck an IV into his good arm, while the prosthetic one lay like dead weight at his side. At least he could still feel his toes; he'll be damned if he now had one less foot to go with his missing hand. Everything from the waist up felt unstable and numb; the only thing that probably worked right was his neck. Ignoring the feeling of coarse gauze as he shifted, he craned his head this way and that to evaluate his surroundings.

The pristine, sickeningly clean white room was empty save for him, the machines he was attached to…and another person who was happily snoozing away on the side of his bed. _Just what the hell did they give me? _He thought, wondering if he'd been pumped so full of medicine that he was now having a hallucinating about sleeping brunette nurses. He stared at her long and hard, waiting till she fizzed out of view. However, all he got in response was more snoring and drooling all over his sheets.

Squalo sighed. She was real, alright; as real as the fact that now he had a weird itch somewhere near his ass because some gauze happened to shift around while he was squirming earlier. _Don't tell me…did they need to wrap me up back there too? _

While he was busy imagining how he was going to exact revenge on the damn shark that decided to make a snack out of him, he figured he had to do something about the nurse first. _What the hell is she doing here anyway? _With the strange itching in his posterior area, he began squirming all over again in an attempt to relieve himself of it. At the same time, he also accomplished something else—waking up his random intruder. Lifting her head off the bed, the brunette stranger opened her eyes and fixed a bleary gaze on him. Squalo glared back and scoffed. **"VOIII! Woman, what the hell are you doing, sleeping here?" **he barked loudly. **"Aren't you supposed to be doing your rounds or something?"**

He expected her to cringe at the sound of his voice, but it took absolutely no effect. She simply stared back at him with those blue eyes of hers, half-hidden by a dark fringe of hair. _What the hell is wrong with this bitch? _He thought, preparing to launch yet another verbal attack, when suddenly the brunette darted forward and hugged him. The white-haired swordsman stiffened, not quite sure as to what was happening. _The fuck… __**"**_**VOOOIII, GET OFF ME!" **he yelled as loud as he could, trying to shake her off but she held on like a leech. **"Oi, do you wanna die?"**

"**Squalo." **

One word from her and he was silenced. _That voice…_

She pulled away from him, her face all lit up as if she'd been waiting for him to wake up this whole time. He didn't get a good look at her before, but now he could see it. **"Mira…?" **

She grinned sheepishly at him, hand scratching the back of her newly-darkened hair. **"Luss reacted the same way, though I'm not sure who took longer to figure it out—you or him." **

Squalo growled deep in his throat, still trying to process it all. But if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he hated how her hair looked. Not that it matter to him before, but now this brunette Mira just looked…

…_Too fucking weird, _he concluded.

"**What the hell are you doing here, Mira? The Ring Battles aren't done yet. Your kid…" **He'd only seen a picture of him from when he last saw Mira. They were at a playground, and that was when she told him who the boy's father was. No matter how many times he thought about it, he still couldn't quite believe it. _I gotta see this kid for myself. _

"**Angelo's safe. He's at a convent back home. I know the abbess there so I'm sure they'll take good care of him."**

He wasn't sure what was more disturbing—the fact that she put her son with a bunch of tightwad nuns or that she even knew someone at a convent. **"Did you threaten to burn the place down or something?" **As far as he knew, that was probably the only way that a sacred place would grant her entrance. _For God's sake, this woman turned her own wedding into a massacre! _

But Mira merely smiled and waved away the silly accusation. **"No, someone in there owes me a favor. Don't ask anymore, it's such a long story. That aside, how are you feeling?" **

All of a sudden, he remembered the itching near his butt. Since his hands were practically useless, there was no way he could reach it himself and he'll be damned if he even mentioned that to Mira. Face crumpled in annoyance, he turned away from her and frowned. **"Someone fucked up my bandages." **

Silence fell for a moment and then he heard Mira snickering. He turned back, glaring at her poisonously. **"VOI, what the fuck is so funny?"**

In an instant, she stopped laughing and tried to look at him with a dead straight face. **"You've got an itch up your ass, don't you?" **

Squalo bristled, getting all flustered at the same time. **"NO I DON'T! IT'S NOT EVEN ALL THE WAY UP THERE, IT'S—" **He stopped short, dropping from his trademark yelling to an aggravated grumble. He was just too annoyed that she even figured it out. Still, he knew there was no going around it anymore. **"…off to the side. Fucking shark…stupid doctors…can't even put the damn bandages right…"**

The straight face she tried so hard to maintain finally gave way to full-blown laughter. Even if it was at his expense, it was kind of nice, seeing her smile like that again. Truly it had been a while since he'd seen a happy expression on her. In the fleeting moments that he saw her again after she left Varia, she always seemed worried. Somehow the stupid itch didn't seem so bad anymore.

"**Alright, alright, I'll take care of it," **she said, going around the bed till she reached the other side.

Seeing as she was reaching for his hospital gown with the intent to pull it up, Squalo—who was now on his side—practically jerked off the bed just to get away from her. **"VOIII, what the hell do you think you're doing?" **he demanded as if she was some kind of rapist and he was the new victim. **"I'd expect this from Lussuria, not you!"**

Mira gave him a disbelieving look and shook her head. **"Squalo. I'm not interested in your pasty ass. It probably looks a lot like mine, so you can keep that." **

** "Fuck. You."**

Nevertheless, he let her do her work. As much as he hated to admit it, it was pretty embarrassing to have her take care of him like that. Still, it was the kind of friendship they had, harsh words and all. _That's Varia for you, _he thought, smirking in amusement. A few minutes later, she was done and Squalo was finally itch-free. No words of thanks were exchanged, but that's how they were anyway—rude, vulgar and crass to a certain degree.

By the time Mira got back to her seat, Squalo already had tons of things to ask her. However, there was one thing that he had to know first. **"Who brought me here? Can't be you since I don't recall seeing you during my fight. So who was it?"**

** "Actually, I was there. With Dino. It's just that I didn't want you guys to see me. But you're right, it wasn't me."**

Just then, someone knocked at the door. Mira didn't bother to get up to get it. Instead, she just looked at the swordsman and smiled. **"Well, looks like you're going to find out soon enough."**

* * *

****_Author's Note:_

_Pardon the Gintama-esque humor ^^ I just couldn't resist messing with the swordsman..._

_Reviews?_


	71. Lessons from a fellow mother

**71) Lessons from a fellow mother**

Though he was surrounded by his subordinates, there was no hiding the weariness in Dino's steps. Being Hibari's tutor had been especially taxing, consider how much of a stubborn knucklehead that kid was. Always bite this or bite that to death. His bloodlust was strong; then again, that was what made him such a perfect fighter. Tsuna was truly lucky to have a guy like him working for his side rather than against. There was absolutely no doubt in Dino's mind that his student would win. _Good luck to Mosca, _he thought, a small smile spreading upon his face. _He's gonna be facing off with the Terror of Nami-Middle. _

Then, out of nowhere, Iemitsu called, ordering him to go to Namimori Middle immediately. The Ninth was in trouble and he would need some Cavallone assistance if he was going to survive his ordeal. Dropping everything else, Dino rushed to the ordered destination and sure enough, there he was—lying at a wasted Mosca's feet, strapped in some sort of straight jacket. Xanxus had long disappeared, leaving the young Vongola and his family to clean up the mess. Fortunately, they came just in time. As his subordinates carried the injured Ninth away, he listened as Reborn gave him a brief rundown of all that's happened. It was an odd turn of events indeed, with so many holes in the story that had yet to be filled. And he knew just the person who might be able to do the job.

With Romario, he rushed back to the hospital, ready to interrogate the Varia swordsman. Squalo, he didn't have a problem seeing; however, he couldn't say the same for the brunette disguised as a nurse who was in his room at the very moment. How was he supposed to tell Mira that the father of her child had a hand in the death of his own adoptive father? It would only add to the awkwardness between them. After what happened back at the hotel, they hadn't spoken and he certainly didn't want to be the one breaking things to her as they are now. _Years of friendship since childhood, down the drain, _he thought ruefully. But that wasn't the case now, was it? He did manage to bring back her precious friend, keeping a promise that he made to her. If anything, she should be happy. He did it for her sake.

He came up to Room 1080 and took a deep breath, hand poised above the door knob. He wasn't quite sure what to say yet when he saw her. _Oh, forget it, _he thought, shaking out the silliness in his head. And so he pushed open the door, greeting the injured swordsman with a radiant smile. **"So how's our shark doing on this fine day?" **

Almost immediately, Squalo bristled like a porcupine under attack. **"VOIII, Mira, what the fuck is Cavallone doing here?" **

The dyed brunette smiled at him and turned back to Dino. **"Have some manners, Squalo. After all, you owe him your life." **She mouthed a _thank you_ towards him, to which the Cavallone Boss reciprocated with a kind, curt nod.

Squalo, on the other hand, was still quite sullen after finding out the identity of his savior. **"Why the hell would you do that? No one asked you to," **he growled, glaring openly at the blonde man.

Moving away from the door, Dino now stood on the other side of the bed, across from Mira and beside the white-haired man. **"Actually, someone did." **For a moment, his gaze fell on Mira, noticing that she had finally gotten rid of the creepy green contacts. That was better. Blue suited her. Tearing his eyes away from her, he continued to speak to Squalo. **"But that's besides the point. You're alive. But now we ask for a little something in return."**

The glaring never stopped, but then again, Squalo's expression rarely ever changed. **"What do you want, Cavallone?" **

**"An explanation." **He avoided Mira's gaze as those blue eyes focused intently on his face. Finally, he addressed her, his expression grave as the smile from earlier was stripped away. **"Look, Mira, why don't you step out for a minute?" **

She looked at him as if he'd just grown a second head. **"What are you talking about, Dino? Whatever you can say in front of him, you can say in front of me. Spit it out already." **

**"Then I guess Squalo here should be the one doing all the talking." **The blonde male turned to the swordsman. **"Let him explain why the Ninth was found in Gola Mosca. Let him explain why Xanxus doesn't just want to succeed now; he wants his father dead too." **

From his peripheral vision, he could see Mira's head whipping back and forth, from Squalo to him and back again. Her heart, it seems, was about to be broken a second time.

**"Squalo," **she pleaded. Dino knew that tone well; she hoped that he was wrong, that nothing of that magnitude was actually going on. **"What is he talking about?"**

* * *

The white-haired swordsman thought back to when he first met Mira. How she was once so desperate to join Varia so she can escape the life that would've been shackled to her by her own family. Once upon a time, she thought Varia was the answer to her problems. Now he wasn't so sure if he made the right decision of bringing her to Xanxus. Mira never did have a stomach for secrets, especially ones that she wasn't privy to. But now, he really had no choice. With Dino prodding along, he was backed up in a corner and the only way out was to tell the truth.

**"That man…isn't his father," **he began gravely, refusing to meet either of the stares trained upon him. **"It was all a lie. And now he's going to make the old man pay for it. With his life." **

Squalo kept talking, unraveling the truth behind his Boss's pedigree—or lack thereof. He never had any real claim to the Vongola. All he had to his name was his power, his wrath, a son and a girl who, perhaps, might have cared about him before this whole mess unfolded before their eyes.

But looking at Mira and Dino, he couldn't help but wonder if that revenge-ridden boss of his even had her anymore…

* * *

So in the end, he was like Angelo. Fatherless. With only a mentally ill mother to fend for him as a young boy. Mira had hit more than a few lows in her life, but insanity had never been a part of them. Still, she couldn't help but sympathize with Xanxus's mother. She fed him a lie, yes, but it was in return for a brighter future. A life of squalor would have never suited him anyway.

Everything comes at a price. And Mira wasn't about to let her child grow without a father anymore. It was time. **"Dino," **she said, eyes full of resolve as she looked at her oldest, dearest friend. **"There's going to be a final match tomorrow, right?" **

The blonde nodded. **"Yeah. The Sky Match." **

**"Good. It's about damn time I go home." **


	72. Before, after and somewhere in between

**72) Before, after and somewhere in between**

**"Romario, step on it." **

Crammed at the back of a black sedan, Squalo, Mira and Dino sat silently, awaiting their arrival at Namimori Middle. Since they'd left the hospital a few hours ago, Mira had been awfully quiet, jammed between him and the Varia swordsman. From the corner of his eye, Dino watched her, wishing that he could somehow get rid of the worry clouding those blue eyes of hers. If he had to guess what it was that bothered her, it probably had something to do with Squalo. He was still in no condition to be moved around and he'd done plenty of that already despite the doctor's orders. Nevertheless, the white-haired shark was crucial to their next step. He had the one thing that would explain the whole mess. The truth.

Beside him, Mira closed her eyes as if to ward off ugly nightmares.

**"Hey. It'll be alright." **The least he could do now was offer her reassurance. Even though he would've wanted to hold her hand and keep it until she had to leave, he knew it just wouldn't be right with the swordsman around. And so he settled for cheap words, steeling himself against the desire to hold her while he still can. **"Breathe, Mira. Just breathe." **

But she can only sigh as if she'd been worn out for a long time now. **"I know. I just want to get this over with."**

* * *

She abandoned her nurse outfit in exchange for casual clothes—jeans, shirt, boots and a hooded jacket to hide her hair, all courtesy of the Cavallone Family. Mira wasn't ready to be completely seen just yet and so she opted for a half-assed disguise minus the green contacts. She was determined to keep her head down at all costs, fade into the background while Squalo took care of everything. _That's how it should be, _she thought as she helped the swordsman onto his wheelchair when the car finally came to a stop.

By the time they got to Reborn and the others, it was too late. Proof of it was plastered on the giant screens in front of them, and Mira could only watch with a mix of wide-eyed fear and awe. There he was, as angry and powerful as ever. It was that same power that drew her to him years ago, when she thought that the safest place she could be was with the deadliest group of people Vongola had ever seen. For her, that was how it all started. _And this is how it all ends. _

Mira stood behind Squalo, holding onto his wheelchair as if he might disappear before her very eyes, or worse—she might lose her grip on reality and crumple to the ground. Everything about the current situation—where she was standing, the people she was with, the scars she could see blooming all over his face on the screens—felt surreal. Even when the Cervello jumped out of nowhere, she barely acknowledged their presence. Nevertheless, she found comfort in the fact that her friend was with her. Then he started talking, finally answering the age-old question that seemed to be lingering inside their heads—why he followed Xanxus.

Rage. That was what drew him in. Xanxus's rage that had the power to turn ambitions into reality.

The sound of his angry roars filled the arena, rattling Mira to her very bones. It was as if she could feel every bit of his hate tainting the air and seeping into their lungs. To him, it was probably all that mattered. To her, it was a sign. _There's no going back now. _

She watched, almost to the point of helplessness, as Xanxus and Tsuna grappled hands in the air. If Tsuna lost, Iemitsu and Nana Sawada were going to lose a son. If Xanxus lost, Angelo would lose a father. She screwed her eyes shut, and for the first time in a long time, she found herself praying. For whom exactly, she wasn't sure. Then there was a flash of light…

* * *

_It can't be. It's impossible. _

Looking down at his now frozen hands, he simply couldn't accept it. That piece of trash did _not _just pull off that old man's technique. A half-baked, half-assed Boss candidate without even a single iota of the power he had..._No. Fucking. Way. _**"You bastard…" **he growled, glaring hatefully at the brat before him.

Blind with anger, yelling out a few words that seemed to validate his existence, his right to becoming the Tenth. Xanxus was willing to fight for it, tooth and nail, all the way to the death. He was thoroughly convinced of his birthright and if that wouldn't get him what he wanted, his wrath and ambition would do the trick.

He charged forward for an attack, only to find himself in that brat's grasp. Then the ice spread like wildfire, all over his arms, legs, and finally his face, freezing it at mid-scream. _Just like before…_

He'd never felt more trapped, more furious encased in that giant chunk of jagged ice. It was so cold, so blue that for some reason, amidst the anger that made him who he was, he couldn't help but be reminded of a pair of eyes from long ago that could rival the color of it…

* * *

Squalo never would've expected such an outcome. Strapped to his wheelchair, he watched in horror as the man he revered, followed, and feared was once again done in by that horrible trick. **"Stop it…" **he croaked, his voice barely a harsh whisper until it finally rose to its full volume. **"Stop it!" **

There was nothing he could do for the man imprisoned within the ice. All he could do was sit there, and now Cavallone was beginning to press him about the matters of the "crib" incident that put Xanxus to sleep years ago. **"It's as you imagined it." **He couldn't help but sound a bit defeated because, in fact, they were. **"He was frozen by the Ninth." **

He remembered it, clear as day. At his limit, all he could do back then was slump behind a pillar, tending to his wounds while Xanxus went at it with the Ninth. Consumed with hatred, ambition, and wanting revenge after being lied to. Just like it was back then, Squalo sat back, helpless, but he still wanted to help. His gaze darted to the Cervello standing nearby. **"VOIII! You two, get me out of here!" **

But the pink-haired ladies could only shake their heads at his request. **"We can't," **they said. **"He still has to complete the condition of collecting all the Vongola rings." **

Unsatisfied by their answer, Squalo began to writhe around his wheelchair, attempting to break through the restraints they put on him. **"Shut up! Let me go, dammit!" **

He was determined to help his Boss, but the others wanted him to stay put. Dino, for instance. Even Mira put a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off angrily. **"VOOII, what the fuck are you doing?" **he growled, looking back just enough to see her hooded face. **"Don't you want to go help him?" **

Her heart may have been breaking since they stepped foot on the school grounds, but he simply couldn't see that. All he could see was the way her fingers curled on his jacket, gripping as if it was the only thing that kept her intact. **"Enough, Squalo. We can't do anything. Not from here, anyway." **

He scowled and looked away, focusing on the screen instead. As if on cue, Mammon appeared, holding all the Vongola rings. An elated grin crossed the swordsman's face. There was hope, after all. As he explained the function of all seven rings put together, the Varia Arcobaleno floated towards Xanxus, defrosting him with the flames emitted by the rings. First they freed his face, and the rest of him followed suit. Finally, when all the ice fell away, Xanxus fell face first onto the ground at the feet of his subordinates who were only too happy to help him.

**"Welcome home, Boss," **said Belphegor, triumphantly holding the Sky Ring.

Squalo kept his fingers crossed—the one on the hand he had anyway—watching intently at the screen as the Sky Ring found its place on Xanxus's hand. Then, just as it was when Tsuna had frozen him, a blinding light filled the arena, shooting a column of power all the way to the heavens…

* * *

One moment there was victory and in the next, the victor was no more. Xanxus lay face down on the ground, unmoving as his subordinates rushed to his aid. Whilst everyone's attention was glued to the screen, Reborn couldn't help but look back at Squalo and the girl standing behind him. Her voice was so familiar that he didn't even have to see her face. A knowing smirk crossed the Arcobaleno's lips at the new discovery. It made sense that Dino would bring her here, why she seemed rather close to Squalo and sympathetic to the Varia Boss.

_She came, after all. _

Everyone else tuned in to Tsuna's next words. **"The Rings rejected him." **He said so with such finality that the conclusion wouldn't be disputed. The evidence was in front of them—on his knees, glaring hatefully at his rival, his opponent.

**"I bet you feel real good about yourself," **said Xanxus as he struggled to get up. Aided by Bel, the Varia Boss finally managed a sitting position, his glare still as heated and intense as ever. **"That's right; The Ninth and I aren't real family!" **

The revelation seemed to have shocked everyone except Squalo and Mira. Reborn could tell from the way their eyes simply searched the ground. And then, the shark opened his mouth…

The Arcobaleno with the yellow pacifier drank in every word. _I see, _he thought, taking in his student's face as it showed up on the screen. To feel pride was almost inevitable. _It was meant to be, after all._

* * *

A child who wholeheartedly believed his mother's words. The pain of betrayal after finding out that his claimed parentage had been nothing but a lie. That was Xanxus.

A man who never wanted the love of his subordinates. He ran solely on the desire to become Boss, to have people revere him, support him. At that, Mira wasn't quite sure how she felt anymore. Something in her chest hurt, tinged with a bit of disappointed. But at what? The fact that she hadn't seen Xanxus's true form until now? Or the fact that there was no way that man could ever love her?

Nevertheless, her feet moved forwards, towards the one of the Cervello who now cradled his head on her lap. A rueful smile graced her lips as she neared them. How ironic. Had it been any other situation, she might have felt a little jealous, but that wasn't the case as of now.

The pink-haired woman looked up at her in alarm. **"Who are you?" **

Mira held up her hands to show that she meant no harm. **"It's alright," **she said, kneeling down beside her. She took off her hood and examined his scarred face. Unconscious, he looked somewhat peaceful, as if this was the first real sleep he'd gotten in a long time. She remembered seeing the same expression on him ages ago and that memory felt as if it happened in a dream. Mira immediately decided that she liked this memory much better. _At least it's real. _

She smiled placidly at the Cervello, taking one of Xanxus's hands in her own. **"I'm an old friend. I'll take him from here." **


	73. Love was a stretch

**73) Love was a stretch**

For the next couple of days, he slipped in and out of consciousness, not quite sure whether the things he saw were real or not. One minute, he thought he had a shot at becoming Boss. The next, some brat was pulling techniques out of his ass and using it on him. Except that actually happened, and even through the haze in his head, he was still fucking pissed about it. It didn't matter how great his power was; the result was the same. The Rings rejected him, leaving his body broken, confining him to a bed he never wanted in the first place.

At almost every waking moment, he was surrounded by doctors taking his vital signs, etcetera. He wanted to burn their faces clean off their skulls. Unfortunately, he was only awake for a matter of minutes before they pumped him full of sedatives again.

Soon after, it wasn't quite so bad anymore. The sedatives were still there, but they were giving it to him in smaller amounts. The effect felt a lot like being drunk but without the shitty hangover the next morning. Slowly, he began to remember the faces that came to visit him. Squalo. Levi. Bel. Mammon. Lussuria. They all came individually but never together. During his fleeting moments of lucidity, he could tell they were talking, seeing as their lips were moving, but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying. _What is the fucking trash trying to tell me?_

Xanxus only responded with mere grunts and his usual scowl, too tired to deal with their shit in his drugged-up state. It must have worked because soon enough, the visits weren't as often anymore till finally, they happened so rarely that he can just count them on his fingers. Not that he would admit to counting anyway, because as far as he was concerned, he was _glad _they left him the fuck alone for once in their goddamn lives.

With his sense of time greatly affected by God-knows-what they've been giving him, he didn't know how long he'd been in that damn bed; all he knew was that he wanted out already. And so one day, when he felt the sedatives beginning to wear off, he forced his eyes open and got a better look at his surroundings. It wasn't his bed that he was sleeping on, much less was it his room. The place reeked of wood polish and carpet cleaner as if someone scrubbed everything down before putting him there. Aside from the IV drip beside the bed, everything else seemed vaguely familiar. Then he remembered. That room hadn't been opened in a long time and now…

_What the fuck am I doing in here? _He struggled to sit up, making a mental note to beat the idiot who put him there into a bloody pulp as soon as possible. But then a gentle hand on his wrist stopped him.

**"You're not supposed to be moving around yet. Doctor's orders." **

That voice. He wondered why he was hearing it now, of all times. But it wasn't possible. His ears must be playing tricks on him. That had to be it. _Fucking doctor needs to stop giving me so much goddamn medicine, _he thought sourly. Oh, they were going to pay, alright. Someone had to for causing that stupid hallucination. Still, a part of him wanted to confirm where the voice came from so he looked from the corner of his eye and saw a woman. Pale, with waves of brown hair cascading all the way down to her breasts. Definitely not what he had in mind…

Before his gaze could travel all the way up to her face, he started to feel dizzy again. Xanxus looked down at his wrist and saw a pale hand with a syringe, sticking the needle right into the IV. Instinctively, his free hand grasped the pale wrist, gripping hard till she dropped the syringe. She hissed in pain, attempting to wrench herself free from his vise-like grip. **"Dammit, Xanxus, let go."**

There it was again. After hearing that voice a second time, he was certain of it. Still, he needed more proof. Yanking upwards as hard as he could, he pulled the woman's wrist until they were finally face to face. But she wouldn't look at him. Head turned to the side to avoid his gaze, a pale cheek was all he saw before dots swam into his vision again. He glared hatefully at her, desperately maintaining his grip as his strength threatened to fade away. **"Trash…what the fuck did you just give me?"**

Wincing, she gave her strained response. **"Something to help you sleep. You should be out…any minute now." **

She was right. Slowly, his grip began to loosen until she was finally able to free herself from it. The brunette woman sat back, rubbing at her bruised wrist while Xanxus settled back on the bed, still glaring at her as his eyelids drooped to a close. Then the sedatives took over, putting him in such a deep slumber, only to be haunted by a single familiar face…

* * *

It had been about a week since they came back from Japan. Strangely enough, there was nothing different about being home after losing the Ring Conflict; if anything, it felt as though things went back to the way they were prior to the "crib" incident.

That's right; she was back.

Squalo watched her closely from the moment they entered the Varia mansion. Since then, she'd been working nonstop—balancing their finances, delegating work to the lower ranks, making sure the Headquarters ran like a well-oiled machine. Mira barely slept, doing paperwork at almost every waking hour when she wasn't at Xanxus's side, tending to him. As far as he knew, that woman barely had time for herself.

It was safe to say that he was worried, something he rarely ever did. But then with all the down time granted to him and the others because Mira shouldered almost all their work, what else was he supposed to do?

The white-haired swordsman sat in his room, angrily scrubbing away at his sword. He was bored, bored, bored. Anymore and he just might turn out like Bel, using the new recruits as target practice. _Fuck that. __Like I'm ever going to stoop that low, _he thought, deciding to finally put down his beloved weapon. It was as clean as clean can get, but now something else needed tending to.

But first things first. Squalo dropped by the kitchen briefly to pick up two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. He wasn't a big drinker himself, but he knew how she appreciated liquor every now and then. That was probably one thing she had in common with the Boss, except that she didn't make a habit of throwing glasses at people when she got wasted. He may have been drawn to Xanxus's rage, but sometimes it was good to have sanity around, especially in a mansion full of psychotic princes, obsessive mustachioed fanboys, and greedy babies. Someone like her, perhaps.

At this time of the night, he figured she'd be sitting in one of her favorite spots in the house—the gazebo. Nestled within the heart of the courtyard, hidden by a maze of neatly trimmed hedges, it was the perfect place to get away from the craziness inside. He didn't blame her at all for wanting to stay out there for a bit. Hell, on some days, he stayed there too but his bliss was always short-lived since that damn Boss expected to be waited on hand and foot. _High maintenance bastard, _he thought, somewhat thankful that she was finally home with them. She'd always been good at juggling tasks, even if one of them involved taking care of Xanxus.

As Squalo got closer and closer to the gazebo, he began to hear voices. Mostly Mira's, but from what he could tell, she was on the phone with someone.

**"Hey, sweetheart, how are you?...actually, I'm at work right now...yeah, it's my old job…no, darling, I can't leave yet. There's so much to be done here…I'm really sorry. I miss you so much…I know, I know…but we might get to see each other soon…yeah, there's someone I want you to meet…it's a surprise...I know, but please, just be patient…alright, I love you. Bye." **

Hidden behind a hedge, Squalo listened to the entire conversation. Ever since she came back, she'd been awfully quiet, saying only a few words at a time. It was somewhat refreshing to hear her talk the way she used to, though he never thought he'd see the day when he'd hear her use words like 'sweetheart' or 'darling', much less 'I Love You'. Motherhood certainly changed her. _Fuck, I need to get used to it. _

As soon as the coast was clear, the swordsman finally stepped out from his hiding place. **"VOII, that was one hell of an excuse," **he said as he walked towards her, putting down the glasses and the whiskey on the small round stone table nearby. **"What are you gonna do when he doesn't believe you?" **

Mira looked up at him, giving him the first real smile in a whole week. It was small and tired, but a smile nonetheless. She was beginning to look more and more like she did in the past. **"He's three, Squalo. He'd believe me if I introduced you to him as my brother." **

**"Oh?" **He couldn't help but smile a bit. No matter how much it irked him, it was somehow amusing when people actually mistook them as siblings. That was when her hair used to be around the same color as his, of course. Gesturing to her dyed locks, he sat with the whiskey between them and said, **"Not with that hair, I don't think. You look fucking haggard and washed-out. Lose it already, would you?" **

Her fingers twirled at a piece of dark hair between her fingers and he couldn't help but notice the dark blotch on her wrist. **"Yeah, I guess. Boss didn't react well to it earlier." **

So that explained the bruise. _Already? And it's only been one fucking day. _He remembered the last time he saw her after a meeting with Xanxus. Mira was on the verge of passing out, reeking of burnt flesh and blood. The man certainly knew how to mark his territory. At her mention of him, he poured her a glass and slid it towards her. Mira took it without hesitation, downing it in almost an instant. **"He woke up today?" **he asked.

**"No, dipshit. I did this to myself. The hell do you think?" **She laughed in spite of herself and nudged the glass back to him, wanting another one.

Squalo complied, and she finished it off quickly. Settling it down with a bang against the table, she exhaled sharply, as if that one breath of air had been choking her this whole time and she just had to get rid of it. For a while, she fell silent, toying with her empty glass. The swordsman poured himself a drink, trying to keep his mouth shut in an attempt at patience. Damn, it was hard. Finally, she opened her mouth again and said, **"Do you think we can just keep him sedated? He seems to be more agreeable like that." **

"**VOII, Mira." **

"**What?" **

His voice, loud as usual, had taken a scolding tone. Still, she needed a warning. For her sake, he hoped she didn't forget how things were done here in Varia. **"You can't do that. Then he'll just wake up more pissed than he usually is. And guess whose ass he'll be gunning for."**

"**I know," **she sighed, sounding almost defeated.

For the remainder of the time they sat there, the two drank in silence, neither one saying much of anything. Even Squalo found it in himself to be quiet, but when he could no longer take it, he got up and prepared to leave. **"VOII, it's getting fucking cold already. C'mon, Mira, get back inside." **

She nodded and followed, without even so much of an argument or retort. As they walked out of the courtyard, Squalo watched from the corner of his eye as she looked around the wide green expanse of the lawn. These days, he simply couldn't tell what she was thinking anymore. **"VOII, don't even think about putting a fucking swing set over here. People might get the wrong idea." **

Mira chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. But she didn't say anything until they finally reached the steps leading up the terrace to go back inside. **"I don't expect Xanxus to love him, you know. Nor do I expect him to love me." **It was so out of the blue that Squalo stopped in his tracks to listen. **"I just want my kid to meet him. Whether we stay or not depends on if he even wants us around." **

She said no more; instead, she kept walking up, up, up, until she disappeared from Squalo's view.

She was right, though. Love was a stretch for a man like Xanxus.

* * *

_**/AN:**_

Conclusion of the day? Xanxus is Tsundere. It's the only viable explanation xD

Reviews, please?


	74. Seeing Red

**74) Seeing Red**

_Red suited her. There was no doubt about that. The stark contrast of the color against her skin made her glow to the point of luminosity as if she wasn't of this world. Celestial. She was as white as a newborn lamb, untainted and pure. He loathed it, was disgusted by it, and he'll be damned if he wasn't the one to change it. The way the crimson fabric clung to her body with every movement made his hands itch with desire. He wanted to rip the damn thing off her and have her whimpering underneath him. Begging him. Screaming his name like he was a god. As far as he was concerned, he was her God. He delivered her from those who wanted to harm her. Gave her a home in the dark where she could hide, never to be seen by others. She was only for his eyes. Only for him. No one was going to touch what he had marked. His property. And so his scarred hands reached out, inching closer and closer till she was almost within his grasp. Almost. His fingers barely grazed the shoulder he burnt a long time ago when she burst into flames. Eventually, the fire consumed her until she was reduced to a pile of scarlet fabric and ashes. Last to go were her eyes, those blue orbs that stared at him blankly. Sightlessly._

God, they had him tripping out. And he fucking _hated _it.

Amid the ongoing circus in his head, Xanxus struggled to open his eyes. That alone was a feat in itself considering how they must have pumped him with enough sedatives to take down an elephant. Still, he held on to what little clarity he had, determining if the things he saw were hallucinations or dreams. And that last one just had to be the _same _fucking dream he's been having since his last encounter with the strange brunette woman. That had to be at least three to four days ago, give or take. He hadn't seen her since, not that he was expecting to. As far as he knew, he'd scared the shit out of her and she wasn't coming back.

Somehow, past the drug-induced fog in his mind, he wasn't okay with that.

Nevertheless, he had more important matters to attend to. Slowly, as the fog began to lift, he found himself in a brand-new ordeal. This one didn't involve syringes or sedatives, but rather, leather and straps.

_Fuck no_. That bitch did _not _just have him strapped to the damn bed.

It was the only viable explanation. Who'd be stupid enough to try something like that anyway? It had to be her, that moron of a woman. He remembered how she stuck that syringe into his IV like she actually knew what she's doing. _Fuck that, _he thought. _She's got another thing coming to her. _

The straps practically snapped off his wrists with the slightest movement and he didn't even need his flames to do it. Glaring venomously at the door, he was prepared to find and waste that woman even if it meant wrecking one side of the mansion. However, he needn't look any further because before he could step outside the room, his prey had come waltzing right in…

* * *

Mira woke up awfully early that morning. Sleep the other night had been nearly impossible, and so as early as three in the morning, she'd already gotten into her routine. Work, work, work. The fact that they had so much of it piled up astounded her. Did no one really give a damn about paperwork? Nevertheless, she was making good time as she cut down mounds of it, processing one after another with as much—maybe even more—efficiency as a machine. She'd been extremely productive to the point that looking at it practically made her sick. And so for the next hour or so, she retreated into the bathroom—not hers because it was connected to her room and the Boss was sleeping in there, but rather _his _bathroom—and soaked in his insanely huge tub. The whole place was probably as big as a regular Japanese classroom, littered with marble busts and statues and outfitted with a full bar. Whiskey, vodka, wine, tequila—you name it, he had it. _Just how much of an alcoholic can he be, _she mused as she marveled at his collection. And the fact it was all in his bathroom just said so much about him. Obviously the décor hadn't been his idea but the bar simply reeked of him. _It's definitely Xanxus, through and through. _

After a while, when the water in the bath had grown tepid, Mira stepped out of it and dried herself on one of his towels. It was strange, using his things. The fact that she'd never really been to his room before made it all the more awkward. Still, she could feel him as she moved around. His presence always had a way of lingering, even within the most mundane objects.

She was just about to get out of the bathroom when she caught a glimpse of herself on the mirror. There it was, clear as day—her scar. The one he gave her just before she left. It healed nicely since then and now it was nothing more than a piece of silvered scar tissue. Her gaze moved up, landing on her dyed tresses. Squalo was right; she did look haggard. Dark hair didn't quite suit her as well as she liked. **"Well then, back to the old color it is," **she sighed, getting to work in order to wash the temporary dye from her hair. A few minutes later and the old Mira stared back at her, silver hair and all. She smiled, almost appreciatively, as she ran her fingers through her damp locks. _There. Now no one can complain about it. _

With a towel wrapped around her dripping form, her bare feet padded out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. There, his presence radiated even more to the point that it was suffocating her. It was overwhelming that Mira had to sit herself down carefully on his bed, trying so hard to breathe. There was his armchair; they always seemed to have one around for him because everyone knew how that man loved sitting. And his bed…for a moment, Mira wondered if he slept well there. Or did he get up in the middle of the night to grab himself a drink? Before she even knew it, her fingers were already caressing his pillow as if it was his face. She imagined his scowling expression softened by sleep the way she'd first seen it the night her son was conceived. Somehow, it seemed like such a vague memory. It had been a while since she thought back to that night that the details of it were so blurry in her head…

Mira shook her head vigorously in an attempt to bring herself back to reality. But even then, she already found herself laying her head on one of his pillows, the wetness of her damp hair seeping through soft linen and goose down. _Aw crap, what am I doing? _She thought, quickly jolting up and getting out of his room before she ended up actually sleeping there.

She'd been staying in one of the guest rooms upon her arrival and so she got dressed there, her outfit plain and what Lussuria called "boring"—a plain white button up shirt, jeans and combat boots. **"One of these days, I'll let you dress me up," **she promised with a chuckle as she headed for her old room. Mira was only planning to check on him, see if he was still knocked out, and then leave. However, _he_ had something else entire in mind.

How he broke the restraints was beyond her, but then again, he was Xanxus. More to the point, was her luck really that shitty that she just had to walk right into the arms of one very pissed off Varia Boss?

Her mind short-circuited on itself as she stared into the crimson eyes that looked down at her, a deer caught in the headlights. A part of her wanted to run, but she wasn't quite sure yet if it was towards or away from him.

Speechless, he provided her answer for her. She barely even had time to curse when he grabbed her roughly by the neck and pushed her up against the door.

* * *

There was no mistaking it. It was, without a doubt, her.

_Mira. _

She looked the same as she did before, but with a few changes to her hair. Were those…bangs? One look and he instantly hated them. Most likely because they partially covered her face and it made her look like Squalo and Bel's lovechild, but he wasn't about to deal with that now. Oh, no…he was going to let her know exactly how he felt about being sedated for so long.

In a split second, he held her throat in his vise-like grip, hoisted up and pinned against the door. While her other hand grasped at his merciless arm, the other tried to reach for the doorknob but was immediately captured and held hostage above her head. **"Xanxus," **she gasped, her dangling heels scrabbling away at the wood behind her in an attempt to find solid ground.

**"Hey, trash," **he growled darkly into her ear. One whiff and he caught the scent of something familiar. It wasn't just her anymore, but something more personal. _Has she been using my soap? _**"Come to check on your patient? Don't be too fucking disappointed now. You've had me knocked out for days." **

**"Please, let me explain," **she begged, chest heaving with every breath. **"Please." **

The scene had become all too familiar; some years ago, the situation was quite the same except they were in his study, she left bleeding, broken and never came back. Somehow, a part of him loosened his grip and slowly, she crumpled at his feet. _Fuck, it's the drugs, _he thought, glancing strangely at his hand.

Xanxus stepped away from her and moved towards the armchair near the bed where he sat down, awaiting her explanation. For a while, he watched her kneel on the carpet, coughing as she tried to get her breath back. He really hated those fucking bangs; he wanted to see her face, damn it, not the fringe that hung right in front of it. Still, he couldn't help but wonder… **"Why the fuck did you come back, trash?" **

Slowly, she pulled herself up to full height and looked him straight in the eye. **"I told you I'd serve you till the day I die, didn't I?" **

He remembered the girl who caught the flying glass meant for her friend. The girl who had nothing but a wedding massacre to her name. Once, she had sworn loyalty to him in exchange for refuge and he'd given it to her, but that was before he drove her away. Somehow, a part of him didn't want to do that now. Lucid as he was, he didn't think that it was the drugs talking anymore. However when he opened his mouth, something entirely different came out.

**"Then **_**die, **_**trash. Don't show your face around here anymore." **

All things considered, it was better anyway. Staying would only put her at risk to be maimed and the damage might not be so easily reparable next time. _If she has any brains left up there, she'd fucking leave. _

However, instead of walking out the door, she walked towards him instead. **"I'll leave. But first, there's something you need to know." **

She moved closer and closer and Xanxus watched her with wary eyes. _What the fuck is she doing? _And then she dipped her hand into her back pocket and held out…

…a photo.

* * *

**_/AN:_**

**_getting close to the end here...^_^_**

**_so how about those reviews? _**


	75. To a strange place

**75) To a strange place **

She remembered the day that picture was taken. They were still in France, about a month before she got that strange call from an old friend. Back then, she was just a single mother who worked as a photographer to make ends meet for her only son. They weren't rich and they didn't have servants waiting on them; nevertheless, the two were happy. Those were the days when Mira actually thought she succeeded in putting everything behind her—no more missions, no more dead bodies, no more Mafia. She was determined to live the idyllic life of an Italian expat with her child in a foreign land.

At one point, she thought it was easy. Doable. Then again, that's how delusions usually were anyway.

Mira stood in front of Xanxus, unmoving as she held out her most prized possession in front of him. Surprisingly enough, he didn't rip it to shreds when he took it from her. Instead, that ever-present scowl on his face remained as he stared at the faces on the Polaroid photo.

Silently, he stared some more. Out of experience, Mira knew that if he was ever this quiet, she only had two options: either get the fuck out as quickly as possible, or explain as if your life depended on it.

_Option #2 it is. _**"His name is Angelo. He's three years old." **She couldn't help but smile a bit awkwardly. There was nothing on this planet that could've prepared her for this grand unveiling—or what might come of it. **"Cute, isn't he?" **

Xanxus's gaze slowly left the photo and settled on her face, glaring at her. _Of course _the bastard would glare at her. **"What the fuck does that have to do with me?" **

Mira sighed deeply. Her next words weighed heavily, but she forced them out nonetheless. **"I want you to meet him."**

* * *

As usual, Levi was just passing by. Scratch that, he was _walking _by. The mustachioed Varia Thunder Guardian made it a point to pace back and forth outside the Boss's door every single day, just in case the man himself decided to make an appearance. That way, he could be the first to greet him and he could once again go back to his natural function—catering to his every whim. Overzealous, that he was, but what was so wrong with that? He was simply devoted to his Boss, more than any normal subordinate was.

People called him a 'creep'; to him, the word was just synonymous to 'extremely loyal'.

And so he went back to pacing, back and forth, back and forth, totally unconcerned with what everyone else thought…

**"Oh, Levi. You're here again?" **Skipping towards him was none other than the flamboyant Sun Guardian, the ever-so-fabulous Lussuria. Levi, on the other hand, didn't quite share the same opinion about his colleague; instead, he regarded him with an empty glance as a form of acknowledgement. **"I told you, there's no need to worry. Cupcake's taking care of him." **

Cupcake. That was his term of endearment for Mira. Honestly, didn't he know that there ought to be limits to his infinite weirdness? **"I will be here just in case the Boss needs me," **Levi replied curtly.

But of course that wasn't enough to make Lussuria go away. Instead, the Sun Guardian smiled conspiratorially. **"He won't need you. Not when she's around, at least." **

Levi practically had a panic attack. Had he been—he mentally gasped—replaced? The thought was unbearable. _Does that mean he won't praise me anymore? _

**"Ushishishi~ Levi's got that stupid look on his face. As always." **

As if on cue, the resident psycho-prince came prancing towards them, twirling one of his precious knives between his fingers. Looking from Levi to Lussuria and back again, he asked, **"You know, it's rude to eavesdrop on people. But of course, you peasants wouldn't know a thing about manners, would you?" **

**"Aw, Bel, that's so mean!" **pouted Lussuria.

**"I just came to check on the Boss," **Levi said defensively. **"Lussuria here just—"**

Suddenly, they heard a loud thud coming from the other side of the door. Almost instantly, the three assassins froze, keeping very quiet and very still as they strained their ears to hear more.

**"Oh, I can't hear a damn thing," **Lussuria whined, pressing his ear closer against the door.

Levi blanched at the blatant display. _How could he be so bold? _He was envious because he, too, wanted to know what was going on, but that wasn't the point at the moment. What was important was the Boss's privacy! Grasping the green-haired man's shoulder, he was prepared to throw him as far away from the door as possible. **"What the hell are you—"**

Instantly, his words were cut short as the Sun Guardian clamped a gloved hand over his mouth. Putting a finger over his lips, the green-haired moron actually shushed him—_shushed him!—_in an effort to hear whatever was going on inside that room.

Behind them, Bel stood back, grinning widely. Oh, those poor simpletons. If the Boss discovered them, they might as well start preparing for their own funerals.

"**VOII, what the fuck do you all think you're doing?" **

Immediately, the eavesdropping idiots sprang away from the door and all three of them turned to the resident loudmouth. Squalo walked towards them, glaring at each and every one as he demanded an explanation. **"Are you guys fucking retarded or have you forgotten who's in there?" **

**"Boss and Cupcake, of course," **Lussuria said cheerily.

Bel smirked at the swordsman teasingly as he checked under his nails for nonexistent dirt. **"And no, they're not copulating in there. Ushishishi~ sorry to disappoint you."**

The white-haired swordsman blushed, but he continued to yell nonetheless. **"VOII, Bel, you're a fucking dumbass! Now get out, all of you!"**

* * *

Xanxus could barely remember his mother; how could he remember such a pathetic woman anyway? She was weak, barely made an impression. However, what she left him was a single, bitter memory. The lies of a deranged woman drowning in poverty who thought the only way out for her only son was to pass him off as the child of Vongola the Ninth. Only he wasn't. And forget his biological father. The man was as faceless as he was useless.

_They can all burn in hell. _His parents _and _that old man. As far as he was concerned, he didn't need anyone. Mira, on the other hand, didn't share the same sentiment.

One look at the photo told him everything he needed to know. The little boy who had her eyes was obviously her son. Three years after she walked out on all of them and she managed to create something. Of course, it wasn't something she could've done on her own. Someone was missing in that picture.

There was a nagging thought at the back of his mind, but he pushed it aside. Unfortunately, certainty was a luxury he couldn't afford nowadays. **"Well then, where the hell is he?" **he asked gruffly.

** "He's in a convent nearby. Probably a three-hour drive from here."**

His expression soured even further. Of all places, why a fucking _convent_? As far as he knew, Mira had never been the religious type. Neither was he, for that matter. Xanxus remained quiet for some time, his glare burning invisible craters on the Polaroid photo.

**"I could get the car ready right now, if you want," **she added hopefully. **"And you wouldn't have to drive." **

Finally, he got up, flinging the photo onto the bed. Conveniently enough, his jacket and shoes rested at the foot of the bed and he took no time at all in getting them on. **"Wasn't planning to anyway," **he said as he walked past her, hands deep in his pockets.

He knew the sound of her footsteps and they followed him as he flung the door open, just in time to see his idiot subordinates scramble out of the way with Squalo at their heels, driving them like a frantic mother goose. Xanxus glowered at the lot of them, but went on his way. He'd deal with those bastards later. But for now…

_To the fucking convent it is. _


	76. Road trip from hell

**76) Road trip from hell**

As it turns out, her Maserati remained untouched even after all those years, collecting dust underneath a tarp inside the mansion's expansive garage. And since only fools would think to pull a grand theft auto stunt within the Varia premises, the keys had been left in the glove compartment, devoid of an owner until now. Somehow, there was something comforting about seeing her old birthday present. Sure, it could use a bit of washing and detailing, but other than that, it didn't change one bit. It was the same as before and boy, did she have memories in that thing…

**"Oi, trash. How long do you plan on staring at the damn thing?" **

Instantly, Xanxus's voice snapped her back to her senses. She was zoned out, alright, reminiscing the relics of the past. A drunken kiss. A time when her loyalty and compliance worked in the best interest of their dysfunctional little group. But of course, with time comes change. They weren't made of metal, but of flesh and bone. Shitty human nature just wouldn't allow them to stay the same.

Mira mumbled out an apology as she eased herself into the driver's seat. Xanxus mirrored the action and soon both doors were closed shut, leaving the two in awkward silence. For one, Mira wasn't feeling particularly talkative; not that Xanxus was much for conversation either. As soon as he planted his ass on the front passenger seat, the man simply reclined back and stretched his long legs out till his feet were resting on the dashboard. Forget being considerate about the fact that the glove compartment was right underneath his legs. For a while, Mira gave him a deadpanned stare and sighed.

Xanxus, who was just about ready to feign sleep, opened one eye and glared at her out of it. **"The fuck do you want?" **

**"How about the keys?" **she said, gritting her teeth in a forced smile.

But the Varia Boss merely closed his eyes once again and folded his arms across his chest. His feet didn't move an inch from the dashboard, making no motion at all to shift from his comfortable position. **"Come and get it." **

Turns out, Xanxus was just like the car in the sense that he was still as bratty as ever. At least he managed to keep _that _intact in the last three years. Mira simply fought the urge to bang her head on the horn as a cry for help to save her sanity. The man was going to drive her insane. And they were going to be in that car for _three fucking hours. _No booze for him, no cigarettes for her. Somehow, going on the impromptu trip didn't seem like a very good life choice anymore. At that moment, life simply _sucked. _

Begrudgingly, Mira reached over, weaving her hand underneath the bridge of his legs till she could paw her way around the glove compartment. With her face turned away from him and the dim lighting of the garage, she couldn't see the small smirk that formed on his lips as he watched her go out of her way just to get the keys. Finally, she withdrew her hand and settled back into her seat, fumbling around till she got the engine started.

_Let the road trip from hell commence._

* * *

From a balcony overlooking the mansion's driveway, Belphegor and Mammon watched as the black Maserati peeled out and drove off into the setting Italian sun. It would have been quite a romantic backdrop, except those two knew the people inside that car.

The tissue-toting Arcobaleno sighed. **"For once, I really have no idea what's going on." **

**"Ushishishi~ you missed a fun afternoon, then," **Bel cackled. **"Boss finally woke up. Looks like he and Mira are going off for a little drive." **

**"You don't say," **Mammon replied, his squeaky tone dripping with sarcasm. The psycho-prince may have revealed the obvious, but the Varia illusionist was sure that the tiara-wearing bastard knew more than he let on. Well, enough to avoid cluelessness anyway, but not to know about the whole situation between the Boss and Mira. Neither of them knew _why _those two were leaving at such an hour.

At that moment, a light bulb went off inside the Arcobaleno's head.

A financial opportunity finally presented itself.

"**What do you suppose those two will bring back?" **

Bel stopped fixing his tiara for a moment and glanced down at his infant colleague. **"Beats me. Probably something interesting." **

Mammon stared off at the horizon splashed with hues of reds and oranges, smirking ever so slightly. **"Whatever it is, that car won't survive it. It'll come back trashed in some way, shape or form." **

"**Ushishishi~ ye of little faith. Perhaps they'll return with a souvenir."**

"**Would you like to bet on that?"**

The ensuing silence only served as enough time for a cheeky grin to form on Bel's face. Mammon baited him perfectly. **"You're on, brat."**

* * *

Ten minutes into the trip and she turned on the radio. He turned that shit off. So he wanted silence? That was fine. She could respect that. But twenty minutes later, he decided turn down the air. Apparently, it got a little too cold for him, but of course he wouldn't say anything about that. He would do as he damn well pleased, with or without her permission. Again, she could respect that, but truth be told, her patience was starting to wear thin. Mira liked the cold, especially when she was driving; Xanxus was just an inconsiderate ass. And so she came to a self-approved compromise—if he was going to have his small bit of warmth, she was going to have her music.

For the rest of that first hour, the two practically dueled over control of the radio and the air conditioner. At the end of all the commotion in the car, Xanxus finally ripped out the radio with his bare hands; in retaliation, Mira broke open a window.

A broken toll booth and another hour later, they finally came to a screeching stop right in front of the convent. It wasn't that Mira was a particularly awesome driver, but rather, another hour in that damned car and she would've probably driven it into a wall instead.

Without another word, she was just about to get out of the car when Xanxus's hand clamped down on her forearm, holding her in place. **"What?" **she said, her voice dripping with hostility. After all, she was still pissed about the radio, which he had so carelessly discarded onto the freeway earlier.

Of course, her huffing and puffing had absolutely no effect on the Varia Boss. **"Keys," **he order was concise, absolute, and Mira was just too fucking tired to argue.

Upon relinquishing the Maserati's keys, Mira pulled herself from his grip and marched up the steps of the convent. A few knocks later and the massive wooden door opened just a small crack, revealing a young nun in a white habit. The novice was probably around her age, maybe younger, with large brown eyes that searched her face curiously. **"Hello," **said Mira, giving the young nun a soft smile. It seemed to have worked because the door opened a fraction wider, enough for her to slip through. **"I'm a friend of the Abbess. Could you tell her that Mira's here?" **

**"And hurry it up." **Without her noticing, Xanxus had come up behind her, placing a tanned hand against the door to push it open even further.

All at once, the young novice looked like a rabbit in front of a hungry wolf and she scampered away, off to find the Abbess and tell her about the arrival of the two strangers at their door. As soon as she was gone, Mira pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. **"Dammit, Xanxus," **she sighed, practically begging him to listen to her for once. **"I'll do anything you ask as soon as we leave, but could you please stop scaring the nuns?" **

But he merely glowered down at her and nudged her roughly past the door that she almost tripped on the terra cotta floor tiles. **"Just shut up and go in."**

_Well, so much for requests, _she thought, catching and composing herself upon entering the convent grounds. The two of them must look very out of place—Xanxus, especially. The man pretty much stared at everything with unveiled disdain, but then again that look was the norm in his everyday life. Three years and yet he still hadn't learned how to use his other facial muscles. Something told Mira that they probably just withered away under his skin, ceasing to exist since the great Xanxus had no need for them anyway.

Yep. She got herself quite the charmer, alright.

They stood there for quite some time, waiting. With every passing minute, Mira was beginning to grow impatient. She wanted to see her baby already. And then…

**"Mommy?"**

On the other side of the courtyard, holding the Abbess's withered hand, was her little boy. Almost instantly, she forgot about the radio, the broken window, the luxury car that now looked like a beater and gave her son an awkward little wave. With a grin that stretched out from ear to ear, Angelo quickly, carelessly abandoned the Abbess's hand and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him until finally his arms were wrapped around his mother's neck, holding her as if she might disappear again. **"You came back…" **he whispered happily into her hair.

**"Of course I came back," **she whispered back, in low tones only meant for them both. **"I promised, didn't I?" **Kneeling down on the ground, Mira hugged her son tightly, sighing in relief that now they were together again. Being choked by Xanxus earlier couldn't compare to this, the reassuring feeling that everything was going to be okay now. _I'm going to be okay now._

Angelo pulled away from her smiling, when the person standing behind her finally caught his eye. Even when he asked her, he continued to stare at him, unblinking, mesmerized. **"Mommy, who's that?" **

Mira looked back at Xanxus who, for the first time, didn't look quite so disdainful anymore. His expression hadn't fully softened, but there was something else. Recognition. Curiosity. Interest. All those things swimming under the guise of his scowl that didn't quite look the same anymore.

She smiled, breathing deeply as if she just finished the hardest task of her life—bringing them to each other. **"That, Angelo—" **she stood up, keeping one of his hands in hers and yet his gaze was still locked on Xanxus and vice versa, **"—is the person I wanted you to meet." **


	77. Finally

**77) Finally**

Looking at the three of them now standing on her courtyard, the Abbess could see how they all fit together. The little boy was lucky; he seemed to have inherited the best qualities between his parents. Upon his arrival, she observed the boy closely. Angelo had Mira's softness, her smile, her infectious laugh, her ability to empathize with others. But there was also something else. Raw power. A certainty that could only come from being sure of one's self and for someone so young, it was a rare trait indeed. That quality couldn't have come from Mira; as a child, she'd always been a bit awkward in some situations, although it was to the old woman's relief that she grew out of it now. No, that child had taken that after his father. Looking at the fierce-looking man who came with Mira, she could see how he radiated pride and power. He wasn't one to be trifled with, one that must never be crossed or agitated.

A rueful smile crossed the Abbess's lips. Just as she knew Mira, she also knew Mira's mother. It seemed to her that those two women had quite the knack for attracting dangerous men.

Beside her, Kitty appeared, ready to assist her in any way possible. Well, as soon as she finished gaping at Angelo's father, that is. **"That's him!" **she said, eyes widening as she whispered frantically to the Abbess. **"That's the guy Sister Margaret said she ran away from! He looks…scary."**

The Abbess chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. **"Yes, Kitty, I can see that. He's got quite the presence, doesn't he?" **

**"It's probably more than just that." **Out of the corner of her eye, the old woman could see her assistant giving her an incredulous look. Kitty then went back to focusing on the trio up ahead. **"I wonder if he loves her," **she mused. **"They did make Angelo, after all." **

**"Love may come from the strangest places, and they mean different things to different people." **The Abbess turned to Kitty with a kind smile and patted her shoulder affectionately. **"I think it's time we left them alone, don't you? And I'd very much like to have a cup of tea with Mira before she leaves. Would you please go and get her?" **

Now Kitty just looked utterly confused. **"But you just said…?" **

The Abbess, on the other hand, already began hobbling her way back inside and so she raised a hand to her assistant as a sign of dismissal. **"That will be all, Kitty. I'll be waiting in my office. Thank you."**

* * *

Kitty watched the Abbess's back helplessly as the old woman began to walk away. Get Mira? How exactly was she supposed to do that with intimidating force that was her husband loitering around? _Wait, are they even married? _Last time she saw her, Mira had no ring. And by the looks of it, that man didn't seem to be the marrying kind either. She'd only seen him now and it was just hard to imagine a guy who could probably scare hardened criminals from fifty paces away to get down on one knee and ask the mother of his child to marry him.

Nevertheless, there really was no doubt in her mind that the man with feathers in his hair was Angelo's father. The resemblance was just too uncanny and as odd as it sounds, the three of them together made so much sense that there was simply no point in arguing about it.

Taking a deep breath, Kitty steeled herself in order to carry out the Abbess's order. Small, hesitant steps finally took her close enough to catch the silver-haired woman's attention and she tapped at her shoulder, getting her to turn around. **"Um…Mother Superior wants to see you in her office. She wants to have tea with you before you leave." **

It was probably a bad idea to be the one interrupting a family reunion, but what could she do? The Abbess's orders were absolute. Besides, it's not like Mira had the heart to turn down her request anyway. Still, the silver-haired woman was reluctant, looking between Angelo and his father for some kind of confirmation. Finding none in either of them, Mira turned back to Kitty and eyed her quizzically. **"Just tea, right? After that, we really should be on our way."**

As soon as Kitty nodded, Mira turned back to her two favorite men. **"So yeah, um…I'm gonna go for a bit. But don't worry, I won't be long." **Even when she'd already began taking her first steps towards Kitty, she couldn't help but glance over her shoulder to get another look at them. **"I guess you two can just…I don't know, hang out? Oh, dear God." **

When her voice had dropped to an awkward mumble, Kitty stifled a laugh. Mira seemed to be the kind of parent who always wanted to be where her kid was, if she could help it. Somehow, it didn't matter much to her that she was leaving Angelo with his father, not that Kitty could blame her. The two had just met. Still… _this might actually make for some good bonding time between them. _In hindsight, now the Abbess's request seemed a little too perfectly timed. _Could it be that she was hoping for the same thing too? _

If it was, then that old Mother Superior was a lot sharper than she let on.

Nodding to herself, the Abbess's assistant led Mira towards her office. She had been right, of course. It was about time they left those two by themselves.

* * *

Nuns were just so damn rude. First, they weren't entertained properly at the door. Now their wrinkled head honcho wanted a word with Mira? What gives? Didn't the old bitch already have an assistant? At least that's how the mousy girl who came to get Mira came off to him anyway. And what about Mira? Apparently saying no was a foreign concept to her. What was it about this Mother Superior that she just has to have fucking tea with her in her office? Was she really that important?

_No, _he thought firmly. _His _needs far exceeded any old matron's when it came to importance. And Mira had better not forget that, or—

A tugging at his sleeve forced him to look down, only to be met by the same unblinking blue gaze that piqued his interest just a minute ago. _What the hell does this kid want…?_

**"Hey, Mister". **The boy didn't stop tugging until he was sure that he had the Varia Boss's undivided attention. **"Will you come with me? I want to show you my favorite place here." **

Xanxus frowned down at the tanned little face. He really didn't feel like taking a tour around the convent; if anything, he just wanted to get back into their beat-up car and head home. **"I don't pray, kid."**

Angelo let out a mischievous laugh, a sound that continued to linger in Xanxus's ears even when he already stopped. **"I didn't think you did. But don't worry, we won't go to the chapel; that place is boring. We're going someplace better!" **He let go of Xanxus's sleeve and skipped on ahead of him, gesturing hurriedly for him to follow. **"You'll like it, I promise." **

Begrudgingly, the Varia Boss followed the child and soon enough they came to a giant oak tree, its branches spread out to create a shade, with a stone bench beneath it. Well the kid was right about one thing; Xanxus did like sitting down. The stone bench looked old—probably as old as the Abbess—and it wasn't like the luxurious armchair he had back at the mansion, but it would have to do. And so the Varia Boss made himself comfortable, hands resting against the smooth slab of rock as he leaned back. Angelo, on the other hand, sat on the grass at his feet and stared off into the distance.

For a moment, both of them sat together quietly, neither one really acknowledging the other. They were simply _there_. In those few moments, Xanxus observed the boy silently, trying to figure out what was going on inside that head of his.

**"Hey, Mister?" **

So much for silence. The Varia Boss grunted in reply.

"**My name's Angelo. What's yours?" **

"**I know who you are. Your mother told me about you," **he replied gruffly. Mother. He never would've thought Mira would become one. Had Lussuria been a woman, he would've at least expected him to pull something like that. But not her. Even then, he was still trying to get used to the idea of it. Nevertheless, proof of it sat at his feet and was now looking up at him, expecting an answer to his question. Scowling at the kid didn't do anything, and so he obliged and finally introduced himself. **"I'm Xanxus."**

Angelo repeated his name, getting a taste of it for the first time. He must have liked it because a cheerful smile lit up his face when he said, **"That's an interesting name. I like it. Did your mother give you that name?" **

Xanxus mentally winced at the question. _What the hell is he playing at? _He wondered. The kid asked too many damn questions, not to mention that he smiled way too much. And wasn't he afraid of him? Personally, the Varia Boss didn't encounter too many children, but the ones who had the misfortune of meeting him had the habit of running away. This one was a strange one, probably defective. Mira's kid actually liked being _close _to him, like Levi, but much less annoying. _At least he's easy on the eyes. _

Angelo continued to speak. **"My mother gave me my name. I guess it's probably because moms are better at naming than dads." **

Xanxus remembered the person missing from the picture. Like him, this kid lacked a father. That's what he wanted to believe, anyway. But somehow, his instincts were telling him otherwise. Still, he had to be sure. Lies and betrayals were just bitter work; he knew at least that much from experience and it wasn't something he wanted to impart to the child. **"What did your mom tell you about your dad?" **

At first, Angelo looked surprised upon hearing Xanxus actually initiate a question, but was nevertheless pleased by it. **"Nothing, really. But before she left me here, she said she'll come back for me. With Dad." **The child looked him straight in the face, unafraid, with that same piercing sapphire gaze that seemed to stare right into his soul. **"You're him…aren't you?" **

It must have been the eyes that seemed to age him prematurely, because he didn't look so much like a little kid anymore. He had the kind of conviction that was beyond his years. Just by looking at his face, Xanxus could tell—the boy was sure of what he just said.

He, on the other hand, didn't buy into it just yet. _There's only one way to settle this. _Just as it was before, he was willing to do it again. A small showcase of his power because that was the only way to prove that he and Angelo were the same. And so, holding out his hand, Xanxus produced his signature flame and held it in front of the boy's face. Past the dangerous glow of the fire, Angelo's eyes looked almost purple and shining with wonder.

**"It looks just like mine…" **he mused, wholly captivated by the display. In response, the child mirrored his action, doing it with such ease until there were two glowing orbs of light underneath the shade of the giant oak tree.

He didn't know where Angelo drew his power from, nor did he really care. It was just _there_—the proof that he had passed on his gift to someone else. Something akin to pride swelled up deep inside him as he looked down at the boy. His successor.

His son.

* * *

Mira had never been so tense about having tea before. Fortunately though, the Abbess's office had a window strategically placed so that it was facing the garden, giving them a clear view of everything that went on down there. For a while, she watched as Xanxus and Angelo found themselves a spot underneath an oak tree and sat there. Together. Mira bit her lip, anticipating the worst. What if Angelo got scared of Xanxus? He was just a kid, after all, and Xanxus was…well, that one was a given. But wait…what if he mentions Dino? Somehow, she didn't want him knowing about how helpful the Cavallone Boss had been to her over the years. It would just be…awkward. And it didn't help at all that _he _was the one present when she gave birth instead of her baby's daddy.

**"Two sugars, right?" **

She turned to the Abbess with a puzzled look on her face. **"Pardon me?" **

The old woman chuckled, noting her absent-mindedness. **"Sister Abigail has offered to pour our tea for us," **she said, gesturing at the smiling nun holding the porcelain teapot. **"You still take yours with two sugars, right?" **

**"Oh. Yes." **With that, she went back to looking out of the window. They were just sitting there, doing nothing at all until Angelo turned to Xanxus and started talking to him. That was when Mira started chewing on her nails. It was all she could do to stop herself from jumping out the window and stopping…well, whatever was going on down there.

It was the Abbess's voice that snapped her out of her own mind. **"Tell me, Mira, how exactly did you plan on this happening?"**

** "Honestly?" **She gave the window one last glance before finally turning to the old woman before her. It was the least she could do after she so kindly gave her son a safe refuge when she had to take care of her business. **"I don't know. I mean, I didn't even see this coming," **she said, gesturing towards the hot cup of tea in front of her. **"Nor did I expect them to be—"**

** "—speaking to each other?" **The Abbess finished for her and chuckled. **"It's about time your son interacted with his father. You can't just keep him all to yourself." **

Mira stirred her tea, watching a small tendril of smoke rise up from the hot liquid. **"I guess so." **

**"What are you afraid of?" **

The repetition of the teaspoon going round and round the cup was somehow calming, but upon hearing the question, she stopped and thought for a moment, letting it sink in. She was afraid of a lot of things, mostly losing Angelo. But it wasn't just about him anymore. Xanxus had entered the picture. Now her son had a father. It would just be cruel to let Angelo know about him and then take him away at the next moment. Not only that, but Mira felt somehow…indebted to him. If it weren't for Xanxus, she probably would've spent the rest of her life running from the people she pissed off after her "wedding". He gave her a home. He gave her a family. He even gave her a car on her 21st birthday, even though that thing was probably as good as totaled now.

Most of all, he gave her the greatest thing she could ever ask for. Her son.

_Their _son.

**"Those two seem to be getting along quite well," **said the Abbess as she glanced at the window.

Mira looked out just in time to see a pair of identical flames being extinguished. As the fire died out in his hand, she watched as he placed it on top of their son's head as if he'd just given him his approval. From what she could tell, no words were exchanged between them. They simply _knew. _

She felt a reassuring hand at her shoulder and she looked up to see the Abbess smiling down at her. **"You look like you could use some rest. How about spending the night here? It's already far too late to be driving at this hour." **

The old woman was right. Rest was what she needed now. After all, she'd already accomplished what was, by far, the hardest mission of her life. Calmly, she sipped at her tea and nodded. **"Yes, I'd like that. Thank you."**

* * *

**_AN:/_**

**_Whew, long chapter... O.O_  
**

**_Reviews? We're almost done here! ^_^_**


	78. Bathroom Discussions

**78) Bathroom Discussions**

It had to be the happiest day of his life. First of all, his mother came back for him, as promised. And now here he was, lounging underneath the abundant shade of an oak tree, with his father. Finally. Heart beating wildly in his small chest, Angelo desperately wished that the man would like him. That he wouldn't feel so alone anymore. That he'd find someone just like him.

And just like that, the little boy had finally gotten what he'd always wanted. All it took was one little flame. Then he felt that hand on top of his head, so big and warm and bearing his approval. It was different, unlike his mother's cold and slender ones, but he welcomed it nonetheless. He wanted it to stay there forever, but then…

He was starting to miss his mom's hands too. Where was she, anyway? It was about time they all stayed together, like a real family. Did tea with the Abbess really take that long? She should have been here by now. After all, what could possibly be more important than spending quality time with her two favorite boys?

That was it. It was just _too much. _He wanted his mommy _now. _

Angelo had been so preoccupied in his thoughts of her that he barely even noticed his father's hand leave the top of his head. Glancing up inquiringly at him, he asked, **"Dad? I can call you that, right?" **When Xanxus didn't object, Angelo's lingering smile only grew wider, turning into a full-blown grin. **"Dad," **he repeated, apparently liking the taste of his new word.

However, by the time he looked back up at Xanxus, he wasn't sure if his expression was irritated or mildly amused. Did his father always scowl like that? **"Don't make a habit of repeating things," **he grumbled. **"Once is enough. Now, what do you want?" **

So he was a rough person, wasn't he? Well, that was fine. At least he was talking to him now. Besides, Angelo was simply sure his father would come to love him just like everyone else did. He was young, adorable, and a charmer—his mother said so frequently, and she was rarely ever wrong about things like that. Dimpling up at him, he then got up and dusted off the small bits of grass that clung to his clothes. **"Nothing, really. I'm just gonna go see what Mom's up to." **

Xanxus gave a small, subtle nod. **"Better yet, bring her over here. And hurry back." **

His first order from his father. Angelo was only too happy to oblige, skipping away from the oak tree and heading towards the Abbess's office. However, by the time he got there, his mother was already gone.

**"The Abbess took her to the guesthouse," **said Kitty, who was left behind in the office to clean up. **"Looks like you guys will be spending the night there, and then you'll be off in the morning."**

** "Oh, is that so…" **Angelo couldn't wait to see his new home already, but he figured waiting another night wouldn't be so bad. They were all together now. That was the only thing that mattered.

That, and of course he still had to say his goodbyes, especially to one person in particular. **"Hey, Kitty?"** Upon getting her attention, he climbed up on the chair she was standing next to and wrapped his arms around her neck. **"Thanks for everything," **he whispered gratefully.

He felt happier when she returned the hug; now there wasn't any doubt in his mind that she would miss him, and vice versa. **"Don't forget to thank the Abbess too," **she said as she finally let him go. Her eyes were starting to look a little moist; was she going to cry? But no…her voice still sounded steady. Good thing, too, because if she started to tear up, Angelo was afraid that he just might do the same. **"She's the one who let you stay here with us." **

Angelo nodded in agreement and hopped off the chair to go tell his dad about his mother's whereabouts. Just before he stepped out the door, he turned back to Kitty again and smiled at her. **"Maybe someday, Kitty, I'll visit you when I'm all grown up. Or you can come visit me and Mom at our new place!" **

** "I'd like that," **she said, her voice barely an audible squeak. Still, she looked happy—or at least somewhat close to it.

Taking one last look at her, Angelo finally ran out of the office.

He didn't get a chance to see the lone tear that trickled down her face as she thought of how much she was going to miss the little squirt when he finally leaves.

* * *

Mira couldn't remember the last time she relaxed in a bath and soaked her worries away till her skin got all pruny. She had to hand it to the Abbess, though; the woman knew how to make her guests feel pampered. It was probably because of the mixture of bath oils she was currently swimming in, but she was starting to feel comfortable and relaxed, so much that she slowly began to sink deeper and deeper into the tub's sudsy waters…

**"Oi. Who the hell told you we could stay the night?"**

At the sound of the door being so rudely kicked open, Mira quickly submerged herself in the water, bubbles escaping from her lips as she tried to hold her breath. Why, why, why, of all people did _he _have to barge in? She was in the bathroom, for fuck's sake! He could at least grant her just a few minutes of privacy, and this could be considered one of them. _Oh, who am I kidding, _she thought glumly, opening one eye to peek out through the murky water and suds floating above her head. _Assholes don't know anything about privacy. _

All of a sudden she felt a strong hand clamp down on her ankle, yanking it up and out of the water. Grabbing the sides of the tub was all she could do so her head wouldn't hit the hard, porcelain surface beneath her. **"Hurry up and get out of there before I drown you," **she heard him say.

After thrashing around for a bit, she finally resurfaced from the water with a gasp, all the while glaring at her stupid, inconsiderate Boss. So much for keeping her hair dry; now the lot of it cascaded like a silver waterfall around her shoulders and clung to her skin. Well, at least it covered the parts that peeked above water, but just for extra precaution, Mira arranged herself so that her legs were pulled up to her chest. Somehow, the scene seemed quite familiar, and then she remembered; last time they were anywhere close to a bathroom together was when they were in Verona. Honestly, they had to stop meeting like this. Still, she couldn't help but blush slightly upon recalling the memory. Resting her chin against her knees, she grumbled, **"Ever heard of knocking?" **

** "Why the fuck should I bother?" **Sitting at the edge of the tub, Xanxus jerked a thumb towards the half-open door. **"You don't even know how to use locks." **

Blushing or not, she was still irritated. But what the hell was she going to do? Splash water at him? Then he just might actually drown her and leave her to the nuns so they can perform her funeral rites. **"Well, **_**excuse me,**_**" **she drawled, focusing her attention on the suds floating around her as she began play with them instead. **"I didn't realize **_**closed doors **_**still meant 'hey, come over here and hang out!'"**

For a while, the two of them simply glared at each other. Xanxus was the first to look away, deciding to turn his nose up at her and looking at some totally random spot in the bathroom. Mira, on the other hand, hugged her legs to her chest even tighter, blowing at the bubbly clouds that began to collect at her knees. The water was starting to grow tepid; pretty soon she'd have to get out. But not with him still there, of course. Last time she emerged partially naked around him, she ended up having a baby. She didn't even want to think of the repercussions if she appeared in front of him totally nude.

Mira shook the idea from her head; it wasn't the time or place to be thinking of such things. She stole a glance at him, trying to find some kind of sign to determine the degree of just how pissed off he was. Clearly he didn't want to stay another night in the convent but somehow…his expression just didn't look angry enough. Sure, he looked furious all the time, but his trademark scowl looked simpler. Smoother. Less pissy and more like just a simple, default facial expression.

He looked human. A human who looked like he had a stick up his ass, but a human nonetheless.

Would talking actually work with him? _Only one way to find out. _**"Hey…" **she said, choosing her words with great care. _Just keep it simple. _**"Thanks for coming." **

Silently, those crimson eyes settled on her again, his expression still unbroken. Mira couldn't help but squirm under the intensity of his gaze. It didn't help at all that all she had for covering was her hair, a few pathetic suds and a tubful of murky bathwater. She remained silent, frowning as he continued to look on.

**"Where the hell were you this whole time?" **

The question was so strange and sudden that she didn't quite know how to respond. Mira knew he was talking about the last three years, but still…it wasn't like him to ask. Or be curious about anything that didn't pertain to him. Then again, their current situation involved him. Hell, he was the reason _why _it all began. He had the right to know and so she replied, **"France. I moved there after I gave birth to Angelo." **

**"Tch. Of all the names you could've chosen," **he grunted, giving her a deadpanned glare. **"Why Angelo?" **

**"Because he's an angel. A miracle. I mean, come on, whoever would've thought I'd have a kid? And **_**with you? **_**We didn't exactly part on good terms last time we saw each other." **

It all came pouring out of her mouth faster than she could've stopped it and Mira bit down on her lip, immediately regretting what she just said. It was a painful memory, one that was permanently branded as a scar on her shoulder. Still, the elephant in the room had to be addressed; at least now they were in the same page. For a few minutes, neither one of them said anything. Xanxus leaned back against the wall behind him, his crimson eyes scanning the ceiling; Mira combed through her hair with her fingers in an attempt to detangle the silver mess.

She knew he wouldn't apologize; it just wasn't his style. Then again, he was awfully quiet too, and he wasn't throwing anything. Mira took that as a sign that he was listening and began to speak again. **"I've always thought I'd spend the rest of my life working for you. That's what I intended to do anyway when I first joined. I never planned on getting pregnant. I never even planned to come back to here. But I guess, since these things have already happened, there must be…I don't know, I guess some kind of reason." **

Finally, Xanxus got up and began walking towards the door. **"You'd better get up early tomorrow or I will leave your ass behind." **

Typical of him. As she watched his back until it disappeared, she curled up into a ball in the water, blowing away at the suds that floated nearby. There was another thing he could add to his repertoire of traits that can never be changed; even after three years, he was still as hard to read as ever.

* * *

The nuns decided it would be a good idea to give him and his son adjacent rooms, while Mira's was just right across from theirs. Not that he could complain about it, of course. He'd gotten the biggest room in the guesthouse just as he should. Perhaps these nuns were still redeemable, after all. They finally realized who they should've been taking care of since the beginning around here.

Oddly enough, that night happened to be just one of the nights when he couldn't sleep. And so he rose from his bed in order to search for some booze—God knows the last drink he had was back at the mansion over five hours ago. He needed his fix _now. _Xanxus left his room to prowl around the convent for anything remotely alcoholic, when he noticed Mira's door wide open. _At least close the fucking door, _he thought, moving to shut it himself, when his gaze fell upon her bed instead.

There, wrapped in each others' arms, was Mira and his son. _Their _son. With his face nestled in the pillow of her hair, he looked happy. Comfortable. Safe. Have they been sleeping together like this for the past three years? Either way, the kid was lucky. His mother wouldn't let anything happen to him. Now, how that would go in a houseful of crazy assassins, he didn't know.

But deep down, in some realm inside himself that he didn't care to explore, he was just glad that she was back.


	79. Home, Sweet Home

**79) Home, Sweet Home**

The next morning, Mira woke up from a restful sleep, totally relaxed and refreshed and ready to go home. Strangely enough, she had the bed all to herself, even when Angelo crawled in with her last night. However, despite him being gone, she didn't panic the way she usually did when she would find him missing from her side. _Must be saying goodbye to the nuns, _she thought, happily stretching out like a contented cat. Lying on her belly, she buried her face deeper into the pillow, breathing in the fresh scent of clean linens. _Better enjoy it while it lasts. _She didn't know how long she had left till she had to say her goodbyes to the bed as well. It was a shame to leave such comfort, but alas, it had to happen. Otherwise, a certain someone would be bitching again and it was such a beautiful day, too. Birds chirping, sunlight filtering through the skylight above her head, and—

**"Oi, trash. Get up. It's time to go." **

Damn, damn, damn. It was the voice of the demon himself. Mira sat up and found herself looking at a very grumpy Xanxus leaning against the doorway, hands deep in his pockets. Now things just didn't make sense anymore; how the hell was _he _already awake and _she _was just getting up? As far as she knew, he wasn't a morning person. Or the kind of person who stood outside people's rooms to just wake them up.

But wait. _Was this his version of_—Mira braced herself for the incoming revelation—_being nice?_

She stared at him for a good couple minutes or so, replaying the last thing he just said. No, wait…nevermind. It was a false alarm; he still called her 'trash'. Mira sighed in relief, glad that there was no sudden change in his attitude. Not that she was expecting him to treat her any different after introducing him and Angelo. Things would remain the same between them—a strange relationship between a spoiled Boss and his tolerant subordinate. Besides, Xanxus being nice was just…weird. And for such an early hour in the morning, Mira decided that she just couldn't handle that.

**"Okay. Damn," **she muttered groggily as she got out of bed and began to shuffle around the room. The nuns had given her a satin sleeping gown for the night while they washed her clothes and now they sat on chair in a clean, folded pile, right next to her Varia jacket and boots that have been polished to a mirror shine. Very sweet ladies, they were. One of these days, she would have to make some kind of donation to the convent as a way of thanks for all that they've done.

Mira was just about change into her clean clothes when she remembered her audience of one. He was still standing at the doorway, crimson eyes lazily roving over her satin-clad form. She already had the hem of the sleeping gown bunched up to her thigh, ready to be taken off. **"You mind?" **

**"Does it look like I do?" **Xanxus didn't budge one bit and kept his unblinking eyes on her the whole time. They stood there at a deadlock, just waiting for one person to move until finally, he said, **"Our kid's already in the car, waiting for your ass to move it, so I suggest you hurry up." **

Instead of doing as she was told, her mind short-circuited for a moment as it processed the previous statement. Did she hear him right? She was so sure that he just put 'our' and 'kid' in the same sentence together, side by side. Does that mean that he already accepted him? If he did, Mira would be absolutely, incandescently happy. However, just for confirmation's sake… **"Wait a minute. Say that again?" **

He glared at her and took one menacing step into the room; that's when Mira flinched into action. **"Alright, alright, I was kidding!" **she said, holding her hands up in surrender. Better appease him now before he decides that it's a good idea to pick her up and throw her out of the room himself.

Well, at least now she knew where Angelo was. How long has he been waiting in the car anyway? Xanxus probably told him to go sit there and, eager as he was to please his dad, Angelo happily parked his little rear end in the backseat of their fucked up Maserati. Now all that's left to do was to draw her out, which was easy considering how he pretty much got driving her crazy down to science. _Well played, _she thought begrudgingly as she began to take off of the sleeping gown.

If looks had any sort of effect, she probably would've burned to a crisp right then and there. Whether he liked the view or not, she didn't really know since he didn't even move a single muscle. He didn't say a damn thing, and somehow, that irked her just a little bit more. So she filled out over the years and developed actual hips so she didn't look like Squalo from behind anymore. Big fucking deal. But that doesn't mean he could just sit there and _stare_ like a professional creep.

That's it. His contact with Levi must be lessened considerably.

Blushing profusely, Mira got dressed as fast as she could, eager to get herself covered up. Once she was done with everything, she made a beeline for the door, careful not to make any eye contact with Xanxus, when she remembered the most crucial part of their trip back home. He still had the keys. _Well, color me stupid and name me Dumbass the Clown. _There was no way she was letting him drive home; in his eyes, speed limits didn't exist. And to make matters worse, Angelo didn't even have a proper car seat!

Still, she knew she had to get them back. And so she retraced her steps and stood in front of him, chuckling nervously. **"You know what? I need to ask you something. It's really important."**

His eyes lazily flicked towards her, glaring at her very soul. **"This better be fucking good, trash." **

"**Can I have the keys back?"**

"**No." **

"**But…" **As he began to walk away from her, Mira dogged at his heels, gritting her teeth as her worst fears have been confirmed. He was dead set on driving back home.

He stopped in his tracks abruptly only to tell her, **"Get in the fucking car or you're riding in the trunk. You're choice."**

Mira had to hand it to him; if there's one thing he knew, it was how to end discussions.

Now if she could just say the same thing about his driving…

* * *

As was their habit, Bel and Mammon lounged on their favorite balcony that morning, enjoying the bliss that came from doing nothing in particular. However, they were beginning to get bored. Bel had already finished target practice with the new recruits—twice. And Mammon had nothing he could make money off of, and so they sat there, wasting their time until a certain black Maserati pulled in, stopping just in front of the mansion's main entrance.

Of course, the illusionist was the first to notice the damaged bumper. **"Looks like I win," **he said, sneering at his tiara-wearing companion. The car probably had more than just that one battle scar, but who cares? He had proven his point, and now he was going to cash in because of it. **"You owe me, Bel."**

** "Shishishi~ not quite yet, brat." **The prince wasn't going to go down that easy. After all, princes were never wrong and he was determined to prove just that to the Arcobaleno. **"If Boss and Mira did bring something interesting, I owe you nothing." **

Mammon smirked and shrugged nonchalantly. So that was his counter? Fine. Bel was about to be put in his place anyway, and by a baby, at that. What could be so interesting about an overnight trip anyway? Mira probably just coerced the Boss into attending a meeting with the Ninth, or at least it would be something of that mundane nature. Nothing overly special. It was a sure win; he knew it, but obviously, Bel needed some more convincing.

Without another word, the two assassins headed downstairs to greet the Boss. However, by the time they got there, nothing could've prepared them for the sight that followed as soon as Xanxus stepped through the mansion's grand foyer.

The others were there, too. Lussuria, Squalo, and Levi.

The Thunder Guardian looked dumber than ever before as his puzzled gaze flitted back and forth from the Boss to the little boy in Mira's arms.

The Sun Guardian squealed with delight, immediately cooing at said little boy and asking if he could hold him, which got him a mighty filthy glare from the Boss himself.

After getting over the initial shock, Squalo was probably the only one who seemed the calmest out of all of them. Well, as calm as any loudmouth could be, anyway. At least he wasn't outwardly spazzing out over the kid the way Levi and Lussuria were.

As for Mammon…well, he just couldn't believe it. Who would've thought they'd bring back and _child_?

Beside him, Bel, the smug bastard, bent down to the illusionist's ear and whispered triumphantly, **"Looks like I owe you nothing…brat." **


	80. The Next Step

**80) The Next Step**

Sapphire eyes as wide as saucers, Angelo couldn't help but gawk at the size of the mansion. It was huge and pretty, with lots of room for him to run around in, not to mention there were lots of people who already lived there, too. He always had the impression that he and his parents would live happily ever after, just the three of them; however, this was fine too. Upon entering the mansion, they were greeting by five faces, all of which reacted to them differently.

The man his mother called "Lussuria" liked him immediately and even asked to carry him. Angelo wouldn't have minded, of course, except that somehow, when his father looked at him, Lussuria sort of backed up and away from him. Honestly, was his dad really that scary?

Then there was the guy with the weird moustache who kept called his dad "Boss". As soon as they walked into the mansion, he heard nothing but "Boss this" or "Boss that" or "who is this child?" from that strange man, as if he could think of nothing else to say. Was his presence really that much of a mystery to the lot of them? Angelo looked inquiringly between Mira and Xanxus, wondering; surely they didn't keep him as some kind of secret…right?

It looked like there was another baby in the house too. Angelo smiled, immediately deciding that he was cute; perhaps they could be friends? He stared at him a lot, although unlike the others, he didn't say anything. Beside him, he could see a guy wearing a tiara whisper something to the baby. Angelo wondered what they were talking about. He wanted to hear it, too. He wanted to be part of the house already.

He wanted to belong, not stick out like a sore thumb.

**"VOOOIII, all of you, shut up!" **

Instinctively, Angelo flinched at the sound of the loud voice, his face immediately drawn into a little scowl as he found himself staring at its source. It was that long-haired guy in the background, the only one other than the baby who said nothing. Well, so much for that anyway; he'd already broken his record. However, he did get everyone else's attention, and they all got quiet.

Then the next thing he knew, a medium-sized vase flew from one side of the foyer, smacking the long-haired guy in the forehead. Angelo snorted out a laugh—he couldn't help it, it was funny!—but stopped immediately when his mom gave him an admonishing look.

**"Aw geez, c'mon now…" **his mom muttered, giving his father an exasperated look.

Almost instantly, Angelo's attention was directed towards him. For a moment, he imagined seeing a smile on Xanxus's face. Maybe it was a trick of light? He didn't know, but since he was the one who threw the vase, then it must have amused him, even just a little bit. Still, he was nonchalant about it, strutting away as if nothing happened.

**"I'm hungry; where's breakfast?" **

All it took was a few words from his father and everyone else seemed to agree with him. Yes, breakfast would certainly be a great idea right now. Upon hearing everyone else chime in and complain, his mother finally sighed and said, **"Alright, alright, I'm going…" **

She was just about to carry him off with her when Xanxus stopped her and plucked him out of her arms. **"Make it quick," **he said, and without another word, he walked away from her with Angelo in his arms.

They left the foyer, leaving a wake of shocked faces behind them. Still, Angelo felt like he was one top of the world. After all, he was being held by the coolest, most badass Dad in the universe.

* * *

**"Aww, cupcake~ So, when's the wedding?"**

Upon hearing the question, Mira practically choked on her orange juice. Somehow, it didn't seem like such a good idea to let Lussuria follow her into the kitchen anymore. In the last fifteen minutes that they were there, she was forced to recount the events that eventually led to her bringing Angelo to the Varia mansion. What she couldn't get out of her head, however, was how Xanxus carried him off earlier. He didn't give her a heads-up, which was just typical of him, but she certainly didn't see it coming. Nobody did. He completely blindsided the lot of them…

**"Cupcake? Your eggs are burning." **

Mira looked at him incredulously before the smell of charred food finally reached her nose. Quickly, she turned off the heat and tossed the skillet into a nearby sink, which she then hosed down with cold water. Well, so much for scrambled eggs. To answer his previous question, she replied, **"Look, Luss, I really don't see the point in getting married anymore. We already skipped that and had a kid, for fuck's sake." **

**"So? Then Angelo can be the ring-bearer. Oh, he'll be so adorable!" **Ever since he'd seen their child, the Varia Sun Guardian still hasn't stopped cooing over him. Somehow, it made Mira swell up with motherly pride, thinking about how everyone just fawned over her sweet-faced son. The kid definitely got the best out of the genetic pool.

"**And just think about the wedding dresses!" **said Lussuria who was obviously still hung up on the idea of marriage. He really didn't seem like he was letting it go anytime soon. **"Don't shoot down the idea just yet, cupcake. Besides, how can you deny me the chance to go shopping with you? That's so horrible…and I haven't seen you in three years!"**

She chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. **"Tell you what, Luss; You can even dress me up on my wedding day…provided, of course, that he gets me a ring. That sound good?" **

Almost instantly, the Sun Guardian beamed happily as if he'd just received the best news of the day. **"I'm going to make look you so pretty, cupcake!" **he squealed, grabbing her shoulders in anticipation. **"Oh my, I better start looking at bridal magazines!"**

With that, he ran off, brushing past an annoyed-looking Squalo who just happened to walk in. The swordsman jerked a questioning thumb at his flamboyant colleague. **"VOOII, what the fuck's wrong with him?"**

** "Pre-wedding spaz attack." **She chuckled, then held up a hand to silence him before he could speak again. **"Please don't ask. I did just about everything I could to make him leave me alone for a bit." **

The white-haired swordsman smirked slightly, walking over to lean against the island counter behind her while she busied herself with making another batch of scrambled eggs. **"He looks just like him," **he said as the pan sizzled back to life once again, filling the room with the aroma of melted butter.

**"Yeah, no kidding." **The more she thought about it, the more it made sense that Xanxus must have been really cute as a kid. How he grew to be such a crass adult, she'd never know, but she hoped Angelo wouldn't follow directly in his footsteps. _God forbid I gave birth to the second coming of Italy's greatest asshole, _she thought, smiling wryly to herself.

**"Little squirt acts like him too." **

For a moment, Mira turned down the heat on the eggs and faced Squalo. **"What are you talking about? Angelo's a sweetheart." **

The swordsman snorted in disbelief. **"Yeah, for now. I give it about five years before your kid starts picking up and throwing random shit around the house." **

An incredulous smirk graced Mira's lips as she tilted her head wonderingly at Squalo, her gaze zeroing in on the red mark on his forehead. **"Oh, come on. Are you still bitter about the vase? It's not his fault for laughing, you know; you pretty much asked for it when you opened your big mouth." **

** "VOII, you bitch…!" **

She turned back to her cooking, her shoulders shaking as she tried not to laugh so loud. It was so easy to pick on Squalo; that was probably one of the things she missed about Varia. Finally, when the eggs were done, she took them off the pan and plated them. Before bringing them out, she walked over to the fridge and made an icepack out of a dishtowel and some ice. **"Alright, here," **she said, gently placing it on the swordsman's forehead.

Squalo winced a little, but took it anyway. Somehow, things felt unchanged as they carried out an old routine; she'd take care of him while he spouted out his loud nonsense to his heart's content. **"So, what now?" **he asked, oddly using his indoor voice which he rarely ever did. **"Is the kid staying here?"**

It was a good question; however, Mira hadn't ever thought about it. The way Xanxus carried him off earlier…was that his acceptance of his little family? Or was that just tolerance on his part? The latter didn't seem possible, considering how the man was anything but tolerant. Still, Mira knew she had to have an answer. She didn't want to keep guessing. If anything, she'd love to be able to hear it straight from him.

_Yeah, right, _she thought glumly. _I might as well ask for the moon to fall onto my lap. _

**"I really don't know," **she replied. **"I mean, he isn't kicking us out just yet, and I'm not sure how I should ask him." **As a look of worry began to flood her features, her head began to throb at the sudden stream of thought. **"Damn, Squalo. It's too early for you to be asking me these things…" **

She decided to speak no more; for once, the swordsman respected her silence and keep quiet as well. Squalo left the kitchen first, while Mira gave instructions to the remaining staff about the food that was about to be served.

She just wanted to get through breakfast, and every other meal after that. Maybe then, when everything was nice and quiet, will she worry about her next step.


	81. Six months later

**81) Six months later**

Mira woke up, groaning painfully under a tangled mess of satin sheets that smelled faintly of alcohol. And sweat. And sex. Why, oh why, did that bastard have to be so rough with her? And just like with everything else, he didn't even give her so much as a heads-up. Did it matter that she wasn't feeling up to it? Of course not. The jerk would do as he damn well pleased. Hell, she could wear lingerie made out of barbed wire and he'd still figure out a way around that. Or find a way to use it to his advantage. Either way, he always won; she just went along with the ride…literally.

Shifting to one side, she gritted her teeth as her battered body began to move. Oh, she was sore, alright. There was practically no area on her body that wasn't bruised or bitten or a combination of both. Honestly, even her lips felt swollen. Running her tongue around her mouth, she winced as the appendage picked up the taste of something coppery. Amid the…_commotion, _from last night, someone—she wasn't sure anymore if it was his fault or hers—bit down on her lip and actually drew blood. _Great…just fucking great, _she thought as she let out another scream into her pillow; at least now she wasn't doing it because she didn't want to wake her son who was sleeping next door, or because every sound that came out of her was simply embarrassing. Sure, it wasn't the first night she awoke in such a condition; still, that didn't mean her body had gotten used to it. _It's been three years, for crying out loud! _

On the bright side, at least he had the decency to let her sleep in his bed. As usual, he was long gone before she woke up—not that his whereabouts were particularly important anyway. It had turned into something of a routine between them; he'd be nowhere in sight while she tried to figure out how to make it back to her room, clothed and without collapsing halfway through. _Speaking of which…_ on unstable hands, Mira pushed herself up to a sitting position and scanned the room for her clothes. The ones near the bed were his, and hers were…all the way at the door in a crumpled, haphazard pile. Remembering how they got there was the last thing she wanted to do and yet her mind somehow replayed last night events anyway…

A blush crept up to her cheeks, bathing her naturally pale complexion in a crimson color. **"Oh, for the love of God, Mira, stop it!" **she said, smacking both hands against her face to tear her mind away from last night's flashback. For all his faults, he was good at leaving lasting impressions. _Now if he can just stop making me feel like shit the next morning, my life would be so much easier…_

It was all she could wish for since her return to Varia six months ago. While things seemed like they'd gone back to normal since then, reality couldn't be farther from the truth. Sure, she got her old job back—cooking for the psycho-gang, doing paperwork, delegating orders to the grunts—but somehow, Xanxus's whims eradicated everything else on her priority list, making him her only concern. These days, she found herself at his side unless ordered otherwise—and that only happened when he needed her to get him some food or perform some other menial task.

_"You've been gone an awfully long time, cupcake," _she remembered Lussuria telling her on one occasion. _"He just wants to be with you…even if it means you don't get to see much of anyone else." _

**"Or he's really just a spoiled bastard," **she grumbled, falling face first onto the foot of the bed.

Around this time, she would've been making breakfast; as of now, it looked like Varia would have to go without for the morning. Mira didn't feel like cooking, much less walking towards the door. Yes, she would sleep. Now was a good time to catch up on what she missed out on last night. And Angelo? She counted on either Squalo or Lussuria to fill in for her for the time being—that is, if his father hadn't already decided to take it upon himself to teach his kid some kind of life lesson for the day. The thought of it sent shudders down her spine; God forbid he imparts that kind of knowledge on their impressionable son's head.

As the silence began to lull her back to sleep, she heard the distinct sound of her phone vibrating loudly in the pocket of her jeans. **"What is it now…?" **she groaned, dreading the distance she'd have to cross just to pick it up. A minute later, she finally decided to go get it; who knows who it was or how important it could be?

Wrapping one of the sheets around her naked form, she hopped out of bed, trying to ignore the pain between her legs. Dropping in front of the pile near the door, she rummaged through her pockets until she finally found her phone and, without glancing at the screen, answered it. **"This had better be good." **

**"What, not even a nice 'good morning' for me? How hurtful." **

Mira's eyes practically popped out of her head upon recognizing the voice. **"Iemitsu?" **

**"Well, since you won't say it, maybe I will. Good morning, Mira. How are you?" **

She really wasn't in any mood for pleasantries and whatnot. **"The hell do you want? You know, it's really not a good time to be asking me for anything." **

The external advisor was quiet for a moment. **"Ah, I see. So you'd turn down a meeting with the Ninth?" **

**"…pardon me?" **Her voice was hardly louder than a squeak. Surely, she wasn't hearing things, right?

**"That's a shame, really. Well, I guess I'll just tell him no, then. He really wanted to see you too…" **

**"Wait, wait, Iemitsu!" **she yelled, hoping he didn't hang up on her just yet.

Fortunately, the voice on the other line replied, although now his tone was colored with one of those smug smirks she hated so much. **"He'll have his private jet waiting for you at the airport. Be there by eleven, alright?" **

And just like that, the phone clicked off, leaving Mira in a state of confusion. She had just gotten orders from someone way above Xanxus's post. Even her Boss couldn't touch instructions like that and since she really didn't decline, she was expected to make an appearance at that place, in that specific time. After all, one doesn't simply blow off someone like the Ninth, better yet known as Xanxus's adoptive father. What could he possibly want with her anyway?

* * *

The old Italian man with kind eyes looked out of his window as he waited for his guest to arrive. As the sole survivor of the Montecarlo family, he was curious as to what she'd be like. Other than the infamous Wedding Massacre and missions she carried out for Varia, there wasn't much of a history to her reputation. She'd been careful over the years not to draw any attention to herself, and just lately did he find himself paying attention to her. The more he looked, the more interesting she became; she wasn't like the others. More to the point, she certainly wasn't like his son. _So why…_

Even when he was just a child, Xanxus had never really been open to him. Nevertheless, the Ninth deeply cared about the boy who always scowled. He'd always seen him as his real son, despite the fact that they had no blood relations. Therefore, he wanted to see his son happy. He wanted to meet the woman who was going to stand by his side come, hell or high water.

Just then, a sleek red Ducati blazed through the tarmac, rounding the plane so she was at its entrance; finally, his guest had arrived. The Ninth looked away from his window and sat there patiently, waiting for her to come up.

Dressed in a sleek, dark attire of leather and denim, Mira appeared before him, looking very much like a deer caught in the headlights. Even though the Varia insignia was displayed proudly on her jacket, it didn't give her a very dangerous air. **"You called for me…sir?" **

A friendly smile graced the Ninth's lips. She was certainly more timid than he thought. The Vongola Boss gestured towards the seat opposite him. **"Please, sit. I apologize if this meeting is just so out of the blue. I just thought you could use a break. They've been working you to the bone, haven't they?"**

A nervous chuckle bubbled from her lips as she sat down. **"All part of the job, sir, although on some days, it's a little more tiring than usual." **Strangely enough, she didn't look all that worn out. Her face was the kind that could easily smile no matter what the situation, just as she was doing now. **"But um…thank you. I really appreciate that you wanted to see me today." **

The Ninth has always been good with people, thanks to the Vongola ability of Hyper Intuition. That being said, he could clearly see into Mira's heart; she was an open book, hiding behind no guise or façade. He could see that she loved Varia; that despite being in the company of a ragtag, chaotic bunch, she could still smile because there was no place she'd rather be. And her place was with the Boss, by his side, being there as only someone higher than a subordinate could be. There was no one else in Varia that could fill the position, save for her. She was made for it. There had to be a reason that he accepted her into his organization. At some point, whether or not he realized it, he believed in her. She was _made _for him.

_Now if I could just get that son of mine to realize it…_

**"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about my son," **he said, smiling ever so kindly at her. **"But first, lunch. I've made a reservation at this nice little restaurant in France. Shall we, then?"**

* * *

_Pardon me while I attempt to dislodge my foot out of my throat. It seems to have gotten stuck there. _

As it turns out, their meeting was going to be some sort of paternal (albeit adoptive) intervention in her—dare she say it?—_relationship_ with Xanxus. Was he going to tell her to stay away now? Tell her it's a bad idea to be involved with him? _It's not like I can help it, _she thought sulkily. _Tell your kid that. He's the one who can't keep off of me. _

For the rest of their short flight, she replied to everything he said with monotonic ease. Somehow, she didn't want to be there anymore. She didn't want to hear anything he had to say. If anything, she just wanted to go back to the mansion with her dysfunctional family and suffer the consequences, whatever they may be. It was better than being without them; she knew at least that much now. Even when they finally got to the restaurant, the aroma of French cuisine she'd come to love during her time there couldn't compare to what she longed for the most.

Her insane, dysfunctional family with its newest addition, her sweet little boy.

**"Mira? What would you like?" **

All at once, she snapped out of her own thoughts and focused on the Ninth, who now sat across from her at a table next to a window overlooking the streets of Paris. From him, she looked at the smiling waiter who stood nearby and, in impeccable French, replied, **"Whiskey. Do me a favor and just bring the whole bottle over here, alright?"**

When the waiter left, that's when she noticed the Ninth looking at her with an amused smile on his lips. **"You're not hungry?" **

Mira shook her head. **"I have missed whiskey, though. We always keep some around the house, but Xan—er, Boss, I mean, always gets to it first and he never leaves any for me." **

**"I see." **That smile had never left his face as he scrutinized her, those kind eyes of his boring straight into her soul. Mira couldn't help but squirm a little. What did this old man see anyway? **"He's never been very good at sharing, hasn't he?" **

_You tell me; you're the one who raised him. _But somehow, she figured that now even the Ninth knew the true nature of his adoptive son. If he had, wouldn't it have been wise to just abandon him as a child so the whole "cradle incident" never would've happened? Xanxus would've never been part of Varia…and she would've never known him. She never would've had Angelo. Now that she thought about it, it really was a strange thought.

**"He's a bit of a brat, really," **she replied after a while. **"It's either his way or the highway." **

The Ninth chuckled, the corners of his eyes crinkling with happiness. **"I apologize on his behalf, Mira. It's my fault for spoiling him when he was younger." **

**"Yeah, well, at least now I know how not to raise **_**our **_**son." **

It was a slip of tongue, really, but the old man didn't seem to take any offense to it. **"He's a very lucky little boy. I think I'd like to see him someday." **

Mira bit her lip, carefully choosing her next words. **"Um…well, let me know when you're free? I mean, you must be really busy." **

For an old man, the Ninth probably had one of the most disarming smiles she'd ever seen. There was something about the way his eyes would crinkle at the corners and the way his mouth would draw itself up that offered so much peace and reassurance. **"Don't worry, I'll call beforehand. Xanxus probably won't be too happy if I just randomly turned up at the mansion. But tell me, how is he with his son?" **

She had to blink at him a few times before the question finally sank in. By that time, her whiskey finally came and she poured herself a glass before answering him. **"He's a bit better. I mean, he doesn't throw him around, although sometimes, he's not too careful when he's picking him up. Yes, he actually touches him. I didn't think he would at first, but he's gotten into the habit a lot easier that I thought he would. It's…really weird." **

The Ninth nodded; whether it was out of understanding and approval, she didn't know. **"And how is he with you?"**

Yet another foot-in-mouth moment; honestly, he really needed to stop doing that. Putting her glass down, she stared at the amber-colored liquid, willing for an answer to come to her. Possessive, harsh and incredibly selfish—that's what she wanted to tell him, but of course, what father would want to hear that? **"He keeps me around more often these days."**

** "More than he did before?" **

She shrugged nonchalantly, or at least attempted to do so; the whole thing was starting to feel more and more awkward**. "I guess so. He even lets me come with him when he goes wine shopping." **Technically, she was forced to go—at one point, when she took a long time getting ready, he hoisted her out of the mansion himself—but she wouldn't go into the specifics at the moment.

**"So his actions speak louder than his words then." **

**"Oh?" **Mira couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at him. **"I wonder what he's saying." **

The Ninth leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table as he leaned his chin against his hands. **"I believe you already know. You just need to see it."**

* * *

Like the gentleman that he was, the Ninth was at least kind enough to walk her to the door and bid her goodnight. **"I hope we'll meet again someday," **he said, smiling at her.

Too tired to argue, Mira nodded. **"I'm looking forward to it." **

Finally, she went inside the mansion, only to be met by the glaring eyes of Squalo who had been waiting for her at the foyer. **"Dating old men now?" **

Mira rolled her eyes and brushed past him. **"Lay off, you damn shark. I'm home now, aren't I?" **

Whether the swordsman said something else, she didn't know; she already tuned him out and continued on her way to Xanxus's study. She had a lot of explaining to do. Would he ask about what she and the Ninth were talking about? Would he even be interested, at all?

_Why the hell do I care so much about what he thinks…?_

For a while, she stood in front of his door, her hand lingering just above the doorknob. Was it because they've been together for far too long now? In six months, they've been immersed in each other's presence. Selfish as he was, one couldn't deny the fact that they've gotten used to each other. Was that really all they needed? Time together and time alone? But what exactly did that prove? That they could now tolerate each other's presence?

Mira sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Somehow, mulling things over didn't provide her with much of an answer anymore. And so she turned the doorknob and let herself in. On his usual seat, Xanxus sat with a glass of wine in his hand. She recognized the bottle on the table beside him; it was the same one they bought just last week and now it was already half empty.

Momentarily, he looked up from his glass and glanced at her. **"What the fuck took you so long?"**

** "The Ninth took me to lunch." **With an added chuckle, she said, **"In France." **

The scowl on his face deepened as he grunted in disapproval. Walking towards the table, Mira gestured towards the half-empty bottle of wine. **"Mind if I have some?" **

He waved a hand dismissively and continued to sip on his own drink. As she poured herself a glass, he shifted to one side of his chair, leaving one of its arms completely open. On some nights, when they drank together, she would sit there and lounge by his side, kept there in place by his arm around her waist. However, tonight, she sat at his feet, resting her head against his knee. **"I'm tired," **she sighed.

**"Not my damn problem." **

Mira chuckled. **"I thought as much." **

She liked him so much better when they weren't doing anything, just sitting there the way they were now. From where she rested, warmth seemed to practically radiate from every inch of him; then again, he always seemed to be emanating heat anyway, so much that at times she thought she was in danger of getting burned.

_What fire doesn't completely destroy, it hardens. _

Before, he didn't ruin her completely. Now she was at least strong enough to stay by his side. Mira sat up, closing her eyes as she leaned her cheek on his lap. Surprisingly, he didn't push her away. Instead, she felt his fingers snake through the strands of her hair till they were tangled. Slowly, she felt herself get pushed up till she was finally looking up at him.

**"What are you doing?" **

**"Just hanging out. Can I stay here?"**

He didn't say anything else. Instead, he kept his hand in her hair in a sort of consent. She could stay there. And she intended to.


	82. Rings and Jackets

**82) Rings and Jackets**

Honestly, how long did she plan on staying down there? She looked comfortable…a little too comfortable. _The fuck…don't tell me she's drunk already? _Unlike most females, he knew Mira could hold her liquor. Though he didn't care to admit it, she made a decent drinking buddy. So why the hell was she passed out on his lap now, still holding onto her glass of wine?

Xanxus reached down, prying the glass from her fingers. She didn't even finish it. He scowled disapprovingly at her and drank it himself. Good wine like that should never be wasted. It was a vintage, for fuck's sake, and she was just going to waste it? Not gonna happen. Not on his watch. Now, as for the girl whose head was resting on his lap…

She couldn't have picked a more inappropriate place to pass out on. At the very least, she could be awake, not unconscious. There was only so much he could do with her in her current state, none of which would have been very interesting at the moment. Besides, he'd done most of that the other night, and it was better when she was actually aware of everything. But now she was practically a ragdoll in his hands. Not much he could do with that. And so Xanxus held her by her upper arms, pushing her off of him. Head lolled back, she sighed, breathing right into his face. Whiskey. _Goddammit. _What the hell was that old man doing, getting Mira drunk?

More to the point, it was getting awfully late. Xanxus stifled a yawn and rolled his shoulders. He exhaled sharply, glaring at the silver-haired girl whom he held up at his feet. It really didn't look like she was going to move anytime soon.

But that didn't mean he was going to spend the rest of his night watching her. **"Fuck this. I'm going to bed." **

Carelessly he let go, her dead weight dropping to the carpeted floor with a dull thud. She didn't even so much as stir; instead, she just stayed on her side, still peacefully asleep. **"Tch." **With that, he stepped over her and began heading to his room, but not before taking his jacket off and throwing it on top of her. **"Damn woman...you'd better be grateful."**

* * *

_They lay in the middle of a vast green meadow, its long blades of grass swaying at the force of a gentle breeze blowing around them. Everything was quiet, peaceful. The smell of morning dew hung in the air, as well as another familiar scent. A mix of alcohol, leather, and something else…something she knew by heart, because there was no way to ever be rid of it. She blinked once, twice before becoming fully aware of her surroundings. Underneath her cheek, she felt the cool texture of a leather jacket, rivaled by the warmth of the body wearing it. Slowly her eyes traveled up, up until she finally saw his sleeping face. She couldn't help but blush as she took in his features, almost feline in their form, but strong, Powerful. Even though she didn't want to admit it, he was strangely handsome and charismatic in his own way that she can't help but be drawn to him like a moth to light. Mira smiled, snuggling closer to him, inhaling his scent and wishing everyday could be just like this…_

**"Aw, how romantic…"**

** "How long is she going to roll around there?" **

Strange. Was it even possible to hear whispers in a meadow?

**"Oh, my, I wonder what kind of dream she's having."**

** "VOOIII, that's it!" **

As if the obnoxiously loud volume of a certain voice wasn't enough to make her eyes fly open, she felt the incessant nudging of a boot at her spine, prodding at her to get up. **"Goddammit, Mira, wake the fuck up!" **

Leave it to Squalo to mess up the one good dream she had in a long time. With a growl, she grabbed his boot and pulled hard, making him land on his bony ass. **"The fuck is your problem?" **she said groggily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. **"Can't you tell when someone's trying to sleep?" **

Beside her, Lussuria knelt down and placed something on her shoulders. It felt like a jacket. A big and heavy one. **"Cupcake, the floor isn't really the best place for that, you know." **

It took her about a few more seconds before finally realizing where she was. She'd come in rather late the other night, went into Xanxus's study, passed out there, and of course the callous bastard didn't even bother to take her to bed. Mira rubbed at her arm, which sort of itched considering how she spent the night sleeping on the carpeted floor that could probably use some vacuuming. She'd have one of the maids take care of that later. Pushing herself up to a sitting position, she glanced apologetically at Squalo. **"Aw damn…look, I'm sorry. How's your butt? Hope you didn't break anything."**

The swordsman scoffed at her as he smoothed out his clothes. **"Fuck you. I was just trying to wake you up." **

**"Yeah, well you did a pretty shitty job of it, pal." **

** "VOIII, you—" **

** "Now, now, you two," **said Lussuria who conveniently stepped in between them. **"Honestly, can't we all just be nice? It's such a lovely day outside." **

**"Obviously not," **she said, rolling her eyes as she ran her fingers through her hair, getting caught in knots that aren't usually there despite how wavy her hair was. How the heck did it get so tangled anyway? It was like someone mussed it up really bad before she went to sleep.

At her response, Squalo couldn't help but smirk and Mira mirrored his expression. It was something of a routine between them, yelling profanities at each other. Since Angelo's arrival, however, they've been a bit more careful with their words. Well, some of them at least. It was just a good thing that she managed to get Angelo into a private preschool as soon as possible. While she loved her comrades, she really didn't want him exposed to such…vulgarities at such an early age. _Maybe when he hits puberty. _

**"VOOII, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I've got shit to do it," **said the swordsman as he began to walk away from them. **"Boss wants to see you. Probably because he wants his jacket back." **

As the door shut behind him, Mira's face held a look of confusion. _What the hell is he talking about…? _Then she remembered the odd weight on her shoulders.

**"Boss is such a sweetheart," **said Lussuria, giggling as he arranged the jacket around her shoulders the way Xanxus usually wears it, somewhat like a cape.

_Oh, right. That jacket. _She had to admit, it was a nice gesture, but still… **"Could've at least carried me to bed," **she mumbled.

The Sun Guardian, with his unusually good hearing, perked up immediately as he heard those barely-whispered words. **"And maybe make another baby?" **

Mira blushed a deep crimson as she looked away from her flamboyant friend. **"Sh-shut up, Luss." **

**"Come on now, no reason denying it. You guys get pretty loud. Well, you, mostly." **When she turned back to him, her face now blanched of all color, he chuckled and added, **"Don't worry, I told Angelo that you and Daddy were playing a game." **

**"Oh dear God…" **she groaned, burying her face in her hands.

**"Yeah, I remember hearing you say something like that too." **

**"Damn, Lussuria, shut up!" **

The Sun Guardian couldn't stop laughing, all the while patting her head as a form of appeasement. **"There now, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's perfectly natural when two people love each other." **

_Bullshit. _**"He doesn't love me," **she mumbled into her hands. Knowing how she felt about him, she figured it was just a one-sided thing. The kind of love and loyalty a servant had for her master.

**"Really now?" **She knew that condescending tone when she heard it, but she let him talk nonetheless. **"That's strange since he left you his jacket to roll around in."**

Mira sighed, pulling said jacket tighter around her shoulders. It really was comfortable and cozy and she'd be a liar if she said she didn't like sleeping in it. **"Forget it, I'm giving it back," **she said, getting up and heading for the door.

Just before she left the room, she heard Lussuria call out to her. **"Come back and talk to me about the dream you had, okay, cupcake?"**

Pale cheeks tinted with the smallest hint of pink, she shook her head in amusement. _Some dream that was..._

* * *

Xanxus sat alone in the veranda, one hand tapping impatiently at the table before him while the other hand held a glass of port. What the hell was taking that damn shark so long? He asked him to get Mira about fifteen minutes ago and still no sign of her. He wanted breakfast, damn it. In her short absence, he had some kind of half-assed quiche served to him by the sous-chef. He didn't even bother to take a single bite; it smelled nothing at all like Mira's cooking and so he picked up the plate and threw it at the hopeless son of a bitch. **"Like hell I'm gonna eat that shit. Get the fuck out of my sight!" **

Naturally, the poor sous-chef scampered away in fear. As the door swung open during his speedy exit, Mira walked in just in time to brush past the frightened man. **"Aw, come on," **she groaned in exasperation. **"I just found him last week!" **

**"Tch, useless piece of trash," **he grumbled, taking a sip of his port.

As she walked closer, she went on and on about how hard it was to even find a sous-chef within a fifty-mile radius, blah, blah, blah…but he wasn't even listening to her anymore. When she came clear into view and he noticed his jacket hanging from her shoulders, a bit of manly pride swelled within him. It suited her. It didn't matter that he wasn't wearing it; people would know who the jacket belonged to and, just as well, they would know who _she _belonged to.

Unfortunately, she had the bad habit of talking when it was about time for her to be quiet. _That fucking shark definitely rubbed off on her, _he thought, pitching his glass towards her to get her to shut up. In a split second, she managed to duck and the glass sailed above her head, shattering against a far wall and spilling its contents all over the floor. As Mira looked back at him with a deadpanned stare, he couldn't help but smirk a little; she dodged like a pro, alright.

**"Please tell me that wasn't the vintage port we got at the auction last month." **

Xanxus merely scoffed and turned his nose up at her in response. Ignoring the previous statement, he said, **"I'm not waiting for you to make something. We're going out for breakfast." **

He stood up and sauntered towards the door, walking right past the puzzled look on her face. **"Wh-what do you mean…?" **she stammered. **"**_**We**_**?"**

** "Oi, woman. Just shut up and follow me."**

The finality in his voice shut down any further discussion and soon enough, he heard her footsteps following right behind him. They were almost outside the mansion where a black town car was waiting for them when he felt her tap at his shoulder. Xanxus turned to her with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity. What the hell did she want now?

On one hand, she held out his jacket towards him. **"Thought you might want it back."**

** "I don't," **he said, raising an eyebrow at her.** "And who said **_**you**_** could take it off?" **

Just as she opened her mouth to argue, she shook her head instead, deciding against it. Xanxus smirked; she already knew she couldn't win against him. And so he walked away from her, getting into the car through the driver's side; Mira followed suit and got in through the front passenger side, the jacket still hanging from her shoulders like a dark, heavy shroud.

* * *

_What the hell was he thinking?!_

It had to be at least 85 degrees out, and for someone like Mira who simply can't tolerate the heat, it might as well be the Sahara desert. Her Boss was insane, alright; who in their right mind would make anyone wear a thick leather jacket when it's practically sweltering outside? Mira looked up at the blindingly bright sky and wiped the sweat from her brow. For some reason, he was in the mood to go shopping. For what exactly, she didn't know; all she knew was that she was being dragged from store to store against her will and so far, all they'd gotten from it was a new set of wine glasses.

**"You know, you should probably stop throwing them at Squalo," **she said casually as she walked behind him. **"Or me, for that matter. Pretty soon, Italy just might run out of glasses and you'd have to drink straight out of the bottle."**

She was expecting at least some kind of retort from him, but instead, he ignored her. When that happened, it was either he was in a decent mood or perhaps her presence was beginning to piss him off. For her sake, she hoped it wasn't the latter. Then again, how could it? _I've been obedient this whole time, _she thought sulkily. She complied to his every whim and did everything he asked of her; wasn't it about time now that she did something for herself?

**"That's it, I can't do this anymore." **As she slipped off his jacket, Mira braced herself for one of his signature glares. Nevertheless, she handed the leather garment back to him. **"Oh come on, cut me some slack here," **she whined. **"If I keep that thing on for the rest of the day, I swear I'm gonna become a nudist." **

Mira was getting ready to get the hell out of dodge just in case he decided to attack her; however, he merely snatched the jacket from her hands and clicked his tongue disapprovingly. **"Fine. Do whatever the hell you want," **he said, and with that, left her in the middle of the street as he walked away with the rest of his entourage.

She couldn't help but brighten up almost immediately because that was the closest thing she could ever get to permission to go off on her own, something that had been quite a rarity for a while now. **"I'll come find you later, I promise!" **she yelled happily. Whether she was heard or not, she didn't really care.

_Ah, freedom at last._

* * *

Xanxus thought it was the right decision to let her go—for the time being, that is. After dismissing Levi (who always tagged along with him wherever he went) and the rest of his grunts, the Varia Boss entered an old and empty Italian restaurant. Known for its food and old-fashioned, sophisticated charm, that particular restaurant has stood in its place since the time of the First Vongola Boss and served as a meeting place of sorts. Usually it would be packed with people, both the common folk and those of the criminal underworld alike, but it was especially empty that day, save for one person who sat at the bar sipping at some kind of mixed drink.

As he got closer, he eyed the External Advisor warily. Just after Mira left to go have lunch with the Ninth the other day, he'd gotten a call from Iemitsu, asking for an audience with him. Xanxus, not one to waste time especially with someone like _him_, immediately got to the point as he sat down two stools away from the External Advisor. **"Make it quick, Iemitsu," **he said gruffly, glaring at the Japanese man from the corner of his eye. **"What the hell do you want?" **

The External Advisor chuckled slightly, finishing the remains of his drink till there was nothing but ice and an empty glass left. **"You two are more alike than you think," **he said, amusement coloring his voice.

**"Fucking trash," **he growled, preparing to get up. After all, what was the point of hanging around the bastard if he was just going to spit out that kind of random nonsense? **"I'm leaving if you're just gonna waste my time." **

**"Wait, Xanxus." **As the Varia Boss paused, Iemitsu dipped a hand inside his pocket and produced something, which he then slid across the counter towards the other male. **"I've come bearing gifts. Courtesy of the Ninth, of course." **

Xanxus glanced down at the small velvet box that barely touched his hand, making no move at all to take it. A gift? What the hell was that old man playing at now?

While he remained silent, Iemitsu continued to speak. **"It's just a small request. As his father—"**

His hand tightened around the box, preparing to hurl it right at the External Advisor. **"That bastard isn't my father." **

**"Either way, he wants you to have it. Despite everything that's happened, he still sees you as his son."**

Both men fell silent, unmoving as their own respective thoughts clouded their heads. Out of sheer curiosity, Xanxus opened the box, just to see what the old man sent him. He wasn't expecting anything particularly magnificent. However, what lay in that small bed of satin far exceeded anything he could have imagined. It was a thing of exquisite beauty, its brilliance almost mesmerizing. And it was being given to _him_.

Beside him, Iemitsu began to make a move towards the door. **"She's quite the catch, you know," **he said as he passed Xanxus. **"But if you don't claim her now, someone else might." **

The Varia Boss glared at the Japanese man as he exited the restaurant. What the hell was that supposed to mean? That someone was going to take Mira away from him? Xanxus closed the velvet box once again and shoved it in his pocket. _Like I'm gonna let that happen, _he thought. _She's mine. _


	83. Their own devices

**83) Their own devices**

If Lussuria hadn't heard it from her first, he probably would've never believed it. Cradling his phone between his shoulder and his ear, he continued to speak to Mira as he sorted through a massive pile of bridal magazines on his bed. **"So you're telling me Boss just let you go off on your own?"**

On the other line, he heard her giggle out of sheer excitement. **"Yes!"**

** "Oh, cupcake…what did he break this time?" **

**"Nothing," **she said, then after a pause, added, **"well, nothing **_**yet**_** anyway. I don't know what's up with him today, but he's really not quite as bad." **

An approving smile graced the Sun Guardian's lips; yes, things were now perfectly falling into place. Pretty soon, he won't just be cutting out pictures of wedding dresses anymore. Soon his dream would be realized and they'd have the event of the century on their hands. Their Boss, married to the woman who bore him such an adorable son…oh, he could just see it now, and it was going to be lovely. After all, he was going to be the one planning the whole thing. _Now if they would just get engaged already…_

It wasn't that he was a stickler for tradition, but on the other hand, it was already bad enough that their "relationship" wasn't exactly what one would call normal. The two completely skipped dating—the most crucial part in every couple's timeline—and just went ahead and slept together, for crying out loud! To top it off, that one-night stand resulted in an actual human being whose existence wasn't even known to the Boss until six months ago. Admittedly, those two have come a long way since then. Still, they could go even further. Oh, how Lussuria wished they'd take it just a bit further…just a little bit more and then he'd have the pleasure of stuffing Mira into the latest bridal couture by glamorous Domo Adami.

But, alas, things rarely ever happened at such a fast pace. He would have to do the one thing he always hated doing.

Waiting.

But that didn't mean he couldn't offer harmless suggestions, right? **"You know, cupcake, I really do think it's time you settled down," **he said, cutting her off when she was in the middle of describing a dress she was about to buy. For once, shopping advice would have to wait. Lussuria was absolutely hell bent on getting his point across to her, even if it meant sidetracking her from whatever she was doing at the moment.

**"Dammit, Luss, not this again…" **

**"No, no, just hear me out. Pretty please?" **For a while, the other line grew quiet and Lussuria grabbed the opportunity to speak. **"Angelo's a very clever little boy. I'm sure he's already started asking about how his Mommy and Daddy met, but his questions are just going to become more complex as he grows up. When that time comes, what do you plan on telling him?" **

Rendering Mira speechless was usually a good thing; It meant that she was thinking. Then Lussuria added, **"And besides, you're not getting any younger. That pretty face of yours won't last forever, and I'm sure the same thing applies to your uterus. Angelo might want to be a big brother someday, you know." **

Mira chuckled and he could just imagine her shaking her head at him. **"My uterus aside, what the hell am I supposed to do? **_**You**_** seem to have all the answers." **

**"Well, it's been quite popular as of late for a woman to propose to a man…" **

**"Alright, bye Luss, see you at home." **

**"Wait a minute, I-"**

The Sun Guardian could only sigh in dismay as the other line clicked off. Well, so much for suggestions. _Looks like I'll just have to leave those two to their own devices._

* * *

Whenever the Boss dismissed him from his presence, Levi barely knew what to do with himself. After Xanxus disappeared into the restaurant, the Varia Thunder Guardian found himself at quite a loss. What in the world was he supposed to do now? Before him, Mira had also been allowed to go away, but at least she found something else to occupy her time. According to reports from his ever-so-watchful Lightning Squad, she was shopping at a nearby boutique. **"Just keep an eye on her," **he ordered through his earpiece. **"Don't let her out of your sight." **

As much as he hated to admit it; it really did look like the Boss was fond of Mira. When he first saw her earlier that morning, she was even wearing his jacket. At first, he couldn't—wouldn't—believe it. Did that mean the Boss liked her better than him? Hands shoved deep in his pockets, Levi pouted as he walked aimlessly around town, taking care not to get too far out of range from his Lightning Squad and the Boss. What did _she _have that _he _didn't? He was strong too, and just as capable, so what was it? _What am I missing? _

Sure, she was pretty. Sure, she even managed to give the Boss a successor. Taking all that into account, Levi came to a unanimous conclusion.

Women were just too damn tricky.

Levi snarled, kicking a small bit of rock that happened to be in his way. He had to get the Boss's attention somehow, even through underhanded means. After all, why should it be all about her? While she'd been gone for three years, he remained by the Boss's side as his faithful and loyal subordinate. And where was she? _Probably dating other men that will never be as cool as the Boss. _

In those rare moments that a light bulb would actually go off in Levi's head, a strange expression would always appear on his face and that meant only one thing—the Thunder Guardian was simply up to no good. **"Oi," **he barked into his earpiece. **"What's the status report on Mira?"**

** "Sir, she just left the boutique wearing her new clothes. She walked a few blocks from there and now she's getting gelato, eating outside and…oh." **

Levi perked up upon catching the uncertainty in his subordinate's voice. **"What's she doing now?!" **he demanded.

** "Well, there's a man who bought her a slice of pie and now they're sitting together, talking. They seem to be very friendly." **

His mind, no matter how feeble and unused it was, raced as he heard that last word. What was she doing, fraternizing with other men when she already had the Boss? It was just wrong.

It's exactly what he was looking for.

A smug expression crept on his face as he nodded on approval. **"Good. It's about time we let the Boss know about Mira's little friend."**

* * *

The minute he called for the car to be brought around to where he was, it arrived at a moment's notice, ready to pick him up. That was probably Levi's one redeeming quality; he obeyed orders at the drop of a hat. As he got in, Xanxus noticed that there was one person missing from their little entourage. **"Where's Mira?" **

From the front passenger seat, Levi replied, **"She's just a few blocks from here, Boss. Should we—"**

** "Get her. **_**Now**_**." **Damn. What the hell was that woman thinking? He expected her to already be in the car as soon as he got there, ready to go home, but obviously she's got something else on her agenda. _Fuck that, _he thought, scoffing at the very idea of it. Beneath him, the car began to move, heading towards Mira's location. _We're going home whether she likes it or not._

A few minutes later, the black town car came to a stop and parked along a sidewalk opposite a quaint little café. Looking past the heavily tinted windows, it took him no time at all to spot Mira—there she was, out of her Varia uniform and in a white dress he presumed she just bought that day. Honestly, didn't she know she stuck out like a fucking _sore thumb_? He didn't remember giving her permission to be a sideshow attraction.

Moreover, who the fuck was that bastard sitting across from her, laughing and grinning like an idiot?

_Alright, show's over. _

Without another word, Xanxus left the car and walked menacingly towards Mira's table. Sensing his ill intentions, she immediately turned to him and got up, ready to appease him with some sort of explanation. **"Boss, I—"**

Without warning, he cut her off by kicking the table from her side, flipping it over so that the food and everything else landed onto her stunned companion. Xanxus wasn't even looking at Mira anymore; instead, he glowered down at the frightened man who now sat on the ground in a mess of melted ice cream and ruined pie. He looked ordinary, with features that seemed almost too delicate to pass for a guy's. For a moment, Xanxus thought about beating him senseless but then realized the effort wasn't even worth it. He just looked too pathetic, too worthless. Still, looking at him just pissed him off so he settled for second-best; taking one long stride, Xanxus kicked the guy right in the face, knocking his lights out completely.

**"Antoine!" **

Xanxus scoffed; so that was his name? Not that it mattered, really. To him, Antoine was just one of the many pieces of shit he dealt with on a daily basis. No big deal.

Once again, he was aware of Mira's presence. However, she no longer stood behind him; instead, she knelt beside the other man, checking to see if he was alright. Other than a couple missing teeth, a busted lip and perhaps a broken jaw, he was fine, although unconscious. Upon confirming that, she glared at him and yelled, **"What the fuck was that for?!"**

The Varia Boss raised an eyebrow at her, a silent challenge to her demanding question. Wasn't it _obvious? _What, did she need to get knocked out too?

But somehow, he didn't feel like that was necessary. Hands shoved in his pockets, he turned on his heel and began to make his way back to the car. **"You can walk the rest of the way home," **he said, ignoring her question and leaving her to tend to her injured friend.

All the while, his fingers played with the small, velvet box. Perhaps he hadn't been perfectly clear. _She's mine._

* * *

**"VOIII! Ready or not, here I come!" **

Back at the mansion, four of the Varia members—namely, Lussuria, Squalo, Bel and Mammon (who was getting paid for playing with them)—were enjoying a game of Extreme Hide-and-Seek with Angelo. While the objective was still the same, new mechanics were added to make it more interesting. Their Hide-and-Seek included a "base", which could be a wall, door, or anything else that was immovable. That was where the person who was "it" counted while everyone else hid. From there, the game becomes more complex. "It" had two jobs now—looking for everyone and at the same time, protecting the "base" from whoever wanted to take over by simply touching it. The first one to do so was declared the winner, while the last one would become the new "it".

Since he was still rather new to the gang, Angelo was allowed to choose a partner. Much to Lussuria's dismay and Squalo's disapproval, the boy chose Belphegor. The Prince couldn't help but feel a tinge of pride; being chosen simply meant that the Boss's son liked him the best out the rest of them.

And so the game started. Of course, since they played the Varia version of it, random attacks and weapons were also included. Anything and everything was absolutely allowed if it was for the sake of reaching their goals.

Cackling quietly, Angelo and Bel hid behind a pillar just a few feet from the foyer. Naturally, of course, the Slasher Prince was showing off, sending his knives flying this way and that, coupled with some rather impressive commentary that left his little companion staring up at him with adoring eyes. **"That's looks so cool…" **Angelo mused as he watched the halo of knives surrounding them, as if suspended in thin air. **"Can you teach me how to do that?" **

"**Shishishi~ you like knives too, don't you? Excellent choice…" **To say the Prince was elated would be an understatement. He was simply beaming with pride, considering how he probably found an apprentice and not just any old one, but the Boss's son himself. **"If you kept it a secret from your mom, I think I might be able to arrange something."**

At first, his words didn't seem to register with the child. Secrets weren't something he kept from; he told her just about anything and everything. Why would he ever keep it from her? Angelo was just about to question his Uncle Bel's motives when suddenly, the front door opened and in walked his father with an angrier-than-usual scowl on his face. His Uncle Lussuria explained it to him before—there were varying degrees of anger, all of which his father seemed to have mastered, and whether he leaned towards one degree or another, it was pretty much easy to tell just by looking at his face. However, it wasn't Xanxus's face that he was looking at. It was the glaring absence behind him.

His mother wasn't there.

One by one, the Varia members left their hiding places. First it was Bel and Angelo, followed by Lussuria, then Squalo and finally Mammom, who simply materialized beside an alcove nearby. Angelo fixed his sapphire gaze on his father's features, trying to discern his mood. The others must have been staring as well because Xanxus turned to them with a universal glare that even Angelo felt himself flinch a bit. He knew it wasn't mean for him. How could it, he'd been on his best behavior? Nevertheless, it was obvious that Daddy was mad about something and he was about to take it out on everyone else.

"**The fuck are you all standing around for? Scram, trash." **And with that, Xanxus disappeared up the stairs.

Lost didn't even cover how he felt. What was going on? And where was his mom? Angelo desperately wanted to know and so he went to the person who would, perhaps, have some answers. The little boy then began to tug at the white-haired swordsman's jacket. Uncle Squalo was his mother's friend, after all. Surely, he could tell him something? When he felt that he finally got the swordsman's attention, he asked, **"Uncle Squalo, what's going on with Daddy?" **

Squalo looked awfully tired when he sighed. Placing his hand atop the boy's head, he got down to the floor on one knee and looked Angelo straight in the eye. **"Listen, kid…it's not good for you to ask so many questions. You won't understand. For now, you need to stay with Lussuria. We'll let you know the minute your mom comes home." **

And just as his father left him, Squalo disappeared too and soon enough, he found himself in the custody of the Sun Guardian. He seemed quite nervous as well, pushing up his shades up his nose even when they completely hugged his face. Everyone's nerves hung in the air like a miasma and everyone was breathing it in—and now, it seemed, Angelo was catching it, too. But he knew better than to repeat himself; it was the first thing his father told him not to do when they first met. Still, he wanted to know. About the house where strange people seemed to gather. About his father.

And now, more than ever, about his mother.


	84. Mine

**84) Mine**

Just her fucking luck. The Boss decides to throw a fucking tantrum, and now she had to clean up his mess. While he got back into the car and drove his merry way back to the mansion, she had to make sure her friend was alright. Poor Antoine didn't even so much as stir when the doctors were prodding at him. He was still alive, thank goodness, but alas, the same couldn't be said for her wallet. As was her habit, she only carried one credit card with her and it was already maxed out, what with paying for Antoine's hospital fees and the table Xanxus ruined back at the café. So now she had to figure out how to make her way back home without killing someone for a ride. Mira simply refused to pull a Xanxus bitch fit just so she could get what she wanted. Luckily enough, the sous-chef who scampered away from him earlier that morning found her walking on the sidewalk and was kind enough to loan her a scooter…provided, of course, that she personally deliver his last paycheck to him and that his presence never be demanded back at the Varia mansion. **"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure he won't miss you," **she grumbled, hopping on the scooter and speeding away—well, as fast as the damned thing could go anyway. And it was painfully slow, but perhaps it was a good thing, considering how she didn't even have a helmet. Safety first, right?

Tell that to the weather. She always thought summer rains were awful. Not only that, but it didn't make sense. Whatever happened to the beautiful sunny day from earlier? Mira decided she liked that one much better. But no, Mother Nature just had to piss all over her already shitty parade—specifically speaking, but pouring buckets of rain from the heavens when, just a few hours ago, they'd seen nothing but clear skies.

Honestly. If she didn't know better, she might've thought the entire world was out to get her.

First, Xanxus beat the snot out of an old friend of hers—one who came all the way from France and who'd been a customer of hers once when she used to work as a photographer. Antoine was on vacation with his wife and when he saw her, he knew he simply had to treat her to something. Oh, how Mira longed for that kind of normalcy. At the time, she figured it was alright; after all, he did say 'do whatever you want', and so she did. Who knew her Boss would react the way he did? And that wasn't even the worst part…he left her ass right in front of that café, standing in the middle of _his_ mess, and told her to walk home.

She'd had enough. That spoiled, selfish, arrogant bastard. _What the fuck is his problem?! _

The downpour had reduced her into a soggy mess of wild silver hair and an ice-cream stained white dress, but that didn't stop her from storming up to Xanxus's room. She just knew he'd be there, drinking his overpriced booze and brooding over God-knows-what. Mira threw his door open, and sure enough, there he was. But the man didn't even so much as look her way; instead, he kept on drinking, his favorite armchair parked near a sliver of a bay window peeking behind heavy, dark curtains.

He looked as cool and calm as ever. She, on the other hand, was seething with anger, hair still dripping from her ride under the rain. If this was his way of picking of a fight, then so be it. He won. There was only so much of his shit that she could stomach, and boy did he have a lot of it.

"**You had no right to do that," **she said, voice shaking under the weight of her emotions. Exercising control over herself was just too much, but if she didn't, she just knew she'd be screaming her head off at him. Perhaps that might even get her killed and that wasn't her objective at the moment. **"He was my friend! What the hell was he to you?!" **

Still no response from him—not even so much as a glare. Mira then rounded his armchair to stand before him, her back towards the window. **"Goddammit, Xanxus…" **It was starting to sicken her, their little arrangement. When she wanted his attention, seldom as it was, he either got annoyed or just ignored her, like what he was doing now. But when she didn't want it, he was immediately onto her like a lion on its prey. How the fuck was that fair? She was just so tired, so tired that she did the one thing she knew she should never do.

"**LOOK AT ME!" **With one mighty swat of her hand, the drink went flying out of his hands. Like clockwork, he gave her the most poisonous glare in his arsenal that it bordered around feral...

And just like that, he snapped. Without warning, his hands found her wrists and roughly pinned them above her head while he shoved his knee painfully between her legs. Xanxus only needed one hand to keep her in place while the other clenched around her jaw, forcing her face to look up at him. **"You little attention whore…" **he hissed, his alcohol-scented breath washing directly over her. **"Is this what you wanted? Hmm?" **

Every word enunciated made him tighten his grip on her, and she was sure that would leave bruises later on. Nevertheless, Mira kept herself from flinching; instead, she glared at him hatefully with every fiber of her being. Behind her, she could feel the glass crack slightly at the weight of them both. For a moment, she really wondered if he would throw her down. After all, the situation couldn't have been more well-suited. They were on the third floor, he'd been drinking and he was awfully pissed...

Mira opened her mouth to speak but by then, his hand traveled down from her jaw to squeeze her neck. She gasped, eyes wide as saucers as her fingers scrabbled weakly against his iron hold. All the while, his crimson eyes roved over her face, so close as if he was about to kiss her. But his words were scathing and every time he opened his mouth, somehow, it burned her. **  
"I don't know what you saw in that pathetic little fuck, but he'll never have you. Do you understand?" **He pushed his knee in, hurting her down there and only stopped when he saw a tear escape from the corner of her eye.

All she could do was wheeze and hope her next words would be enough to quell his anger. **"He's…married…just a…friend…"**

And just like that, he began to let go of her. Mira didn't know what spurred it or why; all she felt was the hand around her throat leaving her neck, then his knee came away. Finally, when he let go of her hands, she sank down to the carpet and settled on her knees, holding onto the cracked window behind her for support. It was the first time he let go of her out of his own volition. She didn't do anything, except to say that one little piece…and she was free. But not quite. A part of her refused to let him go. For a while, he stood over her and just as he was about to walk away, her fingers grabbed onto his pant leg slightly, keeping him in place.

She was awfully tired—of the fights, of the hateful words, of this crazy arrangement of theirs that passed for such an unhealthy relationship. **"Tell me something, would you?" **she whispered, head down, unable to look at him. **"Why do you keep me? You don't need me…or Angelo…"**

The question had been eating away at her for a while now. She told him on multiple occasions before that she intended to serve him, and that was why she stayed. But now she needed her answer. Mira simply didn't know anymore. For a moment, the idea of jealousy crossed her mind. But then again, Xanxus was just so damn territorial. She didn't know how to deal with it anymore. _For god's sake, please, I just want the truth. Tell me something real. _

In response, a small object was tossed to her, landing squarely on her lap.

Under the pale light of the moon, Mira could clearly see what that thing was. Her form may have cast a shadow upon it, but its existence was undeniable. With trembling hands, she picked up the small velvet box, no bigger than her hand, and just held it. _What the hell…._ She thought, not quite sure what to think anymore. Her emotions were a mess and now there she was, sitting on the floor with that small box in her possession. All of a sudden, she felt tears coming along and those she couldn't hold back flowed freely down her face. **"Is this your idea of a joke?" **she spat, her voice tainted with sobbing. **"I don't understand, I…please, stop fucking around for one minute and give me answer, that's all I—"**

Xanxus leaned against the arm of his chair gazing at some random space in the room. **"Mira." **He rarely ever called her by name; for a moment, she was completely floored, though the crying didn't stop. It was just silent now as she watched him through blurry, expectant eyes, hanging onto his next words. **"Shut up and open it."**

Her heart hammered wildly in her chest, threatening to break right through her rib cage, even more so when she finally did as she was told. Nothing could have prepared her for what lay in the small bed of satin—what's more was that it was being given to her by _him_. Well, tossed, actually, but she knew he wasn't the type to go down on one knee. That man would burn Italy before doing something like that. Still, there was no denying its beauty and the meaning behind it…

A platinum circle that stood for eternity, mounted by a clear-cut diamond with so many facets that it glimmered under the pale moonlight, as if alive with fire. Her lips parted with a soft gasp, blue eyes brimming with tears once again. Mira knew she ought to be happy, but somehow, she just couldn't stop crying. In an attempt to muffle her sobs, her hand flew to her mouth, but it only stayed there long enough until Xanxus grabbed her wrist and pulled it away.

He came down on her without warning, his mouth ravaging hers in that bruising pace of his. But this time was different—he held her close, one hand wound through her hair and the other firmly attached to her wrist. This time, there was an urgency to his lips that seemed to tell her everything she needed to know. This time, Mira didn't struggle or fight back; she melted into him as the two lapped against each other, breathing each other in. Only when she'd run out of breath did she pull away, and yet she was still close to him as she pressed her forehead against his. Somehow, she ended up on his lap, her long legs wrapped around his waist. While the hand lost in her hair never left its place, the other one traveled to her back, pulling her towards him. There was no room for move, not for her, at least. And she didn't intend to.

For a while, they sat there in blissful silence…until Xanxus decided to break through it with an annoyed sigh. **"Why the fuck are you still crying?" **

Mira chuckled a bit as she began to wipe her tears away. **"I haven't cried like that in a long time…but I'm happy." **

He frowned at her, and for the first time since they met, a hint of confusion crossed his face. **"Don't tell me…are you pregnant?" **

So it seems Lussuria might have mentioned a thing or two about the reasons behind a woman's ever-changing moods. She smiled and shook her head. **"No…well, not **_**yet**_**, anyway." **Without telling Xanxus, she'd been on birth control for the last six months because god knows that man would never wear a condom. Somehow, she figured that just might have to change…

Reaching around her, the Boss picked up the ring she carelessly dropped earlier when he suddenly grabbed her. He held it in front of her, the diamond's small facets casting small dots of light onto his tanned skin. **"If I ever see you without this, I swear I'll weld the damn thing on your fucking hand."**

He sounded awfully serious, but perhaps it was the nicest thing he said since she came back. At that moment, they were as close to perfect as they were ever going to get. As screwed up as they both were—him for making her stay and her for actually doing so—Mira wouldn't have traded it for anything else. Taking the ring from him, she put it on, sealing the proposal. He didn't have to get down on one knee and blurt out the question, no more than she had to verbally say yes.

Leaning towards him, she kissed him again and for once, he didn't try to establish dominance. He simply let it be, leaning back on one hand while the other stayed on her back. They didn't talk—just bathed in each other's existence as they lay together until Mira fell asleep. And for once, Xanxus didn't just leave her on the floor with nothing just his jacket.

* * *

** "VOIII, where the hell is he? I told you to watch him!" **

**"Oh, don't be so mad. maybe he's just exploring his home."**

Squalo turned to Lussuria with a death ray glare. **"HE'S HAD SIX FUCKING MONTHS TO EXPLORE! HE'S SEEN ALL THERE IS TO SEE AROUND HERE!" **he whisper-screamed, taking great care not to rouse the entire mansion, especially now that the Boss's son was nowhere to be found. But damn, it was hard, what with his natural volume always turned up to max.

Lussuria, on the other hand, didn't seem the least bit worried. **"Have some faith on the sweet little boy, would you? You know who his parents are." **

_Right now, that doesn't mean shit, _he thought sulkily. Angelo was young, for fuck's sake, and children were prone to wander. What if he went to the wrong place? They still didn't know what became of Mira; all he knew was that she came home late last night, drenched and yet she went straight up to Xanxus's room. Nothing about it seemed to bode well. For the kid's sake, Squalo hoped he was wrong.

Their search took them to just about every nook and cranny of the mansion, and yet no sign of little Angelo. **"Squalo, can we stop now?" **Lussuria whined dramatically, dragging his feet in an attempt to look worn out, though he succeeded in looking awfully pathetic. **"Honestly, what's the worst that could happen?" **

He kept forgetting that the Sun Guardian wasn't there the last time Xanxus and Mira got into a big fight. After hearing about the Boss's public outburst yesterday, he wouldn't have been surprised if those two got into it again. The only difference now was that they had an audience, and no child deserved to see his mother in such a broken state.

It was about seven in the morning when the two assassins took a break from their search, spurred on by Lussuria's incessant whining. The Sun Guardian wanted something to eat so badly that his words were starting to affect the swordsman's psyche as well. He was getting a bit hungry too so they headed to the kitchen—and lo and behold! There he was, sitting cross legged on the island counter, munching away at a bowl of cereal.

Naturally, Lussuria couldn't help but rush over and coo at the little boy. Just about everything he did was adorable, but when he gave Squalo a crumb-coated grin...well, the swordsman couldn't help but cave in to the kid's charms. Some work of genetics he was. However, that wasn't his concern right now. Marching right up to Angelo with a stern look on his face, he asked, **"Where the hell were you? I thought I told you to stay put." **

All at once, the grin disappeared and Angelo's expression turned apologetic. **"Sorry, Uncle Squalo," **he said, big blue eyes downcast and long, dark lashes shadowing his cheeks. Then he looked back at him, full of conviction as if he hadn't said sorry just a while ago. **"But it's okay, though. Mommy and Daddy are fine. They're still sleeping, so I don't think we should wake them up." **

The two assassins exchanged looks, wondering just what the boy had seen. **"Angelo…" **Lussuria said slowly, as if treading on a mine field, **"…may I ask how you know that?" **

** "Well, I wanted to see Daddy so I went up to his room, and Mommy was there too. She was sleeping on his chest." **

At that, Squalo's eyes widened, his complexion flushing into a deep crimson. Now there was another thing the kid didn't need to see—his parents naked after a romp in the sack. It didn't help him at all that images began to invade his brain, making him all hot and bothered underneath his Varia uniform…

**"Uncle Squalo?" **A small hand rested on his forearm reassuringly while those guileless blue eyes peered up at him. _Oh, god, and this one's a product of those little sessions… _**"It's okay, I don't think I woke them up. I was really quiet." **

It seemed as if all the air escaped out of them when the two assassins sighed out in relief. So the child wasn't weirded out…that had to be a good thing, right? But Squalo wasn't sure if he felt the same way. After all, it seemed like such a foreign idea for those two to just sleep together like a normal couple. Shit like that just didn't happen with Varia, and certainly not with a pair like Mira and Xanxus.

**"I think she looked happy. It's probably because Daddy gave her new jewelry. Uncle Bel always said people liked pretty things." **

Just as soon as they felt somewhat at ease, Squalo looked at the boy dubiously. **"Wait a minute…say that again?" **

Angelo cocked his head to the side, his face quizzical. **"Uncle Bel always said people li—?" **

**"No, the—"**

That's when Lussuria cut in, meeting the boy at eye level as he anticipated an answer. **"Sweetie, what kind of jewelry did Mommy have?"**

** "A ring."**

And that was all it took for the Sun Guardian to whoop with joy and dance around the kitchen, spinning Angelo along in his insanity. The whole time, Squalo just stood there, his mind desperately trying to come to grips with what he just heard. _A ring…and now they're sleeping together? _If he hadn't heard it from the kid, he never would've believed it. It all sounded so far-fetched, but perhaps miracles still existed. After all, he survived being half-eaten by a shark. It was just simple proof that maybe, just maybe, some things were still possible.

** "Oh, oh, oh…I gotta make some calls!" **Lussuria chirped excitedly, carefully setting Angelo back down on the counter. His happiness was blinding—Squalo couldn't bear to look at him after his ridiculous little dance. And really, really fucking annoying. Just as he was about to skip out of the kitchen, the green-haired assassin even tried to hug him, only to be repelled by a foot in the face.

Of course, that wasn't enough to faze Lussuria. Instead, he just sprang back up, still all smiles and unicorns shitting rainbows. **"Cupcake's going to look so beautiful in a wedding dress! Oh, I gotta call a caterer! And a priest! And a string quartet! And…" **

As Lussuria rattled off the rest of his list, both Squalo and Angelo just gave him a wondering look. By the time the kitchen doors closed behind the green-haired assassin, the _Wedding March's _tune still lingered in their ears. The swordsman had a feeling they'd be hearing that quite a lot from now on…

**"Uncle Squalo?" **

He grunted in reply, looking at Angelo from the corner of his eye.

**"Are my parents getting married?" **

_Well, shit. Can't say I saw this one coming. _**"Looks like it, kid." **

And just like that, the little boy's face brightened unlike nothing he'd seen before. **"I'm glad," **he said, grinning as he went back to his bowl of cereal. **"We're going to be a real family." **


	85. You may kiss the bride

**85) You may kiss the bride**

Weeks passed and the most elusive wedding in all of Mafia history came together like a dream. Under the command of the ever-so-enthusiastic Lussuria, arrangements had been taken care of since Angelo told him about Mommy's "newest piece of jewelry." Neither bride nor groom saw it coming. Before they knew it, invitations were being sent out (only a select few that the bride and groom liked or found tolerable, at the very least), caterers and musicians called, secret measurements were taken and to drive it home was the most elegant gift only Lussuria could give. Witness to the crowning glory of his grand project was Squalo, the unwilling volunteer who had to deliver the bride's gown under careful instructions that it was to remain unseen. Only Mira could set eyes on them and no one else—not even Angelo and especially not her husband-to-be. With the precision required to take that white box to her, he might as well have been carrying out a job. But in the end, it was all worth it.

Of course, the swordsman wouldn't admit it but he felt a tinge of happiness for his comrade. He didn't give a damn about the dress, but the way Mira looked at it, touched it…in that moment, reality smacked him like it never did before. They'd come such a long way. She was no longer the same girl he met all those years ago, an accessory dangling on Dino Cavallone's arm. She was a woman now, a mother. And to think she was going to marry the hotheaded bastard who threw a glass at her upon first encounter. Funny how it all worked out. Who knew that night on the veranda would lead them to their wedding day?

For once, he wasn't a hitman—not completely, though that role was never completely abandoned. No, today, he was the Best Man. Even without his consent, the green-haired, Liberace incarnate just decided on it and saw that he actually performed his duties and then some. Typical of him to name himself the Maid of Honor and it was his job to greet the guests as they came and whatnot. The result was, inevitably, that Squalo was sent back and forth from the groom's room to the bride's. Not that Xanxus wanted him around all that much anyway. As was his habit, the Boss was already drinking and being a pain in the ass, so after the first empty bottle had been thrown at him, he decided to cool off with Mira. Levi had him covered anyway; the Thunder Guardian couldn't help but fondle and fawn over Xanxus and how cool he looked in his dapper tuxedo. _Yeah, you go on ahead and do your thing, you creepy mustachioed fanboy, _he thought as he made a speedy exit out of the room.

Impressively, Lussuria managed to book not just the entire hotel and the church right across the street, but rather, the _whole _street where the event was taking place. It was cordoned off on both ends, guarded by fleets of black town cars carrying armed Varia underlings. Only guests with those invitations could enter and forging them was practically impossible; the Sun Guardian made sure of that as well, incorporating a secret holographic icon onto the scented stationary. He was a queen alright, through and through, but even Squalo had to admit he had outdone himself this time. Then again, no one else would have been up for the job but him.

Walking down the hallway, he finally came up to Mira's room and opened her door—she never learned to lock doors but at least she closed them this time—only to be met with the sight of the bride in the middle of her solo pre-game. For a minute there, he thought it was déjà vu all over again, except this one wasn't throwing anything. And it wasn't whiskey she was drinking, thank god. She opted for the classier stuff, noting the vintage bottle sitting on her dresser and her perched right next to it, holding a glass between her fingers. **"Goddammit. And here I thought I'd be with the sober one," **he said, settling on a windowsill nearby.

Mira laughed as she filled up her own glass and held it out to him. Despite her dress, she managed to perch herself on the dresser as well, right next to her vintage bottle of wine. As Squalo waved the glass away, she shrugged and took a sip. **"So what's my dear husband up to? Or are you not allowed to share that kind of information with the bride-to-be?"**

The swordsman felt a shiver run up his spine as soon as she uttered those words. Dear husband. Yuck. Mira getting hitched was fine, but he could never match up the concept with Xanxus. Hearing about the proposal had as much impact as a bad joke; he would have sooner believed Bel growing a head out of his ass. Even now, the situation still seemed unreal to him. **"Will you stop that? Really, that's fucking sick." **Setting his sights on the street below them, he heard her laugh again. Whether that was the wine or sheer happiness talking, he couldn't tell anymore. Outside, cars were double parked as guests bustled back and forth between the hotel and the church. _Holy shit. Just how many people did Lord Queer invite?!_

Tearing his eyes from the commotion, he fixed Mira with a serious glare. **"I better not see you two in your honeymoon phase." **He'd heard all about that stage from Lussuria too. Apparently it was a time when newlyweds cozied up to each other, lust-ridden and in heat 24/7. Squalo had seen lots of things in his life but that was certainly one vision he'd rather not suffer.

** "Why not?" **A mischievous smirk played upon the bride's lips as she tipped the glass, preparing to take a sip. But not before rolling her eyes and getting a few words in. **"I'm sure you guys have already heard it." **

It was true; the moaning and screaming from Xanxus's bedroom became a nightly staple since their engagement. They even had to move Angelo to the other side of the mansion since he woke up one night for a snack, wondering why his parents were making so much noise. Not in the mood to explain the birds and the bees to the little tyke, Squalo simply carted him off to sleep in an empty guest room. He told Mira the following day about the impromptu relocation and the panicked mother could only blush out an apology. Nonetheless, they carried on with their nocturnal activities, but at least it brought about a nice change; the Boss's temper seemed to have calmed down, even just a little.

Despite his glare, the swordsman felt a bit of heat rising to his cheeks. **"That is just fucking nasty. Both of you." **Though the others didn't mind it so much (hell, they probably enjoyed it), Squalo did. He really didn't need a soundtrack to go with the porn clip that seemed to flash in his head every time he saw their bright-eyed spawn. _Oh, would you look at that, a cause and effect._

They sat there together in silence—Mira with her glass of wine and Squalo, preoccupied with the flurry of activity past the window pane. Rows of fancy cars dominated the street, each one bearing a person of some standing with the Mafia. Otherwise, they simply didn't belong there. He watched them all scurry past each other in their finery, some bearing gifts and others mere well wishes. One even had the gall to wheel in a keg. Squalo frowned, wondering what kind of idiot would bring that to a wedding. But given how much the couple loved their alcohol…_that better be some damn good booze. _After all, Xanxus was never one to tolerate the cheapness of…well, anything.

He continued to watch the guests below until a familiar head of caught his eye. Exiting from a car parked in front of the church, the man crossed the street with a purposeful stride and headed for the hotel. _It can't be…_the swordsman thought, squinting for a better look. But it was him, undeniably so. He clicked his tongue in disapproval, slightly pulling back from the window. Squalo bore no ill will against him, but for all he knew, the groom did. He was the temporary replacement when Xanxus and Mira weren't together. He was there when she gave birth to Angelo, standing in as the father while the biological one spent solitary in a block of ice. God knows what happened between those two in the time they were together. Though he knew she wasn't the fickle type, there was no way he could leave this one up to chance. What if the sight of him now changes her mind?

If the story of the proposal was true, then there would be blood. Xanxus would see to it himself. There would be a massacre, far worse than the one Mira caused, and maybe even a mafia war. Hell, Lussuria might even jump in with him, on account of ruining his beautiful wedding. And that simply wouldn't do, oh no…

Without another word, Squalo got up and marched out of the door. **"Hey, where are you going?" **asked Mira. **"Come on, now, we were doing so well. Aren't you supposed to keep the bride company?"**

He didn't bother to spare her a second look. For the first time, he was struck with the determination to keep everyone in one piece. **"Just shut up and drink."**

* * *

The blonde man held on his invitation as if it were his ticket to heaven. When he first received it, he was angry at the part of him that still held onto her. He was under the impression that he was doing well…and then this happens. As it turns out, that part still wanted to fight his last hurrah, no matter how illogical that was. It was in his nature to hope, though he knew it would amount to nothing. Perhaps, in that one golden moment, the woman he loved would change her mind. Then she'd run away with him, wedding gown and all, and they'd find a small church in the countryside and say their vows there. She would be his forever. It would be his job to keep a smile on her face, to love, care and cherish her in ways he knew her groom never would.

They were childish dreams. But that didn't stop him from walking up to the attendant outside the hotel and showing his precious piece of paper. Of course, he was waved in along with a crowd of guests. He decided to do this alone, opting to leave Romario and his other subordinates with the car. He would be fine…or at least he hoped so.

Finding the bride's suite was easy enough thanks to one of the housekeeping staff, a sweet-faced girl who was all too happy to point him there. **"I've seen the bride…and her brother too! She's really nice. But he's loud. Cute, but really loud." **she chirped happily before she left him.

He raised an eyebrow as he fought the urge to chuckle. It was easy to mistake Squalo and Mira for siblings, but perhaps they were in all but blood. As he came upon her door, it didn't surprise him at all to find him standing there, guarding like a sentry on the lookout for intruders.

**"Cavallone." **The way he spat his name, you would've thought he was an enemy. **"What are you doing here?" **

Dino held up the invitation, along with the best smile he could muster. **"Got this in the mail. I think I'm in the right place."**

** "Yeah well, there's been a mistake. Blame Lussuria for that. Hell, punch the bastard's face in, for all I care. Just go home."**

The swordsman was being protective, but for whose sake? Dino didn't think Xanxus really cared as much as his subordinate thought he did. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved her more than that cruel man ever could. His intentions remained the same, pure as they were when he left his house. **"Let me see her first." **One look, he believed, was all he needed. That would be enough to set him straight and then he can disappear from her life—for good this time. **"Please, Squalo. It's her special day. I've been there for everything else." **

He saw the truth reflected in the swordsman's grey eyes; he knew it too. Before Varia and Vongola, he was all Mira had. Even this shark wouldn't be so cold as to deny her that, even if she didn't know of his presence. Scowling, Squalo stepped aside, granting him access. **"Say what you will, but hurry it up. You've got an hour." **

An hour, a minute, he'll take it. _More than enough for me. _Mumbling his sincere thanks, Dino reached for the knob and opened the door…

* * *

Mira had been steadily working away at the vintage bottle in an effort to calm her pre-wedding jitters, but it was to no avail. There was no such thing as being completely relaxed; she was excited and afraid all at the same time. After bringing a child into the world, they were officially, _finally_, going to start their life together. It may not have been the way she imagined it, but all the same, it fit perfectly. This was the day she'd been waiting for even since she figured out she loved the world's most intolerable man. In an hour, they were going to be man and wife, sharing the same room, having more kids (Xanxus made sure to dispose her stash of birth control pills) and…_oh god…._

She could throw up from all the self-imposed stress and tension. A cigarette would probably do her some good right about now, but she didn't want to smell like smoke in front of the priest…and especially not him! For once, she actually cared about her appearance in front of him. That had never been the case until they got engaged. _Oh, fuck. He's got me. The crafty bastard sunk his claws in and he ain't letting go…_

Suddenly, she felt dizzy and she hopped off the dresser for a moment, turning around to plant her hands against it for support. She could almost feel the wine threatening to claw up her throat and stain her immaculate white dress. _Stay down, you expensive little fucker, _she thought, imagining a little imp climbing trying to climb up her esophagus. Somehow, she remembered the champagne from her last wedding. _I kept you down last time. You are not going to screw me over today! _

Behind her, she heard the door open. Instinctively, she looked up, expecting to see Squalo's reflection in the mirror…

**"Did I get the right room? I was hoping to find a blushing bride, but this…" **he chuckled, running his fingers through his blonde hair. It always looked so messy anyway. As he met her reflection's gaze, he flashed her that boyish smile she adored. **"Hi, Mira." **

A breathless giggle escaped her lips and before she could stop herself, she was already on him, arms thrown around his neck as she pulled him into an embrace. Mira held onto him tightly, laughing as the sick pit in her stomach went away, replaced by fluttering relief. Just having him there made her feel better and the evil vomit imp was forgotten. All she had to do was inhale his familiar scent. She could feel his nose nuzzling her neck as he buried his face there and she knew he was doing the same. For a while, they held each other in their reunion, neither one wishing to let go.

And then Mira remembered. Fleeting memories, when they blindsided you like that, were simply awful. Once upon a time, they were holed up in a hotel together and they said their goodbyes. Things had gotten too complicated then as she watched a friendship grow into something more, something she could never return the way he wanted her to. Oh, but how she missed him, her dearest, oldest friend. Mira was the first one to pull away and she looked up at him, reading his face. He was always smiling around her, but she knew. He'd always been awful at hiding things from her. It was all there in those eyes of his. As they looked down at her, they shone like honey and she thought guilt might end up breaking her heart after all.

**"Dino, what are you doing here?" **she asked as her arms began to slip from his neck. They brushed over his chest lightly and Dino held her hands, keeping them there.

**"I missed your last wedding so I wanted to show up to this one. You know, just so I can make sure you don't kill anyone." **All the while, his eyes never left her face. Dino the faithful one. She would say a prayer for him later, so that one day he would have eyes for someone else. Till then, she could indulge herself and enjoy his company a little while longer.

**"Well, I snagged a vintage. Really, it's better than the champagne from the last one. I think it put me in a pretty good mood."**

Dino laughed, putting her hands down but he kept hold of one. **"I'm sure it did." **

** "Want some?" **She didn't wait for him to respond. Tugging him along, she dragged him towards her dresser and poured wine into her own glass, just as she'd done for Squalo. She didn't mean to let go of his hand in the process but it was necessary for the task. **"Here. It's good, trust me. '68 was a good year," **she said as she held it out to him.

Unlike Squalo, Dino relieved her of the glass and took a sip. He had never been a wine connoisseur and he couldn't really care less about the quality of alcohol. **"Not bad. Then again, it's good as long as it gets the job done, right?" **he said, giving her an almost wistful smile.

Well, he definitely had her there. Then again, he knew her better than anyone else. He'd given her so much and yet…_I'm still being so fucking selfish. _**"Dino, look, I—"**

He held up a hand and immediately, she fell silent. **"If you're going to apologize, don't. This was all my doing. You just kind of stood there and…let it happen." **Dino chuckled, a sound that carried more regret than it let on. **"It's okay, though, because I can't blame you. I guess I thought, since I was the first, you'd…I don't know. Look my way and realize you loved me too."**

His gaze searched for answers in the wine glass and Mira could only look at him, heart wrenching beneath her white bodice. **"But I do love you." **Her voice barely came above a whisper, but she knew he heard…and they both knew what that truly meant.

Dino gave her a knowing smile as he put down the glass. Cupping her face in his hands, he pressed his forehead to hers, noses touching. **"I thought you might say that. You'd say anything to keep me, wouldn't you?"**

Mira nodded like a little girl pleading for her favorite toy back.

**"I wouldn't put you through that. It's too cruel," **he replied, still holding her. His breath washed over her face and Mira kept her eyes lidded, looking down at his shiny black shoes. She felt him plant a kiss on her forehead, then her nose but left her lips alone, knowing they belonged to someone else. All the while, she couldn't bear to look at him. If she did, she ran the risk of crying. Then she'd have to get married looking like a sad panda. The pads of his thumbs brushed over her cheeks, comforting her, creating all the more reason to want him around.

**"Be happy, okay? Because if you don't…" **And then she felt his lips near her ear as he whispered, **"I'll steal you from him." **

At that, her eyes flew open and she must have given him a worried look because then he started laughing. **"Just kidding." **With a parting kiss and a pat on her hand, Mira watched him leave. The door clicked closed behind him with such finality, it would have reduced her to tears if it hadn't been her special day.

A few minutes later, Squalo appeared at the doorway, leaning against the frame. **"It's almost time." **

**"Right then." **She moved from the dresser towards the bed where she left her veil. Holding the gossamer fabric carefully, she beckoned for the swordsman to enter. **"Help me with this, would you?" **

He complied wordlessly, a rarity for the loudmouthed assassin. Mira told him how to attach her veil and she turned around for him, watching him carefully arrange it at the crown of her hair. When he finished, she took his hand before he could pull away from her and held it against her shoulder. **"I lost my best friend today." **

**"Yeah, no shit. I got that when Cavallone left." **Despite his crudeness, Mira couldn't help but smile. As far as assholes went, she was glad he fell in with the entertaining sort.

**"Good. So don't leave me, okay?" **

A sadistic grin bloomed on the swordsman's face, his fingers giving her a reassuring squeeze. **"Till death do us part. One of us going to have to die first."**

The deal could have gone unspoken, but Mira felt like she had to hear it. The confirmation was sweet and it made her feel safe, as expected from the man who would give her away—her shark, her brother, her husband's second-in-command. _Squalo._

* * *

Due to Xanxus's short fuse, Mira decided to keep the ceremony short. Her reputation, coupled with tales of her husband's temper, earned them quite a name with the church and the poor cleric all but shook in his garments as he married them. What might have been a tedious process was cut short as soon he announced, "You may kiss the bride!" After that, the priest fainted at the altar and the newlywed couple and the guests left him to take his well-deserved nap.

They all headed back to the hotel for the reception, but of course Xanxus refused to mingle with the lot Lussuria invited for too long. He left as he pleased, taking as much booze as their cars could carry, and spirited his wife back to Varia headquarters. With everyone back at their reception, they had the mansion to themselves. Xanxus couldn't have her fast enough. Wasting no time with zippers or straps, he ripped the dress to shreds and took her on every surface they could find. Mira's screams echoed off deaf walls and she knew this was what _his _love felt like—pain and pleasure intertwined. Opposites mingled and danced. Fire and ice. _Her and him. _

And in the absence of vanilla bullshit, they lived happily ever after.


	86. The end, a year later

**86) The end, a year later**

Mira remained busy as ever, making sure than the inner workings of Varia flowed together like a well-oiled machine. Being the Boss's wife didn't exactly exempt her from doing paperwork, her most dreaded task, except now it wasn't thrown at her in such high concentrations anymore. The menial task had been handed off to grunts and their branch of cubicle workers so she could attend to more pressing matters—and currently, it was her husband's lack of whiskey that now called for her attention.

The couple made excellent drinking partners but if Xanxus had one rule, it was that whoever drinks the last drop buys the next one. She was welcome to his vast stores of liquor so long as she kept to the rule and out of the vintage whiskey he so loved. One night, Mira decided to break out his latest vintage, a fifty-year-old single malt. He had hidden it away on purpose—it was meant for him and him alone. He wasn't about to share that bottle but Mira welcomed herself to it nonetheless. She only wanted a few shots, that's all…but then two turned to five and that number doubled, tripled and next thing she knew, all but the glass was gone. She climbed into bed that night, reeking of whiskey and it took all of Xanxus's being not to pick her up and throw her out the nearest window. She'd probably survive it anyway, but that wasn't the point. Obviously, the man loved his booze more than his own wife.

That was a week ago. They hadn't spoken to each other since—Mira, because she really felt bad for what she'd done and Xanxus, because he made it a habit to keep his hands off her when he was feeling especially angry. Little Angelo, barely five, had no notion as to why his parents weren't on speaking terms. **"Was it really that bad, Uncle Squalo?" **

The boy latched himself to the swordsman, eyes wide with anticipation for an answer. Frowning, the white-haired assassin tried to find a response that wouldn't scar him for life and make him think differently about his parents. **"If you knew your dad, you'd understand. See, your mom…" **he struggled to find the right words that didn't include something along the lines of _"yeah, she's a crazy alcoholic. But don't worry! She gets that from your old man. _

Oddly enough, he was glad for Bel's backup. The prince was simply all too happy to offer an explanation. **"Shishishi~ your mommy finished off daddy's favorite juice and he got mad! Oh yes, he was…he loves that juice. Shishishi~"**

** "Well, he can have some of mine," **he said, shaking the grape juice box beneath the Prince's nose. **"He must like grape, right? I know Mom doesn't so I must get it from him. And it's yummy. I think he'd like it too." **

_Yeah, if he gave it a chance. _Squalo couldn't help but snort at the thought. _That's one fat fucking chance. _Thinking the same thing, Bel cackled, taking the remains of the juicebox and finishing it off. Then he tossed the carton up in the air, pinning it against the ceiling with one of his knives. Watching the whole spectacle was Angelo and he clapped when he heard that sturdy _thunk. _The boy was so easily impressed with the Prince that it was starting to give Squalo the creeps. _Note to self: Find the kid better playmates. _

The swordsman glared at Bel who seemed rather pleased with his performance. **"VOIII, Prince Fuckface, who do you think's gonna clean that up?" **

**"The help~" **he sang simply, twirling a knife expertly through his fingers. **"Right, Angelo? Here." **He handed the boy one of his weapons and pointed up at the empty carton pierced against the high ceiling above them. **"Shishishi~ let's see you try to hit that!" **

All too eager to impress, Angelo leapt from where he was sitting next to Squalo and looked up at his target. Squalo figured it'd be useless to stop them; the boy had developed a fondness for knives and Bel's fighting prowess. Plus, he was stubborn as hell, but he blamed his parents for that. He watched as Angelo assessed the distance, pulled out a length of wire as Bel taught him, threaded the knife and let it loose like a slingshot. The knife cut through the air gracefully, landing with the same sound as the Prince did earlier, but this one managed to knock down the previous knife. Waiting with an expectant hand, Angelo caught it without so much as a scratch and handed it back to his mentor.

**"Shishishi~ you've done well, little squire!" **he said as he patted his apprentice's head.

Angelo was grinning from ear to ear and even Squalo couldn't help but be caught in his infectious smile. However, their moment of pride would soon be cut short. At the sound of heels clicking on the marble floor, they looked towards the direction of the sound…

**"Dammit, Bel!" **Along came Mira, glowering at the grinning Prince and the swordsman. Naturally, Angelo escaped her wrath but it didn't bode well for his two older companions.

**"VOII, don't go lumping me in with this little shit!" **Squalo growled, glaring at Bel, their royal instigator. **"He started it."**

** "Yeah, and you should've ended it," **she retorted. Mira sighed, eyes traveling up to the juice box pierced on the ceiling. No doubt she'd seen her son put it up there because she rubbed his head in absent-minded admiration. **"Nice shot, sweetheart. But really, why the ceiling?!" **

The boy shrugged, his long eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks in a look of repentance. **"I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again." **Squalo resisted the urge to laugh. _Yeah right. _He was a little hell raiser, but in his mother's presence, he was a docile as a newborn pup. As soon as she turned around, he'd be up to his usual mischief again, knowing that any misdemeanor could easily be forgiven with a few batted eyelashes.

**"Damn straight, you won't. Bel." **Mira turned to the other household troublemaker.

**"Shishishi~ what does the peasant lady want?" **

As she jerked a thumb upwards, Angelo shied away, finding safety beside Squalo while his mother chewed out the Prince. **"Who the hell do you think is going to clean that up?" **

**"Why, the help, of course." **

**"Help, my ass. You scared away the new staff we hired last week!"**

But reproach could never touch the mop-haired brat. Interestingly enough, that never stopped Mira from talking to him as if he were her own child. Sometimes Squalo wondered if she forgot that this was an elite assassin, not a little boy. But all the same, Bel stood there, taking her reproach as if it were the most amusing thing in the world. **"Correction: They ran away. Shishishi~ although some didn't run fast enough…or make it very far."**

The swordsman rolled his eyes. He really had to get Angelo away from the tiara-wearing psycho. Heaven forbid the kid followed that example as well. _Next thing we know, there would be no more underlings for Varia. They'd have killed them all for target practice! _

Shaking her head, Mira waved a dismissive hand. **"You know what, forget it. How about you hire the staff next time? Squalo, help him." **

**"VOIII!" **His sudden outburst made Angelo jump a bit. Even though the Prince had already disappeared with a complacent nod in agreement, he certainly wasn't on board with that plan. **"And why the fuck should I do that?! I wasn't the one sticking juice boxes up on the ceiling!" **

**"OKAY, I GOT THAT!" **she yelled back, one finger plugging at eardrum. With her free hand, she patted him, a gesture that was meant to appease but failed to do so. **"Just do it, okay? Just this once. I'll treat you to something when I see the new grunts." **

The swordsman folded his arms across his chest defiantly. **"I'm not doing it." **

**"Listen, I've gotta run. Bye, sweetheart," **she said, bending down to plant a kiss on Angelo's cheek.

**"Bye, Mom. Be safe!" **

She walked away from them, heels clicking as she raised a hand to wave at them.

**"I never said yes!" **Squalo called after her.

**"Thank you!" **

The shark snarled, flicking her off even though she was already so far away from them. **"FUCK YOU!" **He completely forgot himself in that moment and he looked down at Angelo, only to find the boy giggling behind hands cupped over his mouth.

**"You and mom are funny." **

_You've got a weird sense of humor, kid. _**"Don't…repeat that. Just don't do it." **_I don't think Xanxus is gonna take that too well. _Sure, the man was as unconventional as fathers go, but he still wouldn't have his son talking to his mother that way. In promoting his own brand of discipline, the Boss only needed to glare and all words would be snuffed out of the boy. They made decent parents, surprisingly, despite their jobs. _They just might be able to raise this one right. _

**"Now move along, Angelo," **he said, urging him south of the long hallway. Mira already hired a tutor for her son, even at such a young age. **"You've got lessons." **

Angelo wrinkled his nose, pouting. **"But Mr. DeMilo's so boring. When's Mom coming back? Where is she going?" **

Come to think of it, Mira never mentioned that part. What did she have to take care of this time? **"Errands," **he answered simply. **"Don't be a pain in the butt. Now go and learn something." **

Begrudgingly, the boy obeyed. He entered the drawing room where his lessons were usually held without another complaint. Mira would've been proud. But Squalo couldn't help but shake the nagging feeling in his gut. When he could no longer hear her footfalls, it gnawed at him, making its presence all the more evident. She was no errand girl and Xanxus preferred to keep her in the mansion, save for a select few missions. It must have been something personal then. A check-up with Shamal? It was possible; he knew she hadn't been in the best condition lately. _But she would've told me. _She always told him everything, whether he wanted to hear them or not. And he would always be there, whether she wanted him or not.

Annoyed with himself, he decided not to delve into the matter further. _She'll be back, _he thought. _She always comes back._

* * *

Dark, heavy curtains covered the tall windows in his room, letting only slivers of sunlight in through the exposed areas. Xanxus sat in the bleakness of it all, sloshing vodka around in his glass. Lazy lidded eyes watched as the ice clinked in a circle, the only sound that filled the room. Usually there would be one other person in there sharing a drink with him—but that was before she decided to be uncharacteristically greedy. It's been a week since they sat there together, a week since they shared their bed.

Hadn't he always been clear about what he wanted? But no…she just had to go and do what he specifically told her not to. Stubborn as he was, he decided not to talk to her until she replaced what she had finished. In response, she withheld sex. Mira had been sleeping in one of the guest room and now he was sober and celibate—for an entire week.

_This is fucking ridiculous, _he thought, putting the glass down on his desk without smashing it, for once. He wasn't even sure what to be mad at anymore—the imposed celibacy or the unintentional sobriety that came with it. Oh, but he would have his revenge. She had no right—_no fucking right—_to deny him his needs. Being an alcoholic was one thing…but a sexually frustrated alcoholic? Obviously his wife was asking for trouble. Nonetheless, he intended to teach her a lesson. Just as soon as she gets back.

Sitting by a window, Xanxus raised his eyes briefly to watch her car leave the Varia gates. Much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, he missed her. The feel of her, inside and out…he never left her alone for too long and he'd yet to get tired of her. Perhaps, in some unknown realm in his mind, he wanted another child. He knew she did too and she'd never been opposed to trying. Since they got married, the thought of condoms and birth control never again crossed their minds. Like any good Italian family, they would breed like rabbits with the intention of having as many kids as they could.

But then it happened—the miscarriage. Maybe that was why she drank herself into a stupor. A week ago, he found her passed out in the empty tub, blood pooling between her legs. Weakly, she whispered for him to call for Shamal. The Boss had Squalo get that perverted doctor to look at his wife. While the swordsman stood guard at their door, he watched the man like a cobra ready to strike, just in case he planned to touch her the wrong way. Perhaps it was his presence or the gravity of the situation, but Shamal quickly came up with a diagnosis.

**"She's been poisoned," **he said as he injected her with something, one of his self-developed medicines to help her get better quickly. **"Someone wanted her to lose that baby." **

Xanxus remembered glancing at her sleeping face, noting the distraught lines that didn't belong there. The sight of her, unconscious and hurt, pissed him off beyond compare. He felt rage bubbling like lava in his veins; there was a sorry fucker out there who would harm his wife and kill his child. Whoever it was, they deserved to die. He would see to it personally.

As the Doctor began packing his things, he left him with a word of advice. **"Find a new staff. Someone might be slipping it into her food or drinks, I don't know. But keep a close watch on those who get close to her." **

No one mentioned the incident afterwards. Squalo kept quiet and carried on and Xanxus never told her the Doctor's theory. As it turns out, only Shamal had known she was pregnant; she was going to surprise everyone when she got to her second trimester. _That worked out like shit._ Nonetheless, he took it upon himself to eliminate any hidden threats. Knowing Mira wouldn't just dispose of workers, he gave Bel permission to use them however he saw fit. Obviously the Prince had a field day, purging Varia headquarters of the scum who ran from his knives. Only cowards would think to sneak poison into food. For a while, he thought their system had been cleansed thoroughly. Mira would be able to recover and who knows, she might get pregnant again.

And so he continued to sit in the dark, waiting for his wife to come back. Just as he'd left it, his drink remained untouched.

* * *

It was an understatement to say she was pleased with herself. But damn, she did a good job this time! Sitting on the passenger seat was her prize, hidden in a brown bag—a newly-acquired vintage to replace the one she drained mercilessly. She'd fought tooth and nail for it at an auction against a portly man, but in the end, she won. Okay, so she pulled some strings, made some phone calls and perhaps uttered a few threats of her own. Nevertheless, she came out the victor and now she driving home with her prize. Surely, Xanxus would be satisfied now?

She wanted to win back his favor now more than ever. It wasn't her style, playing the lapdog, but she felt it was necessary. They were going to have a child, but her body had been too weak to sustain it. _It's my fault_, she thought, remembering her emptiness. Mira believed her baby's blood was on her hands and she could never wash it away.

Still, it wasn't too late to mend things with her husband. The vintage would be a peace offering. Then they can go from there and start again. They could have another child. Oh, how she wanted another baby. Her little Angelo wasn't so little anymore and she was certain he'd make a wonderful big brother.

_A girl would be nice, _she thought and the idea itself made her smile. She could paint one of the rooms a pink sunset hue, with doves and cloud-lounging cherubs on the ceiling to keep her daughter company. As visions of teddy bears and tiny ballet slippers filled her head, the daydream was interrupted when her phone rang. Mira reached for her phone and frowned at the number registered on the screen. Apparently Vongola Headquarters was calling…_but through an extension? _The lower branches rarely ever contacted her; for one, they didn't have her number and she wasn't exactly the type to just give it out. She picked up, not knowing what to expect, and heard a bone-chilling voice rasp on the other line. **"Help…me…" **

Over and over, the plea was repeated. It sounded like a dying man, heaving as he breathed his last. **"Who is this?" **she demanded.

There was no way she couldn't have anticipated the stranger's response; it was a name she hadn't heard in a long time. A name she thought she buried, along with the rest of the Montecarlo Family. **"Help me….Emilia…" **

Mira slammed on her brakes, stopping in the middle of the highway. Seeing as there were no other vehicles present, she turned the car around and headed towards Vongola Headquarters instead. Someone was playing a nasty joke and she meant to set them straight. Oh yes, someone would give her answers—she didn't care who it was—whether they wanted to or not…

She floored the gas, the Maserati blazing down the road at an impossible speed. _Italian cars were made for this shit. _She may have passed by a cop car or two, but they knew her. Hell, she already _bought_ the police in the immediate area and they wouldn't dare set their sirens on her. Mira's one-track mind was already dead set on finding the mystery caller hiding in the Vongola mansion…

…so determined, she was, that when a truck appeared after her last sharp turn, she flinched at the sunburst brightness of his headlights. Her car, the truck driving on _her_ lane, even the road—they all ceased to exist. By the time her foot found the brake, it was too late. The Maserati rammed headfirst into the truck's grille, dissolving into the mammoth, gas-hauling vehicle. It resembled an accordion of crushed metal and glass as it rained debris everywhere. The impact jarred the respective drivers in their seats, tearing appendages away from their ragdoll bodies.

As the crash came to a screeching halt, the truck's cargo was punctured, leaking gas. It flowed a serpentine way towards the burning, overturned Maserati like a moth drawn to a flame. The explosion that followed was heard by a police cruiser, a newbie—he hadn't been bought yet. He was tailing Mira with the intention of giving her a speeding ticket; now he had to report the tragedy instead. The cop fumbled with his radio and spoke in a shaky voice. **"S-sir? Please, anyone, come in…I-I've just witnessed an accident…"**

* * *

In the distant future, a white-haired man crossed a wide expanse of pearly tiled floors as he headed towards the elevator at the end of the hallway. Beside him was a silver-haired youth, her face devoid of expression. Her older companion glanced down at her, his hand wrist-deep in a bag of marshmallows. He could never read her expression, seeing as how it barely existed on her features. Those red eyes of hers seemed to be dead unless one addressed her directly…even then, you'd be lucky if she bothered to raise an eyebrow at you. Her face was an impenetrable force and so he made a game out of it. A guessing game.

**"Hungry?" **he asked cheerfully, holding the bag out to her.

As if an imaginary thread had been snapped, the girl blinked in attention and fixed her crimson gaze on his offering. **"No, thank you." **The girl was painfully polite that it was annoying. Her presence made for a stuffy atmosphere and he would've disposed of her a long ago had she not proved her worth. She was useful—strong, too—and for that, he would happily suffer the banality of her character.

The elevator ride was deathly quiet, one would think they were attending someone's funeral. On the contrary, he was about to show her a live body rather than a dead one. As soon as the heavy metal doors slid open, they stepped into the cold basement of the building, moving purposefully past massive storage units and carriers. They kept all sorts of things down there—antiques, firearms, poachers' goods and just about anything of value. The building, their beloved headquarters, practically sat on a fortune. But these were "collectors' items" after all, and certainly not for sale. Each one was labeled and catalogued and left to collect dust for eternity…all except one.

He took her all the way to the deepest part of the basement. Soon, the number of storage units and lights overhead began to dwindle until they stood in the darkest part of the compound. It would've have been pitch black where they were…except they received a bit of illumination from the glass dome bolted to the floor. Somehow it reminded him of an igloo; there was only one entrance, an automatic sliding door that granted them passage as they approached. But igloos didn't have large bundles of wires and tubes attached to them and this one did. They were bound by the hundreds, as thick as a man's thigh, with blue light pulsing through them like a beating heart. It was an intricate network of give and take, reaping and return…and at the heart of it all was its source: a fluid-filled glass tank containing a sleeping woman.

Slowly, the red-eyed girl walked up to the slumbering specimen and placed a hand against the cold glass. Her face betrayed no emotion as she looked at the woman, naked save for a mask that helped her breathe. The white-haired man walked up beside her and tapped at the tank with a knuckle. **"They tell me that's amniotic fluid in there…you know, the kind babies swim in when they're in their mom's tummy?" **He laughed and popped a marshmallow into his mouth. **"So what do you think?" **

**"It's all true then," **she said, her gaze never leaving the woman's face. For a moment, her older companion wondered if she'd start crying. **"I've heard about that scar. So it really is her…" **

The man grinned, obviously pleased with himself. **"The one and only."**

** "And she's alive?" **

_Silly girl, _he wanted to say, but he made himself smile instead. **"Of course. We sustain her, just as she sustains us. **_**Quid pro quo. **_**It's a good arrangement, isn't it?"**

The girl nodded in agreement. **"Can I see her more often now?"**

He chuckled and patted her on the head like a little dog. **"Only if you keep doing your job right." **She had yet to fail him so far. When that time comes, he wouldn't blink at her execution. He'd already given her a gift, after all. _The sweetest reunion between mother and child…and I made it happen._

* * *

**_Whew. Finally got to the end. _**

**_A million thanks for the reviews! And a million apologies for taking forever to finish this! _**

**_:D_**


End file.
